


take my hand and bring me back

by quantize



Series: this is my budoukan?! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 116,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/pseuds/quantize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, when his best friend left to join a famous rock band, Yamaguchi thought that this was it.</p><p>Two years on, he was now heading for Tokyo on his own journey to the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write a Yamaguchi-centric fic - it still is - and then...this happened. Will focus mainly on Karasuno, and there will be a lot of other characters coming in later chapters.
> 
> Heads up, it'll be a long time before I get to the Yamakage bits, so buckle up, and sit tight. Thanks for joining me on this long ride.
> 
> Beta'd by the very lovely [bouenkyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou). Thank you so much!
> 
> The title is from "The Beginning" by ONE OK ROCK, the band that inspired this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m going to Tokyo.”_
> 
> Yamaguchi reminisces about an old friend, and Hinata comes bearing news.

_“I’m going to Tokyo.”_

Walking along these streets, a slight drizzle wetting the pavement, Yamaguchi Tadashi was reminded of a memory.

It was here where an old friend had departed, and despite all their attempts to keep in touch, it seemed that they had simply drifted apart. Two years on, this place looked the same as ever, though the same could no longer be said about their friendship.

Yamaguchi supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by this development. Tsukki had been scouted by a big-name label to join an established band, and that was not mentioning the looks and talent he had been blessed with. Tsukki was easily the best and coolest singer he had ever met. With so many opportunities knocking at his friend’s door, some things had to take a backseat.

There was no use feeling upset over it.

He slowed to a stop at the electronics store, his eyes drawn to the concert playing on the few HD TVs displayed there. He remembered watching the same show on DVD a year back; one part of him had been perfectly happy to stay where he was, away from Tsukki’s packed schedule and apparent lack of free time to catch up, but the other part had been filled with regret at not being able to catch his best friend live. 

Yamaguchi was often asked questions by his other friends and old bandmates, weird things like whether he was jealous of Tsukki’s fame. How could he be? He knew that Tsukki belonged nowhere else besides that grand stage. Tsukki had finally made it there, and he positively _shined_ in the spotlight, in a way that Yamaguchi had never seen before.

Things seemed well for him.

“I’m glad, Tsukki,” he smiled, and meant it.

* * *

Yamaguchi was roused from sleep by the incessant ringing of his phone.

Groaning, he reached out for it and answered his impatient caller.

“Yamaguchi!”

He recognized the voice immediately, though they had not hung out together for months.

“Hinata? It’s 3 am…”

“Let’s go to Tokyo!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Tanaka's urging, Hinata seeks out Kageyama, taking the first step to reclaim their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Enjoy!

“Yo,” Hinata Shouyou looked up from his drink as his companion sat down beside him.

“Thanks for coming, Tanaka,” he grinned back, turning to catch the waiter’s attention, “Anything I can get for you?”

“Can’t go wrong with a can of Kirin,” Tanaka beamed in appreciation. “What’s up?”

Hinata shrugged. “Not much, how’re you doing?”

“Nah, I mean, what’s on your mind? You wanted to meet in two hours, so I figured it must be urgent. What’d Kageyama do this time?”

“Oh,” Hinata mumbled, glancing back at his glass of soft drink. 

Usually, he’d turn to Kageyama in the rare occasion he needed a listening ear. But this time, he had no doubt that doing so would only descend into another argument, and that it would be no different from the other times he had tried to broach the topic with Kageyama. Needing someone else to talk to, Hinata had taken to calling up his senior at short notice.

“MOONRISE is going to perform at the Budoukan. I saw them on TV.”

“MOONRISE?” Tanaka raised an eyebrow. “That’s the band your ex-vocalist joined, yeah?”

Hinata nodded. Tsukishima Kei had left amicably after receiving their sincere blessings. However, while Tsukishima scaled new heights in his music career, their own band had dissolved shortly after.

Grimacing with frustration, he thumped the table, causing several patrons to turn in shock. 

“I wanna perform at the Budoukan too! I wanna make music, and play them with my bandmates. I haven’t played in front of a live audience in ages, and it’s driving me nuts!”

“Deep breath, Hinata. What’s stopping you?” Tanaka asked, needing to know more. 

“That dumbass Kageyama,” Hinata grumbled. “When Tsukishima left, Kageyama said we should keep performing. And all of us were up for it, but he refused to change the band’s name. Yamaguchi got mad, because Set the Tamashii without Tsukishima just isn’t Set the Tamashii anymore. I kinda get where he’s coming from. Anyway, the fight got so bad that even Yamaguchi left.”

Tanaka took a swig from his can of beer, listening attentively.

“Kageyama got pretty weird after that. We tried looking for people, but he’d be way too harsh on them. And in the end, we couldn’t get anyone to sing or play drums for us because he’d drive them all away.”

“And then, you left as well,” Tanaka concluded. Hinata folded his arms.

“You’d have done the same thing. Kageyama was getting ridiculous.”

“You’re right,” Tanaka grinned, “But not before I give him one last punch to bring him back to his senses.”

Hinata stared at Tanaka for a while, and then contemplated his own knuckle.

“Don’t _actually_ do that, please. He’ll break your nose right back.”

“What other choice do I have?” Hinata groaned, finishing the rest of his drink in one gulp.

“Make a new band?” Tanaka ventured. 

“I tried. No one’s interested. All the bands playing in bars and stuff are full up and can’t take in another member. Just my luck,” Hinata slouched. “...and anyway, I’ve been with Set the Tamashii for so long that it’s gonna feel weird playing with other people.”

He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. His fists were clenched on the table. 

“I don’t want to believe that our music is gonna end just like this, you know?”

“...yeah.”

Tanaka offered a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Having been part of a great band that had now disbanded, Hinata’s words hit close to home.

“You wanna try talking to Kageyama again? I’ll come with you.”

Hinata sat up, his eyes shining hopefully. “You’ll back me up?”

“Dunno about that,” Tanaka grinned as he flexed his arm. “But I can at least break his nose for you.”

* * *

“You sure this is the place?” Tanaka glanced around at the dusty, slightly run-down studio. 

“Yeah,” Hinata affirmed. “We used to practise here.” 

The door behind them opened, and they quickly swung around to see a tall young man with black hair, who was scowling sternly at Hinata.

Tanaka returned the cold greeting with a ferocious stare. The man, however, seemed completely unfazed and instead nodded politely to him.

“Kageyama,” Hinata began, skipping the preamble. “I’ve thought about it and I still want to play music with you and Yamaguchi.”

“I know. You already told me that the last time we talked,” Kageyama frowned

“That’s why you gotta go apologise to Yamaguchi,” Hinata blurted out.

“What!?”

“Think about it, you were way too stubborn about the band name thing, and that’s why Yamaguchi got so mad that he left. You can’t form a rock band with just two people! If Yamaguchi came back, we could at least wing it!”

“Why’s it my fault?” Kageyama yelled. “Set the Tamashii was my idea. Why do we have to give it up just because Tsukishima has left?”

“Because it stopped being ‘your idea’ the moment me and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima joined your band. All four of us became Set the Tamashii!” he hollered.

“I know! I never wanted to stop playing music with you guys,” Kageyama shouted back. “But I didn’t want to think that our band would end just because of one person.”

“Even if we can find someone to become our vocalist, we’ll never return to being Set the Tamashii. Does it really matter if we’re called Set the Tamashii or something else, when all 3 of us are playing together?”

Kageyama opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, seemingly bested by Hinata’s argument. 

“What the hell do you suggest, then?”

“Say sorry to Yamaguchi first,” Hinata beamed, puffing out his chest. “Then we can figure out what comes next.”

Grumbling, Kageyama stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“Fine, I’ll go apologize to him. I did go overboard during that argument. But you’re taking this far too lightly.”

“Nothing wrong with taking one step at a time!”

“Seriously, you guys,” Tanaka interrupted with a loud snort. “Haven’t you heard? There’s gonna be a rock band competition in Tokyo, in 6 months’ time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is reunited with two of his old bandmates, meets Tanaka, and finds out about Rock 54.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [bouenkyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou). Thank you!

Making his way towards his destination, Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what to expect. No thanks to the unearthly timing of Hinata’s call, he had been half-asleep the entire time. Hinata had also been stingy with details, which left him with few options but to accept his invitation to meet.

He easily spotted Hinata from a distance, his friend’s shock of orange hair giving him away. He smiled and raised his hand as Hinata waved energetically. Moving closer, he soon saw that Hinata was not alone, for he was flanked by their ex-bassist Kageyama. And was that Tanaka Ryuunosuke from Karasuno!?

“Glad you could make it, Yamaguchi,” Hinata grinned, hardly looking like someone who had been making calls at 3 in the morning. He then nudged Kageyama repeatedly, ignoring the dirty looks Kageyama was shooting him. 

Yamaguchi glanced away hesitantly as Kageyama stepped forward. They hadn’t exactly parted on the best terms, and coming face to face again after that little unresolved bit of history made him feel rather awkward. Even if he didn’t agree with Kageyama on the issue about their band name, he did not hold it against him. He had known, and still knew, quite well that Kageyama had meant no harm, undone simply by his unfortunate tendency to come across much harsher than he intended. 

He was ready to put it behind him. But who knew if Kageyama felt the same way?

“Yo,” Kageyama mumbled with a stiff nod. Yamaguchi responded in kind, and Kageyama stared at the ground, shuffling his feet until Hinata jabbed him in the ribs again.

“I said some awful things back then,” he acknowledged. He stood rigidly, his arms sticking to his sides. “My bad, Yamaguchi.”

Hinata frowned and poked Kageyama once more. 

“You call that an apology? Where’s the sincerity in that?”

“That was my most sincere apology!” Kageyama protested, and Yamaguchi had to stifle a grin as the duo began to bicker again. Just listening to the both of them took him back to a time of bigger dreams and less worries.

“Thanks, Kageyama,” he spoke, and the pair turned towards him. “I wasn’t being the best person either, and I said a lot of hurtful stuff to you. I want to say that I’m sorry, too.”

Kageyama straightened up. 

“You don’t have to apologise.”

“Yeah,” Hinata chimed in. “Everything happened because Kageyama’s a stubborn dumbass.”

Yamaguchi waited for a retort from Kageyama, but none came, to his surprise. Kageyama looked away instead, his face a picture of sullen and begrudging agreement. Yamaguchi smiled.

“I’ve already forgiven you. We’re still friends, right?”

Kageyama’s eyes grew wide, and darted back down to the ground again. His ears had turned slightly red. 

“...‘course.”

Hinata threw his arms up in jubilance. 

“Great! Now, we can talk about Tokyo.”

Right, that was the reason why they were all gathered here. Yamaguchi turned to Hinata, hoping for an explanation, but Tanaka had already stepped forward with a huge grin on his face, seemingly relieved that he now had a chance to talk.

“Heard of Rock 54? This year, it’s gonna be a rock band competition that will be broadcast live on TV.”

Yamaguchi knew about Rock 54. It was officially a rock band music festival, but he had heard that the TV channel MPV had become the organizer of this round of Rock 54.

“And get this,” Hinata leapt in, his voice bubbling with excitement, “The grand prize is a contract with Crimson Comet!”

Laughing boisterously, Tanaka slung an arm around Hinata. 

“You sure know how to aim high, huh? I like that.”

“Not to mention, there’ll be plenty of networking opportunities for us,” Kageyama added. “That stage will be the perfect place for us to show everyone our music.”

Yamaguchi was utterly lost. Just yesterday, he had been reminiscing about their old band, and all of a sudden they were going to Tokyo and hoping to be signed on by a major label and Tanaka Ryuunosuke from that Karasuno was right here with them. His head was starting to spin.

“Wait,” he stammered. “We’ve found a vocalist already?”

The three of them went silent. To Yamaguchi’s growing confusion, they looked helplessly at one another.

“Kageyama,” Hinata began. “You can kinda sing.”

* * *

“‘Sup,” Yamaguchi felt a clap on his back, and turning he found himself facing Tanaka, who was offering his hand with a hearty smile. “Yamaguchi, right?” 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he grasped Tanaka’s hand, feeling slightly starstruck. “And you’re Tanaka Ryuunosuke? From… Karasuno?”

Tanaka lit up at the mention of his old band, and gestured to himself. 

“The one and only. Me and Hinata went to the same high school together. He really liked playing with you guys. All he ever talked about was you all.”

Yamaguchi could hardly believe his luck. To think that Hinata was friends with one of the members of that legendary band, and had kept it under wraps till now. Yamaguchi decided he sorely needed a word with Hinata after this.

“You play drums?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi replied. “Kageyama taught me how.”

Tanaka made an envious growl. 

“Bass, drums, vocals...I heard he even gave Hinata tips on guitar.There’s nothing that guy can’t do, huh?”

Yamaguchi chuckled weakly in agreement. Hinata might not be able to sing to save his life or play a half-decent beat on the drum, but his guitar was easily the life of their old band, injecting fresh energy into their songs. Kageyama was their multi-talented backbone; it was as Tanaka had said—whatever they needed, Kageyama had it covered. As for Tsukki, his signing on with the music label Egoist and growing career as MOONRISE’s frontman said it all.

Amongst these rising stars, Yamaguchi knew that he was the weakest link. 

And to this, he had responded by doubling his efforts in practice and live performances. He did have his moments, when it felt as though he was never going to get better no matter how hard he played, when it seemed pointless to keep trying because he would never be as good as Tsukki and Hinata and Kageyama. But all those thoughts would be banished the instant he stepped onto the stage with the three of them. 

He was proud to be a part of Set the Tamashii.

He had all three of them to thank for helping him stay on, especially Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata gave encouragement with a good dose of sense on the side when Yamaguchi needed it the most. Kageyama was patient as a coach, helping to bring Yamaguchi’s drumming skills up to scratch. He gazed fondly upon his two bandmates, currently going back and forth with each other - they were always talking or yelling about something. 

“Well...Kageyama would be a complete failure at PR,” Yamaguchi remarked.

Tanaka let out a booming laugh, causing the pair to look at him curiously. Yamaguchi wondered if Tanaka was going to share the joke, not that he particularly minded. It was no secret that Kageyama was hopeless in matters that didn’t involve rock music. Instead, Tanaka moved to sit between Hinata and Kageyama, and beckoned to Yamaguchi to join them.

“You guys have been yammering non-stop for the past half hour. Let me and Yamaguchi in on the action, will you?”

“We did,” Hinata protested. “But you guys stopped talking halfway through.”

It was more like Yamaguchi and Tanaka couldn’t keep up with their pace, and had decided to quietly drop out until they were done. Once Hinata and Kageyama’s fire was lit, trying to follow them was an exercise in futility.

“Well, guess who’s back. Fill us in.”

“I’m still playing the guitar,” Hinata grinned brightly. 

“That’s a given, dumbass. You could kill somebody with your singing,” Kageyama ignored Hinata’s offended yells, and pushed over the piece of paper he had been working on. On it, he had scribbled their names and their skills. Hinata and Yamaguchi had just ‘guitar’ and ‘drums’ indicated next to their names respectively. Tanaka fared better, with ‘guitar’ on top of his usual ‘bass’. Out of the four of them, only Kageyama had all four parts covered. 

“I used to do back-up vocals for Set the Tamashii,” he explained. “But if given a choice, I’d rather take other roles that aren’t the main vocalist.”

“Same. I did a bit of back-up vocals for Karasuno, but that was still mainly Asahi and Noya’s thing,” Tanaka nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed grin. “Not something I like to admit, but I’m just not big on singing.”

“I used to practise vocalising with Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said softly, watching his bandmates for a reaction. Hinata’s jaw dropped, while Kageyama appeared unmoved. He wondered if he should have avoided mentioning Tsukki.

“You never said anything about practising with Tsukishima!”

Yamaguchi flushed, but quickly rebutted. 

“You never said anything about being friends with a member of Karasuno either.”

Hinata cocked his head, sneaked a quick look at Tanaka, and laughed sheepishly. 

Kageyama, serious as always, focused on Yamaguchi. 

“Are you good?” 

Yamaguchi felt himself wilt beneath Kageyama’s scrutiny. 

“Not as good as Tsukki. And it’s been two years since I last sang.”

“We’ll be the judge of that,” Tanaka said in high spirits, thumping Yamaguchi on his back. Then, seemingly struck by a brilliant idea, his face lit up with excitement. “In fact, how about we go ask an expert for his advice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the hits and kudos and subscriptions! I'm super happy to know that people are reading this. :D
> 
> And finally, this chapter is one that's actually decently long. Next chapter will be too, and is coming up.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the legends. Yamaguchi makes a decision about his role in the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for slight hints of Daichi/Suga!

Having once been part of Karasuno, Tanaka most likely had many connections in the industry. Yamaguchi’s mind was awash in speculation as they exited the train station. This expert he spoke of, they could very well be a producer. They might even come from a label—maybe not one as big as Egoist which Tsukki now belonged to, but one with a name that still carried weight and commanded respect. Or they could be a friend of Tanaka’s, playing in an active band. 

“Right...here,” Tanaka made a turn and promptly stepped into an ice cream parlour. Yamaguchi and his bandmates followed suit, not understanding why Tanaka was craving dessert all of a sudden.

“Hey, what about our expert?” Hinata asked with a frown, but quickly clamped up. Behind him, Kageyama and Yamaguchi stood rooted to the ground.

“Asahi, Suga!” Tanaka beamed. “Long time no see.”

“Finally,” Sugawara Koushi - Karasuno’s ex-vocalist - teased. “You sure took your time.” 

He was seated at the counter, having had been in conversation with Azumane Asahi, their ex-guitarist. 

Asahi placed down the parfait glass he had been polishing, and greeted Yamaguchi and the others with a warm smile. 

“Welcome.”

“You guys have got to try the ice cream here. Asahi makes a mean soda popsicle,” Tanaka placed his bag on a chair, handing the menus to the three of them.

They did not budge. Hinata was staring slack-jawed and Kageyama’s eyes were uncharacteristically wide. Yamaguchi suspected he was no better than either of them. 

When Tanaka had mentioned bringing them to seek expert advice, the last thing they had expected was to be greeted with the sight of 3 members of the now defunct Karasuno, together.

“Don’t just stand there like a bunch of idiots,” Tanaka placed his hands on his hips. “Take a seat.”

“You didn’t tell them about us, did you? You really need to kick that bad habit of yours,” Sugawara sighed, grinning and shaking his head. He approached Hinata first, extending his hand. Hinata gaped at him.

“Nice to meet you,” Sugawara’s smile was friendly and genuine, and he did not put on any airs. “My name is Sugawara Koushi.”

“You sing for Karasuno!” Hinata was still staring openly. He then pointed at Asahi, who had joined the group. “And you play the guitar. Your guitar skills are awesome!”

“I did,” Sugawara corrected patiently. “I’m just a humble songwriter now.” 

Asahi coloured visibly, and he rubbed the back of his neck with a soft chuckle. 

“And I’m just your average cafe owner.”

After Hinata and Yamaguchi had introduced themselves, Kageyama accepted Sugawara and Asahi’s handshakes. 

“It’s an honour to meet you. I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

“The honour is mine. So! Tanaka tells me you need a helping hand,” Sugawara beamed cheerfully.

“We can’t do Rock 54 without a vocalist,” Tanaka whined. “And these dumbasses are telling me that they can’t sing.”

Laughing, Sugawara led the way to the piano sitting in the corner of the cafe. 

“That can’t be right. You guys can play the guitar and the bass and drums, but you can’t sing?”

“I have experience doing back-up vocals,” Kageyama clarified. He simply didn’t fancy how the lead vocalist had to be in the spotlight all the time. Being at the centre of attention was a load of needless distraction.

Sugawara hummed as he pressed a few piano keys. 

“If it turns out that you’re the best contender for lead vocals in your band, what will you do? Are you going to skip Rock 54 until you find someone better?”

Kageyama was silent. Yamaguchi could see the mental struggle on his face.

“Right then, shall we start with warm-up?” Sugawara regarded his friends, old and new. He pointed at Tanaka, who was busy ordering soda popsicles, gesturing to him to join them.

“Huh!?”

“Come on, now. Your bandmates are waiting.”

Once they were done with warming up, Hinata was up first. Kageyama had his fingers stuffed in his ears while Tanaka was plainly flinching. Asahi looked taken aback. Sugawara valiantly soldiered on, smiling at Hinata when he was done.

“Your name is Hinata, right? What do you think of singers?”

“They’re cool, but guitarists are the coolest,” Hinata declared with a toothy grin. “I’m so glad I have the best job.”

It was Tanaka’s turn next. Yamaguchi thought that his vocals were fairly solid, despite his concession about not being good at singing. Tanaka’s years of experience as a Karasuno member really showed.

Sugawara had a mischievous grin on his face. 

“How is it that you haven’t improved at all since we last played together? I took the time to learn guitar from you. The least you could do for me is to learn to sing better.”

Tanaka’s face contorted into an exaggerated expression of agony at Sugawara’s ribbing, leaving everyone in stitches. He clutched his chest dramatically.

Kageyama went after Tanaka. As expected, he had the strongest showing, faltering with high notes, but being pitch perfect otherwise. Hinata and Tanaka looked begrudgingly impressed.

“I had a hunch that you have a good singing voice, and I was right,” Sugawara smiled. “You still have room for improvement though. For one, you could put more feeling into your singing.”

Kageyama nodded, humbly accepting Sugawara’s feedback. He looked poised to take over the mantle of the lead vocalist, and to be honest, he was unhappy about it. But if it meant that he could perform with his bandmates once more…

Yamaguchi stepped up beside Sugawara next. Sugawara looked up at him with a comforting smile.

“Take a deep breath, and relax. You’ll be fine.”

Yamaguchi smiled slightly, wringing his hands. He hadn’t realised that his nervousness had been this palpable, but hearing Sugawara’s voice had helped stave off some of that anxiety.

“What song would you like me to play for you?”

Yamaguchi thought back on his informal vocal sessions with Tsukki. They would sing different genres, but there were always a few songs which regularly got picked up for practice from their varied repertoire. 

“‘an Endless tale’, please.”

Sugawara took to the piano straight away, playing the familiar melody. It had been years since Yamaguchi had listened to the song, but the lyrics came easily and naturally, as if he had never stopped singing it. He kept in mind the advice Tsukki had given about his singing—words he thought he had long forgotten but had merely shelved away in a corner of his memories. Posture, Yamaguchi. Drop the jaw and open up, Yamaguchi. Don’t forget to breathe. And most importantly, relax.

He exhaled with relief as the song drew to a close. Looking up, he finally noticed that everyone’s eyes were on him amidst an uncomfortable silence. He felt the colour rise in his cheeks. Had he fumbled on the lyrics? Or had he make a painfully basic mistake in his singing?

“Yamaguchi,” Hinata was the first to break the silence. “That was _awesome_.”

“You said you practised with that Tsukishima guy from MOONRISE? All that practice really paid off!” Tanaka looked astounded.

“Amazing,” Sugawara praised. “Your technique is a bit unpolished, but that can be fixed with proper training. I would also recommend that you build up your confidence.”

Hinata and Tanaka were glancing excitedly in Kageyama’s direction, knowing that they had found the best person for the job. Kageyama had begun taking long strides towards Yamaguchi, and was glaring straight at him, which only compounded on his self-consciousness.

Kageyama seized hold of Yamaguchi’s shoulders. 

“Sing for us,” he barked. Upon realising his gaffe, he added in a tiny voice, “...please.”

Yamaguchi felt his stomach drop. He could handle being an average-at-best drummer for his bandmates, but leading as a vocalist was a totally different ball game. 

“You have a better singing technique than I do,” he pointed out feebly.

“Are you serious?” Kageyama rose to his full height. Although he was barely taller than Yamaguchi, he still looked intimidating. “Even Sugawara thinks you’re the best singer out of the four of us. If you’re worried about drums, I can handle that.” Behind him, Hinata and Tanaka were nodding in complete agreement.

Yamaguchi could hardly believe his ears. There were so many reasons why Kageyama should take the lead. And yet here he was, offering to take drums, just because Yamaguchi happened to sing a bit better. 

Him? Lead vocalist? Impossible.

“Say, Yamaguchi,” Tanaka was smiling unnaturally, trying to mask his unease about the rising tension between the two of them. “Is there any reason why you don’t want to lead? Like, you know about me and Kageyama, right? We’d much rather play an instrument than sing.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them in the eye. 

“It’s obvious.”

A hand had reached out for his. Yamaguchi lifted his head in surprise, his eyes meeting Hinata’s.

“How about we call it a day, and you think it through when you get home? We think it’d be cool if you could sing for us, but if you don’t wanna, we won’t hold it against you or anything.”

Yamaguchi relaxed, calmed by Hinata’s reassuring grin. 

“That would be great. Thank you.”

Kageyama however piped up impatiently. 

“What’s there to think through? He’s the best guy for--!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tanaka’s laughter was loud but lacked its usual mirth. Shoving a soda popsicle into Kageyama’s hands, he dragged Kageyama out of the cafe. “‘Who should sing?’ That’s our homework for tonight, and our hot topic for tomorrow...”

Hinata patted Yamaguchi on the shoulder, signalling that they too should leave, but Sugawara had approached them.

“Hinata, do you mind if I borrow Yamaguchi for a bit?”

He raised an eyebrow, and looked over to his friend. Seeing Yamaguchi’s nod, he waved with a smile and took off after Tanaka and Kageyama.

* * *

“I hope I’m not stepping out of line,” Sugawara chuckled. “We’ve only just met today but I felt I had to say something to you.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. He should be the one apologising to Sugawara and Asahi for fighting with his own bandmates in front of them. Talk about an embarrassing display of disunity.

“Here. It’s on the house,” Asahi said with a gentle smile, handing him a soda popsicle.

“I can’t--”

“Take it,” Sugawara encouraged. “We hope you’ll feel better after eating the popsicle. Besides, you’ll make Asahi sad if you reject his goodwill.”

Yamaguchi meekly accepted the ice cream, smiling his thanks.

As Yamaguchi started on his popsicle, Sugawara fiddled with his phone, showing Yamaguchi photos of his old band. 

“Not many people know this, but I didn’t want to sing for Karasuno at first.”

Yamaguchi blinked at Sugawara, stunned by his admission.

“It was Daichi who talked me round,” Sugawara pointed him out in the group photo. Yamaguchi caught a warm hint of fondness in his voice. “Initially, I, too, thought I wasn’t good enough. Daichi has a powerful singing voice, but he was adamant that I should be the lead vocalist.”

“But you’re so talented,” it baffled Yamaguchi that Sugawara had thought so lowly of himself.

“I sure didn’t think that way, and I still don’t now,” Sugawara laughed, flipping through the photos. “Maybe it’s true that some people are naturally inclined towards singing, but if you ask me, it’s hard work that got us here today. Why does it matter whether you have talent? Even the most gifted singers will lag behind if they’re lazy.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t agree more. Feeling that he could open up to Sugawara about his issues, he began to speak.

“When I think about how a lead vocalist has to be in the spotlight all the time, it gets daunting.”

“I know,” Sugawara agreed wholeheartedly. “As the frontman, you become the face of the band, whether you like it or not. I was lucky to have Daichi, otherwise I wouldn’t have lasted as long as I did. But that’s what I learned—you may be in the forefront, but you’re not alone. You’ll be sharing that spotlight with Tanaka and the others.”

Sugawara had a point, but Yamaguchi was not wholly convinced. There were still things that could not be changed by hard work or his bandmates’ support.

“...in the first place, I don’t look the part of a lead vocalist at all.” Just saying that took a lot of nerve. He hoped Sugawara would not think him superficial for worrying about it.

“What does a typical lead vocalist look like?”

Yamaguchi’s hand instinctively went up to his face.

“They don’t have freckles, for one.”

“Now that you mentioned it, I’m sure they don’t have these either,” Sugawara pointed to the beauty mark under his eye. “Listen, if they really bother you, you could have them removed.”

“That needs money...and it sounds painful.”

“True. Or, you could keep them. When you win Rock 54, so many people who have freckles are going to get inspired by you,” Sugawara regarded him with a smile. “I think I like this alternative better.”

“...I’m still not completely on board with the idea,” Yamaguchi softly admitted.

Sugawara understood his reservations. If he hadn’t remembered wrongly, Tanaka had mentioned that Yamaguchi used to play drums. 

“Becoming a lead vocalist will be a huge change, and no one can get used to that right away. But trust me, you have a great voice, and I think you’ll do the band a huge favour by becoming their lead. If you don’t want to commit now, why not try it out for a period of time?”

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, prompting Sugawara to continue.

“You could give it a go and practise as lead vocalist for a month or two, and play a few lives. If you still don’t feel comfortable with singing, talk to your bandmates. I can’t speak for Kageyama, but I’m sure Tanaka and Hinata will help you out.”

When Sugawara put it that way, the idea did sound less unnerving. Yamaguchi was filled with gratitude for Sugawara’s help.

Sugawara beamed and gazed back down at his phone. A grin slowly spread across his face.

“Want to see a photo of Tanaka when he had hair?”

* * *

_You can do it._ The text message was capped off with an emoticon of a hand in a victory sign.

His first message from Sugawara brought a smile to Yamaguchi’s face. Sugawara had very kindly offered to help with Yamaguchi’s vocal training, and they had made plans to meet up in the evening everyday for the next few weeks, until Sugawara had to return to Tokyo. Knowing that he had Sugawara’s support took a big load off his shoulders.

He texted back his thanks, and scrolled through his contacts list. Tsukki’s name leapt out at him, and his thumb hovered over it. 

He thought about asking for Tsukki’s opinion. Tsukki’s thoughts had always mattered to him, and though they hadn’t talked in a long time, that had not changed. Tsukki was hardly ever wrong. He pressed Tsukki’s name.

He typed out a greeting, and then stopped. Eyes on the blinking cursor, he realized that he had no idea where to start from. Maybe he should ask about Tsukki first, and inform him about their Rock 54 plans. But it seemed insincere to check on his best friend, and then bother him for advice about a decision that Yamaguchi ultimately had to make on his own. 

Not to mention, Tsukki might not see his message in time. Yamaguchi owed his bandmates a reply the next day.

He deleted his message. 

Yamaguchi fell back on his bed. The role of lead vocalist did fascinate him, and he often wondered how it felt to be at the centre of everyone’s attention, to belt out tunes to a screaming, adoring crowd. But whether he had the chops to become one was anyone’s guess. He thought back on his conversation with Sugawara once more, and selected his bandmates’ names on his phone.

_i’ll try doing vocals for two months, ok? no promises after that_

A reply came almost instantly. Yamaguchi stared at Kageyama’s name on the screen in amazement. Kageyama’s message simply read, _Ok. Thanks a lot._

Hinata texted him shortly after - _Ur AWESOME!!!_ \- while Tanaka sent him lots of thumbs-up emoticons.

Yamaguchi turned over and grinned into his pillow. Just earlier, as he stepped into his room, he had been dreading the next day, but now he felt more ready to move forward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohta Michihiko's cover of "an Endless Tale" is the other song inspiration for this fic. Very pretty.
> 
> Next chapter will take a while. Thank you for sticking with me, and hope you're enjoying this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...by the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you. How’s your grasp on English?”
> 
> Faced with the daunting task of possibly having to sing in English, Yamaguchi sends an SOS to an old friend.

“Thanks for today!”

“We meet same time tomorrow,” Kageyama reminded. Tanaka acknowledged with a thumbs-up, and strolled out of the studio, whistling the last song they had played for their practice session.

“Kageyama, I’m heading off first,” Hinata was gone in a flash, probably off to meet his younger sister. He had mentioned having plans to hang out with Natsu after her classes.

Yamaguchi hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. He looked for Kageyama to say goodbye, and found him by the door.

“You’re heading to Sugawara’s?” Kageyama asked. “Let’s go.”

Yamaguchi nodded and jogged after him. 

“Are you meeting him too?”

“No, I’m stopping by the supermart for milk.”

“Right,” Yamaguchi slowed down to a walk beside Kageyama. They continued their journey without another word, until Kageyama spoke again.

“How much longer until Sugawara goes back to Tokyo?”

“3 more days,” Yamaguchi answered. Despite Suga’s repeated reassurances, he still felt bad taking up so much of Suga’s time. “He’s a great teacher.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed, causing Yamaguchi to look at him. “You sound better now after training with him. Your articulation has improved and your voice is steadier.”

Yamaguchi felt the back of his neck grow warm, but he could not stop himself from grinning. Receiving compliments from the famously demanding taskmaster, he felt as though his and Suga’s efforts were vindicated.

“Thanks, Kageyama. That means a lot to me, coming from you.”

Kageyama nodded. 

“I’ll practise with you when Sugawara leaves. Do you mind?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. If their past drum sessions were anything to go by, Kageyama would be a dedicated, if aloof, coach. While Suga mixed jokes and advice—how to choose songs for a live, dealing with stage fright, how to get along with the different kinds of people he was bound to meet in the industry, little things that are no less important - into his lessons, Kageyama would make full use of the time they had to teach as many vocal techniques as possible. Not that it was a bad thing; with the solid foundation that Suga had helped him lay, and Kageyama’s focused direction, he might stand a decent chance of helping his bandmates back onto the stage they loved.

“With your singing, we’re going to win Rock 54.”

“You really think so?” Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks. Victory remained too big a dream for him to entertain.

“Of course,” Kageyama had turned to look over his shoulder at Yamaguchi. It took a moment before Yamaguchi realised that he was smiling. “Your voice is amazing. I don’t know why I didn’t discover that sooner.”

* * *

For the past two months, practice sessions with Suga were held at a room in a music school. It seemed that Suga had first gotten acquainted with the staff there as a singer of a fledgling band while trying to find his own rehearsal space. Ever since then, the school had become his go-to spot for singing practices. 

On a good day, the training could go for three or four hours. As for days where Yamaguchi had had band practice, Suga would shorten their sessions to just two hours.

“Being motivated is a good thing, but remember not to overstrain yourself,” Suga would always say. 

The two hours passed by quickly, and as they wrapped up their cooling down exercises, Yamaguchi wished that he could continue for just a while longer. Suga handed him a glass of water.

“Tomorrow will be the last day of your two-month trial period, right?”

Suga was referring to Yamaguchi’s deal with his bandmates to try out being lead vocals for a short while. Yamaguchi nodded in response.

“I’ve decided to stay on. I intend to tell the others tomorrow,” he felt his face grow warm as he informed Suga of his plans. Being the lead singer had its challenges, but it had also been a lot more fun than he had expected.

Suga gave him the widest smile he had ever seen.

“Welcome on board.”

Yamaguchi grinned back, heartened that he was able to make Suga this happy. 

“It’s all thanks to your mentoring. I’d never feel up to fronting a rock band otherwise.”

“You deserve the credit for being such a great student. All I did was to guide you along,” Suga said. He then looked around the room, finding warm memories in every familiar nook and cranny. “And I want to thank you for giving me an excuse to return here. It feels good to be back after so long.”

“Why did you stop singing, Suga? Why did Karasuno disband?”

Suga arched an eyebrow, and then gazed down at the floor. His smile was gentle, and did not hold a single shred of regret.

“...some dreams are just bigger, I guess.”

Yamaguchi had no need to ask further. They stood in companionable silence until Suga started again.

“I almost wish I didn’t have to go back. There’s still so much that I want to teach you.”

“I’ll keep training on my own,” Yamaguchi promised. “And Kageyama has offered to practise together.”

Smiling, Suga glanced up at his friend.

“...by the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you. How’s your grasp on English?”

Yamaguchi deflated, memories of his mediocre test scores flashing before his eyes. English had been one of his weaker subjects in school, and he had not used the language in years. 

Suga chuckled with sympathy. 

“I have this feeling that Kageyama will try to make you guys play English songs to stand out more in Rock 54.”

“Surely he wouldn’t be so cruel,” Yamaguchi mumbled, but he knew that things would turn out exactly as Suga had predicted. His heart sank at the prospect. 

Seeing the dejectedness on Yamaguchi’s face, Suga placed a comforting hand on Yamaguchi’s upper arm. 

“Chin up. I can’t promise miracles in 3 days, but I could share a few tricks in making English songs sound good.”

“I’d be lost without your help,” Yamaguchi sighed with a small smile. In his mind, he ran through a list of people who he could turn to. Hinata and Kageyama were out—their English test scores had been worse than his. He thought of a recent incident where Tanaka struggled with directing a lost tourist to the nearest train station, and struck Tanaka’s name off the list as well. 

He desperately dredged up more names. His boss at the supermart, Shimada, was probably in the same boat as he was, having forgotten much of English through lack of use. Takinoue from the electronics store didn’t look like he was decent in English, but Yamaguchi supposed that he could try his luck.

If Tsukki were here, Yamaguchi’s life would be much easier. Unfortunately, long distance learning was out of the question—Tsukki had barely any time to chat, much less delve into the complex intricacies of the English language. Yamaguchi regretfully dropped Tsukki from his shrinking pool of options.

Or maybe if he begged really hard, Tsukki would relent--

A light bulb went off in Yamaguchi’s head. How had he overlooked such an obvious choice?

The session drew to a close, and Yamaguchi bade Suga goodbye. As he headed to the bus stop, he texted the man who would hopefully become his saviour.

 _hey, akiteru. sorry about this being so sudden, but i need your help. can we meet this weekend?_

The sky had become totally dark. Akiteru, Tsukki’s older brother, should have knocked off from work by now, but Yamaguchi shoved his phone back into his pocket, not expecting an instant reply. Akiteru worked full-time in an office that was a fair distance away, which meant limited opportunities for them to hang out together. They had not let that get in the way, though, and every time Yamaguchi came over to Akiteru’s, it felt as though they had never been apart for long. 

Alerted to a new message, Yamaguchi took out his phone again.

_Sure! Are you okay?_

He re-read Akiteru’s reply, only realizing now how dire his initial message must have sounded. Akiteru’s show of concern made him smile.

_i’m good. don’t worry, it’s not a huge problem. see you on saturday_

Akiteru sent a smiley face, reminding Yamaguchi of his trademark sunny grin that always lifted the spirits of those around him. It didn’t matter if Akiteru couldn’t help with English. Just catching up with him while they duked it out in a console game would be more than good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 5, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi laughed nervously as he tried to do some damage control.
> 
> “I only made it official yesterday. Up till very recently, I wasn’t even sure myself if I wanted to do this.”
> 
> “Of course you do! Our Tadashi becoming a frontman...I can’t wait to hear what Kei thinks of this.”

This band was Kageyama’s dream team.

Over the years, he had worked with many musicians of various calibre, but none came as close to perfection as this group did. 

Hinata was far too easily excitable and rushed too quickly into things and was generally an idiot. However, he was also a natural guitarist who had no problem with even the most complicated music scores. Whatever songs he was told to play, he would have them down pat in two days at most, and he played them with such an intensity that a lesser vocalist would be overridden and drowned out.

Kageyama had known Tanaka for just a few months, but found him to be a reliable bandmate, despite his hostile appearance. Having heard from Hinata that Tanaka had once played for Karasuno, Kageyama had formed a few expectations about Tanaka’s playing style, all of which Tanaka had exceeded. Tanaka’s bass had a rounded sound, forming a solid foundation to Hinata’s guitar. He was also generous in dishing out useful advice, and was, in turn, willing to listen to other people’s suggestions. Hinata could learn a thing or two from Tanaka’s openness to feedback.

Finally, there was Yamaguchi. His voice had a soft timbre with a husky quality, and while he was lacking in vocal control and stability, he made up for it with his incredible vocal range and the emotion he put into his singing. Thank god he had decided to stay on as their vocalist. Sometimes, Kageyama wondered how he could have made such a critical oversight, and not realise that a talented vocalist had been by his side from the start.

With the band’s strengths in mind, Kageyama had made a list of possible covers they could play in Rock 54. Although the rules had indicated that bands would be expected to cover existing songs, he had also written a few original songs, just in case the competition demanded it. It was better to be prepared.

They gathered after practice to discuss what to play for their upcoming audition. Having already come to that decision on his own, Kageyama pulled up the track on his phone.

The audition rounds were the most important step of their Rock 54 dream. They had only one shot per round, and had to make it count with a forceful first impression. After some sleepless nights, he had narrowed his list down to two songs for their first audition round, and finally settled on the one he was now sharing with his band.

The song kicked off with its signature guitar riff, and Hinata began gushing about how cool it was and how he couldn’t wait to try his hand at it. Kageyama had no doubt that Hinata would be able to pick it up in no time at all. Tanaka, on the other hand, looked strangely apprehensive, and kept stealing tense glances at a clueless Yamaguchi.

Then the English lyrics came on.

_‘Love, it will get you nowhere…’_

All colour drained from Yamaguchi’s face at an alarming rate.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow as both Hinata and Tanaka started protesting on Yamaguchi’s behalf. All Yamaguchi had to do was to memorise the lyrics in katakana. What was so hard about that?

* * *

“Seriously!? He wants you to sing in English for the Rock 54 audition?”

Akiteru gaped at Yamaguchi, who had his head in his hands.

“Help me, Akiteru...” Yamaguchi gulped. Even if he had seen this coming from a mile away, he still couldn’t help feeling sick to his stomach. The feeling of dread swirling in his gut had not gone away since the day before. 

“Okay, we can do this,” Akiteru tried to calm Yamaguchi as he took the lyrics from him. He read them several times, and regarded Yamaguchi again with a grim face.

“Your leader is a sadist.”

Yamaguchi would have laughed if the situation had not been so grave. He could not understand a good chunk of the song he was supposed to memorize in less than four months. To add on to his woes, there was also the issue of pronunciation. He found himself agreeing with Akiteru’s observation.

“Can’t you ask him to pick a different song?” Akiteru asked, sitting beside Yamaguchi.

“I could, but I don’t know if I can convince him,” Yamaguchi’s eyes were downcast. Once Kageyama had made up his mind, he was pretty much unstoppable.

Seemingly understanding his dilemma, Akiteru was deep in thought.

“I can help you with written English, but I think it’s best that you find a qualified teacher for pronunciation. The best and fastest way is to learn from a native speaker.”

He started looking through his contacts on his phone as he continued.

“I’ll check with my buddy from university. He had to brush up on his English before a business trip, and had nothing but praise for his teacher.”

“...thanks so much, Akiteru,” Yamaguchi whispered. 

“Don’t mention it,” Akiteru beamed cheerfully. “But I still think you had better talk to Kageyama about this. I’m not doubting you, but it’s not going to be easy learning how to speak a language well in just a few months. There’s no way anyone can pull off a song they don’t understand. You’d only hurt your chances. Surely Kageyama understands that.”

Yamaguchi agreed completely. Even if Kageyama was stubborn, that did not mean that he should not try changing his mind. 

“Looks like it’ll take a while for my friend to come back to me,” Akiteru murmured. “He recently became a dad so he’s been busy with his little girl. Anyway!”

Pulling open a drawer, he rooted around in it and dug out a game. Yamaguchi grinned upon seeing its cover.

“You finally bought the game you wanted.”

“I got a great deal on it too,” Akiteru bubbled happily while he loaded the game into his Playstation. “I’ve been wanting to play this with you for ages. Victory will be mine this time!”

“You’ll have to beat me first.”

“You’re very much mistaken if you think I’m the same man that I was two months ago,” Akiteru proclaimed, handing the controller to Yamaguchi. “And you need to tell me how you became the lead vocalist for your band. Why didn’t you inform me about the good news? I’m sad...”

Yamaguchi laughed nervously as he tried to do some damage control.

“I only made it official yesterday. Up till very recently, I wasn’t even sure myself if I wanted to do this.”

“Of course you do! Our Tadashi becoming a frontman...I can’t wait to hear what Kei thinks of this.”

“How’s Tsukki doing?” Yamaguchi smiled, almost missing his chance to land a counterattack on Akiteru’s character. 

“He’s busy as always,” Akiteru chuckled with a sigh. “It’s hard to get a hold of him. At least he calls home sometimes. I keep telling him that he needs to hold a concert here, in his own hometown. There’s no way I can take time off work to go see his lives in another prefecture, so he has to come here.”

“What did he say?”

“He keeps making excuses, saying how it’s not up to him to decide,” Akiteru complained, but there was no resentment in his voice. Neither of them blamed Tsukki for his demanding work schedule. Returning his attention to the game, Akiteru stared at the K.O. screen. 

“Woah, did I just die?”

Yamaguchi flashed him a wide grin.

“So much for being a different man now.”

“One more round!”

* * *

Mrs Tsukishima had insisted that Yamaguchi stay for dinner with them, and by the time Yamaguchi returned home, it was well past 10 pm.

With the details provided by Akiteru’s friend, Yamaguchi found the English school website. The course fees made him break out in a cold sweat. All this while, he had been cruising along with the kind help of his friends, but it was up to him this time to take charge of his learning. He made plans to drop by the school after work, and began trying to make sense of the song lyrics for the audition.

His phone rang, and he picked up the call immediately.

“Hey, Tanaka.”

“Yo,” Tanaka greeted on the other end. “How’re you doing?”

“I feel better than yesterday,” Yamaguchi replied. Hanging out with Akiteru had done wonders for his mood. “And you?”

“Good,” Tanaka perked up considerably, knowing that Yamaguchi was doing all right. “Just so you know, Hinata went to talk to Kageyama today about changing the audition song. Haven’t heard back from him yet.”

Yamaguchi had a good idea how it had gone. It likely involved a lot of shouting from both parties, one trying to be louder than the other, as though their volume was essential in helping them make their point.

“Does Kageyama do this often?” Tanaka asked. “Making decisions without input from you guys.”

“Sometimes,” Yamaguchi answered after some thought. Only now did he remember the scuffles Kageyama often had with Tsukki, especially over setlists. Yamaguchi didn’t mind going with the flow, but Tsukki used to be annoyed by Kageyama’s tendency to do up the setlists by himself. 

“Just because he can handle that ridiculous setlist doesn’t mean everyone can,” he would gripe to Yamaguchi.

“And you’re okay with that?” Tanaka’s voice was quiet. Yamaguchi wondered if he had imagined the concern in his tone.

“Well…” Yamaguchi hesitated. He did wish sometimes that he had a bigger say in things, but he had also felt that it was safer following Kageyama’s lead. “Kageyama wants only the best for us so I trust him.”

“You’re fine with the English song then?”

Yamaguchi’s shoulders drooped. 

“Honestly, I’d prefer another song. I don’t want to give up on this one, but I need more time. I won’t be able to make it for the auditions if we stuck to this song.”

“That’s for sure,” Tanaka agreed, the worry in his voice dissipating. “You didn’t say anything back then, so I was wondering if you’re actually okay with letting Kageyama have his way. But I figured the shock got your tongue.”

“I’ll bring it up with him tomorrow,” Yamaguchi promised. 

“You do that. Hopefully Hinata comes back with good news. But if you, the singer, have complaints, Kageyama is bound to listen,” Tanaka pointed out.

“I hope so,” Yamaguchi murmured, “It feels as though Hinata’s the only one he listens to, well, unwillingly.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t try. Sure, he’s like some insane music genius, but he’s still part of the team. Our team. All the more he should listen to you. Need me to come with you tomorrow?”

Yamaguchi pondered Tanaka’s words—they made a lot of sense. He disliked confrontation, especially with Kageyama. Maybe Kageyama’s extraordinary abilities, coupled with his asocial personality, had intimidated him. Maybe he had taken the easy way out by believing that there was no way Kageyama would take his opinions into account.

If that was the case, then he had been doing his friend a huge disservice by not being open with him.

“I’m good. Thank you, Tanaka.”

“Anytime. What’re you gonna do about the English song?” Tanaka asked curiously.

Smiling, Yamaguchi shared his plans to attend an intensive language course. A long silence greeted him from the other end of the line.

After what seemed like a full hour, Tanaka spoke, parroting Yamaguchi.

“You’re going to _study_ English? For just one song!?”

“It’s useful, right?” Yamaguchi laughed weakly. Tanaka’s flabbergasted reaction was putting second thoughts in his head. He shook them off and pressed on. 

“Besides, I’m pretty sure Kageyama is going to pick more English songs for the actual Rock 54. If I work on my pronunciation and make them sound good, it’d blow the competition out of the water, don’t you think?”

“Can’t argue with that,” Tanaka mumbled. “But you work full-time, and you have vocal training on top of our usual practices. How’re you gonna fit English lessons in there?”

“My vocal sessions are on alternate days, so schedule-wise, there’s no problem.”

“Sleep is important too, my boy.”

Tanaka’s wise words, spoken in an equally sagely voice unbefitting of him, echoed in Yamaguchi’s mind, giving him pause. Assaulted with a mental image of Tanaka lying in peaceful slumber, with his hands pressed together in prayer, Yamaguchi doubled over with infectious laughter, causing Tanaka to join in with a loud guffaw.

“I thought Kageyama’s a monster,” Tanaka sputtered in between fits of laughter. “But you’re something else.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Yamaguchi chuckled breathlessly, wiping tears from his eyes.

“For real though, don’t forget to take care of yourself,” Tanaka said seriously. “If you fall ill, we’re dead meat.”

Needlessly dramatic as it had sounded, Yamaguchi somehow felt that it was not far from the truth. He didn’t want to wait for next year, and he was sure his bandmates felt the same way.

“I promise.”

“Super!” Yamaguchi could practically hear Tanaka grin. “Have an early night, yeah? I’ll let you know about Hinata as soon as I can.”

“You too, Tanaka. See you tomorrow.”

Yamaguchi hung up and continued decoding the English song, almost jumping out of his bed in delight when he came across a complete and fairly accurate fan translation of the song online. He also started compiling a list of points, which he hoped to bring up during his discussion with Kageyama the following morning. When he finally hit the hay at 2 am, his phone remained silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're on your oowwwwwnnn, lost in the wiiillldddd
> 
> I like to think that Nii-chan in this AU is part of an a capella group.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading Chapter 6! I'm excited to post Chapter 7 soon. :D This fic is going real slow but I'm also having a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _hinatas gonna bring out the BIG GUNS_
> 
> In which Hinata changes Kageyama's mind with a little help, and Yamaguchi talks to Kageyama about singing and English songs.

_hinatas gonna bring out the BIG GUNS_

Tanaka’s cryptic message was surrounded by emoticons of tanks and fire. 

Yamaguchi rubbed his eye, as if hoping that once his mind had cleared up from the fog of sleep, enlightenment would come. He could at the very least infer that Hinata’s talk with Kageyama had gone unresolved last night, which filled him with unease about their practice later. They couldn’t afford a rift within the band at such an important time.

On his way to the studio, he ran into Tanaka.

“What do you mean by this?” Yamaguchi queried, pointing to the message.

Tanaka had a deviously large grin, clearly knowing something that Yamaguchi didn’t.

“You’ll see.”

They stepped into the studio, and were greeted by an excited squeal.

“Yamaguchi! Tanaka!”

Yamaguchi would recognize that voice anywhere. His face lit up as Natsu ran up to them with a bright smile that rivalled Hinata’s. With her short orange hair, she was a spitting image of Hinata, only smaller.

“Long time no see,” he smiled back, appreciating Natsu’s presence. Her being here had instantly lit up the entire studio, and taken the pressure off his shoulders. “I didn’t know you were coming, or I’d bring that pudding you love.”

“It’s okay,” she chirped, “I’m on a diet.”

“Stop her,” Hinata moaned.

Kageyama made no move to acknowledge them. He was practising very sullenly on the drums by his lonesome self. 

“What brings you here today?” Yamaguchi asked Natsu as he placed down his bag. 

“I miss my favourite band,” she smiled shyly, toeing the floor. “Shouyou said that you guys are back together, and you even got Tanaka to join you. I wanted to hear you play again.”

Warmth blossomed in Yamaguchi’s chest.

“Then we’ll play a set today, just for our biggest fan.”

Natsu gasped. She looked towards Hinata with pleading eyes, and when he nodded at her with a grin, she threw her hands up in pure joy.

“An impromptu live just for Natsu, huh?” Tanaka seemed on board with the idea as well. He glanced over at Kageyama, “What do you think, boss?”

Kageyama stared at Tanaka with a scowl. He directed his attention to Natsu after, and Yamaguchi swore that he had seen Kageyama’s eyes soften. 

The meaning behind Tanaka’s text message became clear as day.

Kageyama gave a vague grunt and picked up his drum sticks. Yamaguchi and the others gleefully took it as their cue to get in position. 

“Any requests from the floor?” Yamaguchi winked at their adoring audience. 

Natsu swelled with elation. She hemmed and hawed, and with a soft giggle, she answered.

“‘the Fourth Avenue Cafe’.”

Yamaguchi knew that Natsu loved that song. Back when Tsukki was their vocalist, she would ask for the song every time she came over to watch them practise. Yamaguchi still had the drum track ingrained in his memory from playing it so often. As Kageyama led with drums, he tapped his hand against his thigh to the familiar beat. 

He launched into the song, his eyes meeting Natsu’s from time to time. It probably had something to do with him knowing her for years, but he hardly felt anxious singing in front of someone for the first time. He was enjoying himself—he felt good about his singing; Hinata and Kageyama and Tanaka were at the top of their game, providing the best support he could ask for.

Natsu had her hands lightly clasped together. She was watching them with the most heartwarming smile on her adorable face, and it was clear that she, too, was having the time of her life just listening to them. 

As they ended their performance to Natsu’s enthusiastic applause, Yamaguchi capped it off with a bow. He looked up, grinning when he saw that she was still cheering.

“That was so good! You were all great!”

“Which part did you like the most?” Hinata laughed.

“Everything,” she threw her hands out in a large arc. “Don’t make me pick!”

“We should totally play this song for our first Rock 54 audition, right?” Hinata asked again. Tanaka was sniggering openly, and even Yamaguchi couldn’t suppress his growing smile. Neither of them dared look at Kageyama.

“Of course,” she exclaimed, oblivious to the guys’ widening grins of triumph. “The judges would be mad not to pick you.”

“Was it that good?” Yamaguchi winced when Kageyama spoke for the first time, belatedly noting that he sounded calm and casual. No one would have known that he had been in a bad mood just minutes earlier.

Natsu nodded with an earnest smile. Kageyama placed his hands on his hips and stared at the floor, the cogs in his head working.

Yamaguchi and the others held their breath. This was the moment of truth.

“Okay,” Kageyama said with no fuss, “‘the Fourth Avenue Cafe’ it is.”

Hinata leapt into the air while Tanaka pumped his fist in jubilance. Yamaguchi reminded himself to bring lots and lots of pudding for Natsu the next time he dropped by Hinata’s. She tilted her head at them, wearing a politely puzzled expression on her face.

Ignoring their yells of joy, Kageyama had taken his seat again. 

“Quit it. We still have a set to play for Natsu. And after that, we’re going to practise until you get sick of that song.”

“Right!”

They were only all too happy to comply. The girl who threw them a lifeline deserved nothing less.

* * *

Yamaguchi approached Kageyama as he was packing up. 

Hinata, Natsu and Tanaka had made a move first, leaving behind the two of them in a very quiet studio. Yamaguchi took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but as soon as Kageyama looked at him in the eye, his hands became cold again.

“I thought you left with them,” Kageyama sounded curious and a little surprised.

Yamaguchi offered a shaky smile.

“I wanted to talk to you about the audition song you picked.”

“Okay,” Kageyama replied. There was no sign of displeasure on his face. So far so good.

“Well, I’ve already memorised the tune, but I still can’t get the words to sound right. I think it’s a powerful song, only...I looked up the song lyrics, and I didn’t realize they were so angry and violent.”

At that, Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw clenched. Yamaguchi wanted to kick himself. Now Kageyama was going to think that he disliked the song. Gesturing wildly, he tried to undo the damage.

“What I wanted to say is...you should share more English songs with us! I mean, I need that exposure. I’m not great with English, so I never really had an interest in English songs. But this song got me looking into the band, and they have a lot of really good songs. You’ve got great taste in music.”

Not only was he drifting away from the point he wanted to make, he was also not making any sense. He forced a laugh, and cringed when the awful sound echoed within the studio, adding to the already awkward atmosphere.

Kageyama was staring at him. He wanted to sink into the floor.

Then, Kageyama spoke.

“You memorised the tune?”

Relief flooded Yamaguchi’s mind.

“Yeah,” he said, finding it easier to speak. “Even if we can’t play it for the auditions, I want us to perform it during the actual competition.”

Kageyama stuffed his hands into his pocket.

“Hinata said that it was unfair to force you to sing in English. I didn’t really get it at first. I always thought that singing was all about getting the tune and words right,” he glanced away at a distant corner of the room. “To me, Tsukishima’s skill as a singer is the reason he could sing in English and Japanese so well, but Hinata said it was only because he was good in both languages.”

Yamaguchi raised both eyebrows, dumbfounded by the fact that Kageyama had brought up Tsukki, and the realisation that Kageyama was opening up to him.

“Yeah...to sing well, you need to feel and understand whatever you’re singing.”

He repeated word for word an advice that Tsukki had given to him years ago. Kageyama frowned with concentration, considering it.

“I used to hate singing because my teacher would keep telling me to sing with more feeling, but I didn’t understand how. I still don’t, so I have a lot of respect for good singers.”

“On the flip side, you’re great with bass and drums,” Yamaguchi reminded. “Your playstyle has a lot of personality. You just need to find a way to work that into your singing.”

“Really?” Kageyama blinked at him. “I tried doing that, but it doesn’t feel the same. I guess I’m not cut out for singing.”

“More like, you’re cut out for plenty of other things as long as it doesn’t involve singing.”

Kageyama seemed to smile briefly. He scratched his ear as he cast his gaze downwards again.

“...sorry about comparing you to Tsukishima. You’re a good singer too, and you keep improving.”

“That’s…” Yamaguchi grinned with a laugh, “That’s a huge honour for me, actually.”

“We don’t have to do English songs if you don’t want to.”

Hearing this, Yamaguchi stopped laughing, and frowned.

“And what if I want to? I’m going to master that song if it’s the very last thing I do, because you picked it for us.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up at this unexpected reaction from the usually mild-mannered Yamaguchi. He opened his mouth to say something but held himself back, and settled for a subdued nod of his head.

“...okay.”

“So...um,” his sudden burst of zest leaving him, Yamaguchi felt the back of his neck grow warm. “I don’t know how well it’ll go since my pronunciation is still really bad, but maybe I could try singing it during tomorrow’s practice, and you could tell me what to improve on--”

“How about now?”

Yamaguchi froze mid-sentence, jaw hanging open.

Refusing to look at him, Kageyama kept his eyes averted.

“I’ve been wanting to hear you sing it ever since it first crossed my mind.”

* * *

Splitting up with Tanaka who was heading for Asahi’s cafe, the Hinata siblings departed for home. Natsu was clearly in high spirits as she hummed ‘the Fourth Avenue Cafe’.

“You really like that song, don’t you?” Shouyou observed. 

“It was the very first song you played with Set the Tamashii, after all,” Natsu recalled with a fond smile. “You’d stay up all night to practise until Mom yelled at you to go sleep.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t get to see us live until that music festival,” Shouyou said, still feeling a tad apologetic. Most of their live performances were in bars, which were out of bounds to his underage sister. “You joined us every time we had practice but it’s not the same.”

“I was so excited I couldn’t sleep. I think I almost cried when I saw you on stage. You guys were way cool.”

“Are we still cool?” Shouyou grinned.

“The coolest,” Natsu confirmed with a radiant smile. “I liked it better when Kageyama was playing the bass instead of drums, but Tanaka was super awesome. And today was my first time listening to Yamaguchi sing. I loved it.”

“Do you like Yamaguchi or Tsukishima better?”

“You can’t compare apples and oranges,” Natsu chided, frowning a little. “They’re both great in their own way. I prefer when Tsukishima was singing for you guys, and not MOONRISE, though.”

“Really?” Shouyou mused. He had listened to MOONRISE’s music, and had to unwillingly admit that Tsukishima was in better hands there. He couldn’t place what it was that Set the Tamashii had lacked, but not only was the level of skill completely different, the camaraderie between Tsukishima and his current bandmates were also plain for all to see. He didn’t quite agree with Natsu but allowed her to continue.

“Everyone in school loves MOONRISE, but I’ve always had the feeling that Tsukishima had more fun performing with you and Kageyama and Yamaguchi.”

“Huh.”

Shouyou thought back on those practice sessions they had with Tsukishima. Save for all those jibes he loved making at their expense, Tsukishima never appeared to particularly like - or dislike - being with them.

“Shouyou, do you still talk to Tsukishima?” Natsu asked curiously, turning towards him.

He shook his head.

“I wasn’t that close to him anyway. I don’t think Yamaguchi does either.”

“Really?” Natsu cried out, bringing a hand to her face, “Even though they’re best friends?”

“Well, MOONRISE is huge right now, and they’re gonna have another tour in a couple of months, yeah? Sometimes people get busy and drift apart. It’s just life, I guess.”

“...that sounds lonely…”

Seeing Natsu’s face fall, Shouyou felt a twinge of despondency within his own chest. Much as he loved his current band, Set the Tamashii had been his first, and he retained many good memories of his time as its guitarist. He wondered if Tsukishima, too, ever stopped to think about their practices which used to drag into the late night—sessions filled with Yamaguchi’s drum set drills, Tsukishima’s smart-ass quips, and Kageyama’s dumb yelling.

Maybe it was true that he didn’t know Tsukishima all that well, but he was willing to bet a dollar that Tsukishima had had at least one of those wistful moments where the past seemed a tiny bit brighter.

“We’ll just have to go find him in Tokyo then,” he said matter-of-factly.

Natsu drew in a sharp breath, the colour returning to her cheeks.

“Rock 54! Do you think Mom and Dad would let me go see you guys and Tsukishima?”

He gently nudged her ahead.

“Let’s talk to them later. I’ll go with you.”

Filled to the brim with renewed energy, Natsu’s steps had a spring to them.

“You guys are going to win this, I just know it! Then all my classmates are going to know about you, and I can tell everyone that I’m your first and biggest fan.” 

Shouyou grinned.

“People are going to come to you for our autographs every day, you know?”

“Well, they’ll have to line up for them like everyone else,” she giggled. “By the way, you never told me what the new name of your band is.”

Shouyou yelped, unable to believe he had forgotten to tell Natsu. Then again, their band had only just been named the other day, an unavoidable necessity due to the impending application deadline. 

This band wasn’t Set the Tamashii, but Shouyou believed he had the best bandmates anyone could ask for. Just the thought that he was a part of such an awesome group made him well up with pride.

“We’re Henjin Combi. There’s a funny story behind that. Remind me to tell you all about it when we get home...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some interaction between the eventual main couple!?
> 
> Funny fact: MOONRISE is a pretty big influence in this fic but I've yet to find the right sound for them. Gah!
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this, and feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think. :D Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys head to Tokyo and meet new (and old) friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for mentions of KiyoYachi.

They were about to set off for Tokyo.

Between work, band sessions and school, time had flown by, with each day feeling shorter than the last. Yamaguchi had watched the months dwindle into weeks and days, lacking the luxury to ponder the relentless march of time. He simply learnt to fully utilise the 24 hours granted to him by each brand new day.

Unfortunately, making productive use of 24 hours also meant an occasional sacrifice of sleep, which he was careful not to divulge to any of his bandmates. He would never hear the end of it if they knew, never mind that they too had ruined their own sleep patterns with late-night personal practices. 

He bit back a yawn, regretting his poor decision to head to sleep only at 3 am that morning. It was a good thing the auditions in Shibuya were not until a couple of days after—they had planned to reach Shinjuku, where they had found an affordable place to stay, early to get used to the sights and sounds of the big city. 

There was a van parked in front of the studio, which he recognized as their ride to Tokyo. Hinata’s loud voice preceded him, and Yamaguchi craned his neck until he saw him coming out of the studio with Kageyama. These two had been the earliest to arrive—no surprises there. Natsu was tagging along behind them, helping move the cases. The siblings waved happily at Yamaguchi as he joined them.

“Today’s the big day!” Hinata shouted, and Yamaguchi smiled despite his growing headache.

“Did you sleep well?”

Hinata beamed at him. 

“I slept horribly. You?”

“I made it!” A familiar voice cried out, and both guys turned to see Akiteru, panting to catch his breath.

Hinata’s eyebrows shot up in recognition, trying but failing to put a name to Akiteru.

“You’re Tsukishima’s brother…!”

“My name is Akiteru,” he reminded jovially. “And you’re Hinata who has the crazy guitar playing skills. How’s it feel to finally be heading to Rock 54?”

Hearing that Akiteru had remembered him, Hinata grinned so hard his cheeks burned. He started bouncing on the spot as he half-yelled in exasperation.

“I want to be there already, but we’re still missing Tanaka. Where is he!?”

“Maybe he overslept,” Yamaguchi guessed, and fished out his phone so he could call him. He stepped to the side as one of their helpers brushed past them with a lively roar of ‘coming through’. 

Akiteru was in conversation with Hinata, but his eyes were on the helper, probably taken in by the streaks upon streaks of blonde in the short guy’s spiked, dark brown hair. He was staring so openly that it stirred Yamaguchi’s curiosity, and drew his attention to the helper’s increasingly familiar back.

“Isn’t that--”

“Noya!?”

Tanaka gave an incredulous shout from behind Yamaguchi.

Nishinoya Yuu - the other guitarist of Karasuno - whipped around, and launched straight at Tanaka, nearly knocking him off his feet. The euphoric grin on his boyish face was almost blinding.

“Ryuu!!”

Tanaka laughed as he wrapped an arm around his old friend in a crushing hold.

“What wind blew you here, man?”

“Heard my bud is coming back to Tokyo, so I’m here to haul your asses to Shinjuku.”

“If I’d known you were coming, I’d have told Asahi,” Tanaka began clapping Nishinoya on the shoulder, and was rewarded with a few punches to his arm.

“Already saw him yesterday,” Nishinoya revealed. “And he gave me a huge box of soda popsicles. Let’s share them when we get you guys to the city!”

Akiteru poked Yamaguchi, still gawking at Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

“You sure have a lot of famous friends.”

“This is my first time meeting Nishinoya though…” Yamaguchi gazed over at Hinata and Kageyama. Had they known all this while that they had been rubbing shoulders with Nishinoya of Karasuno?

Hinata’s astonished gape said it all. He pointed an accusing finger at a blasé Kageyama.

“Why didn’t you say anything!?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows knitted as he tilted his head.

“You know now, don’t you? What difference does it make?”

Sensing impending danger, Yamaguchi immediately stepped in to stop Hinata from flailing at Kageyama.

“Oh yeah,” Nishinoya spoke up in his booming voice, interrupting them. “Your gear is all packed, and we’re ready to hit the road anytime. Hitoka’s already checking out your new place and making sure everything’s cool. Let’s not keep her waiting, yeah?”

“I guess this is it,” Akiteru placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “I wish I could go support you all, but I’m sure you’ll be fine. I should know; you’ve worked harder than anyone else these past few months.”

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi whispered gratefully. The realization that he would be leaving Miyagi in a few minutes had not quite sunken in yet, and it felt surreal to be saying goodbye. “You’ve helped me out so much. I really owe you one.”

“You can make it up to me by calling back with good news. No stress, okay?” Akiteru joked with a playful wink. 

“Wait!” Natsu squeezed her way in between the two of them. “Yamaguchi, I wanted to give you this.”

Cheerfully, she plopped five plastic hair ties, one orange and the rest black, into his outstretched palms.

“I wanted to give you more colours, but all the shop had left was that one orange hair tie. Everything else was black. So disappointing! Shouyou says you keep losing your hair ties, so here’re some good luck charms that are also practical. ”

Yamaguchi cradled the hair ties carefully, as if they were a treasure. 

“You’re the best, Natsu.”

“You tell her,” Tanaka called out in agreement. He had received a rockmelon keychain, while Kageyama had been gifted a drumset keychain. Hinata was putting away his omamori charm in his bag.

“Mom and Dad won’t let me go with you guys, so this is the best I can do for you,” her smile was sad and longing. “Don’t forget that I’m cheering for you from all the way in Miyagi.”

“Of course,” Yamaguchi soothed, his eyes gentle, “You’re our biggest fan after all.”

They continued to linger until Nishinoya shepherded them into the van. As they waved at Akiteru, Natsu, and friends and family who had come to send them off, Yamaguchi glanced one last time at the humble studio that had bore witness to his growth as Set the Tamashii’s drummer and Henjin Combi’s lead vocalist, that had become their second home over the past few months.

Already, a part of him was beginning to miss the studio and home and all of Miyagi. But he hoped that his time in Tokyo would last for a long, long time.

* * *

The company was pleasant but the ride could have been better, Yamaguchi concluded as the van jerked forward again for the umpteenth time. 

Nishinoya was an incredibly impatient driver; he cut into other lanes as soon as the chance presented itself, tried to beat red lights and braked too abruptly. Yamaguchi had lost count of the number of times he had nearly smashed his nose against the seat in front of him. Forget surviving Rock 54; they would be lucky to get to their destination in one piece.

Hinata and Tanaka had to share partial blame for Nishinoya’s impetuous driving. The three of them had been talking non-stop since they departed Miyagi, and every time they filled the small van with their raucous laughing, Nishinoya seemed to step harder on the gas. 

Amazingly, Kageyama had remained sound asleep throughout the noisy and bumpy ride, having dozed off the moment they entered the expressway. Looking over his shoulder where Kageyama rested in the backseat, the sleep-deprived Yamaguchi was both impressed and jealous.

“--studio’s just across the road,” Nishinoya pointed out an unassuming storefront, piquing the interests of his passengers. “I know the guy who runs the place. Just quote my name and he’ll give you a discount.”

He then switched hands on the steering wheel - Yamaguchi’s heart stopped every time he did that; he wished Nishinoya would drive with both hands - and gestured towards the opposite direction, pulling into the lobby.

“And here’s your place. I’ll drop you off first, ‘kay?”

“What about our stuff? You think you can carry all of them by yourself?” Tanaka teased.

“I could lift, like, ten of you,” Nishinoya boasted, reaching over and smacking Tanaka.

“Yeah, right! Park the damn van and let’s go together.”

Bags in hand, Yamaguchi tailed after Hinata, making his way through the narrow corridors to their apartment on the tenth floor. Any misgiving he had had about the state of their cheap accommodation was quickly suppressed as he stepped into the wide and well-maintained space.

“W-welcome…!”

A young woman with long blonde hair greeted them with a wavering voice. She was fidgeting in the middle of the room, her shoulders squared and tense.

“Hitoka,” Tanaka acknowledged with a wide grin. “It’s been way too long! How’re you doing?”

Seeing another familiar face in addition to Nishinoya’s, Yachi Hitoka relaxed, and the stress slowly left her system. She smiled so brilliantly that Yamaguchi wished he hadn’t looked like he had just stepped off a long late-night flight.

“I’m good. Daichi and Suga send their regards,” she said, offering to help with the bags. Tanaka, however, would have none of that, and placed them in a corner on his own. 

“And Asahi sends his. Daichi knows I’m coming here?”

“He’s involved in that Rock 54 thing too,” Nishinoya grinned. “He’s gonna judge for auditions.”

The effect of the news on Hinata and Kageyama were instantaneous. They crowded around Nishinoya, clamouring for details. Nishinoya looked amused by their sudden burst of enthusiasm.

“Are you guys his fans or something? You’re out of luck. He doesn’t do autographs anymore.”

Tanaka grinned, but his mind was elsewhere.

“I was thinking of dropping by to say hi, but I guess I’d better leave that till after the audition.”

After making plans to meet up for lunch, Nishinoya and Yachi briefly departed and left Yamaguchi and the others to their devices. Under Kageyama’s forceful supervision, they reluctantly brought forward their plans to unpack the bags. Tanaka and Hinata then laid out the futon in the main room, and Yamaguchi explored the rest of the no-frills apartment, which comprised of a bathroom and a cramped kitchen. It was more than sufficient as a comfortable, if cozy, place to stay.

“Time to go, Yamaguchi,” Tanaka stuck his head into the kitchen. “Noya and Hitoka are waiting for us downstairs.”

Yamaguchi nodded, giving one last yearning look at the futon. As he joined up with the others, he gleaned from their conversation that Nishinoya was going to bring them to his favourite ramen place.

“You have _got_ to try their tonkotsu ramen.”

“Kageyama, we’re going to have ramen in Tokyo…!” The sight of Hinata shaking with anticipation brought a grin to Yamaguchi’s tired face. He had to look away, shoulders quaking with suppressed laughter, as Hinata tiptoed, making a huge show of searching for something.

“What the hell are you doing, dumbass?” Kageyama grumbled with aggravation.

“Tokyo Tower...where is it? You can see it from here, right?”

Yachi blinked.

“Erm, Tokyo Tower is in Minato…”

When they entered the ramen place, there were only a handful of patrons—not surprising, considering that it was well after 3 pm after all the unpacking they had to do. They sat down at the counter, while Nishinoya chatted animatedly with the chef, as if they were old pals.

“Noya, do you know everyone around here or something?” Tanaka queried.

“Next time you come here, just quote my name for extra meat in your ramen!” Nishinoya flashed them a thumbs up.

Yamaguchi needed sleep rather than food, but happily dug into his bowl after giving his thanks. Beside him, Hinata was lavishing praise on the exquisite taste of the ramen broth and Kageyama was stuffing his face in silent consensus. Tanaka and Nishinoya had quietened down, apparently reminiscing on old times and catching up with each other.

“How is it?” Yamaguchi turned at Yachi’s barely audible voice. “The ramen, I mean.”

“It’s delicious,” he beamed at her, hoping to quell her uneasiness around him and the others. “You’re Yachi, right? I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh! The pleasure is mine,” she bowed her head. “You’re the vocalist in Ryuu’s new band…?” 

“Yeah,” he answered. The thought that Tanaka had been telling his friends about Henjin Combi left a fuzzy feeling in his chest. He looked at Hinata and Kageyama, who were still busy eating.

“The guy with orange hair is Hinata Shouyou, our guitarist, and the one sitting next to Tanaka is Kageyama Tobio. He plays the drums.”

“I had the chance to talk to Hinata just now. He was really friendly and energetic,” Yachi noted with a small smile. “Kageyama looks scary though…”

Yamaguchi bit back a chuckle, completely understanding how Yachi had formed such an unfavourable impression of Kageyama right off the bat. With his imposing height and perpetual scowl on his face, Kageyama was not exactly approachable. 

“He’s nicer than he looks,” he began, and this time, he did laugh when Yachi raised an eyebrow at him dubiously. “It’s true. He only shouts at people if they’re slacking or if their name is Hinata Shouyou.”

Yachi frowned, and angled herself slightly for a better view of Hinata, who was now merrily pouring condiments into Kageyama’s bowl. Kageyama yelled at him to stop, quickly rescuing his lunch from the onslaught of spices.

“Is Hinata lazy?”

“Far from it. He’s probably the most hardworking out of the four of us,” Yamaguchi turned to watch them. “That’s just how they’ve been from the start. Not a day goes by without one of them shouting at the other.”

“That sounds…” Yachi struggled to find the words, “...lively. It makes me think of Noya and Ryuu, only theirs is happy shouting.”

Seemingly on cue, their loud laughters erupted from the opposite end of the counter.

Yamaguchi focused his attention on her again.

“Have you known Tanaka and Nishinoya for a long time?”

Yachi nodded and her smile widened.

“My girlfriend was the manager for Karasuno, and she needed help. That was how I got to meet them. I only got to help out during their last year, but they were so welcoming and open that it feels as though I’ve known them since forever.” Reminded of her friends, she was at ease, all traces of her nervousness disappearing.

Thinking back on his own meetings with Tanaka and Suga and their resulting friendship, he knew very well what she meant.

“I even got to travel with them on their last tour,” she added excitedly. “It was challenging but also very rewarding, and I wouldn’t exchange the time I spent with them for anything else in the world.”

“That sounds like fun,” Yamaguchi said sincerely. “Lots of people would give anything for a chance to tour with them.”

The colour rose in Yachi’s cheeks and her hand went up to the side of her neck.

“It was really tough! Especially on the very last stop of the tour,” she paused, and Yamaguchi noted that her smile had died away, as if recalling a painful memory. She then heaved a dispirited sigh.

“...well, I do graphic designs for Crimson Comet now.” Co-managing Karasuno, and now handling designs for a big label—Yamaguchi wondered dazedly if he was talking to a superwoman. 

“While I’m really thankful for the opportunity...maybe this is an awful thing to say but I don’t know if this job is for me. I miss being a manager for a band, but I’m too shy to ask around...and it doesn’t look like anyone is looking for a manager anyway…”

Yachi trailed off. Gazing up, she jumped when she saw that Yamaguchi was still watching her.

“Sorry!” She stammered. “I didn’t mean to take over the conversation like that. All you wanted to know was about Noya and Ryuu and I ended up telling you a whole bunch of other stuff…”

Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling. That nagging feeling of wanting to belong to a group was one he related to all too well.

“What did you like about band management?”

“Everything, especially promoting the band. I love helping people get that extra bit of exposure. Arranging gigs was hard at first, but once I got the hang of it, it was lots of fun. I still need to work on my negotiation skills, though. My girlfriend made it look so easy, but it looks like I still have a long way to go--” she bit her lip, face turning beet red. “Sorry, Yamaguchi. I really need to stop going on and on about myself…”

“Would you be willing to become our manager?”

The words left Yamaguchi’s lips before he could stop himself. He met Yachi’s stunned eyes, and for a disconcerting moment, all was silent. If Hinata and Kageyama were arguing over something, Yamaguchi certainly could not hear it over his own embarrassment. His bemusement was reflected on her face.

“I,” she started and Yamaguchi held his breath. “I would love to, actually.”

That threw him into outright panic. 

“But we’re really, _really_ small-time. I don’t even know if we can get through Rock 54,” he tried to clarify. “I mean, I’m pretty confident that we can, but we’re a work in progress. We’re nothing like Karasuno. W-we can’t even pay you...”

“That’s okay. I’m nothing like Kiyoko too. We can learn together,” the more she spoke, the surer she appeared of herself, which boosted Yamaguchi’s own confidence. “And Rock 54 is the best time to get exposure, build rapport and let more people know about your band. All the more you should hire a manager now.”

Yamaguchi’s heart settled somewhat.

“But the pay-”

She shook her head firmly.

“I’ll help you out in my free time, would that be okay? You can pay me back by letting me watch your practices so I know who I’m working with. And...you’ve made me really happy just by inviting me to join your band as a manager.”

“Well, you seem like a really capable manager, and I think you’ll fit in just fine. I’ll talk to Kageyama later,” Yamaguchi grinned. He added hastily when Yachi went pale as a sheet. “He’s the leader, after all, but it’ll be fine. I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“I-I think I changed my mind…”

“Yachi, calm down!”

* * *

“Tanaka, this amp sounds awesome! Everything really is better in Tokyo, huh?”

“You just got lucky,” Tanaka laughed, squatting down beside Hinata to examine the amp. “You’d better bring your amp for the auditions. It’s easier to work with your own stuff than try to use something that’s probably seen better days. You did bring it, right?”

“Are you ready?” Kageyama asked. He was more restrained than usual, which Yamaguchi attributed to Noya and Yachi’s presence in the room. 

As Hinata and Tanaka took their positions, Yamaguchi caught Yachi’s eye and smiled at her. Just a while ago, he had asked Kageyama about allowing Yachi to join as their manager, and Kageyama had agreed without a second thought upon knowing of her track record with Karasuno. To say that Tanaka and Hinata were delighted at the newest addition to their band was an understatement.

“We have a manager,” Hinata repeated for the third time, bouncing on his toes. “Just like a pro band! Yachi, what do you like to listen to? We’ll play anything for you.”

“We’re playing Rain, idiot,” Kageyama barked over Tanaka’s bass warm-up. “Stop fooling around, we don’t have all day.”

Yachi had gone stock-still, unnerved by Kageyama’s shouting. Yamaguchi could only hope that she would not back out because of him. But enough worrying about other people, he told himself. He had his own problems to deal with, such as the fact that he was feeling a bit too conscious about having Nishinoya and Yachi in the studio.

He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. After a quick check on his bandmates, he nodded to them, and Hinata led the song proper, followed closely by Tanaka. Yamaguchi joined in shortly, and it didn’t take long for him to realize that he was hardly in his best condition. Knowing that two former members of Karasuno were watching them might have something to do with that. Determined not to let that get in the way, he put Nishinoya and Yachi out of his thoughts and powered on.

“Ryuu, your band is crazy good!” Noya shouted his approval as soon as they finished. Yachi applauded, violently nodding her agreement. “So good that you make me want to join. I’m so happy for you, man. And Shouyou, you’re the best guitarist ever, after me and Asahi, of course.”

Tanaka puffed out his chest, slinging his arm around a grinning Hinata.

“What’d I tell you? We are gonna win Rock 54 and get that contract.”

“Yamaguchi,” he turned to see that Kageyama had approached him. “You sound off. Is something wrong?”

Yamaguchi tried to convince himself that it was simply Kageyama being sensitive to changes in his bandmates’ performance, rather than him sucking really badly. 

“I’m just tired,” he admitted, the exhaustion of the long car trip finally catching up with him.

“You stayed up last night, didn’t you? You need to stop doing that,” Kageyama scowled deeply.

“I didn’t--”

“It’s written all over your face. Go back and rest,” he said, but there was no heat to his words. “We’ll call you for dinner.”

Sensing that the conversation had ended, Yamaguchi merely nodded and approached the exit, bummed that his first practice in the new studio had ended so abruptly. Then again, the thought of turning in for the day was enticing. Passing by Yachi, his eyes widened at the sight of her thumbs up and bashful but affirmative smile. He left the studio with a grin on his face, buoyed by the good news of her confirmation that she would be joining the band.

He returned to the apartment, washed up and flopped onto one of the futon. 

“Maybe I should tell Tsukki that I’m in Shinjuku,” he reached for his phone. They could make plans to meet up, if Tsukki was not too busy. It would have to be the next weekend, or would they only be free the week after? It was possible the auditions might stretch till then.

His eyelids grew heavy and he let go of his phone. There was no point in thinking so far ahead—they should focus on the first round that was coming up in three days’ time. 

Maybe he should inform Tsukki some other time instead. Auditions first.

He closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where credit is due! For Natsu's gift of hair ties to Yamaguchi, I was inspired by [MissMairin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin)'s first-years-as-third-years fics. Yamaguchi's look in this AU is very VERY heavily inspired by [Emuyh](http://emuyh-art.tumblr.com/)'s 3rd-year Yamaguchi design. Do you love Yamaguchi with long hair? I LOVE YAMAGUCHI WITH LONG HAIR.
> 
> In this AU, Noya teaches guitar and holds a number of part-time jobs on the side, and that's how he came to know the entire neighbourhood. :D Need something done? Just leave it to Noya-san.
> 
> Also, next chapter might come later than usual. I'm running low on chapters and need to write more...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this! It is time for TOKYO.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks has passed since the start of the Rock 54 auditions. Henjin Combi receives some news.

Three weeks had passed since the start of the Rock 54 auditions.

Three weeks of almost non-stop performances, from bands covering the full scale of mediocre to outstanding.

They had started with an astonishingly high number of participants, and had watched the numbers steadily drop to just twenty.

And it was finally the last day, one last test to sift the cream of the crop from the rest. 

Iwaizumi Hajime, assistant producer from Egoist, scribbled his last notes on Henjin Combi’s application form. One of the hot favourites to enter the competition, Henjin Combi had just left the stage after a particularly strong showing. They had lots to work on, particularly their teamwork—Iwa often had the feeling that he was watching one guy and his three friends perform on stage, rather than a cohesive band. That said, they were more than good enough that he firmly believed they deserved a shot at Rock 54.

“Thoughts?” he glanced over at the other two judges seated with him.

Ukai Keishin, an accomplished A&R executive for Crimson Comet, chewed on the end of his pen.

“Yes for Henjin Combi.”

On Ukai’s right sat Sawamura Daichi. His reply came just as swiftly.

“I agree with Ukai.”

Unsurprised by Sawamura’s decision, Iwa’s lips curved into a wry smile. 

“This has nothing to do with the fact that your ex-bandmate is in Henjin Combi, correct?”

It was not an attempt to cast doubt on Sawamura’s professionalism. He was not one of Crimson Comet’s most celebrated producers for nothing. But one did not simply put people of two rival labels together in the same space, and hope that they get along swimmingly. Iwa wondered which bright mind in MPV had decided to pick judges from both Egoist and Crimson Comet, out of all the music labels out there.

“Right,” Sawamura grinned back, unable to resist returning the jibe. “Just like Northwest’s progress into Rock 54 has nothing to do with the fact that its members were your high school juniors.”

A throaty huff of laughter escaped Iwa. This was what he liked about working with Sawamura—the guy not only knew his stuff, he was also big-hearted enough to appreciate a harmless joke or two. Iwa almost wished he could stay for the actual competition, but not only was he full up with meetings with Egoist’s artistes, his boss had already accepted MPV’s invitation to judge for the televised contest. He just hoped Oikawa would not give Sawamura and Ukai a hard time.

...who was he kidding? Of _course_ Oikawa was not going to make it easy for them, or the participants for that matter.

“Talent and hard work have to be rightfully recognized, no matter where they come from, or who they’re related to, no?” Iwa asked, removing Henjin Combi’s form from his clipboard and placing it into the designated tray. 

“Of course,” Sawamura conceded.

“Can we call in the next band?” Ukai said loudly at the first chance he got, clearly weirded out by the bizarre atmosphere between Sawamura and Iwa. 

Iwa looked down at his papers as the band was called in. Johzenji Monkies...on the surface, it was as though these guys came here only to fool around and enjoy themselves, but a deeper inspection showed that they were as passionate about their music as the other participants. Loving their unique play style, Ukai was all for letting the Monkies progress to Rock 54. Sawamura, on the other hand, had yet to make up his mind, for he was not quite taken by their admittedly chaotic melodies.

Iwa would have given them a free pass to Rock 54, if not for their guitarist, who had ambitiously - and stupidly, in his opinion - tried to fill the shoes of lead vocalist. In their previous round, he had given them an ultimatum—find a better vocalist, or risk getting eliminated. It remained to be seen if the Monkies had taken his advice into consideration.

The members of Johzenji Monkies came onto the stage in a file, with the guitarist Terushima Yuuji leading his bandmates. The judges’ eyes instantly picked out their newest member. Sawamura raffled through his papers; he had remembered that participating bands were allowed up to two member changes during the auditions and wanted to confirm it.

“You listened,” Iwa said. He knew that they would, if they wanted to make it to Rock 54.

“Yeah.” There was no trace of his usual carefree grin on Terushima’s face. 

Sawamura instead smiled at the new frontwoman. 

“What’s your name?”

Her eyes, sombre like Terushima’s, lit up slightly. She stepped forward, in front of her bandmates. She cut an unassuming figure, but her voice hid a steely resolve.

“Misaki Hana.”

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Yamaguchi and the others first stepped into Shibuya for their first audition, where they were treated to the sight of Hinata going absolutely bananas on the famed Shibuya Crossing.

Three weeks of almost non-stop practice, breaking through audition round after round, culminating in their completion of the final round the day before.

They had wrapped up practice, and returned to the apartment after dinner and seeing Yachi home. Kageyama was in the shower, leaving Yamaguchi to watch Hinata and Tanaka in a rare moment of quiet concentration as they changed the strings of their guitars.

Hinata turned one of the tuning pegs. Watching the string slacken, Yamaguchi was reminded of their situation over the past few weeks; they had all been taut with tension, the pressure pushing them to work their hardest. Now that the auditions were over and done with, all of that stress had been released in one shot, like a snipped guitar string. No doubt, even Hinata and Tanaka, with their boundless energy, were worn down by the seemingly endless stretch of practice and audition rounds. Yamaguchi was willing to bet that the results were not on anyone’s minds at this very moment.

“I need to buy strings tomorrow. I’m running low,” Hinata said, breaking the silence. “Noya recommended a store I could check out, said I could get them for cheap--”

“By quoting his name?” Tanaka interrupted, and the three of them shared a chuckle.

“For real, though. Every buck saved helps,” Hinata’s words sounded light-hearted but his eyes held a serious look. 

“Did you quit your job?” Yamaguchi asked softly.

Hinata did not answer at first, so focused was he on restringing his guitar. Yamaguchi waited patiently until he was ready to talk.

“Yeah. And you?”

Yamaguchi nodded in reply. His boss, Shimada, had been kind about it, being absolutely certain that Yamaguchi would reach the very top, but also making it clear that there would always be a spot for him in Shimada Mart if things did not work out. He counted himself lucky that Shimada was so understanding.

“I’ve always thought that you would go to university. You were even in the advanced class in high school and everything,” Hinata added, and looked up from his guitar. 

“Tsukki wasn’t going, and I also didn’t want to stop playing for Set the Tamashii,” Yamaguchi explained, smiling.

“Your parents must have a lot to say about that,” Hinata guessed correctly. Yamaguchi’s choice remained a sore spot for his parents—while they had more or less resigned themselves to their only son’s decision, their disapproval still surfaced from time to time. Though they had sent him off to Tokyo with their blessings, Yamaguchi had a feeling they still held out hope that he would one day “wake up and find a sensible job”.

“My parents didn’t have any expectations of me. That’s how I got to play for Karasuno and Henjin Combi in peace,” Tanaka joined in as he finished maintaining his bass guitar. “I guess it helped that my sister has a pretty steady job as a stylist for MPV.”

“I have Mom and Dad’s support, so I guess I have it good,” Hinata said somewhat guiltily. “They didn’t at first, but Natsu nagged and nagged until they gave in.” He strummed his newly restringed guitar, looking pleased as punch. “Done.”

“What about Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asked, and Tanaka turned his attention to Hinata. Kageyama rarely talked about himself, and they depended heavily on Hinata for insights into his mood and character.

“His mom came to see him off at least,” Hinata pointed out with a shrug. “But I don’t think he has made up with his dad yet. His dad wanted him to go into classical music, you see, not rock.”

They drifted back into silence. They were under no delusion that this would be an easy path to take, but they loved music so much that they could not imagine doing anything else for a living.

“Well, we’ll just have to show them, right?” Hinata grinned, and at the sight of his exuberant smile, Yamaguchi felt his energy return. “We’ll win Rock 54 and become the best band ever.”

“Of course.” They spun around as Kageyama stepped into the main room, drying his hair with a towel. Yamaguchi hoped belatedly that he had not been around to hear Hinata share his history with his parents. “When are the audition results out?” Kageyama continued.

Tanaka looked at the clock, which read 8:05 pm.

“8 pm. They’ll probably call Hitoka first, since she’s our first point of contact.”

“Let’s call her,” not one to sit around for updates, Kageyama had reached for his phone. He was rudely cut off by a series of jackhammer-like knocks on the door. 

Hinata jumped in shock.

“What the hell is that!?”

Tanaka marched over to the door and threw it open. Standing before him was Yachi, breathing heavily, her hair in disarray and her hand holding her phone. She was shaking all over.

“Guys!” she choked through her panting. “...made it…!”

Yamaguchi’s heart was pounding in his ears. Hinata and the others had shuffled closer, eyes fixated on her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves, she looked up at them. She was near tears.

“You did it!” She shrilled once more. “You made it into Rock 54, and the TV producer wants to see you tomorrow at 11 am.”

They yelled with so much jubilance that Yamaguchi was sure the entire apartment complex had heard them.

* * *

“A toast to Henjin Combi!!” Nishinoya roared, raising his can of beer.

“To Henjin Combi!” Suga cheered along, clinking his beer can against Hinata and Tanaka’s.

The decision to celebrate their success with booze, in spite of the meeting awaiting them the next morning, was surely unwise, but Yamaguchi had to admire Tanaka’s efficiency in organizing a celebration party within an hour. Then again, all he had done was to call up his old buddies in Karasuno and had Nishinoya bring them to the best bar nearby. What surprised him was that even Asahi was here. Nishinoya, convinced that Tanaka’s band was a shoo-in for Rock 54, had the foresight to invite Asahi to Shinjuku, with the promise that something huge would happen.

Nishinoya and Tanaka had their arms around each other’s shoulders as they belted out a Karasuno song at the top of their lungs. Hinata climbed onto the table, joining in with his own tone-deaf rendition. Yachi had her hands full making sure that Hinata did not fall off the table.

Kageyama was sitting alone, away from the hustle and bustle of the party. Yamaguchi briefly eyed him, before he was pulled back into conversation with Asahi and Suga. Seated between them, he was filling them in with an account of the events that had transpired since Suga’s departure for Tokyo. 

“Yamaguchi,” Nishinoya had made his way towards him with an unopened can of beer in hand. “Bottoms up!”

Yamaguchi shook his head firmly.

“Sorry, Nishinoya, I can’t--”

“Just call me Noya!” he boomed with a jovial grin, “And I’ll call you Tadashi, okay? Here’s to our friendship.” Ignoring Yamaguchi’s protests, he shoved the beer into Yamaguchi’s hapless hands.

Yamaguchi stared at the beer in dismay. He didn’t want to risk offending Noya by not accepting his peace offering. But he was far more worried about Kageyama, who was hovering menacingly behind the oblivious Noya.

“Spare him, Noya,” Suga laughed as he took the beer from Yamaguchi. “He’s going to need his voice for the next few months.” He then regarded Asahi with a slight grin, “Now, why aren’t you drinking? Here, you can help Yamaguchi with this.”

“Suga! I’m driving, you know.”

“That’s okay,” Noya yelled cheerfully. “I’ll drive you back.”

“Thanks, but it’s really fine,” Asahi said, panic creeping into his voice. “Anyway, you’ve been drinking a lot. Are you going to be all right?”

“Never felt better!”

“I don’t suppose you have room for one more?” A new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Sawamura Daichi standing at the door. A collective shout of “Daichi!” greeted him.

He beamed at the warm reception, patting Tanaka and Noya on their shoulders and moving to take the seat beside Asahi. 

“Long time no see,” he smiled at his old friend. He then waved at Suga. “And I saw you just a few hours ago.”

“Daichi, is it okay for you to be here?” Tanaka was both overjoyed and concerned at seeing him. He appeared to sober up in the presence of his old leader.

“Sure. The auditions are over, and I’m not judging for the actual competition,” Daichi reminded, grinning cheerfully. “There’s also nothing wrong for me to be at an impromptu Karasuno reunion. If only Kiyoko could have joined us too, then we’d have everyone here tonight.” He gazed apologetically at Yachi, who merely smiled back. 

Looking around him, Yamaguchi was stunned to discover that Daichi was right, and that he was here to witness such a monumental event. Kageyama and Hinata looked similarly awestruck.

“But the real stars of tonight are the members of Henjin Combi,” Daichi toasted them with a can of soft drink. “Congrats on earning your place in Rock 54. I have high hopes for you, and I’m sure you won’t let me down.”

“Hear, hear!” Tanaka and Noya bellowed in unison. They continued to sing while Daichi beckoned to Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi to come over. 

He smiled, regarding each of them in the eye.

“What I’m about to say is nothing that I haven’t already told you during the auditions, but I’d like to run it over with you again, because it bears repeating.” 

They straightened up and listened attentively.

“Hinata, I remember you for your confident and powerful play style,” he commended. Hinata’s already red face deeped in colour, and he scratched the back of his neck with a happy laugh. 

“You have a good range, but don’t shun useful techniques just because they don’t look or sound cool on stage. The more techniques you learn, the further your skills will carry you.”

“I’ve been learning a lot from Noya,” Hinata informed proudly. “I’ll get him to share all his tricks with me.”

“Then you’re in good hands,” Daichi nodded his approval, and directed his attention to Yamaguchi. “Let me guess, you trained under Suga. I could have sworn I had heard a bit of Suga’s favourite techniques in your singing.”

Yamaguchi gave an embarrassed chuckle, his cheeks heating up. He had to remind himself that Daichi had worked with Suga for years previously, so it should come as no surprise that Daichi was able to identify that. 

“There’s nothing wrong with learning from the best. That’s how you find your own style,” Daichi took a swig of soft drink. “But you do need to build a stronger stage presence. You’re the frontman, after all.”

Yamaguchi nodded, wondering how he should go about doing it. During the auditions, the judges would often comment that he had been relegated to the background because of his larger-than-life bandmates, but he had yet to figure out how to tackle this weakness.

As if having read his mind, Daichi rested a reassuring hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“Work on your confidence, open yourself up to the audience, and everything will fall in place.”

Daichi had made it sound so easy, but his advice was a riddle to Yamaguchi.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got your back, at least until the first Rock 54 round,” Suga grinned at Yamaguchi. 

“I’ll help too,” Kageyama added. He then looked at Daichi, awaiting his appraisal.

“Kageyama, I can tell from your drumming style that you’re proud to be the leader,” Daichi paused to consider his phrasing. “But you have a tendency to rush ahead and leave your bandmates behind. Don’t forget to slow down and keep time. Most importantly, trust your bandmates more. Only then will you have a band, rather than a group of four people.”

“Okay,” came Kageyama’s simple reply. Yamaguchi could not quite make out Kageyama’s expression in the dark bar, but from his tone, it was doubtful that he had understood the point Daichi wanted to make. Iwaizumi Hajime had had harsher words for Kageyama, straight-out describing his style as “oppressive”. That had to be a bitter pill to swallow.

Daichi did not bring it up, however, and moved on to Yachi next. He grinned upon seeing his old manager.

“I hope you’ve been well. I see Kiyoko all the time at work, and she talks often about you, but I hardly get to meet you even though we work at the same place.”

“I’m good. How’re you?” Yachi asked, happy to be able to talk to Daichi again after so long. “We should meet for lunch sometime.”

“Good idea,” Daichi agreed, “and I feel good too, knowing that Henjin Combi is in your hands. Managing them will have its challenges, but I’m sure they won’t be anything you haven’t faced before. Remember that you’re more capable than you give yourself credit for, and that Kiyoko and I are here if you need help.”

Yachi linked her hands and stared at her feet. Her eyes had grown moist but she had a wide smile on her face, heartened by his encouragement.

“Thank you, Daichi.”

Leaving Yachi to chat with Asahi, Daichi stood up, and laughed at the sight of Tanaka singing off-key into his empty beer can.

“Ryuu!” His voice carried over the din. “Are you happy with your band?”

Tanaka, red-faced and in high spirits, raised the can over his head.

“You bet!”

Satisfied, he sat back down without another word. He glanced over at Suga, and they exchanged knowing smiles. As much as Yamaguchi prided himself on being close to his bandmates, he could not help but feel envious at how Daichi had been able to communicate so much with so little.

“Kageyama, are you leaving already?” Suga’s surprised query pulled Yamaguchi out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Kageyama excuse himself with a vague wave.

“We have a meeting tomorrow, so I’m going to head off first. Hinata and the others can stay. Just let me know when it’s over and I’ll come pick them up. Thanks for having me.”

Suga was disappointed but nodded in understanding, waving back as Kageyama left.

Yamaguchi, however, shot up from his seat. Catching Hinata and Tanaka out of the corner of his eye, he briefly considered staying but decided that Kageyama had the right idea. Few things were worse than having to face a meeting with an awful hangover.

“Sorry,” he apologised as he interrupted Yachi’s conversation with Asahi. “Yachi, could I leave Hinata and Tanaka in your care? Call me when the party’s over and I’ll help them back and send you home.”

While Yachi nodded, Asahi said with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll watch over them, and bring them home to you.”

Yamaguchi whispered his thanks, making a note to treat Yachi, Asahi and the rest of Karasuno to lunch some day to make it up to them. Bidding goodbye to Suga and the others, he quickly took off after Kageyama, picking up speed until he caught up with Kageyama’s lone figure.

“Hey,” Yamaguchi gasped, catching his breath. “Slow down.”

Kageyama blinked at him.

“I thought you were staying for the party.”

“I don’t really like parties,” Yamaguchi revealed with a grin. “And I’m guessing you don’t, too.”

Kageyama nodded and continued walking, matching Yamaguchi’s pace.

“It’s a good thing you left early. The cigarette smoke is bad for your voice, and that Noya kept trying to get you to drink,” he grumbled. “Then again, you and Hinata and Tanaka deserve the break. But I’d rather leave celebrations till after our Rock 54 victory.”

“It’s all right to let loose once in a while.”

Kageyama’s lips twitched into a rare smile. 

“Not when there’s a meeting at 11 am tomorrow.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Yamaguchi conceded with a laugh. “What do you think they’ll talk about during the meeting?”

“Dunno, but we’ll know who we’re up against, and we’ll have to pick a song to perform.”

Yamaguchi’s face fell. MPV would probably collate a list of popular hits, songs that any band worth its salt knew, but the thought of possibly having to perform a song he had never sung before on TV was intimidating.

“Whatever song we choose, I hope it’s something I can pull off…”

“You can sing anything as long as you’ve practised enough,” Kageyama frowned, eyeing him bemusedly. “Or are you worried about the stage presence thing that Daichi brought up just now?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi admitted, looking away. “All my life, I’ve always been in the background, and now I’m expected to stand out. I have no idea how I’m supposed to do that.”

He wondered a moment too late if he should have kept it to himself, seeing as there was no point in burdening Kageyama with his own insecurities. He opened his mouth to brush it off, but Kageyama had cut in.

“When you’re on stage, the last thing you should think about is yourself. The audience came to see and hear you at your best, so you have to give them what they want. When you start having fun, they will too. It’s a two-way street.”

It was odd, even funny, to hear the usually industrious Kageyama talk about enjoyment, but Yamaguchi let him continue.

“Like Daichi said, learn from the best. Watch videos of your favourite bands and pick up the mannerisms of their lead singers. You can even watch Tsukishima’s lives if you want,“ Kageyama ended with a stern glare at him, causing him to flinch. “But don’t you dare compare yourself to him.”

“‘Kay,” Yamaguchi squeaked out, before adding very softly. “He’s good, though.”

“So what? You’re better.”

Yamaguchi stopped dead in his tracks. Did Kageyama just say that he was a better singer than even Tsukki?

“I’m starving. Want to get supper?” Kageyama had moved on, not noticing that Yamaguchi had lagged behind.

“...sure,” Yamaguchi replied, and urged his legs to move. 

He might not have the same confidence about his singing that Kageyama had, but he had come a long way since the day he was persuaded to front a band—one that had earned its right to play on the stage of Rock 54. He had Kageyama, his friends and their utmost trust in him to thank for it.

“What do you want for supper?” Yamaguchi asked, feeling a lot more upbeat. “My treat.”

They had oden and returned to the apartment at almost 11 pm. Surely the party was winding down by now, or at least Yamaguchi hoped so. He had a feeling that the next morning would be a very tough ordeal for Tanaka and Hinata, and Yachi too if she had stayed up with them. 

While Kageyama turned in for the night, Yamaguchi busied himself with looking up online videos of MOONRISE’s lives. Seeing Tsukki’s face on the screen of his phone, his stomach knotted with guilt upon remembering that he had yet to tell Tsukki that he was in Tokyo. It was too late at night for that now; he would have to wait till some other time.

Hinata and Tanaka, reeking of alcohol, finally stumbled in at 1 am, and had to be supported by Asahi and Daichi. Yamaguchi thanked and apologised profusely to the both of them, and put Hinata and Tanaka in bed after giving them water to drink.

“Rock 54!” Hinata yelled drunkenly, throwing his fist into the air. Yamaguchi hurriedly shushed him, shooting panicked looks at Kageyama, who was so deeply asleep that he did not stir at the noise. Tanaka had long conked out, lying face down on his futon.

Once he was satisfied that Hinata had settled down, Yamaguchi put aside his anticipation for the next morning, rolled onto his futon and retired for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Haikyuu!! stage play is frenetic, hilarious and generally a thing of beauty.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys attend their first Rock 54 meeting at the TV station, and Suga dispenses some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for swearing and **quick mentions of stalking**.

Yamaguchi was roughly awakened by a pair of hands shaking him.

“Get up,” Kageyama said, shaking Yamaguchi harder as he curled up into his blanket, “It’s 8 am.”

Yamaguchi groaned, and pushed himself up from the warmth of his futon with much reluctance. Blinking the sleep away, he found himself staring at Tanaka, who had his knees pulled up to his chest, his head resting on them.

“ _Fuck_ hangovers,” Tanaka muttered.

Hinata was seated on the armchair, his hand covering his mouth and trying not to haul. Yamaguchi had never seen him in such an awful state before. Wanting to help them, he got up and poured fruit juice for them.

“These will help,” he passed them the fruit juice and two bananas. “Do you want painkillers?”

Hinata went green at the sight of the banana, ignoring it as he slowly sipped the fruit juice. He refused the painkillers with a weak wave of his hand. Tanaka, looking only slightly better than Hinata, shook his head and peeled the banana.

“This is what you get for partying all night, dumbass,” Kageyama growled, his vitriol directed solely at Hinata. “Rest some more if you need it, but we have to leave at 9.30 sharp.”

Hinata grunted unhappily and slumped in the armchair.

Without the usual early morning banter, the apartment was so quiet it was stifling. Yamaguchi quickly washed up and grabbed some breakfast, passing time by doing some simple English practices and checking on Hinata and Tanaka.

Tanaka was in a far better shape by the time they had to leave. Hinata still seemed ill, but looked much more alive than he had been earlier. He even had the energy to squabble with Kageyama over his late-night drinking, and Yamaguchi’s worries over Hinata were put to rest.

Yachi, who to Yamaguchi’s relief looked very much alert and radiant, was already waiting for them at MPV’s TV studio. 

“We’re at a TV studio…!” Hinata lacked his usual energy, but was nonetheless excited about their first meeting. His muted response had not escaped Yachi’s notice.

“Is he okay?” She asked Yamaguchi with concern.

“He has a hangover,” Yamaguchi said, and looked at her. “How about you? Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I went home early with my girlfriend. She managed to turn up for the party after all, and showed up just after you left,” she sighed with disappointment. “I was really looking forward to introducing you to her too.”

“There’s always next time, right?” Yamaguchi smiled and she nodded wholeheartedly.

They were led to the meeting room by a staff member, and along the way, Yamaguchi caught sight of several groups of four or five people, possibly also participants of Rock 54 who had either just finished their meetings or had simply decided to show up early. As they stepped into the room, the TV producer, Ennoshita Chikara, stood up to greet them. He was much younger than Yamaguchi had expected, and in fact looked to be about the same age as they were.

“Congratulations on making it into Rock 54. I look forward to working with you,” Ennoshita shook their hands and showed them to the table. 

As soon as they sat down, it was all business talk, with Yachi taking charge. Kageyama was only too happy to let her take over the reigns, and Yamaguchi could do nothing more but watch in wonder as she navigated the discussion with the unwavering confidence of a veteran. Sometimes, she would look to the guys for confirmation, but she had otherwise single-handedly worked out the kinks in their contract to their advantage. Bursting with pride and admiration for her, Tanaka could not resist reaching over to ruffle her hair.

Ennoshita was not always so accommodating however, as the band found out when he regretfully shot down their request for accommodation for Yachi. 

“Hotel rooms are only for performing participants, and unfortunately, band managers are not considered as such. I’d appreciate your understanding.”

Tanaka jeered, his face twisting into a hostile scowl. Yamaguchi and Hinata tried to argue for their case, but Yachi held them back.

“I live close by, actually, and it’s easier for me to come here than your place in Shinjuku.”

After going back and forth with Yachi, the guys were convinced to drop their request. Pleased that the matter of accommodation had been settled, Ennoshita moved on to the next item on their agenda. He passed to them a list of the names of participating bands, and their schedule.

“‘Iron Wall’?” Hinata read out. “That sounds formidable.”

“Sounds like a heavy metal band, if you ask me,” Tanaka crossed his arms and leaned in for a closer look.

“You’re thinking of Iron Maiden,” Kageyama corrected. He was reading their schedule instead. “Three weeks until the first dress rehearsal.”

“Circumstances allowing, that will be the first time when all participants get to meet and perform together,” Ennoshita said, affirming Kageyama’s thoughts.

“These guys named themselves after a direction,” Tanaka laughed, pointing out Northwest on the list. 

Yamaguchi did not join in, his attention fully focused on Johzenji Monkies’ name. Why Monk _ies_? Was it a word they had invented on the spot? Or had they meant to name themselves after the animals? Not too long ago, he wouldn’t have given it a second thought, but now the jarring misspelling niggled at him. He took a pen and crossed it out, scribbling “Monkeys” in its place.

He looked up and found his bandmates staring blankly at him. Yachi was trying her hardest to contain her laughter. Even Ennoshita looked amused.

Yamaguchi shrunk into his chair, looking anywhere but at their faces.

“I was robbed of a perfect test score by that wrong spelling, okay?”

“English is weird,” Hinata summed up succinctly, and Tanaka nodded in sagely agreement.

Ennoshita then gave them a list of possible songs they could perform for their first round.

“Allow me to explain how the competition is going to work. You’ll be performing before an audience and a panel of three judges. The competition will be televised live, though I’m sure you already know this. The audience gets to vote for their favourites, but it’s the judges’ scores that will form the bulk of your assessment. Every round, the band with the lowest score gets eliminated.”

He paused to take questions from Henjin Combi. Seeing that they were following so far, he continued.

“There’s a theme for each round. You can interpret the theme however you like, and you’ll need to perform a song that fits that theme. To make things easier, we’ve already compiled a list of songs you can choose.”

“What if we want to perform something that isn’t in the list?” Hinata asked curiously.

“You’ll have to choose something from the list,” Ennoshita clarified. “These are all songs we’ve gotten permission to air on TV.”

Far from being discouraged, Yamaguchi and his bandmates took it as a challenge. 

“The theme for the first round is Impact,” Ennoshita continued. “You may want to leave an unforgettable first impression on the judge and audience with a groundbreaking performance. We look forward to a great show from you.”

Tanaka squinted at the list. 

“Do we have to let you know what we want to play?”

“Yes. Bands have up to a week to decide what they want to perform. Of course, it’s first-come first-serve, and you’ll have more time to practise the sooner you make your choice.”

“So we should pick a song right now,” Hinata said, running a finger down the list. “See anything you like, Kageyama?”

Kageyama did not answer, and as Yamaguchi followed his gaze onto the paper, he had a pretty good idea why Kageyama had been so quiet since they were first presented with the song list. Honestly, Kageyama had nothing to worry about—Hinata and Tanaka would surely have no problem with their guitar and bass parts, and thanks to the practices he had had with Kageyama, Yamaguchi was confident about performing this song. The fact that it was in English no longer fazed him.

He pointed at Psycho.

“This one?”

* * *

Thanks to Noya’s help, they took almost no time in moving to their new accommodation in the heart of Shibuya. Their hotel rooms were a big step up from their previous place, but as Yamaguchi gazed out the window at the bustling walkways below, he found himself missing the relative serenity of Shinjuku.

“We get two rooms,” Yachi notified. “How do you want to split up?”

“Yamaguchi, we’ll share a room,” Kageyama said without a second thought.

“That means me and Tanaka get to room together,” Hinata grinned, slapping Tanaka a high five. “Cool!”

“You’d better not go drinking,” Kageyama scowled, shoving Hinata’s shoulder. “It’s lights out at 11 pm, and I will check on you both.”

“Quit getting on my case! It was just that one night.”

“What’s a guy got to do to get some freedom around here?” Tanaka grumbled and nudged Yamaguchi. “Are you going to be okay staying with boss?”

“Yeah...I think,” Yamaguchi was still reeling in shock. While he was not uncomfortable with the arrangement, he had assumed that Kageyama would want to share rooms with Hinata, whom he was the closest to.

“If he bullies you, just tell me and I’ll sock him a good one for you,” Hinata said with a grin, puffing out his chest. Yamaguchi smiled—he very much doubted that Kageyama would make things difficult for him, but he appreciated Hinata’s concern.

Taking his bags, he stepped into the room and claimed the free bed. Kageyama had taken the one closer to the window. 

“I thought you’d pick Hinata to be your roommate,” Yamaguchi said. 

Kageyama regarded him with a straight face.

“He talks too damn much. I’d never get any sleep with him around.”

They checked out the studio next, which was situated right next to their hotel and looked much bigger and flashier than their studio in Shinjuku. Kageyama had to restrain Hinata and Tanaka from sneaking into one of the occupied rooms.

“It’s our chance to check out the competition,” Hinata protested.

“We’re here to practise, you dumbass,” Kageyama scolded. “Besides, we’ll get our chance at the dress rehearsal.”

But practice was hardly on their minds as they focused on testing their gear in the new studio. Halfway through, Hinata gathered his bandmates to show them Natsu’s adorable congratulatory video. Yamaguchi also shared with them Akiteru’s text message, bearing his best wishes for Henjin Combi. 

Receiving the cheery and supportive messages from Natsu and Akiteru not only put a smile on their faces, it also reminded Yamaguchi that he had been in Tokyo for nearly a month. He was ambivalent about being away from home for so long. He missed his parents, his work at the supermart and most of all having his own bedroom, but in return he had been granted the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to appear on TV and compete for a contract.

A new message popped up on Yamaguchi’s phone—this time, it was an invitation from Suga to hang out for lunch. Wasting no time in accepting the offer, they dropped off their gear at the hotel and went ahead to meet Suga. Yachi split away from them, apparently having made plans to have lunch with Daichi and Kiyoko instead.

“How did the meeting go?” Suga was his usual cheerful self, looking none the worse for wear despite the late-night party.

“Better than expected,” Tanaka replied with a grin. “We’re going to blow you and the judges and the audience away with our first song.”

“Can’t wait,” Suga beamed back. 

Lunch was a noisy affair. Now that Hinata and Tanaka had mostly recovered from their hangovers, they were back to their rambunctious selves, entertaining - and annoying, in Kageyama’s case - their friends with their hijinks and bad jokes. Yamaguchi amused himself by watching them, until Suga grabbed his attention with a tap on his arm.

“Ryuu told me that you chose an English song,” Suga smiled, “and that you took lessons to prepare for it.”

Yamaguchi chuckled softly as he cast his gaze down.

“I’m still learning. And I picked up English because it’s useful. I already told him.”

“He even knows the correct plural form for the word ‘monkey’,” Tanaka informed with a wide grin. 

“And you don’t?” Suga laughed, and turned his attention back on Yamaguchi. “I almost wish I could hear you sing it now.”

“He’s good,” Kageyama said. “I’ve practised with him several times.” The quiet pride in his voice made Yamaguchi’s face grow warm. Kageyama’s compliments had a strange effect of amplifying both his confidence and stress. Now Yamaguchi felt obligated to do well for all their rehearsals, on top of the actual round.

“Really!?” Hinata yelled, his eyes shining with excitement. “Yamaguchi, let’s practise that song after lunch. I wanna hear you sing it too!”

“I will, but please, keep it down,” Yamaguchi tried to shush, growing mindful of the other patrons eyeing them.

Suga elbowed Tanaka.

“I’m envious that you get to work and grow with these guys, while I have to wait for the TV broadcast like the rest.”

“Why can’t you practise with us like Noya did for our auditions?” Hinata asked curiously.

“Imagine if you found out that one of your competitors has been practising with someone from a popular band, like MOONRISE. How would you feel?”

“I’d think that they have an unfair advantage,” Kageyama answered. Suga seemed pleased that Kageyama saw his point.

“But Tanaka’s our bassist and he used to be in Karasuno,” Hinata remained skeptical. “Hell, why does it even matter whether our members and friends are from huge bands or not?”

“I agree with you that it shouldn’t matter,” Suga’s eyes were patient and kindly. “But the reality is that image is everything. All it takes for your music career to unravel is for someone with a camera to be there at the wrong time. No one cares about the truth or context. They only want to sell stories. The moment you step onto the stage, you open yourself up to all sorts of people, including the less savoury ones. You’ll be watched. Constantly.”

An involuntary shiver ran down Yamaguchi’s spine. Hinata’s face had turned ashen.

“I hope I didn’t frighten you,” Suga chuckled apologetically upon seeing their reactions. “All jobs have their pros and cons, and I can tell you that being in a rock band is honestly a very fun job, as long as you can deal with the not-so-nice bits.”

“Suga, you’re supposed to give them encouragement, not nightmares,” Tanaka chided, but he was grinning in the way only someone, who had gone through that trial by fire, could. 

Kageyama set his drink on the table. He was unruffled, and looked straight at Suga.

“I’ll protect my bandmates no matter what happens.” 

Tanaka let loose a low whistle.

“Now that I think about it, our boss here is scarier than any ol’ paparazzi or stalker.”

No one thought otherwise.

After lunch, Suga returned to work and Yamaguchi and the others made their way back to the studio. To their surprise, Yachi was already back, typing quick notes on her phone.

“Yachi, did you take today off?” Hinata greeted. 

She smiled brightly at them.

“Welcome back. And yeah, I promised my manager that I’d make it up by working tomorrow.”

Yamaguchi’s heart plunged with guilt. He had thought it odd that Yachi was able to accompany them to the meeting despite it being a Friday, but it had not crossed his mind that she had to take time off her full-time job for it.

Hinata openly winced with sympathy.

“But tomorrow’s a Saturday…”

“I don’t mind,” Yachi shook her head, “It’s been a lot of fun working with you, and it’s worth it even if I have to work on weekends. Enough about that, though, would you be willing to perform for me your song for the first round? It’s kind of important.”

“Of course!” Hinata grinned, taking a chair for her. “You came at the right time. We were just talking about practising it.”

Hinata was to lead the song, and out of sheer eagerness, he kicked off without making sure Kageyama and Tanaka were ready. Kageyama shouted at him to start all over, but Hinata was enjoying himself so much that he was happy to lead once more, properly this time. His energy was contagious, and spurred his bandmates on.

They were in sync, though this was their first time playing the song together. Keeping in mind Kageyama’s past critique, Yamaguchi ran through the familiar lyrics, noting happily that his pronunciation now sounded almost perfect. He felt positive about getting through the first round. 

Yachi leapt out of her seat as soon as Yamaguchi and Hinata finished their last high notes together.

“Guwaa, that was perfect!” Hinata bounced energetically, throwing his hand around Yamaguchi’s waist. Yamaguchi grinned and swung him around for a bit.

“That was amazing!” Yachi exclaimed in agreement. “The song was scary, but you all made it sound so good. I‘ve got some ideas now.” 

“Ideas?” Hinata repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Outfits! We get an allowance for clothes, remember?” She whipped out her phone again, her fingers flying across the screen.

Yamaguchi vaguely remembered the topic being touched on during their meeting with Ennoshita. 

“I wish I had my laptop right now. It’d make things so much easier,” Yachi whined. She settled for showing them her phone screen, and they crowded around her for a closer look at the dizzying selection of clothes.

“I’ll pick whatever is comfortable,” Kageyama seemed disinterested, but Yamaguchi figured that he trusted Yachi’s judgment and had no qualms leaving the decision to her.

“I know you guys will be running and jumping a lot on stage, so I’ll pick something that’s easy to move in. Let me know if you see something here that you like.”

“Something that I like?” Hinata parroted, scrolling down the list. “What if I like everything?”

“Hate to disappoint you, but we don’t have the budget for everything,” Tanaka’s laughter rumbled. He pointed at a top that was designed in the style of a military uniforms, complete with various army insignia.

“This one?”

“No!” Yachi shot him down instantly. Having never seen this side of her before, Hinata and Yamaguchi were thrown off by her strong objection. “I want you to be known for your music, not for the fact that you offended a lot of people with your fashion sense. Image is important!”

Tanaka dropped the idea without another word. He chuckled and ran his hand over his head.

“Seeing you this psyched up sure brings back memories.”

Yachi had not heard him, instead switching to another tab with a list of store names.

“There’re some stores nearby that we could check out, but I’ll look up more places tomorrow after work. Would you be all right with setting Sunday aside for shopping? I’ll try not to take up too much of your time, but the sooner we’re done with the outfits, the better. That way, you’ll be able to focus fully on practice.”

As expected of an experienced manager, Yachi had already planned out their next steps. Gratitude welled up within Yamaguchi.

“What would we do without you?”

“Erm!?” Yachi yelped, taken aback.

“So what if you’re not on stage with us? You’re just as indispensable to Henjin Combi,” Hinata commended with a grin. He turned to Kageyama, who agreed with a nod.

“We appreciate having you here with us.”

She stood so still that Yamaguchi, wondering if her mind had shorted from Kageyama’s praise, had to check on her. She was blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears.

“Yachi?”

Kageyama froze, flustered and confused. 

“...did I say something wrong?” 

“She’s moved because that’s the first nice thing you’ve ever said to her,” Tanaka observed with a grin. His eyes were soft as he gently patted Yachi on the back.

“Thank you, Kageyama,” she blubbered, wiping away the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks. “Thank you, everyone.”

They took turns cheering her up by singing silly songs and pulling weird faces, and continued with a few more rehearsals for the first round. The day drew to an end almost too quickly, and they returned in high spirits, having started out on the right foot. Far from feeling pressurized, Yamaguchi was even beginning to look forward to the first round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Rock 54 begins! I am excited to post the next two chapters.
> 
> By the way, the participants get to stay in a hotel, but it's not after finishing several chapters did I realize that short-term apartment rentals would have worked better...dang.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always, and feel free to leave a comment to let me know your thoughts. :D Have a great weekend!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of the inaugural Rock 54 band competition begins.

Yamaguchi had been staring at his phone for the past 10 minutes. That morning, he had finally gotten round to sending Tsukki a long overdue text message that he was in Shibuya, and that he was due to appear on TV for Rock 54 in the evening. 

The lack of notifications had told him all he needed to know, but he could not tear his eyes away from the screen. He had no way of knowing if Tsukki would see it in time, but it would not bother him if Tsukki did not reply.The possibility that his best friend might be watching him and Henjin Combi on TV was enough for him. Except a part of him did want an answer from Tsukki after all. 

Throughout the day, he had given in more than several times to the urge to check if Tsukki had replied. It was as though he hoped that the longer he looked, the sooner his anticipated reply would come. Kageyama had not been happy at all about his lack of concentration during their morning practice.

“Has anyone seen Hinata?” Yachi cried out. She had been the most nervous about their first round, and from the moment they had stepped into the TV studio, her stress had only skyrocketed. She had hardly had any time to herself the entire day, having to run around to make sure that everything was going smoothly. 

“I’ll look for him,” Yamaguchi offered, standing up. Yachi could use some help, and he had a good idea where Hinata might be. Besides, it would help to have something to do other than sit around, and wait for their turn and a text message that might not show up. He checked the time, his stomach clenched uncomfortably when he realized that it was already 7:35 pm. There was slightly less than an hour to go.

Leaving the make-up room, he passed by Tanaka and Kageyama. Tanaka was playing a game on his phone, releasing his tension on the monsters, while Kageyama was practising his drum parts on the table. Yamaguchi instantly recognised the part he was playing, and the lyrics automatically flowed in his mind. He mouthed the words, turning into the corridor and brushing past a few staff personnels leading the way for a band, whose members were all prepped and ready for their turn. 

Hinata staggered out of the washroom as Yamaguchi approached it. Yamaguchi smiled sympathetically, and helped him back.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Hinata groaned weakly. “I keep telling myself that it’s the same as the auditions, but then when I think about how we’re going to show up on TV…”

He clutched his stomach, his legs threatening to give way beneath him. 

“I know,” Yamaguchi whispered, comforting him. He didn’t mind helping Hinata come to terms with his stage fright—talking to Hinata took his mind off his own nervousness. “Just between you and me, I’m getting a stomachache too.”

“Tanaka used to go on TV all the time when he was in Karasuno, so I get he’s fine, but I don’t get how Kageyama can be so calm about it,” Hinata grumbled. 

“It’s unfair,” Yamaguchi agreed with a laugh as they returned to the make-up room. Tanaka and Kageyama were already being fussed over by stylists, their skilled fingers making quick work of the guys’ hair and faces.

“That’s my brother you’ve got there. Be sure to make him and his friend look extra cool, you hear me?”

Tanaka sunk into his chair with a groan. He hastily righted his position when his stylist began nagging at him in exasperation.

Yachi was standing next to a sharply dressed woman with a blonde bob, who was pointing a ring-adorned finger and calling out instructions. The woman raised an eyebrow at the two newcomers. 

“Being fashionably late, are we? It’s way too early for you to be turning into divas, you know,” she grinned, her loud laughter a familiar sound that Yamaguchi could not quite place. “Come on, I’ve got to pretty you up for the camera.”

“Wait, I know you,” Hinata gaped at her. “You’re Saeko, Tanaka’s big sister!”

“You remembered me? I’m flattered, Shouyou,” Saeko’s smile grew as she slapped him on the back, pushing him towards another stylist. “Nice top, by the way.”

“Thanks!” Hinata replied cheerfully, rubbing his back. Saeko’s presence had momentarily helped him forget his stage fright.

Saeko turned her focus on Yamaguchi next, and gestured him to come over.

“Time for me to work my magic on you. Your name’s Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah. It’s nice to meet you, Saeko,” he smiled as he sat down in front of her. She applied foundation on his face. 

“So, you’re that guy who used to play drums and got talked into singing. Thanks for taking care of Ryuu for me.” Her voice was gentle and warm, in stark contrast with her wild and free-spirited image. 

“Not at all. You must care a lot for Tanaka.”

“Obviously. Just because he lives his life and I live mine doesn't mean we don't care about each other. I like your piercings.”

“Thanks,” at the mention of his piercings, Yamaguchi turned his ear towards the mirror. His eyes widened at the sight of his freckled cheek.

“I’m not gonna cover them,” Saeko had caught on when Yamaguchi did a double take at his reflection. She proceeded to put on eyeliner for him. “Some guys don’t have a single charm point, and meanwhile you’ve got plenty of them all over your pretty face. Be proud of them, yeah? There’s no beauty in whatever it is that people call perfection.”

He felt anything but pretty right now, but if someone as cool and self-assured as Saeko had complimented him, it must mean something. 

“Done,” she slotted the eyeliner back in her kit belt. “I’ll do your hair next. You want a different hair tie? The orange colour kinda clashes with your clothes.” 

“No,” Yamaguchi shook his head, his half ponytail swaying from side to side. “It’s my lucky charm.” He did not care if it sounded silly to her. The orange hair tie from Natsu had seen him through the auditions, and he would keep it on till the end of Rock 54.

“Better keep it on then. Here, I’ll put it on for you once I’m done,” Saeko grinned, carefully removing the precious hair tie and handing it to him. In no time at all, she had tied his ponytail for him, and capped it off with a bit of hairspray. “There you go, now you’re all ready.”

Yamaguchi managed a feeble semblance of a smile, the butterflies in his stomach returning in full force. 

“Yeah...not really.”

“Just sing as you did during practice and you’ll be fine,” Kageyama had long been done with his preparations and now stood with Yachi. He looked so much more striking than usual that Yamaguchi had to look away from him.

“If you’re nervous, just imagine that everyone is naked,” Tanaka added with a thumbs up. “It’s worked for me before.”

“How is that even supposed to make things better!?” Hinata tugged at his hair, voicing out Yamaguchi’s exact thoughts.

“You can do it!” Yachi tried to encourage them. She had her shaking hands clenched in front of her, and it was clear that she was having a worse case of nerves than either Hinata or Yamaguchi.

“Hitoka, you need to relax,” Saeko chortled, placing her hands on Yachi’s shoulders and giving her a thorough shock. “Look at how tense you are. You’ll only make them more nervous.”

“I’m sorry!”

A MPV staff member poked his head into the room.

“Henjin Combi, you’re up in 15 minutes.”

“Right,” Kageyama acknowledged and turned to his bandmates. “We’ve already done this song plenty of times. We can’t mess this up.”

“You’re gonna kill Hinata and Yamaguchi with all that pressure, boss,” Tanaka said with a lopsided grin. “But seriously, just like he said, we did perfectly for practice. First round won’t be a problem.”

He huddled them together, and stuck his hand out. Hinata, Yamaguchi and Yachi stacked their hands on his, and Kageyama placed his on top. 

“We’ve got this!” Hinata shouted, rallying himself.

“Yeah!” Tanaka agreed. “We’ve already got the first round in the bag.”

“We’ll show them impact, and then some,” Kageyama said. His eyes were sharp with concentration and he exuded confidence. “They’ll never know what hit them.”

“Well said!” Tanaka roared as they threw their hands into the air with a passionate yell. Saeko and her colleagues joined in as well, heartily clapping their support.

Yamaguchi peeked at his phone one last time. Throughout the day, he had gotten messages of support from Akiteru, Natsu and Shimada, all promising to tune in and vote for them. His parents and his English teacher had also sent messages wishing him good luck. He switched to the outbox, and read his own message to Tsukki. 

Saeko’s laughter rang out in the background, and he was reminded of her words. Just like how Tanaka and his sister had not stopped caring for each other despite their distance, just like how Yamaguchi had not stopped thinking about Tsukki although they no longer talked, Tsukki’s lack of reply did not mean that he no longer cared about Yamaguchi and his old bandmates. 

Tsukki would surely catch their appearance on Rock 54.

“Henjin Combi, are you ready? You’re up next,” the MPV staff member showed up again at the door.

“It’s time already, huh? Go kick their asses, Ryuu!” Saeko cheered in glee, smacking him on the shoulder.

“Whatever,” Tanaka mumbled, but no one could miss the giant grin on his face.

“All the best,” Yachi beamed, looking more at ease, as Yamaguchi handed his phone to her for safekeeping.

Yamaguchi nodded with a smile. He followed his bandmates to the stage with a renewed peace of mind.

* * *

How was it already 8.35 pm?

Tsukishima Kei had made sure to set the evening aside to watch the TV broadcast of the inaugural Rock 54 competition, pushing away meeting and interview requests. Annoyingly enough, he had not been able to escape the last-minute meeting that cropped up at 6 pm, and he had showed up only after making sure that it would not extend beyond 7 pm, the time of the show. On hindsight, he should have refused it. All these years had taught him that meetings almost never ended on time.

Kozume Kenma must have taken notice of Tsukishima’s barbed responses, stemming from his growing impatience, and egged their drummer - and the sole sensible mind of MOONRISE - Akaashi Keiji on to end the meeting quickly. Thank god for these two—if he had been stuck in the meeting with Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou instead, he might not be able to make it out until 9 pm, or whenever Kuroo and Bokuto got hungry. He would have been far too late for Rock 54 in either case.

Tsukishima swung open the door to the manager’s office. Their manager was out, but Kuroo was lounging on the couch, watching TV. 

“I’m borrowing this,” Tsukishima snatched the remote control from Kuroo, and changed the channel without waiting for his reply.

“Hey, I was watching that,” Kuroo sat up straight and made a grab for the remote control. Tsukishima held it out of his reach; he knew that his band leader was not annoyed. It would take a lot more than missing his daily dose of sports to agitate Kuroo.

“You had better not make me miss baseball for some nature show,” Kuroo elbowed him in the ribs. Tsukishima pushed him away, flicking through the channels until Rock 54 was on the screen.

Akaashi, Bokuto and Kozume stepped into the office. Their eyes were on the TV.

“Tsukki, you’re actually watching something that’s not a documentary?” Bokuto quizzed. Surely there was no need to sound that surprised. “Hey, that’s Oikawa.”

“Isn’t this that Rock 54 thing?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Iwa said Oikawa was going to be a judge for it. That’s why we couldn’t meet him yesterday.”

“...I was wondering if something had happened that needed your urgent attention,” Akaashi sat down beside Tsukishima. “Do you have friends participating in Rock 54?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima wondered if he had been that easy to read. 

“Tsukki’s friends ? That means we get to see orange-head,” Bokuto sat on the ground and started rocking to and fro.

“The shrimp guitarist, huh,” Kuroo laughed as he recalled Tsukishima’s old band, whom they had watched in a Miyagi pub. “I’m more excited about seeing the bassist. That guy has a scary face and a scarier play style.”

Tsukishima’s attention was fully focused on the TV. A band named Iron Wall was on stage right now, finishing their cover of ‘Colors of the Heart’. Kozume had remarked that their drummer had no eyebrows, but that was the least of Tsukishima’s concerns. 

The camera cut to Oikawa Tooru, arguably Egoist’s most famous producer, who shared his comments about Iron Wall’s performance. There were two other judges with him—Tsukishima recognized one of them to be Takeda Ittetsu, a songwriter for Crimson Comet. The other guy named Ukai Keishin was unknown to him. 

“--Koganegawa Kanji, am I right?” Oikawa was all smiles as usual. “You’ll want to work on your guitar skills. Your band is solid, but the only thing holding them back is you. Did you only start playing recently?”

Kuroo blanched as the tall guitarist withered visibly.

“These newbies have to be subjected to Oikawa? Rock 54 sure isn’t making it easy for them.”

“His advice is always spot-on, though,” Akaashi highlighted. “If they listen to him, they’ll improve a lot.”

“Still,” Kuroo chuckled with a shake of his head.

“It’s...what do you call it, giving them a taste of what’s to come. If you can’t handle this, then forget about going pro,” Bokuto nodded. He turned expectantly to see if anyone was impressed by his statement, and Akaashi humoured him with a pat on the shoulder.

“But we usually face either an audience or a producer, not both at once…” Kozume was playing his handheld console game, not bothering with the TV.

Tsukishima said nothing. The show was entering its last few minutes. Had he missed Yamaguchi’s performance? He unconsciously clasped his hands as the TV host took the stage again, reminding viewers to vote for their favourites. Hurry up already, Tsukishima mentally berated.

“Up next, we have Henjin Combi, and here’s what Iwaizumi and Sawamura had to say about them--”

About time. A video montage of Henjin Combi’s auditions, interspersed with Iwa and Sawamura weighing in with their opinions on the band, started playing. Yamaguchi showed up briefly, microphone in hand, and Tsukishima straightened up.

“Hold on, they’ve got Karasuno’s bassist!” Bokuto jumped up with a screech of disbelief.

“Wait, what happened to Scary Face then? Did he get dropped?” Kuroo looked to Tsukishima for answers but received none.

Kozume had looked back up at the TV. He pointed at a clip that had flashed by too quickly for any of them to notice.

“He’s still there.”

The montage drew to a close, and the camera switched back to the stage, where Hinata opened with a heavy guitar riff. He was followed closely by Kageyama, who now played drums. 

Then, Yamaguchi began to sing. 

Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi had become lead vocalist for his band; Akiteru had told him long ago. He was unsurprised by the turn of events, having always thought that Yamaguchi had good vocals, the kind that would sound amazing with soulful ballads and cheerful pop songs, and was hindered only by his lack of self-esteem.

But right now, it felt as though Tsukishima was watching a completely different man. He was floored by the power and rage in Yamaguchi’s voice, and the unflinching glares his normally timid friend kept throwing at the judges and audience. The judges, including Oikawa with his sky-high standards, appeared reasonably impressed. Meanwhile, the audience had utterly lost it, hoarsely screaming their adoration for what had to be the strongest performance that evening.

Hinata was clearly enjoying the attention. Even then, his usually limitless energy was much more contained, and he took to jumping on the spot instead of strutting across the stage, which was an annoying habit of his. Out of the three, only Kageyama seemed the same, though his drum style was far more cooperative than the self-centered bass playing that Tsukishima remembered. Their individual play and singing styles were flawlessly brought together by Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s robust bass. 

It would have been naive to expect that his old bandmates had stayed unchanged over these few years, but he hadn’t expected them to transform this much, to the point that he had difficulty recognizing even his own best friend. There was a prickle within Tsukishima’s chest.

“Tsukki, your friends are _wild_ ,” Bokuto whistled, his eyes wide with enthusiasm. He had his hands on his hips as he bobbed his head to the beat. “Orange-head hasn’t lost his touch at all.”

“Who’s the vocalist?” Akaashi asked.

Tsukishima figured that the question was directed at him, but Kozume had picked up the slack for him.

“He’s Tsukishima’s old drummer. He’s got longer hair now, though.”

Kuroo and Bokuto started talking at the same time, expressing their surprise. 

“No wonder. There’s no way such an awesome singer could have slipped our notice,” Bokuto then grinned at Tsukishima, who regarded him with apathy. “Don’t worry. You’re obviously still better than that novice.”

“Kenma, bless you for being able to remember faces,” Kuroo reached over for Kozume’s hair, only to have his hand irritably slapped away.

“You’re just inattentive. It’s his freckles. He was there when you hounded Tsukishima, but I guess you don’t remember that.”

“Was he?”

The corner of Kozume’s lips quirked upwards in a crooked smile.

“I rest my case.” 

Tsukishima had not paid attention to the judging. Just like Kuroo and the others, Takeda and Ukai had nothing but words of praise for Henjin Combi. Oikawa, on the other hand, offered a fair number of tips in addition to his approval.

“The result show is at 11 pm,” Kuroo read out as the message flashed across the screen. “So voting will be open for two hours. You know what to do.”

Bokuto, Akaashi and Kozume acknowledged with murmurs and a yell of “okay”, and exited the office. Tsukishima remained on the couch, still staring at Rock 54’s voting application on his phone. 

“Aren’t you gonna vote?” Kuroo drawled. He slumped lazily against the couch and switched back to his baseball game.

“Why do you care whether I vote or not?” Tsukishima questioned back. His thumb sought out Henjin Combi’s name, and pressed it after some thought.

“How long has it been since you last talked to them?” Kuroo asked, softly this time. When his query was greeted by silence, he continued.

“Now, don’t get all defensive on me, but I’m guessing that you haven’t been keeping in touch with them ever since you joined us.”

“It wasn’t by choice,” Tsukishima muttered. He couldn’t remember when he had last replied to Yamaguchi’s text messages, and it was unreasonable to expect Yamaguchi to keep sending messages when he himself could not reply on time. Sure, he was a busy guy, but that was only partly the reason for his lack of contact with Yamaguchi and the rest.

Often, he had entertained the thought of calling Yamaguchi, only to realize that he had no idea what they could talk about. He did not know if Yamaguchi still had the same interests as he did two years ago, and it felt weird to talk to him about work.

“You know, if they told you about Rock 54, that probably means they still believe you care enough to support them,” Kuroo said. “I doubt they wanted to use you for your star power or something. You’re not the kind of guy who’ll fall for cheap tricks like that.”

And Yamaguchi was definitely not that kind of scheming bastard.

“It’s cool to be passionate about your work, but never be too busy for friends and family,” Kuroo advised, turning his head to grin at Tsukishima. “It’s your friends and family who carry you through life. Don’t ever lose sight of that.”

“Not all of us have the luxury of keeping them close, like you do with Kozume,” Tsukishima reminded with a slight smirk while committing Kuroo’s words to memory.

“Not by choice,” Kuroo cheekily parroted Tsukishima’s words from earlier. “Kenma can’t even take care of himself.”

When 11 pm rolled round, the rest of MOONRISE returned, and Tsukishima switched the channel again. His bandmates amused themselves by guessing which band would be eliminated—a tall order, considering they had missed the bulk of the show. As soon as the result show had ended, Tsukishima sent his first message to Yamaguchi in ages.

_I saw you on TV. Great singing. Congrats on making it to the 2nd round._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally? Finally.
> 
> In this AU, Haiba Lev and Alisa are models. So is Ushiwaka Japan.
> 
> I have a [writing tumblr](http://revelations-and-some.tumblr.com/). Feel free to hit me up there if you like. :) I'm thinking of making some fanmixes, hope to share them there eventually.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading as always! Feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets lost in Tokyo.
> 
> And Yamaguchi reconnects.

What was supposed to be a fun trip to Tokyo Tower and the Skytree had turned into something akin of a nightmare.

Henjin Combi’s meeting with Ennoshita was not until the next morning, which gave its members a full day of free time. Kageyama had wanted to spend the day practising, only for his bandmates to pounce on Yachi’s suggestion of visiting Tokyo Tower and the Skytree. While Hinata and Yamaguchi knew well enough that they were not here to play, they had harboured hopes of checking out some of Tokyo’s popular destinations. Now that the chance had presented itself, how could they refuse?

Celebrate their first official victory with a quick break—Hinata had thought approvingly that Yachi had the right idea. Still largely unfamiliar with Tokyo, he had stayed close to the group and dared not stray too far. 

So how had he ended up getting separated from them?

Hinata buried his face in his hands, and retraced his steps in his mind. They had gotten onto the crowded train platform during the evening peak hour, and when the train had arrived, Hinata had been buffeted into the train by the massive crowds. He had assumed the others would be following closely behind, realising his grave mistake when the train left the station. Only then had it dawned on him that they had been left behind with the other unlucky commuters when the train door slid shut before them.

To make things worse, his phone’s battery had gone flat from his non-stop photo taking throughout the day. 

“Where do I go!?” Hinata panicked at the lack of Shibuya or Shinjuku stations on the train map. First things first, he needed to contact Kageyama and the others. He dashed out of the train at the next stop and made a beeline for the payphone. Inserting a coin, he picked up the receiver and reached for the keypad. Everything would be okay.

...everything would have been okay if he could just remember someone’s phone number. His entire contact list was in his dead phone.

His only choice now was to approach someone for help. He walked up to the first person he saw, a guy, looking to be in his early twenties, hunched over his phone, or so Hinata thought until a closer inspection showed that he was holding a 3DS. The young man’s cap shielded his features from Hinata.

“Excuse me…?” Hinata spoke. The man was so engrossed in his game he did not look up.

Hinata repeated himself, a little more loudly, and this time the guy did react, appearing vaguely annoyed as he glimpsed at Hinata. His piercing eyes then softened with recognition. Hinata wondered if he had seen the blonde guy’s familiar face before.

“Err, could you tell me how to get to Shibuya? I’ve lost my way.”

“Shibuya?” the guy with the cap mumbled, “For Rock 54?”

Hinata’s heart soared with hope. Help was at hand.

“Yeah! You know about Rock 54 too?”

“A bit,” that was all the guy said as he shuffled along, leading the way. He must not be much of a talker, but Hinata did not mind as long as the guy could help him get back to Shibuya.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, by the way.”

“I know. I saw you on TV.”

A big silly grin creeped onto Hinata’s face. He hadn’t thought he’d get famous this quickly. 

“Did you vote for my band last night? We were pretty good, huh?”

“You guys were good,” the guy agreed. He stopped walking, and stared at Hinata with those sharp eyes again. “But I think my band is better.”

“...what are you doing all the way here?”

Hinata turned at the other voice, and looked up into a pair of bespectacled eyes. His jaw dropped.

Standing before him, in the flesh, with his hoodie pulled over his blonde hair, was Tsukishima Kei. 

“What are you doing here!?”

“I asked you first,” Tsukishima arched a slender eyebrow, and placed a hand on Hinata’s head. “You haven’t grown at all. Amazing.”

“Hey!” Hinata leapt away from him.

“He’s lost,” the guy with the cap informed. “You can help him back to Shibuya, right?”

Tsukishima hummed and gazed down at Hinata.

“Call the King and get him to pick you up, then.”

Hinata fought the urge to shrink from embarrassment. He clenched his fists by his side.

“...my phone ran out of power, ‘kay?”

“And you don’t remember his phone number,” Tsukishima guessed with an aggravating grin. Hinata wanted badly to kick him in the shin.

“Just tell me how to return to Shibuya. I’ll get there myself,” Hinata grumbled. Just his luck to run into Tsukishima without Kageyama and Yamaguchi around to act as buffers.

“And risk getting you more lost than you already are? I’m not having that on my conscience,” Tsukishima took his own sweet time in retrieving his phone from his pocket, just to annoy Hinata further. “You have quite the luck to run into Kozume, in a train station no less. And stop looking at me like that, I don’t have the King’s number.”

“Kozume…?” Something clicked in Hinata’s head, and he blabbed excitedly. “As in Kozume Kenma, keyboardist for MOONRISE? I knew you looked familiar!”

Kozume groaned, pulling the cap over his face. 

“Why did you have to tell him? Let’s go before the fans come.”

“Wait,” Hinata shot desperate glances at the both of them, “aren’t you going to help me?”

“Not here,” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes in irritation. “It’s too early for you to land in the news for all the wrong reasons. I’ll call Yamaguchi to come get you.”

“Can’t you just accompany me to Shibuya?” Hinata frowned back impatiently.

“Too much trouble,” Tsukishima said with a wave of a hand. “Are you coming along, or not?”

Tsukishima walked ahead without waiting for Hinata’s reply. Left with no other viable option, Hinata sucked it up and plodded after Tsukishima and Kozume with heavy steps.

* * *

Yachi was having a spectacular meltdown.

“What kind of manager loses a band member?” she howled at Yamaguchi, who was holding her shoulders, trying but failing to calm her down. “What am I going to say to his family!?”

Kageyama had not stopped pacing up and down the length of the studio since they had returned. He kept looking at his phone, waiting for a call that he knew would never come. They had attempted dialing his number several times, but their calls had been answered by the dreaded unavailable-number message. With no way of getting in touch with Hinata, or knowing where he might be, they were at their wits’ end.

“That goddamn dumbass,” Kageyama growled, and began striding again in vexation.

Tanaka was busy sending messages to his friends, asking them to keep an open eye for Hinata. He had been torn between worry and the hilarity of the situation - Yamaguchi thought glumly that Tanaka was the only one who could afford to laugh, since he more or less knew the city like the back of his hand - but now, his concern took forefront as he occasionally made quiet calls to request help.

Yachi’s wails began anew. Nothing Yamaguchi was doing could make her feel better. He sat her down on a chair as his phone rang, nearly dropping it when he saw the name on the screen. He picked up the call.

“Tsukki?” 

Kageyama’s head swiveled to Yamaguchi instantly.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. For a moment, Yamaguchi suspected that his number had been dialled by mistake, until Tsukki spoke.

“I would like to report a lost child. He has orange hair, carries an electric guitar and, for whatever reason, simply cannot stop fidgeting and yelling.”

“I’m not a kid and I’m not yelling!” Hinata shouted in the background.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Pummeled by the double shock of hearing his best friend for the first time in years, and the news that Hinata had been found, all he could manage was to stand rooted to the ground, eyes wide and unblinking.

“...this is Yamaguchi, right?” Tsukki’s voice lost some of its snide tone.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi quickly replied before Tsukki thought to hang up, “Hey, Tsukki. How’re you doing? Hinata’s with you? Where are you guys?” Yamaguchi had had so much to say to Tsukki, but now that they were actually talking, his mind was a total, frustrating blank. 

“One question at a time,” Tsukki was his usual unflappable self, and Yamaguchi could not help but smile at this side of Tsukki which he was so accustomed to. “I was doing just fine, until I ran into a certain Hinata Shouyou. You have an hour to come retrieve him at Nihonbashi before I leave him at the train station.”

“Nihonbashi in 1 hour?” Yamaguchi looked to Yachi, who had jumped out of her chair at the mention of Hinata’s name. Drying her tears, she nodded her head vigorously.

“We’ll be there,” he added, and hung up after Tsukki told him their precise location. 

“I’m coming with you,” Yachi grabbed her bag. There was renewed determination in her swollen eyes.

“I’ll ask Kageyama or Tanaka to come with me. You should stay here, you’ve had a long d--”

She interrupted him with a glare so ferocious that it almost bowled him over.

“I am coming with you!” She punctuated each word with a step towards Yamaguchi, seizing his arm and dragging him out the door.

“We’ll hold the fort down while you’re gone,” Tanaka called out after them with a grin. He swiftly stepped in front of Kageyama before he could join them. “And you’re staying where you are. Can’t have you knocking out Hinata’s teeth when there’s just two weeks to go to the next round.”

Yamaguchi and Yachi travelled to Nihonbashi in silence. Yachi was staring into thin space with a tired, gloomy expression on her face. Yamaguchi left her in peace—anyone would be exhausted after that emotional roller coaster. He merely hoped that she would not blame herself too much for what had happened. No one, least of all Yachi, was at fault for the stroke of bad luck that had gotten Hinata separated from them.

They arrived at the meeting spot outside Nihonbashi station, where they found Hinata, accompanied by Tsukki, and an individual whom Yamaguchi recognized as Kozume Kenma, Tsukki’s bandmate. Hinata lit up with relief upon seeing Yamaguchi and Yachi, and immediately ran up to them.

“I thought I’d be lost for good!” Hinata practically bawled. 

“I’m so sorry!” Yachi cried back, caught between joy at being reunited with Hinata and guilt over losing him in the first place. “It’s all my fault.”

“You can’t get lost in Tokyo ‘for good’,” Tsukki eyed Hinata amusedly. “Are you honestly _that_ directionally challenged?”

Yamaguchi felt a laugh coming on at Tsukki’s taunt and forced it back down, not wanting to incense Hinata further. He cleared his throat.

“Hinata, Yachi, you two can go ahead first, okay?”

“What about you?” Hinata blinked at him.

“I was thinking of catching up with Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled hopefully at Tsukki. “Would you be okay with that? But if you’re busy, we can meet up some other day. Unless you’re busy for the whole month...if that’s the case, feel free to set a date and time. I’m cool with--”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he blurted out without thinking. He raised his eyes and met Tsukki’s gaze, and for a moment, he felt as though he had been transported to two years prior, eating Sakanoshita’s meat buns with Tsukki and laughing over some stupid thing. They grinned so hard that they both burst into laughter, and the widening chasm that had grown between them over the past two years was bridged in an instant.

Hinata chuckled and gestured to a puzzled Yachi.

“Gotcha, see you back in Shibuya.”

“Yamaguchi, just take the Ginza line to get back to Shibuya,” Yachi piped up hastily, not about to take her chances. 

Yamaguchi beamed back at her with a nod. 

“Yachi,” he said, “I trust you.”

Hinata squeezed Yachi’s shoulder, as if to emphasize what Yamaguchi had just told her. She tensed, her lower lip shuddering briefly, and Yamaguchi feared that his words might have had the opposite effect of what he intended. Then, she gave him a heartfelt smile, and turned to leave with Hinata. Knowing that she would be back to normal soon lightened the load on Yamaguchi’s chest.

“This means I can go back too, right?” Kozume asked. Getting Tsukki’s acknowledgment, he walked with Hinata and Yachi to the train station. 

When their friends were well out of earshot, Tsukki motioned to Yamaguchi to follow him. There was a fast food restaurant nearby; he figured they could sit down and chat there rather than walk around aimlessly.

“That girl, Yachi. Is she your girlfriend?” 

“Nah,” Yamaguchi grinned. “She’s our manager. She used to work for Karasuno.”

“She looks like your type,” Tsukki observed, stepping into the fast food restaurant. Luckily, they managed to find a secluded corner despite the dinner crowds thronging the place. Tsukki kept his head bowed until they were safely seated.

Yamaguchi scratched his ear with an embarrassed chuckle. Tsukki hadn’t realized how much he had missed hearing Yamaguchi laugh.

“She’s in a happy, stable relationship.”

Tsukki merely nodded, and the conversation faltered, drowned out by the lively chatter from the other tables.

“Erm, have you had dinner yet? My treat,” Yamaguchi stood up.

Accepting his offer, Tsukki decided on the fish burger set. While Yamaguchi joined the snaking queues at the counter, Tsukki put on his headphones, more to dissuade people from approaching him than to try and listen to music in the noisy restaurant. Interestingly, the first song on his playlist was the one Henjin Combi had recently covered for their first round. 

Tsukki smiled at the little coincidence, hit play, and closed his eyes. Their performance was still fresh in his memory—comparing the Yamaguchi on TV, and the Yamaguchi who was ordering dinner on his behalf, no one would have believed that they were one and the same. Maybe his worries had been unwarranted.

5 songs in, Yamaguchi reappeared with a tray of food.

“The queues are vicious,” he complained, setting it down in front of Tsukki.

“How can I be sure that you weren’t just held up by fans asking for your autograph?” Tsukki teased, removing his headphones.

“Me? Fans?” Yamaguchi boggled at the thought. “Hinata checked out the response online today. He was pretty envious that Tanaka got most of the attention.” He had had to explain to Hinata that it made sense people were excited about Tanaka’s return, seeing as Tanaka had been huge when he had been with Karasuno.

Tsukki noticed that Yamaguchi had added a strawberry shortcake on top of the fish burger set he had requested. He fiddled with its plastic wrapping before leaving it alone in favour of the burger.

“Have you looked online yourself?”

“Not really, I have a feeling I’d get really mad if I saw anyone talking crap about my band,” Yamaguchi answered with a sheepish smile. His face brightened when Tsukki reached briefly for the strawberry shortcake. “They had strawberry shortcake on the menu, and I thought why not. I haven’t bought shortcake for you for so long. Don’t know if it taste good, though.”

“You didn’t have to,” Tsukki murmured as he bit into the burger, his other hand scrolling down a blog page on his phone. Having found what he needed, he passed his phone to Yamaguchi, and let the pages of comments, most of them professing their admiration for Henjin Combi’s hot vocalist, do the talking for him.

“Looks like someone’s popular,” Tsukki smirked, delighting in the sight of Yamaguchi’s cheeks growing redder and redder with each scroll down the page.

Yamaguchi let out an unintelligible whine, and hurriedly tabbed back to the home screen. He covered his beet red face in his hands.

“You’d better get used to it soon. It’ll only get worse from here,” Tsukki couldn’t stop himself. Maybe it was the nostalgia from hanging out with an old friend, or the relief that Yamaguchi was still as he remembered, cowlick and all. 

“You’ve got to give me some tips,” Yamaguchi’s whimpers were muffled by his hands.

“Number one, ignore them,” Tsukki said as he ate a french fry, still tickled by the sight of Yamaguchi’s head bowed down in front of him. “Number two, ignore them.”

“Not helping!”

“Honestly, just concentrate on Rock 54,” Tsukki advised. “Know that you have people supporting you, but don’t let that go to your head. Rock 54--really, being in this industry is not a popularity contest, no matter what people tell you. There’s a long road ahead of you, and you don’t exactly have the brightest bandmates.”

Yamaguchi removed his hands from his face, looking a lot more composed but also rather miffed.

“Maybe, but they’re pretty dependable.”

Tsukki knew he had crossed the line. 

“Sorry about that,” his apology was genuine. He might not have very high opinions of Kageyama or Hinata, but that was his own business. 

Yamaguchi flashed him a relaxed smile, his way of telling him that all was forgiven. 

“Thanks for the tips. Have you talked to Akiteru lately?”

“I called Mom and Akiteru last week,” Tsukki informed, and his lips curved downwards into an annoyed frown. “I don’t care if Akiteru can’t make it to my concerts, but he keeps insisting that I perform in Miyagi. Like I have any choice in where I get to perform.”

“Do you talk about the same thing every time?” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh, having heard the other side of the conversation from Akiteru months ago. “And try seeing things from his point of view. He wants to support you, but he can’t go if you’re performing in another city. Surely your bandmates and manager will listen if you say something.”

“Try being in my shoes for a day. Then come back to me and see if you can tell me that again,” Tsukki grumbled. He took one of the now floppy fries, and offered the rest to Yamaguchi. “You haven’t touched the fries at all.”

Yamaguchi gazed at the french fries with such an intense longing that Tsukki was a little startled. Just how long had he gone without his favourite floppy fries? Yamaguchi swallowed, and painfully tore his eyes away from the tempting fries.

“...Kageyama won’t be happy if he knows I ate fast food…”

Tsukki arched an eyebrow.

“Since when did you start caring about what the King thinks?” He pushed the tray to Yamaguchi. “Here. You’re not going to lose your voice from eating fries.”

With the excitement and guilt of a child stealing candy behind his parents’ back, Yamaguchi’s fingers inched towards the fries.

“You performed at the Budoukan some time back, right?” he asked, eager to make conversation and take his mind off his uneasiness over breaking one of Kageyama’s rules. “How was it?”

“Too big, and too crowded,” Tsukki propped his chin with his hand as he removed the wrapping from the strawberry cheesecake. “But I won’t say no to performing there again. It was an experience.”

“I’ll bet. I wish I could have gone. I haven’t seen any of your lives ever since you joined MOONRISE,” Yamaguchi’s shoulders sagged with remorse.

“You haven’t changed at all.”

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki, uncertain as to what he had meant by that. 

“I was wondering what kind of soul-breaking trauma you had gone through that made you pick Psycho,” Tsukki chuckled with a slight smirk.“I’d have thought you would pick Plug-in Baby or Panic Station.”

“Not enough impact,” Yamaguchi grinned. He could only imagine how Tsukki must have felt, watching him scream out the song on TV as if he was filled with hate and resent against the twisted world. Suga and Kageyama had both agreed that the performance was Yamaguchi’s best to date, though when Yamaguchi later viewed the clip uploaded online by MPV, he had been shaken to the core, unable to recognize himself.

“Supermassive Black Hole, then? How’s that for impact?” Tsukki continued light-heartedly. 

“I don’t understand the lyrics, much less know how to sing it,” Yamaguchi admitted. He finished the fries, and regarded Tsukki enthusiastically. “How about you give it a go? I’m sure you’ll sound fantastic. You know, there’re lots of great singers in Rock 54, but I still think you’re the best--”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

The shortcake was dry and tasteless and had no strawberry in it, but the great company more than made up for it.

* * *

Yamaguchi had meant to leave at 10 pm. The train ride would have taken about 20 minutes, and it was a 15-minute walk back to the hotel, so he would have been able to return well before their 11 pm curfew.

Only, he had gotten so carried away catching up with Tsukki that by the time they had split up for home, it was already 10:40 pm. No matter how fast Yamaguchi sprinted, he would never make it back on time, not that it had stopped him from trying. He was pretty sure that people had seen him dashing for the lifts like a madman, and he might have accidentally ignored some of them who had tried to say hi, but all of that paled in comparison to the thought of returning to a clearly displeased Kageyama. 

While he had never been on the receiving end of Kageyama’s wrath, he had witnessed his fair share of Kageyama yelling and shouting at Hinata and, sometimes, Tanaka. It was harrowing enough that Yamaguchi feverishly hoped he would never end up in that unenviable position.

Slinking to their room, Yamaguchi’s heart was beating madly against his chest. In his mind, Kageyama was already waiting for him behind the door, his legs crossed as he drummed his fingers impatiently against the side of the couch.

Yamaguchi pushed open the door, and carefully tiptoed into the room, giving a cursory glance around. The coast was clear...or so he had believed, until he heard the shower. He sat down on the couch and attempted to calm himself, dreading the extended wait leading up to his reckoning.

His stress peaked as he heard the shower being turned off. Kageyama was stepping out of the shower. He was bound to start roaring anytime now. 

Bracing himself for a lashing out, Yamaguchi reluctantly looked up to face him, and--

 _Oh_.

He found himself staring at abs—a set of very nicely defined, tight abs, in fact. Kageyama was topless, and he was _ripped_.

Kageyama stared at him morosely from beneath his wet bangs.

“It’s lights out at 11 pm.”

Yamaguchi shifted his eyes from Kageyama’s torso, to his broad chest and finally his face. Big mistake—seeing Kageyama’s moody expression, his eyes cool and narrowed, his lips set in a brooding frown, only made Yamaguchi’s face heat up further.

“Sorry,” was all Yamaguchi could utter. 

“No need to apologise,” Kageyama said brusquely. “You’re back, and that’s all that matters. Wash up and sleep early. Our meeting’s at 9 am.”

“Right,” Yamaguchi was surprised that his voice was able to work at all. He retrieved his sleep clothes, using every ounce of his willpower to resist stealing a peek at Kageyama again. He quickly dived into the shower room when his resolve nearly broke.

Safe behind closed doors, he exhaled shakily, and pressed his hands to his burning cheeks. He had thought that he would be lucky to get away with a light scolding, but he had gotten way more than he had bargained for. 

Who knew that Kageyama looked _this_ good? Correction—Yamaguchi already knew that he had a pretty face, and that he worked out in his spare time, but hadn’t given any more thought to it until a few minutes ago. And now, he had to contend with the fact that he was sharing a room with an incredibly hot guy. 

It was true that Kageyama was a little--okay, fairly intimidating and not exactly patient, but he also had the cutest smile. Not to mention, Yamaguchi could never get enough of the way Kageyama’s eyes would gleam with elation whenever he had nailed a particularly tricky drum part, or whenever Yamaguchi had perfected his rendition of a song which Kageyama liked.

Yamaguchi hurriedly braked his speeding train of thought, and pulled himself back from the brink of the slippery slope. Any further and he would not be able to save himself.

He reached for the tap and turned on the cold water at full blast. When he headed for bed, his body had cooled, but his mind remained filled with thoughts of Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally? Finally!!
> 
> 1\. Tokyo’s train maps will always be a mystery to me. I’m bad enough with maps, and _then came Tokyo's train maps_...
> 
> Hinata’s experience was based on my own lol, when my friend got separated from us during peak hour because the train door closed on us. Luckily, our phones were working just fine so we were reunited after a train ride. :’D
> 
> 2\. Yamaguchi’s budding crush - only 12 chapters in the making!
> 
> 3\. I made a fanmix for MOONRISE! It's a collection of songs which I think MOONRISE might sound like. Listen to it [here](http://revelations-and-some.tumblr.com/post/142458068881/sound-of-moonrise-listen-download-credits).
> 
> I have plans to make more fanmixes for the other bands, and I'll post them as I update.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. It means so much to me to know that people are reading this, and enjoying it.  
> I still have a long way to go (I plan to write 30 chapters in total). If you've enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave your comments and let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Have a good day, everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has a run-in with another Rock 54 participant. Kageyama steps in.
> 
> \---
> 
> “Yeah, yeah,” Futakuchi scoffs with a dry smirk. “The weak underdog becomes food for the strong and stuff like that.”
> 
> “That’s,” Moniwa starts. “Bleak.”

Yamaguchi breathed out as he finished the song. He couldn’t remember whose idea it was to cover Supermassive Black Hole in Japanese, but it had worked. 

In the blink of an eye, they were back on stage for the second round. Yamaguchi caught a glimpse of Tsukki sitting on the judge panel as if he had been there since the start of the show. He was quietly mouthing advice, but Yamaguchi heard it loud and clear.

“Posture, Yamaguchi. Drop the jaw and open up. And don’t forget to breathe.”

Hinata and Tanaka were still playing. Tanaka had drifted off into his own world, intoxicated by the notes of his bass track. The drums had long stopped, and Yamaguchi turned to find Kageyama walking up to him. 

Wordlessly, Kageyama wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist. 

“Kageyama…!?” Yamaguchi almost choked, caught off guard by the contact. He tried to pry himself from Kageyama’s tight embrace.

Tsukki rolled his eyes and gave them a thumbs down.

“Yamaguchi, you have better taste than that.” Tsukki’s voice sounded so close that it was as though he was standing right next to Yamaguchi.

Tanaka remained oblivious to their unexplained public display of affection, if it could be called that, and continued plucking his bass. Hinata, meanwhile, had hopped in front of them with a huge grin, rallying the cheering audience with the charisma of a seasoned rock band member.

Yamaguchi’s head was spinning from Hinata’s and the audience’s “guwaa”-ing, Tsukki’s non-stop lobbing of insults at Kageyama, and the warmth of Kageyama’s breath against his neck. He waved frantically at Yachi, who was watching them from backstage, trying desperately to catch her attention.

Yachi had taken note of his discomfort. His anxiety gave way to gratitude and relief as she stepped out into the open. Then, she stopped a distance away from them, cupped her mouth, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Quote my name for another shot at Rock 54!!”

Yamaguchi jerked awake with a gasp. He was covered in cold sweat, and Yachi’s impossibly loud yell was still reverberating within his head.

He rubbed his temples wearily, and reached out for his phone. 4 am...it was far too early to wake up, and too late for another chance at decent, restful sleep. Kept up late by unwelcomed thoughts about his roommate, Yamaguchi was sure it had been past 1 or 2 am when he had finally caught some shut-eye. 

He tossed and turned in bed, trying to get comfortable, finally facing Kageyama’s bare back. He sighed as he contemplated Kageyama’s back, idly realizing that despite having roomed together for almost a month, he had never once seen Kageyama’s sleeping face. Kageyama had always been an early-to-sleep and early-to-rise kind of guy. Coupled with Yamaguchi’s habit of sleeping in, Kageyama was usually already up and running by the time Yamaguchi woke up.

Yamaguchi considered adjusting Kageyama’s blanket for him, so that he was covered properly. Sleeping with his back exposed to the air-conditioning couldn’t be comfortable. It would suck if he caught a cold. But that involved getting out of his own bed first, and Yamaguchi knew that the moment he got out of his warm bed, he would be up for the whole day. 

He wasn’t that desperate for a glimpse of Kageyama’s sleeping face anyway.

Yamaguchi turned away from Kageyama and curled up, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

“Wow, you look dead tired,” Tanaka remarked upon seeing the dark circles beneath Yamaguchi’s eyes. “What time did you get back last night?”

“Late,” Yamaguchi answered, and Tanaka knew enough not to question further. He lightly shook Yamaguchi’s shoulder in sympathy as they stepped out of the meeting room, having just ended a quick discussion with Ennoshita. Yamaguchi counted himself lucky that the meeting had been concluded in just 15 minutes. Had it stretched any longer, he would probably have fallen asleep in his chair.

Yamaguchi enviously eyed Hinata, who was looking every bit his bright and chipper self. 

“From Round 2 onwards, we get just 2 weeks for practice, huh?” Hinata hardly seemed perturbed by their tight schedule. “Kageyama, what was that song you picked for us?”

“You agreed without knowing what you’re going to play?” Tanaka punched him on his upper arm. “It’s that one, you know…” He hummed the song’s famous instrumental, and even threw in a little dance, attracting curious and amused stares from other passers-by. 

“Oh! The Christmas song!” 

Tanaka froze mid-dance. He gawked blankly at Hinata.

“Christmas…?”

“You’re thinking about Zard’s other cover, aren’t you?” Kageyama scowled irritably. He had not quite forgiven Hinata for putting them through last night’s ordeal. “The original song doesn’t come with Christmas greetings.”

Yamaguchi knew without having to look up translations. They were covering a love song this time. Not that there was anything wrong with love songs—he had sung sappier ballads before, but this song could not have shown up at a worse time.

Uneasily noting that he was walking a bit too closely behind Kageyama, Yamaguchi slowed down until he was beside Tanaka. He cast his gaze down so he did not have to look ahead.

“Are you gonna be fine with the song? I guess you’ll need time to make sense of the lyrics again.” 

Yamaguchi wondered if Tanaka had mistaken his discomfort for nervousness. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi smiled, gratefully accepting the chance to distract himself from his thoughts. “But it’s pretty well-known, so it won’t be a problem.”

“I didn’t think we’d get to play oldies in Rock 54,” Tanaka grinned at him. “No one picked the Beatles songs, but I saw that some band had already snapped up Blue Light Yokohama.”

“Johzenji Monkies, maybe?” Yamaguchi speculated. Their vocalist, Misaki Hana, was a powerful singer, and he earnestly thought that she was the best in the competition to date. Her bandmates, especially the guitarist Terushima Yuuji, were admittedly not too shabby either, though Yamaguchi strongly felt that his own bandmates were still better by leaps and bounds. 

Tanaka agreed with him.

“Oh yeah, their vocalist would kill that song. That must mean Iron Wall picked Linda Linda, then. Iron Wall’s vocalist looks like a complete ass, so I hate to say this, but they’ve picked a good song.”

“Have you met their vocalist before?” Yamaguchi asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Tanaka linked his hands behind his head. “But I hate his face. Same with Monkies’ guitarist. That guy looks like a freaking punk.”

The irony of Tanaka labelling someone else a punk was not lost on Yamaguchi, but he stayed silent. 

“But forget those two, have you seen Iron Wall’s drummer? I swear he can kill people just by looking at them,” Tanaka said in glee and awe. Yachi and Hinata nodded in fervent agreement.

Standing at nearly 192 cm tall, Aone Takanobu dwarfed the rest of the competition, and his terrifying glare rivalled Kageyama’s. Yamaguchi had never heard Aone speak even to his own bandmates, and Aone’s lack of eyebrows only contributed further to his surly image.

“Who do you think is scarier? Boss or Iron Wall’s drummer?” Tanaka asked, his eager eyes flitting from Yamaguchi to Hinata and to Kageyama’s back.

Yamaguchi stubbornly refused to speak. He wondered if Tanaka had a death wish.

“The Iron Wall guy,” Hinata said gravely. “He’s _massive_.”

“Well, maybe Iron Wall dude is just born with a face like that, like boss,” Tanaka grinned while Yamaguchi slowly shifted away from him. “Maybe he’s just all looks too.”

“Tanaka, I can hear you,” Kageyama cut in, causing Hinata and Yachi to jolt backwards in shock.

Tanaka responded with a loud burst of good-natured laughter, but did not continue. He had gotten the message.

They returned to the studio, and the band got down to practice straightaway. While they did several quick playthroughs of their individual parts, he sat down in a corner to find lyric translations. Yachi sidled over to him. 

“Can I sit here?” She beamed at him, and he could not find it in himself to reject her. It also helped that she was the perfect person to turn to in case he had problems with the lyrics. He cheerfully shifted to make space for her.

“Yamaguchi!” The both of them turned when Hinata shouted from the other end of the studio. “Should we do a fast or slow cover?”

“Fast,” Yamaguchi replied without missing a beat. “You prefer playing fast songs, don’t you?”

Hinata looked back at Kageyama with a triumphant grin.

“Yamaguchi’s voice is perfect for slow ballads, dumbass,” Kageyama seethed, baring his teeth.

“Yeah, but the guy himself said we should do a fast cover,” Hinata rebutted.

“Didn’t you hear him? He went with the fast cover because he knows that’s all you can play.”

“That’s not what I said,” Yamaguchi mumbled with a sigh, resuming his online search. 

Yachi giggled, but her laugh sounded somewhat forced.

“Erm...I hope it’s all right for me to ask, but are you okay?” She gazed at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “Did anything happen last night?”

Yamaguchi reacted with an alarmed wave, as if trying to shoo away the memories that had flooded back into his head. Too late—his face had turned crimson.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, quickly turning away. “Why do you ask?”

Yachi was unconvinced, no thanks to his sudden desire to avoid her eyes.

“You seem to be in a bad mood, I think…? Is there something on your mind?”

Kageyama Tobio, maybe.

“I didn’t sleep well, and I woke up too early today,” Yamaguchi said half-truthfully. He risked a glance at her, toying with the idea of sharing part of his woes with her. It did not matter if she couldn’t help; he just needed a listening ear before his pent-up emotions exploded in his face, or worse, Kageyama’s.

“Do you want to take a nap? I find that power naps are helpful,” Yachi suggested. 

He decided that he could trust Yachi. Talking to Hinata, who might blab to Kageyama by accident, was out of the question. As for Tanaka, while they had become pretty solid buddies, Yamaguchi did not feel all that comfortable talking to him about this. Besides, he felt bad for making Yachi worry for nothing when she already had a lot on her plate.

“...well, there is something,” he admitted softly, and peeped over Yachi’s head to make sure that no one was looking their way.

Noticing his gesture, Yachi stood up with purpose and gestured to Yamaguchi to follow her. 

“I’m borrowing Yamaguchi for a bit,” she announced to Hinata and the others on their way out. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Safe trip,” Hinata nodded with a grin, and resumed his guitar practice. 

Yamaguchi trailed after Yachi until she led him into a meeting room, and closed the door behind them.

“Band managers get to use the meeting rooms for their planning and stuff,” she notified with a sunny smile, and pulled out a chair for him. “But apparently, I’m the only manager of a participating band.”

“I hope no one has given you problems because of that,” Yamaguchi frowned, sitting down with her. 

“No problems at all, thankfully! Anyway, it’s just the two of us now, so feel free to let me know what’s bothering you, and I’ll do what I can to help.”

“Just listening would be more than enough,” he assured, and fixated his eyes on his shoes, finding a way to phrase himself. 

“...I can’t go into too much detail. I hope you can forgive me for that.” Seeing Yachi nod her acceptance, he went on. “Something kind of happened last night, and now I think I might have a-” he bit his lip, cheeks growing warm again, “-a crush on someone.”

Yachi slapped a hand over her mouth. 

“And you know how we’re doing a love song this time, right? Every time I read the lyrics, I see that person’s face in my mind...” Yamaguchi’s voice grew softer with each word he spoke. “It becomes hard to concentrate, and I just know I’ll screw up the song.”

Kageyama would get annoyed, and then he would want to talk to Yamaguchi, and put him in a tighter spot than he already was. 

“Is-” Yachi stuttered, drawing Yamaguchi’s attention. “Is it...Tsukishima Kei…?”

Yamaguchi blinked, letting Yachi’s question slowly sink in. His hand went up to the side of his neck as an awkward chuckle escaped his lips. What had given her the idea that he was nursing an infatuation with Tsukki?

“Erm, actually...no.” 

“Oh,” Yachi looked incredibly mortified with herself. “Hinata told me about your friendship with him on our way back to Shibuya last night. He said you two used to be inseparable. And when you mentioned that something happened last night, my first thought went to your meeting with Tsukishima, and I started thinking, what if you rekindled old feelings of unrequited love for him! And...and...”

She piped down, her face turning pinker than Yamaguchi’s. 

Beginning to see how Yachi had arrived at her conclusion, amusement took hold of him and displaced much of his distress. 

“We’re just friends, nothing more,” he clarified with a light-hearted chuckle. “In fact, he thought you were my girlfriend, until I told him you’re dating someone else.”

Yachi timidly raised her head in spite of her crippling embarrassment. She seemed dazed by the little tidbit of information he had shared.

“Really? But Yamaguchi, you’re way too cool for someone like me. Your crush must be really cool too, like you.”

He felt his cheeks heat up, both at Yachi’s unexpected compliment and at the thought of Kageyama.

“Thanks. That’s not true though,” his hand went up to the back of his neck. Yachi was leaning in expectantly. “Because you’re a lot cooler than you think,” he grinned sincerely at her.

She tilted her head, and laughed self-consciously, giving him the nagging feeling that she had not been waiting for him to return the compliment. After some silence, she spoke again.

“Have you known your crush for a long time?”

“Yeah,” It only struck him now that he had known Kageyama for almost a decade, since their high school days. Even if they had gotten separated for two years after the fight, and he had only really started to get to know Kageyama better in these few months, it was still mind boggling. He turned towards Yachi. 

“If it’s all right to ask, how long have you know your girlfriend?”

“10 years. We went to the same high school together,” she gazed at him, smiling brightly. “Just for a year though. She was already in her last year when I entered high school.”

Yamaguchi was astonished by the coincidence.

“How did you know that you…?”

“That I like her?” Yachi finished his question for him. She bowed her head and twiddled her thumbs, her voice dropping to a barely audible whisper. “This probably sounds stupid...but it was love at first sight.”

“It’s not stupid at all,” Yamaguchi reassured with a genuine smile. “She must be very kind and beautiful.”

“She’s the kindest and most beautiful person I’ve ever met! Every day, I look at her and I’m reminded how lucky I am. I’m just so happy being with her.”

Yamaguchi had yet to meet Kiyoko, but he was certain that the Yachi before him, glowing with admiration and bliss as she gushed about her girlfriend, was no less charming than Kiyoko.

“What about you, Yamaguchi? I’ll bet being with your crush makes you feel happy too,” Yachi beamed at him.

Yamaguchi’s eyes glazed over. He had liked spending time with Kageyama, until he was treated to the sight of Kageyama, post-shower and topless and beautiful. Now, all he could think of was holding Kageyama’s hand, and kissing him—incredibly inconvenient fantasies to harbour when he had to keep in close contact with Kageyama, in and out of practice, for the whole of Rock 54.

“I guess,” he said hesitantly. “But I can’t look at them without feeling like my heart is going to leap out of my chest.”

The smile on Yachi’s face died, and she stared at him, pasty and wide-eyed.

“That’s serious!” She fretted, grabbing his shoulders. “It’d be better for you to tell them about your feelings. If you bottle it up, you’ll only make yourself more miserable. Please don’t put yourself through that terrible pain! You still have so much to live for...”

Yachi’s suggestion was no doubt the fastest solution for his problem, but just the thought of talking to Kageyama set alarm bells ringing in his head. He would much rather sing silly nursery rhymes on TV than approach Kageyama. 

“I don’t know if I want to. Maybe this feeling will die off after a few days,” he whispered. “Anyway, they don’t need the distraction.”

“How can you view your own feelings as a distraction!?” Yachi almost shouted, all worked up. “I think this person should feel very blessed that you’re attracted to them.”

Yamaguchi flinched.

“But it’d be awkward if they didn’t feel the same way…” And he was not so naive to think that they could simply go back to being friends if his ‘confession’ fell through.

Seeing his point, Yachi wilted along with him. She crossed her arms and racked her brain for ideas. 

“What if you put your feelings into your singing? It’s not the best outlet, but it’s still something,” her face lit up with excitement. “And maybe, just maybe, your feelings will reach that person when they watch your performance on TV!” 

Yamaguchi’s face lost some of its colour. Kageyama had proven on many occasions that he was able to gauge his bandmates’ conditions just by listening to them play or sing, and the idea of him discovering Yamaguchi’s crush on him during rehearsals was a bone-chilling possibility.

“...or would that be a bad idea?” Yachi paused as she caught on to his overt unease.

Then again, the chance of Kageyama not getting it or outright ignoring it was equally likely, Yamaguchi reasoned. He just could not see Kageyama as the kind of guy who cared for matters of the heart.

With Psycho, Yamaguchi had had to work extra hard to get the hang of its hostile and spiteful sound. Granted, their current song was far easier, but if he took Yachi’s advice, he would probably make quick work of perfecting his singing.

That would make Kageyama happy. Yamaguchi wanted to think that he picked the song for them because he liked the song, and not just because he thought it was the best song to showcase their skills.

“I think it’s a great idea,” he beamed at Yachi. 

“Great! If you change your mind and decide you want to confess, you can come talk to me, okay?” She reminded, satisfied that she had been able to extend a helping hand to him. “I can give you tips. My confession to Kiyoko went very well, after all.”

Laughing, Yamaguchi nodded. With any luck, he would not have to take her up on her offer. All he had to do was to channel these emotions into the song until he got over his crush. That should take no more than a few days.

* * *

But Yamaguchi’s infatuation never went away like he had hoped it would. 

It had started with Kageyama’s little habits, trivial things that Yamaguchi started taking notice of, like how Kageyama would wind down for the day by working on an original song, his relaxed face a seldom-seen picture of calm. Or how he appreciated good food by wolfing down the entire dish in one gulp. Or how pretty his eyes looked, framed by long lashes and lit up with interest, when he read his music sheets. 

Before Yamaguchi knew it, he had fallen deeper into the hole, with no way of getting out. Not trusting himself to face Kageyama alone without running the risk of doing something very stupid, he had taken to avoiding Kageyama whenever he could. Everytime he had to talk to Kageyama, he would make sure that at least one other person, preferably Hinata, was present. They still made small talk outside of practice, but their conversations had become a lot shorter as Yamaguchi kept his replies brief. It had gotten to the point where Kageyama no longer made the attempt to speak to him first, unless he needed to talk about Rock 54. 

It went without saying that Yachi, Hinata and Tanaka had taken notice of the change in Yamaguchi, and often asked if something had happened between the both of them. He had lost count of the number of times they had volunteered to act as mediators, despite his repeated assurances that he and Kageyama had not fought. 

At least one good thing had come out of the situation. They had just completed their dress rehearsal for Round 2. According to Yachi, the ground sentiment was that Henjin Combi had stood out the most, thanks in no small part to Yamaguchi’s singing. 

As they made their way back to the studio, Yamaguchi broke away from the group, but not before informing Yachi that he would be back shortly. He walked and walked until his feet brought him to a largely deserted corridor, where he would be safe from prying eyes. Turning towards the wall, he pressed his forehead against it and closed his eyes. He needed to cool off.

“ _You’re just too good to be true_ ,” he whispered. The lyrics were still cycling in his mind, and he could still see Kageyama behind his eyelids. “ _Can’t take my eyes off of you_.”

Three more days and he would be free from this song.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Yamaguchi jolted away from the unwelcome touch. 

“Hey,” he tensed up upon seeing that it was one of the vocalists from Northwest. He tried to recall his name, but his frayed mind threw up no answers besides Hinata and Tanaka’s unflattering nickname for the poor guy.

Shallot-head pulled his hand back. He seemed apologetic about giving Yamaguchi the shock of his life.

“Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” he said. 

Yamaguchi glanced away with an awkward nod. He hoped that Shallot-head had not seen or heard too much.

“You’re from Henjin Combi, right?”

“Yeah,” he gave his name out of courtesy.

“I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou,” Kindaichi replied. “I was in the same band as your guitarist and drummer for a while. The drummer was playing bass back then, though.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi supposed that Kindaichi had joined after he had left Set the Tamashii. Neither Hinata nor Kageyama had gone in-depth as to what had happened after his exit from the band, and all he knew was that they had continued to find new members, and play in bars and live houses, up till Hinata’s departure. 

“I sure was surprised to see them again in Rock 54,” Kindaichi stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I never thought you guys would be able to make it all the way to Round 2. Then again, they’ve got you and Karasuno’s bassist to carry them.”

Yamaguchi’s anger spiked.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hinata and Kageyama are both good,” at the sight of Yamaguchi’s offended scowl, Kindaichi hurriedly added. After some thought, he continued. 

“But Kageyama has a serious attitude problem, don’t you think?” Yamaguchi now wished that he hadn’t. “I bet you don’t have it easy with him breathing down your neck.”

“And exactly how long did you play with him?” Yamaguchi demanded to know. He did not need to deal with someone ragging on Kageyama right now.

“Sing,” Kindaichi corrected, rubbing the side of his neck. “I was with them for six months, and every single day he complained about my singing. Those six months were a nightmare.”

There had to be some kind of mistake. The Kageyama Yamaguchi knew would never put down a bandmate constantly.

“Are you sure you got the right guy?”

Kindaichi’s jawline pulled taut. Yamaguchi realized too late that his words had rubbed him the wrong way, but he was too agitated to care.

“My friend can vouch for me. We joined his band together, hoping to get better at singing, and it was easily the worst decision we’ve ever made. Not only did we learn nothing from him, we were always getting yelled at for no reason. That guy’s the shittiest leader I’ve ever had the bad luck of meeting.”

“You knew him for all of six months,” Yamaguchi advanced in on Kindaichi, not caring if Kindaichi was a good deal taller than him. “And you think you can judge him?”

Kindaichi stood his ground and puffed out his chest. 

“And I’m amazed you can even put up with his tyrannical bullshit. Look, I’m just giving you a heads-up, okay? Maybe he isn’t a piece of shit to you right now, but I can tell you he’s sure to become one in due time. You’ll regret even singing for him in the first place.”

Yamaguchi clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. It was taking all of his willpower not to lay a finger on the punk. He sucked in an unsteady breath, and said very quietly.

“Do _not_ badmouth my bandmate.”

“Hey.”

Kageyama’s voice rang out.

Kindaichi whipped around. The stunned expression on his face distorted into a loathing sneer.

“Speak of the devil.”

Kageyama ambled over to Yamaguchi’s side. He glanced icily at Kindaichi.

“You trying to pick a fight with my bandmate?”

“Not on your watch, King,” Kindaichi snarled and brushed past them. They watched him march down the corridor, and round a bend.

Great. Not only had Yamaguchi’s mood plunged, he was now alone with Kageyama, who most likely wanted him to return to the studio right this instant.

“I get it. I’m heading back for practice now.”

“What’s up with you?” Kageyama asked sharply. “You looked like you were about to punch Kindaichi. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“I didn’t punch him,” Yamaguchi snapped back, and started walking back to the studio as fast as he could.

“I know you didn’t,” Kageyama was nonplussed by Yamaguchi’s aggressive retort. “It’s just that I’ve never seen you this angry before. Not since our last argument.”

Yamaguchi spun on his heel, coming face to face with Kageyama. His entire body shook with outrage.

“That guy was insulting you. He barely knew you and he talked as though you were the worst thing that had happened to him. So what if people thought you were a little bit bossy and overbearing in the past? You’re doing your best to change that now, and I won’t let anyone say otherwise.”

He had practically shouted the last bit. Stupefied, Kageyama stared at him with those wide, dark blue eyes. 

“...you were standing up for me?”

“Obviously,” Yamaguchi huffed, calming down now that he had vented his fury. “No one gets to talk crap about you or our band in my presence.”

Kageyama paced alongside Yamaguchi, his long legs keeping up easily with him. He murmured something under his breath, prompting Yamaguchi to peer at him.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Kageyama mumbled almost inaudibly. He watched Yamaguchi, and when their eyes met for a moment Yamaguchi had to turn away.

“You’re talking to me again,” Kageyama observed.

“Huh?”

“...you’ve been avoiding me for the past two weeks,” he pointed out, and Yamaguchi wondered if he had imagined the sulkiness in Kageyama’s voice. “What’s up with that?”

Yamaguchi’s jaw slackened. Without Yachi, Hinata or Tanaka around to distract Kageyama, he was left with no choice but to meet their inevitable conversation head-on. He shut his mouth and opened it again, but no words came out. Luckily, Kageyama resumed talking, and saved him from having to speak.

“Did I do something to piss you off?” 

“No, of course not,” Yamaguchi’s heart sunk at the conclusion Kageyama had drawn on his own. It was only now that he realized he must have had caused a fair amount of worry to Kageyama with his unexplained behaviour.

“You know you can tell me if I do something wrong, right? Yell at me and call me names and stuff, like what Hinata does all the time,” Kageyama’s voice was soft. “Just. Don’t leave the band.”

“...yeah,” Yamaguchi promised. Aside from inconvenient things like crushes and feelings and the very occasional snack of french fries, he would not hide anything from Kageyama anymore. 

“I’m sorry, Kageyama. I didn’t mean to ignore you,” he bowed his head out of guilt.

“It’s nothing,” Kageyama nodded.

Yamaguchi smiled, relieved to hear that Kageyama had forgiven him. Trying to lighten the mood, he grinned at Kageyama.

“I’m surprised you noticed, though. You work so hard for Rock 54 I didn’t think you had the attention for anything else.”

He was lying. He had regularly felt Kageyama’s piercing eyes on him, and knew that Kageyama had been aware for at least a whole week.

Kageyama frowned, his lips pressed together so tightly it resembled a pout.

“It’s hard not to when you won’t even look at me.”

Yamaguchi swore he had just fallen ten times harder for Kageyama.

* * *

“That was our best performance yet, and of course the only thing people want to talk about is Henjin freaking Combi.”

Futakuchi Kenji rolled his eyes as he roughly shoved the studio door open.

“What’s this?” Moniwa Kaname grinned, following his vocalist into the studio. “Are you actually jealous of another band?”

“They think they’re some big shot, covering only English songs,” Futakuchi griped. He dropped his bag onto the ground and plopped down onto a chair. “They haven’t even gone pro yet and they already have a manager. Stupid.”

Moniwa seated himself on the ground. He took out his bass guitar and absent-mindedly plucked a few notes of Linda Linda.

“For all we know, they could be a pretty big deal where they came from.”

“Anyone would _think_ they’re a pretty big deal if they had one of Karasuno’s playing for them,” Futakuchi got up to pour himself some water.

“Okay, so they’ve got Tanaka Ryunnosuke. But we’ve got you and Aone,” Moniwa said, attempting to lift the spirits of his bandmates. “And Kogane too, of course. You did a great job today. All that practice is paying off.”

“Comparing me to that Tanaka?” Futakuchi raised his eyebrows in mock-surprise. “Those shoes are too big for me to fill, captain.”

“Come on, have a bit more faith in yourself,” Moniwa chuckled, and directed his focus onto Koganegawa Kanji, who was still slightly skeptical. “And you too. You joined us right before the Rock 54 auditions started, and pushed yourself through all that merciless tongue lashings to get to Round 2. You’re awesome!”

“And you’re heartless,” Futakuchi added with a grimace. “Who the hell throws a newbie with five months of guitar experience into a band competition?”

Aone, who had started a drum set drill, hit a cymbal, as if signalling his agreement with Futakuchi.

“Yeah, well, we didn’t really have a choice when Yasushi had to drop out…”

“But thanks to you, I got to meet all kinds of people,” just recalling the memories of the new friends he had made was enough to get Kogane buzzing with excitement. “And Iwaizumi was strict, but he gave the realest advice. I’d never have gotten half as good as I am now if I hadn’t met him. And that Hinata guy, he’s the best guitarist I’ve ever seen live!” 

Kogane picked up his guitar, and tried to mimic Hinata, energetic leaps and all.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Futakuchi stared at him, eyes bulging. “Is this really your first time seeing other bands play live?”

“But his play style is so cool,” Kogane replied as though that was all the reason he needed to enjoy it. 

“You can at least sing. I’ve never seen that guy do back-up vocals, ever.”

“But he’s awesome at guitar!”

Futakuchi sighed heavily, and propped his chin with his hand.

“You would be too if you had put more heart into practice from the very start, instead of working on getting better after the judges gave you hell.”

“Hah!” The harsh sound of Moniwa’s laughter stunned Aone so badly that he messed up his timing. “You’re the last person I want to hear saying stuff like that to Kogane. If I had a hundred yen for every time you did everything except sing during practice, I’d be the richest guy in the whole of Japan.”

Futakuchi smiled at him innocently, and raised his shoulders and hands in an exaggerated shrug.

“The thing is,” Moniwa wrapped his arms around Futakuchi and Kogane’s shoulders, pulling them close, “Rock 54 is the perfect place for us to grow as musicians. Who knows if we’ll ever get another opportunity like this one? We’ve got to give it all we’ve got, and learn as much as we can from the big guys.”

Futakuchi eyed him dubiously.

“I don’t know about you, but I didn’t come here to lose.”

“Winning would be a very nice bonus,” Moniwa noted, smiling a bit too cheerfully for Futakuchi’s tastes.

“You need to have a little more faith in us, too.”

“Of course I do,” Moniwa grinned, and shook Futakuchi lightly. “Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that we’d actually get to appear on TV and play in Rock 54 proper. All of this wouldn’t have been possible without you three. I couldn’t have asked for better bandmates.”

“Don’t get all sappy on us now, captain.”

“We survived Iwaizumi Hajime and Sawamura Daichi, and now we’re going to show the whole of Japan what we’re made of. Right, Kogane?” Moniwa gave Kogane’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Kogane responded with a zealous fist pump.

“Showing them what we’re made of also means that we have to win, no?” Futakuchi pointed out. “We still have to beat the likes of Weirdo Foursome and Wrongly-spelled Monkeys.”

Moniwa chuckled softly and released them.

“On paper it says that the judges are the ones who get to decide who wins. But we all knew Rock 54 was really one huge popularity contest from the start, not that it stopped us from joining,” he reminded. “And as much as I hate to admit it, Henjin Combi and Johzenji Monkies are pretty high up there. Obviously, we have fans too but we just can’t match up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Futakuchi scoffed with a dry smirk. “The weak underdog becomes food for the strong and stuff like that.”

Moniwa and Kogane goggled at him in mute horror. Even Aone had stopped playing.

“That’s,” Moniwa started. “Bleak.”

Futakuchi rubbed his stomach, and looked thoughtfully at his bandmates.

“I’m hungry. Let’s eat.”

Kogane turned pale, his elbows drawn into his sides.

“Eat what? People…?”

“Dinner, obviously,” Futakuchi glanced up from his bag with a confused and disturbed frown. “What the heck were you thinking?” Ignoring Kogane’s sputtered protests, he gazed over at Aone, nodding in reply when Aone shook his head at him.

“You need us to buy anything for you then?” Futakuchi continued, to which Aone answered with a vague grunt. “Onigiri from the convenience store? You really like that stuff, huh? Gotcha.”

“You sure you don’t need anything else?” Moniwa asked with concern. 

Aone waved a massive hand.

“We’ll be back soon,” Kogane said as he waved back. He trotted after Futakuchi and Moniwa, slamming the door behind him.

Aone sat back down. The studio was very rarely free from the idle chatter of his bandmates, and he took a moment to soak in the tranquility. Satisfied, he started practising his drum part for Linda Linda, breaking the short-lived silence. He knew his bandmates so well - memorised their every little tic, every little habit - that their physical absence did not slow him down one bit. 

He pictured Futakuchi, brimming with self-confidence, pulling the microphone off its stand and singing into it. He saw Kogane strumming his guitar and having the time of his life, his endless enthusiasm making up for his lack of experience. He watched Moniwa, their unsung hero, fill the studio with the reliable and solid sound of his bass, headbanging to their music.

Aone was nearly done with the song and thought about giving it another go when the door opened again. Expecting to see Kogane who had probably forgotten something important, he was instead greeted by the sight of a young man, who was clearly not Kogane, strolling into the studio with his eyes glued to his phone. 

Aone had seen Hinata Shouyou a couple of times in the TV station and during dress rehearsals. It was hard not to stand out with that head of bright orange hair. Hinata closed the door quietly—he was so different from Futakuchi who always let the door swing shut behind him, or Kogane who opened and closed the door with such vigour that it was sure to come off its hinges one day. 

Seemingly unaware that he was in Iron Wall’s studio, Hinata had walked away from Aone to the left side of the studio, and did a double take upon seeing that the table and chairs were on the other side. It was only then that he came to the mortifying conclusion that he was in unfamiliar territory. His confused gaze paused on Aone, and he went rigid, gripping his phone so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

“Sorry!” Hinata burst out. He backed up against a wall, and started gibbering too quickly for Aone to follow.

Tuning him out, Aone’s mind was on other things, specifically Henjin Combi’s spectacular cover of Psycho. Futakuchi might not feel the same way, but Aone’s opinion was in line with Kogane’s. Hinata and his bandmates were good, as proven by their performance during the dress rehearsal earlier. Aone had been utterly captivated by their music, and had nothing but utmost respect for them. 

Aone had never been good with words, so he played out a drum part from Psycho and let his drumming do the talking for him. The sound was rough since he had only started learning it, and he had not yet mastered the parts that came after, but he played the parts that he did know over and over. He regarded Hinata, who was in the midst of showing himself out, saw his earnest eyes shine with amazement, and right away Aone knew that he had gotten his message across.

Hinata stepped back in and sprinted towards Aone.

“That was awesome! You know this song too?”

Aone felt a faint smile coming on.

“Only because you played it.”

“Play it again,” Hinata egged on eagerly, taking out his guitar from his bag and plugging it into the nearest amp. “I’ll play with you.”

“I’m not that good at it,” Aone could hardly believe his luck—his craving for onigiri had given him the chance to meet and play music with one of the most promising guitarists he had met. He wished now that Kogane had stayed behind too.

Hinata beamed like it was no problem at all.

“That’s cool. Just play what you know and I’ll follow you.”

Aone did as he was told, and drummed his part again. Hinata joined in seamlessly on his guitar, its imposing sound polished from months of practice and years of experience. While Aone’s timing was imperfect and Hinata had a tendency to continue on to the parts Aone had yet to learn, they were in tune with each other for their first playthrough, to their pleasant surprise. Under Hinata’s guidance and motivation, Aone proceeded to learn the next part.

“You picked that up in no time at all,” Hinata bubbled, his excitement reminding Aone of Kogane. “Kageyama’s right. You’re good.”

“Your drummer?” Just like Hinata, Kageyama was a force to be reckoned with in Rock 54. As a fellow drummer, Aone’s admiration for Kageyama came with a healthy dose of rivalry. Knowing that he had been acknowledged by one of the best was nothing short of a serious morale boost.

“Yeah,” Hinata grinned. “You’re also better than he is when it comes to taking other people’s advice. Kageyama never listens to me.”

“Why’s that?”

Frowning in concentration, Hinata bowed his head. He then looked at Aone in the eye and said very seriously.

“Because he’s dumb.” 

Aone found in Hinata yet another common point with Kogane—a simplistic and often whimsical rationale.

“I used to think you were really scary looking, but you’re okay. You’re way friendlier than Kageyama, in fact,” Hinata admitted. He extended his hand towards Aone. “My name’s Hinata Shouyou.”

“Aone Takanobu,” he reached over and gripped Hinata’s hand in a friendly handshake. “Nice meeting you.”

“Same,” Hinata smiled cheerfully at him, and glanced around at the relatively empty studio. “Why’re you alone? Where’re your bandmates?”

“Gone for dinner,” Aone explained, turning towards the clock. It would be a while before they returned. “You?”

“My bandmates are probably at our studio. I was trying to get back, and you saw what happened,” Hinata gave an embarrassed laugh. “No one’s called me though. That means they don’t know I’m missing yet.”

“Have you been with Henjin Combi for long?”

“Oh yeah,” Hinata replied with an absent-minded strum on his guitar. “Tanaka joined not too long ago, and we had a different vocalist before Yamaguchi, but I’ve known Kageyama and Yamaguchi for years. We’re from Miyagi, by the way.”

“We’re from Saitama,” Aone said, thinking it only polite to share about himself and his band. “Kogane joined us just before Rock 54, and I’ve been in the band with Futakuchi, Moniwa and our old guitarist since high school.”

“Wow. We started in high school too,” Hinata was taken aback by the similarities between their bands. “We played in bars and stuff, and then stopped for a while after our old vocalist left. It sure feels good to be back in a band again.”

Aone nodded in agreement, unable to imagine how it must had been like to not belong in a band. For years, practising with his bandmates had become a comfortable daily routine in his life, and the thought of losing that left him with an uncomfortable weight in the pits of his stomach.

“I’m happy for you,” his words were heartfelt. It did not matter if this was his first time talking to Hinata. They both loved music and that was enough reason for him to see Hinata as a friend he could feel joy for.

The huge grin plastered across Hinata’s face told Aone that he felt the same way too.

“Thanks! We’re totally going to win Rock 54.”

“No,” Aone shook his head. His smile was small, and assured. “We are.”

Hinata swelled with anticipation and pumped both hands into the air.

“Challenge accepted!”

Aone tapped the snare drum a couple of times. Seeing that they still had some time before Futakuchi and the others were back, he looked expectantly at Hinata again.

“One more round of Psycho?”

“Sure thing!” Hinata wasted no time in leading the song, and they enjoyed themselves so much that they played it two more times. All thanks to Hinata’s encouragement, Aone was starting to get the hang of the song.

Before Hinata could suggest giving it one more go, his phone rang with a call from Kageyama, who yelled at him so loudly to come back and assemble for dinner that Aone had heard the entire conversation. Finding out that unbridled fury raged beneath Kageyama’s calm and distant exterior was quite the revelation.

“Kageyama expects me to meet up with everyone in 5 minutes,” Hinata complained with a bitter grimace as he replaced his guitar in his bag. “That dummy. I’m gonna need more time than that to get there.”

“What if you run?” Aone suggested. He knew very well that it was dangerous to run along these narrow corridors with a guitar, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Hinata beamed his approval. Slinging his bag across his back, he jogged backwards for the door and waved at Aone.

“All the best for the second round! I really like your cover of Linda Linda by the way. Let’s meet in the finals, Aone.”

Aone smiled and waved back. 

“Of course. See you there, Hinata.”

It was a promise he fully intended to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I swear I really like Kindaichi okay...I’m sorry guy q_q
> 
> 2\. I lost track of how many times I listened to Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You...you’d be like heaven to touch...I wanna hold you so much...
> 
> After finishing this chapter, I felt like I reached an important milestone, hah! The next few chapters might come slower than usual, depending on how busy I am.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you for your kudos and comments! They drive me and keep me going. Feel free to leave your comments and let me know what you think of the fic so far.
> 
> Have a good weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hear what Oikawa Tooru has to say about Rock 54.

Spend enough time in the music industry, and one was bound to run into all sorts of people.

People, such as those who worked hard in spite of setbacks and their shortcomings, who clawed their way up and got as close as they could to the pinnacle of perfection through their blood and tears. These were the ones worth respecting.

People, such as those who constantly put themselves down, insisting that they have no talent. Honestly, there was not much that could be done for them. Either a soul with a bigger heart had to point the way forward for them, or they had to achieve enlightenment on their own.

People, such as those who were blessed, but squander away the gifts endowed on them through some fault of their personality. These were the ones Oikawa Tooru despised.

Having worked with various bands throughout his career, he had arrived at the conclusion that the same applied to them as well. A band could have the best members, and still fall apart if even one person was unable to get along with their bandmates. All it took was one weak link for the efforts of the entire group to unravel.

For every MOONRISE, there were 10, even 20, other bands which did not make it. Not because they lacked the supposed X factor—Oikawa did not believe in things like those—but he believed in luck. A band needed the right people, the right sound, the right timing to stand out. As long as one of the factors was missing, they might not get the recognition they deserved.

This was why he had leapt at the chance to judge for Rock 54. Participating bands were to perform before an entire country, and had to stand up to the scrutiny of accomplished industry insiders and the mainstream audience. As he sat with the other judges and awaited the next band to take the stage, hundreds of fans, old and new, were shrieking their adoration behind him. The atmosphere was highly charged and the energy was addicting.

There was no better stage than this to find the next MOONRISE.

Sure, Crimson Comet was going to get the biggest fish, but that did not mean Oikawa would have to sift through leftovers. For all the half-jokes he cracked with Takeda and Ukai about how he was only here to steal the best bands away from Crimson Comet, he had already had his eye on more than a few promising bands. To hell with that restrictive clause in his agreement that was supposed to prevent him from poaching these bands; he was certain he could get Iwa to find a loophole somewhere. Iwa had never failed him before.

Let it be known, however, that he did not dislike being here. Far from it, he was enjoying himself. He was in the company of some fine gentlemen, for one. Takeda was a familiar face, and Oikawa had known him since his days as an aspiring singer. It never failed to amaze him how little Takeda had changed over the years, be it his youthful appearance, or his poetic choice of vocabulary.

As for Ukai, Oikawa had heard many good things about him from Iwa, and once again Iwa had proven that his judgment was worthy of Oikawa’s complete trust. Ukai’s flaw perhaps was that his taste tended towards obscure music and styles, rather than mainstream fare that was the major crowd-puller. Oikawa was all for experimenting with different sounds and styles, but Rock 54 was far from the right place and time for that, as some bands who had fallen short had found out.

To Oikawa, the most important reason for his being here was that there was something sacred about witnessing the evolution of a rock band. He felt honoured to watch over every step of these newbies as they honed their techniques, and discovered their own identity.

Take Northwest for example. Oikawa personally knew the members from high school, and had fond memories of watching them rock out during school cultural festivals. Looking at 5 high school boys who had picked up rock music as a hobby, no one would have known that they would be good enough to perform on TV one day. Their transformation was the result of years of perseverance and passion, tempered by the pressure of Rock 54.

It seemed, though, that Northwest was nowhere near the top of its game that day, as Oikawa found out to his disappointment when it was their turn to play. Mattsun’s drumming, Makki’s bass and Yahaba’s guitar were top-notch. On the flip side, Kindaichi and Kunimi were having troubles with the song they had picked, despite the confident front they put on. 

When Takeda gave his critique, he hit the nail on the head with the observation that Northwest was not used to the music style. Kindaichi’s weakness had always been high notes, and Kunimi simply lacked the fire which the song demanded. One could make the argument that a band would normally not play songs which it was not accustomed to, but the reality was that versatility was prized here. 

His friends had been doing so well, and he had been hoping that they would pass this round too. Eyes following them as they moved backstage, he was sure they shared his thoughts—either another band had to screw up even more badly than they did, or they needed a truckload of votes for them to get to the next round.

Iron Wall fared much better, standing out with a cover of Linda Linda that was not only almost perfect in technique but was also infused with their own personality. They were Ukai’s favourite band to date, and for good reason. 

Futakuchi, Aone and Moniwa could be counted on to deliver consistently solid performances. Futakuchi’s distinct singing voice and impressive vocal work helped set his band apart from the competition. Aone had a multi-faceted drumming style, which allowed him to play any and all kinds of songs his bandmates picked. Moniwa might not be half as eye-catching as his bandmates, but his bass was an essential part of their sound. 

Even Koganegawa, who had initially lagged far behind them, was catching up at a blazing rate. So confident was Ukai in their abilities that he had even been bold enough to predict that they would make it to the semi-finals at least, if not the finals.

Henjin Combi was another band that had grabbed their attention, though not always for the best reasons. While it was one of Rock 54’s sensational rising stars, it was also a hot mess in Oikawa’s honest opinion. Individually, each member ranked among the best. However, as Iwa had once told him, Henjin Combi was merely a group of four people. They had almost no sense of unity. 

For starters, it was usually the vocalist who led and the drummer who helped tie the music together. What kind of drummer played at the forefront and ran the risk of overriding his own vocalist? Oikawa had also noticed that Yamaguchi, Hinata and Tanaka seemed very much reluctant to take on questions relating to their choice of songs, which was a dead giveaway that their opinions had not been sought during the song selection process.

All these problems could be traced back to a single person. The dictator who held a tight leash on his bandmates, as if afraid that they would fly too far from him. The overbearing king who demanded the best soldiers, yet sorely lacked the ability to bring out their fullest potential.

Takeda and Ukai were completely taken with Henjin Combi, and Oikawa could see why. No self-respecting producer could afford to overlook the band. But as long as Kageyama Tobio did not change his ways, they would never see success. It was equal parts frustrating and revolting.

“I’ve always been a big fan of this song, and listening to you, I felt as though I was in love!” Takeda wasted no time in showering praise when it was his turn to appraise their performance. His words were greeted by elated grins from the band members and deafening cheers from the fans. 

“Have you been in love before?” Ukai asked Takeda. His genuine look of curiosity made Oikawa laugh.

“Hold on, that’s a rather personal question, isn’t it?” Grinning, Oikawa pretended to gesture to their MC, who played along and mimed a check with one of the backstage staff members. “Are we allowed to discuss this on TV? No?”

After some sidetracking, Ukai offered his input next, putting Oikawa’s thoughts into words with his remark that the band had yet to gel together. Ukai found it a real head scratcher, but if it were up to Oikawa, he would have laid it out clearly for them. Then again, he supposed that time had to be given for them to identify and solve this sticky point on their own, even if Iwa had already hammered the point home so many times it had bent out of shape. 

Since Ukai had already partially covered his biggest bugbear with Henjin Combi, Oikawa decided not to harp on it, instead favouring a light-hearted approach.

“Yamaguchi,” he beamed as their vocalist stood upright. “That was simply marvellous. You sang with so much emotion it makes me think you’ve found that special someone in your life. Care to share with us?”

Yamaguchi flushed noticeably, and turned just barely to his bandmates before forcing himself to look straight. With much effort, he lifted the microphone to his mouth, but no reply came out.

“That would make a lot of sense, and you’ve made me curious, too,” Takeda admitted.

“Wait, isn’t _that_ personal, too?” Ukai interrupted with a guffaw, using Oikawa’s words against them. 

“Of course. Forgive me, Yamaguchi, I was just curious,” Oikawa said with a playful wink, drawing squeals of laughter from the audience and an awkward smile from a hotly blushing Yamaguchi. “Thank you for a wonderful performance tonight.”

After Henjin Combi’s uplifting cover, Johzenji Monkies staged a performance that was both calming and dazzling, like the city lights of Yokohama at night. Their bassist Bobata and drummer Futamata were not bad, but not outstanding either, having to rely on Misaki and Terushima to carry the band to prominence. As a guitarist, Terushima was earnest enough. In terms of technique, he could not compare to Hinata and especially Yahaba, but he had been putting in his best efforts to make up for his shortfall. Oikawa did not dislike his drive.

Misaki, their vocalist, had a clear and strong singing voice, which brought to mind a few of Oikawa’s favourite powerhouse singers. It was a pity, then, that she always looked as though she would rather be elsewhere. It made him think that there was some bad blood between her and her bandmates; most likely she had been entangled in a bout of infighting among her bandmates, and still had lingering memories. 

But it was not up to Oikawa to air someone else’s dirty linen, on TV no less. Just like Henjin Combi, they would have to settle the problem themselves or get kicked out for failing to do so. He hoped very strongly for the former. The thought of Misaki and her bandmates performing in their best condition filled him with anticipation, and he had no doubt that he would see them in the finals.

Oikawa would never have envisioned that he would one day be judging for a rock music competition, deciding the fates of aspiring bands. Certainly, it was a glamorous job, but it also came with plenty of downsides. 

He turned in his scores for Northwest and the other bands with a heavy heart, and just as he had feared, Northwest had gotten the boot. As a friend, he would have done everything within his power to help them stay, but at this very moment, he was Oikawa Tooru, producer of Egoist.

He smiled and applauded for those who had made it, but his heart went out to Kindaichi and his bandmates. Once the show ended, while the victors celebrated, he knew his friends were going to cry their hearts out, asking for one more chance. Then, they would pick themselves up, and go back to doing what they had always been doing before Rock 54. They would continue to play. 

He knew them for their tenacity, for their ability to climb back after each rejection. Knew them for their love of rock music. And now that the whole of Japan knew about Northwest, Oikawa was sure they would have a far better shot at approaching a label on their own.

Just as well. He had good news which he could not wait to share with them, but he supposed that Ennoshita would do the honours.

For just that night, he would let them cry. The first thing he would do the next day would be to drop by for a long-overdue visit with Iwa, and listen to them play, just like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I had this chapter written for a while, but I forgot how short it is. Next chapter will be longer!
> 
> Fun fact: When planning I initially had Kyoutani as guitarist, but I was rewatching bits of HQ!! and decided I couldn’t separate Kindaichi from his buddy Yahaba. Just a note too that I have Northwest's fanmix up [here](http://revelations-and-some.tumblr.com/post/143243815261/sound-of-northwest-download-credits-cover)!
> 
> I’ve been stuck in a bad rut writing a later chapter, until I saw an Instagram photo of _the vocalists of my two favourite bands together_. BAM motivation.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So."
> 
> “Spit it out, whatever it is you want to talk about.”
> 
> “Do you like Yamaguchi?”

“Bottoms up!”

A jubilant roar filled the karaoke bar, and glasses and beer cans were raised. People who still had some energy in them were on their feet, mangling songs with intentionally bad singing. Most, spent from Round 2, were seated on the couches, teasing their friends who were singing and engaged in loud and friendly banter. No one knew who exactly came up with the idea of after-parties, but they rolled with it, picking a nearby karaoke bar and happily paying from their own pockets for a night where they could let loose. 

Yamaguchi had skipped the first party, wanting to sleep early after the exhilarating but utterly draining experience that was the first round. He could not escape this one, however, having been dragged into it by a high-spirited Tanaka and a very eager Hinata. Kageyama had unwillingly tagged along too, presumably to make sure Tanaka and Hinata didn’t go overboard with drinking again.

Tanaka hardly let Kageyama’s presence bother him. He had his arm around Moniwa from Iron Wall as they, Kogane and Terushima laughed heartily at a joke he had just cracked. 

“Play bass, they said,” Tanaka went back to ranting. “You’ll get a girlfriend for sure, they said. And I did, but she left because I didn’t pay enough attention to her. I still kinda miss her.”

“Tough,” Terushima stuck out his tongue.

“That’s exactly what happened to me too,” Moniwa sighed, understanding Tanaka’s pain. “I know I make a lousy boyfriend, but I just can’t take time away from my bass and Iron Wall.”

“Koganegawa, have you got a girlfriend?” Terushima asked. “Or a boyfriend?”

Kogane shook his head at the first question, and nodded eagerly to the second.

“I’ve known Kousuke since high school--”

“And you guys have been together ever since!?” Tanaka stared enviously. “Some people get all the luck…”

“They’re so cute it pisses me off,” Moniwa revealed with a grin, looking anything but mad. “His boyfriend is so short. You should see them when they try to kiss--”

“Why are you telling them this!?” Kogane stammered, his entire face turning bright red. “Uh, look! Aone’s singing!”

Moniwa and Tanaka fell for his ruse. They turned to see that Aone and Hinata were browsing the song catalog, microphones in hand. 

“Hinata, put down the mic and step away from the karaoke machine,” Tanaka called out with a light-hearted chortle. “Better cover your ears, guys.”

“Yamaguchi, they have Linda Linda!” Hinata waved excitedly at Yamaguchi, paying no mind to Tanaka. “Want to give it a go?”

“No, you go ahead,” Yamaguchi replied with a smile. He was stuck between Kageyama and Futakuchi, with Futakuchi interrogating Yamaguchi and Kageyama swatting his questions away.

“It wouldn’t have hurt to try,” Futakuchi said. “Or is it true when they say that you can’t sing in Japanese?” He handed over a can of beer. “Want one?”

“He can sing in Japanese,” once again, Kageyama answered before Yamaguchi could open his mouth. He squinted at the beer suspiciously. “Yamaguchi doesn’t drink.”

“Really? Or are you not letting him? There’s a big difference,” Futakuchi raised both eyebrows in mock surprise, regarding Kageyama directly. 

“He doesn’t,” Kageyama growled, and glared at Yamaguchi. “Tell him that you don’t drink.”

Yamaguchi wished that he could leave already. Yachi had already gone home shortly after the results show as she had work the next day, and Tanaka and Hinata were having too much fun to think about going back, leaving him with nothing that he could use to excuse himself. 

Misaki from Johzenji Monkies had come over to join them, taking the only free seat beside Kageyama. Around them, the walls shook with Hinata’s shouts of “Linda Linda!”. 

Futakuchi snorted an amused laugh as he opened his beer.

“Now I know why you don’t let him do backup vocals. Anyway, back on topic,” he grinned, and Yamaguchi slumped with a mental groan. “So who’s this person whom you can’t take your eyes off of?”

“Nobody,” Yamaguchi and Kageyama said at the same time. 

“Could have fooled me,” Futakuchi remained unconvinced. “You were singing so earnestly it felt like you desperately wanted somebody to know.”

“Did not,” Yamaguchi mumbled, feeling his face grow warm. Thank goodness the bar was dark. 

“It’s because Yamaguchi’s that good,” Kageyama countered with a glower. “Now leave him alone.”

“Ever since I started talking to Yamaguchi, you’ve been doing nothing but answering for him and covering his ass,” Futakuchi tilted his head. “Is he that precious to you?”

For the first time that night, Kageyama was dumbfounded. Yamaguchi had a distinct feeling that the conversation had just taken a very awkward turn.

“Futakuchi, is it?” Misaki finally spoke, drawing their attention. “I’m sure we’re all tired and jumped up on adrenaline. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that it’s the adrenaline talking, but I think you need to draw back and respect other people’s boundaries.” She snatched a beer from the table, opened it and knocked it against Futakuchi’s. “Here, bottoms up. No talking until you’re done with the beer.”

Without waiting for Futakuchi, she downed the beer in one gulp, and placed the empty can, upside down, on the table. She beamed back at him, looking very pleased with herself. Defeated, he scowled and sipped his drink slowly.

“...wow,” Yamaguchi goggled.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Kageyama stared at her, looking vaguely impressed and mostly alarmed. “You have one of the best voices I’ve ever heard. Don’t ruin it with excessive drinking.”

“Thank you,” Misaki’s eyebrows arched upwards, having not expected a compliment from Henjin Combi’s intimidating drummer. “I’m sorry you had to see that, but I couldn’t just sit back and watch. I don’t drink, normally.”

“Good to know,” Kageyama relaxed visibly.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you both, by the way,” Misaki offered a warm smile and a handshake. “You guys are my favourite band in Rock 54. I loved your performance.”

“Me too,” Yamaguchi beamed back. “Your cover of Blue Light Yokohama was beautiful. It was perfect.”

Misaki laughed with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Thank you again, but I have a long way to go before I can even think of perfection.”

“I guess that’s true for all of us here,” Yamaguchi chuckled with her. Kageyama and Futakuchi nodded their heads in solemn agreement.

“But I do think your English is perfect. Do you like listening to English songs?” Misaki asked, her shoulders bunched up with excitement.

“It’s anything but perfect,” Yamaguchi shook his head. “I only started learning recently.”

“Why? Just so you can sing in English?” Futakuchi started talking again. “Kageyama, is that all you tell him to do?”

Misaki’s lips pulled into a frown laced with disdain.

“Futakuchi, your beer.”

“I’m done,” he protested, turning his can upside down. “Look.”

“I’m still waiting for the right time,” Kageyama explained. “Our song choice will affect our standing in Rock 54. Right now we’re working on pulling in as many fans as we can. People who’ll check us out because they’re curious. As we approach the final stretch, we’ll start picking Japanese songs and solidifying our popularity. Once we get the contract, we can hit the ground running with an established fanbase.”

Yamaguchi and Misaki were floored by the scope of Kageyama’s outlook. With a wry smile, Futakuchi popped some peanuts into his mouth and passed the plate to Kageyama.

“And I thought _I_ was fired up for Rock 54.”

Kageyama refused the peanuts and looked at Yamaguchi.

“I need you to keep singing in English for a while longer. It’s tough, but I know you can do it.”

“Sure. Anything for you.” 

\--shit. 

“I mean Henjin Combi.”

Futakuchi sniggered. Standing up, he stretched out his hand to Yamaguchi and started to croon. 

“ _I love you baby, and if it’s quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights._ Get up, Yamaguchi. We’re taking back the karaoke box from Aone and your tone-deaf guitarist.”

God, Yamaguchi wanted to _punch_ him. Panicking, he risked a glance at Kageyama, and his heart settled only when he saw that Kageyama was not paying attention.

Futakuchi then offered his other hand to Misaki, grinning and fully expecting her to join them.

“ _I love you baby_ \--”

“ _Trust in me when I say_ ,” Misaki finished with a smirk, and pressed another beer can into his palm. She led the way to the karaoke machine, where Hinata and Aone graciously gave up their spots to her.

Futakuchi had not budged from his spot. He kept his eyes on Yamaguchi, waiting for him to leave his seat.

Seeing that there was no way out of the impromptu karaoke session, Yamaguchi smiled apologetically at Kageyama.

“Looks like I’ll be here for a while. Maybe you should go back first. It’s well past 2 am.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m not leaving without you. Besides,” he jerked his chin at Hinata and Tanaka, “those two are going to drink themselves sick again if I’m not around to step in.”

“That’s true,” Yamaguchi laughed, remembering what had happened the last time they had left Hinata and Tanaka behind in a booze-fuelled party. He pushed himself up, giving Kageyama a small wave.

“Be back soon,” he promised.

Kageyama smiled with a slight nod, and looked on as Yamaguchi join the other singers. Missing a few hours of sleep was nothing if he could get to hear Yamaguchi sing.

* * *

“Hey.”

Hinata stood in front of the drums, where Kageyama was watching Yamaguchi and Tanaka on the other side of the studio. He strummed his unplugged guitar.

“Heeeey, earth to Kageyama.”

That did the trick. Kageyama looked straight at him and frowned.

“What?”

They had just returned from a late-afternoon meeting with Ennoshita, where they had decided on their next song. Once again, Kageyama had picked an English song for them, but when listening to it earlier, Hinata was pleasantly surprised to discover that the version they were going to cover had a short Japanese verse in it. The song was originally sung by two people, meaning that Yamaguchi and Tanaka had to work more closely together than before, and that Tanaka had to face his weakness in English head on. 

Tanaka had objected vehemently to the song at first. This was way beyond backup vocal work, he had tried to reason with Kageyama; the song practically demanded a second vocalist, and, unlike Yamaguchi, he was horrendous in English. There was absolutely no way in hell he could pull this off.

“We’ll get booted if I screw up,” Tanaka almost yelled, desperately shaking Kageyama. “Pick something else! I can’t do this.”

Kageyama had grabbed his shoulders, and with conviction, he had said.

“Tanaka, of all of us here, you’re the most senior, and have the best singing. That’s why I trust you with the second vocalist part.”

All fight had gone out of Tanaka after that. For as long as Hinata knew him, Tanaka had never been able to say no to people who said they put their trust in him. Hinata didn’t know whether to call Kageyama’s action a stroke of genius, or a despicable low blow. At least Yamaguchi’s repeated reassurances that he and Yachi would help him out had seemed to pacify Tanaka. Yet, as Hinata watched them go through the lyrics together, even he could see the second thoughts surging forth in Tanaka’s mind.

“You sure it was a good idea?” Hinata asked Kageyama.

Kageyama went back to practising his drum part.

“I wouldn’t have picked the song if I didn’t think he could do it.”

Hinata hummed in reply, and played the first few lines of the song, committing it to memory. That was not what he wanted to ask about, though. He alternated between watching Kageyama and learning the next couple of lines, turning to greet Yachi when she stepped into the studio, having knocked off from work. She exclaimed back a cheery hello, and joined Yamaguchi and Tanaka. Focusing on Kageyama once more, Hinata found him looking over at the three of them again.

“So,” Hinata began.

“Spit it out, whatever it is you want to talk about.”

Hinata grinned. It was just like Kageyama to want to get to the point directly.

“Do you like Yamaguchi?” He asked, keeping his voice low. He watched with growing amusement as Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up, and then furrowed so tightly together it looked like he had a single brow.

Kageyama could not answer for a long time. He shifted in his seat, crossed his arms, uncrossed them, and finally offered a curt reply.

“Yes. Maybe.” 

Hinata’s eyebrows arched in surprise this time, having not expected such a straightforward response from him. “I don’t know,” Kageyama added shortly after, and Hinata deflated.

“It’s either a yes or a no,” Hinata frowned. On one hand, Kageyama was hardly ever this wishy washy with his answers. On the other, he had never known Kageyama to give a hoot about relationships. Love could clobber him in the head and he would still not get it.

“I don’t know,” Kageyama repeated. He fixed his gaze on Hinata. “He’s easier to talk to than Tsukishima, at least. And he’s a whole lot quieter and level-headed than you, dumbass.”

Hinata brushed off the personal attack, one of many he was used to receiving and returning throughout the day. Right now, Kageyama’s love life took precedence, and what he had just told Hinata sounded promising.

“What else do you like about him?”

“His voice,” Kageyama said without hesitation. Predictably, Hinata was underwhelmed, probably thinking that Kageyama was simply complimenting Yamaguchi’s singing. It went deeper than that, though. Every time Kageyama wrote lyrics or picked a song to cover, it was Yamaguchi’s voice he heard in his head. Whenever he messed up, it was no longer the sneers of past band members, fed up with his work style, that taunted him, but the soft and encouraging words of Yamaguchi that kept him going.

He liked listening to Yamaguchi sing; that much was clear to everyone around him. What he was beginning to discover was that he also liked listening to Yamaguchi go on and on about little trivial things, like why dogs made the best pets and how he planned to adopt one in the future. Or how, as a teen, he learnt to fold shirts in two seconds from Youtube, just so he would have more time to play video games. 

Kageyama also found Yamaguchi’s freckles endearing. Sometimes, when it was time to wake Yamaguchi up, he would allow himself a few precious minutes to admire the freckles which dusted Yamaguchi’s cheeks and nose. He had not known many people who had freckles, and certainly hadn’t known that freckles could be so captivating. Yamaguchi’s freckles made him think of music notes dotting a music sheet, forming a beautiful melody.

Most of all, Kageyama liked seeing Yamaguchi smile that toothy, ridiculously happy grin that always cheered him up, much like the one Yamaguchi had right now as he laughed at Tanaka’s jokes. Whenever Yamaguchi smiled or laughed, he felt compelled to join in.

Those two weeks when Yamaguchi barely spoke to or smiled at him had been...trying. Kageyama had not thought it was possible to miss someone’s voice so much that it stung. Yamaguchi never did tell him what had happened that had made him avoid Kageyama, but as long as they were still together, Kageyama was happy to overlook it.

Kageyama did not bother telling Hinata any of his thoughts. There was no way he was going to give Hinata the satisfaction that he might be on to something, especially not when he had that irritatingly large smile on his face. It was as if he knew stuff that Kageyama did not.

That was stupid. How could anyone claim to know Kageyama’s feelings better than he himself? 

“You’ve been looking at him a lot lately,” Hinata said. 

“Have not.”

“And you were crazy protective of him last night,” Hinata’s triumphant grin was starting to piss him off. “I saw everything while I was singing karaoke.”

“Get practising before I kick you out,” Kageyama threatened as he stood up, but his display of aggression had no effect on Hinata. 

“I’ll help you out. I’ll talk to him for you.”

“No,” Kageyama rejected him at once. “Don’t you dare say a single word to him.” Just thinking about the mess Hinata might end up creating was enough to bring on a splitting headache.

Besides, he wasn’t sure if there was anything on his mind - or in his heart, for that matter - he wanted to tell Yamaguchi in the first place. On the off-chance that Hinata was right and he did like Yamaguchi...was there really a need to let him know? They were doing just fine as friends.

There was no need to trouble Yamaguchi with such pointless distraction.

“Don’t butt in on other people’s business,” Kageyama said again, shooting Hinata a pointed glare to drive home his point.

Hinata squared his shoulders, hands on his hips.

“You butt in on my business all the time!”

“That’s because you’re an idiot.”

“You’re one to talk. Come chat with me anytime you need help kickstarting your love life,” grinning, Hinata gave him a patronising pat on the shoulder. 

Kageyama did not smile back. He grabbed his water bottle and lobbed it at Hinata’s face, his strangled cry of shock filling him with petty glee. That would teach Hinata to poke his nose into places where it didn’t belong.

Glancing over at his other bandmates, he found them staring bemusedly at him and Hinata. His eyes lingered on Yamaguchi’s puzzled and concerned face, and with a sinking heart, he arrived at the guilty realization that maybe throwing a bottle at Hinata was not such a grand idea after all.

* * *

_i dont care if u have a girlfriend. i will follow u until the day i die tadashi!!!!!_

Yamaguchi nearly collided with a wall. Face flushing red, he leaned against it, and hurriedly typed out a reply to the screenshot of a forum page Tsukki had just sent him. Before he could send it, Tsukki had messaged him again.

_Achievement unlocked. Undying fan devotion. That didn’t take long._

Yamaguchi pictured Tsukki, relaxing in his soft and overly large designer armchair in his fancy apartment on a rare day off. Tsukki was probably sipping artisan tea with a smirk on his face as he dug up more forum posts to torment Yamaguchi with.

_that person just called me by my first name??_

Unable to come up with a witty retort, Yamaguchi settled for an admittedly lame observation.

_People have been doing that since Round 1. Be glad it’s not some sickeningly sweet nickname._

_you don’t call me by my first name. neither do kageyama and the others_

Yamaguchi hit the send button, and read his message to Tsukki again. It was weird that strangers - fans he was grateful to have, but still strangers nonetheless - had no qualms addressing him directly, while he and his bandmates preferred calling one another by their last names even though they had played together for months. Then again, they had grown so used to using last names that changing now would feel unnatural and forced. 

Or, more likely, he just did not want to think about calling Kageyama by his first name. Only couples did that. 

Wrong. Being on first name basis with someone did not equate to being in a relationship with them, a little voice which sounded an awful lot like Kageyama reminded in his head. Tanaka and Yachi were a prime example. 

So, technically, it was okay for Yamaguchi to address Kageyama by his first name. He had often thought that Kageyama had a nice first name. It was fitting for a guy who kept soaring to new heights in pursuit of his dream. 

On a whim, Yamaguchi opened his mouth, lips forming the beginning of Kageyama’s name.

“To--” he started so softly he doubted if he was speaking at all. His heart rate quickening, he tried again.

“Tobio.”

Yamaguchi liked the sound of Kageyama’s name so much he repeated it again. He tried imagining how Kageyama would react. He would surely gawk at Yamaguchi, unused to being called by his first name. He might look away, one hand rubbing the side of his neck. Then, he would try and return the favour, in his own awkward but earnest manner.

“ _Ta--_ ”

Yamaguchi’s chest clenched. He jammed his thumb on the screen of his phone and tabbed back to the song lyrics, forcing the image of Kageyama out of his head and concentrating fully on burning the lyrics into his memory.

This song was a little less cooperative; he pretty much understood the gist of it and had gotten the tune down, but he still fumbled with the words when he sang. In addition, Kageyama was adamant that Yamaguchi did the Japanese verse, which meant he had to guide Tanaka along on the English bits which Tanaka was tasked to cover. 

His focus was broken by an alert, notifying him of a new message from Tsukki. Somewhat reluctant to return to first name talk again, he opened the message anyway.

 _I can call you Tadashi if that’s what you want. Not sure about following you until I die, though._

He puffed out a laugh. 

_don’t worry, i’ve got that covered_

Switching his attention back to the lyrics again, he pushed open the studio door, and knew right away that something was amiss. Hinata and Tanaka’s voices, usually the first sounds to greet him every time he showed up, were conspicuously absent, and instead, there was the soft strain of a song playing from a phone.

His head snapped up, and he found himself gazing into the eyes of a pleasantly surprised Misaki. That would explain the lack of Hinata and Tanaka—he had stepped into Johzenji Monkies’ studio, which was right next to theirs.

“Good morning,” Misaki was smiling, amused. The song she was listening to was familiar, but annoyingly enough, Yamaguchi could not place where he had heard it from.

“Sorry about that,” hot embarrassment washed over him. At least Misaki’s was a friendly face. “I guess I haven’t fully woken up yet.”

“Did you have a late night?” She asked mirthfully. A loud “Kira!” bubbled from her phone’s speakers just as she pressed pause, and everything fell in place for him.

“Sort of,” Yamaguchi grinned back, his hand moving to the back of his neck. He gestured at her phone. “That song, was that…?”

Far from becoming self-conscious and withdrawn as he had feared, Misaki glowed with a warm excitement.

“Do you know it too? It’s my favourite.”

“Yeah, Akit--erm, my friend was really into the show when it was on TV. I didn’t get as deeply into it as he did, but I really liked the music.”

“I’ve forgotten much of the show, but I still have the songs in my playlist.”

“I think there was a love triangle somewhere. My friend was so annoyed about it he would often say the male lead should just hook up with both girls,” Yamaguchi reminisced with a chuckle. It was nice to see Misaki displaying a vivacity he never knew she had. Everyone pegged her as the level-headed, sensible type, and the graceful way she carried herself bolstered her mature image. If she had not spoken to him during the party, he might never have worked up the courage to approach her. 

In his starry-eyed respect for her, he had forgotten one important thing. Misaki was not a goddess, but a normal human being, one who enjoyed space opera where love and singing conquered all. He was reminded very much of his own best friend, and wondered how many people had discovered that a passion for all things prehistoric lay behind that snarky and aloof profile of his.

“I remember the love triangle,” she had started scrolling through her playlist. “I had a friend joke that the girls should ditch the guy and start an idol unit together. Honestly speaking, I love that song they sang together in one of the earlier episodes--”

“What ‘bout my star?”

“Yes!” Right on cue, the studio was filled with its intro, sung a capella, instantly taking Yamaguchi back to a more carefree time, filled with Akiteru’s speculation and anxious waits for the next episodes and their anticipation for the movies. While Misaki sang in a soft whisper, he mouthed along to the lyrics, and sometimes bungled the lines. After all, it had been years since he had last heard the song. Their volumes picked up along with their confidence, and before long, they were singing the chorus together, their voices resonating together in a harmonious duet. 

Yamaguchi made plenty of mistakes, most of which would have left him red-faced in front of Kageyama, but he sang to his heart’s content, unafraid of screwing up. Misaki, to his delight, also looked as though she was enjoying herself thoroughly. Free from the pressure of competition, her singing conveyed a joy that he had often felt was missing from her otherwise outstanding performances.

He let her sing the last line, and they glanced at each other in amazement when the song ended. Not that he wanted to brag, but he thought that theirs was the best cover he had ever heard. They grinned as the song Misaki had been listening to earlier started playing again, and started laughing.

“I never thought I’d be singing one of Sheryl’s songs in Rock 54,” she giggled as she turned down the volume on her phone. “Even if it’s just a spur-of-the-moment thing.”

“Me too,” Yamaguchi nodded back, adding sincerely. “If it’s okay, I’d love to sing with you again.” Having someone to sing with had been one thing he had missed about lessons with Suga, and he had been overjoyed to find a new singing partner in Misaki.

“You read my mind,” Misaki smiled, opening her contact list to exchange numbers with him. No sooner had she added Yamaguchi to her list than they were interrupted by a knock and someone loudly clearing his throat.

Startled, Yamaguchi turned to see Terushima leaning against the door frame. Terushima had a half-smirk on his face as he pointed to the left with his thumb.

“Erm, your studio’s that way…?”

“Right,” Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly but Terushima did not join in. He gazed at Misaki, wishing that he could have spent some more time with her. 

Misaki’s frown changed into an apologetic smile.

“Yamaguchi, you’re always welcomed here. Let’s sing together again sometime, okay?”

“Yeah,” he promised and waved goodbye. “All the best for the next round, Misaki.”

“All the best to you too,” she whispered, watching in disappointment as he slid past Terushima out of the studio. Her frown returned at full force as Terushima kicked the door close behind him and raised an eyebrow at her.

“What was he doing here?” 

“He walked in here by accident, that’s all,” she eyed him with subtle displeasure. 

Terushima hummed.

“And he got your number. Was that by accident too?”

“I gave it to him, actually,” she corrected, standing up. “And before you ask, giving him my number was my idea. I’m allowed to make friends with a vocalist I respect and like, right?”

“But he’s our rival,” he protested, left with little choice but to make way for her as she brushed past him. “Where’re you going?”

“To the ladies’. I won’t take long.” 

What a lousy start to another long day of practice. Sooner or later, she would have to face him again, and hopefully he would have the common sense to not bring it up when she got back. For now, she needed time to collect her thoughts before she started lashing out at him. Sure, his treatment of Yamaguchi left much to be desired, but she knew that was how he usually acted around guys he didn’t know. He did not deserve to bear the brunt of her anger over something so minor.

Her steps slowed as she approached Henjin Combi’s studio, and quickened again upon seeing that the door was closed, giving her no chance to check on Yamaguchi. Instead of taking the right turn to the washroom, she turned the other way and stepped out of the building, wanting some fresh air.

“What am I doing?” Misaki murmured, prompting a man to look curiously at her. She ignored him and circled round to the nearby convenience store, pretending to check out the food section.

“Hana, I need your help. Please sing for us.” She had had all the reasons in the world to reject Terushima when he had come to her, begging for her assistance. But undone by nostalgia and against her better judgment, she had agreed to join Rock 54 with him and their old bandmates. 

Terushima and Futamata had not changed very much in their time apart, still retaining their child-like enthusiasm and love for all things fun. They had shed their disdain for hard work, however. Misaki remembered when they would while away half of practice finding stupid online videos to laugh at. Now, she was treated daily to the still astounding sight of the both of them buckling down for rehearsal the moment they stepped into the studio. 

It made her wonder how Seiji would have reacted. It made her wonder how he was doing now. 

Terushima had gotten a friend to replace Seiji as bassist. Bobata had fitted in perfectly, and he had decent skills as a bassist. Listening to him play, Misaki would often find herself missing Seiji’s grounded and well-balanced play style. As challenging as it was, having to adapt to Bobata’s flashier style, Misaki had pushed herself on anyway. Bobata was not a replacement for Seiji, and Seiji was not going to return.

“Some dreams are just bigger.” Johzenji Monkies had nearly fallen apart from those words. Seiji had wanted to moved on to other things in life, settle down with his girlfriend and start a family. Misaki had known for a while that he intended to leave; he had long confided in her that he was losing interest in playing music, and hoped to give up his place to another bassist who had the passion he lacked. He had decided to leave, not because he had thought playing with them would get in the way of his dream, but because he had hated the thought of holding them back.

Futamata and especially Terushima had not taken the news well. It had not helped that Seiji’s announcement had come at a bad time for Johzenji Monkies, when opportunities to perform were drying up and they risked falling into oblivion. Their practice sessions had alternated between cold wars and heated shout fests after that, and things deteriorated so much that Seiji had been forced to quit early. 

Monkies had not just lost a bassist that day—fed up with the fighting, with Terushima and Futamata’s inability to understand Seiji, with Seiji for not gritting his teeth and staying on, Misaki had chosen to run away too. It had been the worst decision she had ever made in her life. Seiji had left so that Monkies would not implode, and she had betrayed him. 

She had never been able to bring herself to step into their old studio. Once their haven where they had polished the gems of their dreams, all she heard within its walls were Terushima’s yells of fury that had followed Seiji as he had stepped out for the last time.

For nearly a year, Misaki had stayed away from singing. Every time she had sung, she would recall the crushing guilt of abandoning Monkies, and the suffocating animosity between the bandmates she had loved. It had hurt. She might still be running away now if Terushima had not ambushed her on her way home from work. 

They had sat down in a cafe, and he had bought her a cup of cappuccino with a flower latte art. She remembered being surprised that he had remembered her love for latte art. He had told her about Bobata, and Rock 54. Then, Terushima - prideful Terushima who hated asking for help - had pleaded with her to come back and sing for them. Luckily for him, persuading her to return had not taken all that much time. She had not made it easy for him though, chewing him out viciously for approaching her only _now_ when there had been a mere week to go till their final audition round.

Presented with the chance to come back to her old band, Misaki had thought that the choice had been made for her. Neither Terushima nor Futamata had mentioned Seiji since she had joined them again, apparently content with putting his departure behind them. She doubted that they were keeping in touch with him. Still, ever so often, she would think about Seiji, and wonder if it was all right for her to return after walking out on Monkies the first time round, if it was all right to sing just because Terushima had asked her for help.

Maybe a part of her had joined Rock 54, hoping to find something—her lost passion for music, or an answer to some question she did not know she had. Going by the judges’ comments, she had yet to find it, and achieve her peak condition. It made her worry that she might never rediscover the love she once had for performing.

Maybe another part of her never wanted to be here in the first place. 

No more running away, she reminded herself firmly. To start with, she had to go back and face Terushima. The guys were not going to start practice without her.

She bought cookies for her bandmates and headed back to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Yamaguchi has a Twitter account. After Rock 54, he posts a selfie of Tsukki and himself and the fans FLIP THEIR LIDS.
> 
> All of Henjin Combi and Yachi have Twitter accounts. Yachi is the most active (scenery and pretty filtered photos of herself and friends), followed by Hinata (weird and funny quotable tweets), Yamaguchi (selfies and food photos), Tanaka (dumb videos and funny gifs), and finally Kageyama (his timeline is filled with friends and fans asking him to update more ahaha).
> 
> Halfway through!
> 
> And OKAY this is a weird place to ask, but I'd really love to meet more new friends! I know only one person who writes and is also into Haikyuu, so it can get pretty lonely sometimes... so I'd really like to change that. Feel free to message me here or on [tumblr](http://quantize.tumblr.com/), or if you'd like to give me the chance to talk to you first, message me your contact details and stuff and I will come poking you. :'D
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment below! Have a good day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily lives of the members of Henjin Combi, pre-Round 3 edition [Part 1].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for swearing.

“You know what this song reminds me of?” Tanaka said once they had finished practice. “It makes me think of the beach. Man, I miss the sea.”

“Me too!” Hinata nodded vigorously. “I haven’t been to the beach in years. Hey, Kageyama, let’s go to the beach right now. Who knows, we might just get inspired to do even better for Round 3.”

“We don’t have time for sightseeing, dumbass,” Kageyama hollered. “15 minutes break, then we go for dinner.”

Tickled by the sight of Hinata’s dismayed expression, Tanaka cackled and left for the washroom. His infectious laughter had Yamaguchi biting his lip, trying and failing to hold back his own chuckling. Hinata slinked towards the table for a gulp of water, a sulky pout on his lips.

“There’s nothing wrong with taking a break now and then!” Hinata whined.

“I’m borrowing your guitar,” his complaints fell on deaf ears as Kageyama took out Hinata’s acoustic guitar and sat down. He plucked a tune which Yamaguchi instantly recognized, drawing Yamaguchi towards him.

Kageyama glanced up as Yamaguchi approached him, continuing to play the song. Humming the vocal part of the song, Yamaguchi smiled and sat beside him.

“Your voice reminds me of his,” Kageyama said out of the blue.

“Whose?” Yamaguchi blinked.

“The guy who originally did this song,” Kageyama clarified, re-playing from the beginning. “Just like you, he sings in English and Japanese too.”

“Unlike me, he’s famous all around the world,” Yamaguchi laughed with a self-deprecating grin.

“We’ll become world-famous too after Rock 54,” Kageyama seemed completely self-assured. Yamaguchi would not put it past him to have all their next steps planned out in his head. Just looking at him gave Yamaguchi the confidence that their dream was not as impossible as it sounded.

“Where do you want to perform first when we become famous?” If given a choice, Yamaguchi would very much love to hold their first live at the same place where Tsukki and MOONRISE had recently performed at. 

“Budoukan.”

Yamaguchi laughed again, loving how in tune their thoughts were. 

“That’s a pretty big venue for our first concert, don’t you think?”

Kageyama’s lips curved into a small grin.

“We’ve got fans. It’ll be a sold-out show.”

“What about overseas?” Yamaguchi asked again. “Where will you go first?”

Unlike his lightning-fast reply to Yamaguchi’s earlier question, Kageyama took his time to think through his answer. He focused his gaze on Yamaguchi, allowing him a close, long look into his eyes. 

“New York, but that’s a stretch even for us. Taiwan?”

“Why Taiwan?” Yamaguchi stretched out his legs, still watching Kageyama. New York was an obvious choice; breaking into the American industry, a mere pipe dream for most bands, was most probably a feasible goal in Kageyama’s eyes.

“Hinata says the night markets there sell really good food,” Kageyama began playing a different song on the guitar. “By the way, have you tried practising fry screaming?”

Yamaguchi gave a tentative nod. When Kageyama had first brought it up in their last vocal practice, it had been days before they had come to Tokyo for auditions. Since then, Yamaguchi had been trying vocal fry techniques on and off, to avoid straining his vocal chords.

“A little. I still haven’t gotten the hang of it, though. And I haven’t been practising consistently,” he kept his gaze low, his admission filling him with shame. Less things irritated Kageyama than tardiness, but to his surprise, Kageyama was unbothered, and even nodded back in understanding.

“I can run it through with you later,” Kageyama offered. He paused, his gaze lingering on Hinata. “Give it a go right now. I want to see how good you’ve gotten.”

“Now?” Yamaguchi repeated, unsure if he had heard him wrongly.

“Yeah, make Hinata drop his bottle or something,” Kageyama put the guitar away, and got up to take a microphone for him. With a smile that Yamaguchi could only describe as devious, Kageyama passed the microphone to him.

This was the mother of all bad ideas, and Kageyama, of all people, was encouraging him to do it.

Yamaguchi stole one last glance at Kageyama, desperately searching for a hint that he was just joking. That aggravatingly mischievous grin was still on his handsome face.

“Go on,” Kageyama mouthed.

Hinata remained blissfully oblivious. Yamaguchi brought the microphone to his lips, mentally begged for Hinata’s forgiveness, and unleashed his best fry scream.

Hinata screamed back.

He choked on water and keeled over in a coughing fit.

Dropping the microphone, Yamaguchi ran towards him, crying out apologies over and over. Tanaka was at the door, his face devoid of colour, mouth wide open. Yamaguchi was certain he had caught his little stunt. 

What he wouldn’t give to dig a hole in the ground and hide in it.

“Hinata?” Yamaguchi held him. “Hinata, talk to me!”

Hinata was in tears, coughing and grinning. He held out a thumbs up at Yamaguchi.

“That was-” he hacked violently, “awe-some! Do it-” his shoulders shook with his coughs. “-again!”

“For a moment, I thought boss killed somebody while I was in the loo. When did you learn to scream like that?” Tanaka demanded to know.

Yamaguchi slowly turned his gaze towards Kageyama, who was absolutely beaming with pride and triumph.

“Perfect.” 

That boyish smile of his was too much. Yamaguchi’s heart softened against his will, and he squashed all urge to throw Hinata’s bottle at Kageyama’s face.

* * *

Yamaguchi had concluded long ago that the fashion stores in Shibuya outnumbered the houses in his neighbourhood. Every time Yachi had led them to another shopping mall filled with stores and more stores selling clothes, his perception of Shibuya as a fashion mecca had only strengthened. 

This time round, their shopping brought them to the streets of Harajuku, which was just as packed with clothing shops. After a good few minutes of jostling with the crowds, she led them into a building, occupied by stores selling items from a popular brand. While much of the first floor was dominated by clothes from their new autumn and winter collection, a small corner had been set aside for the summer collection. The clothes there gave Yamaguchi strong surfer vibes, which he thought went well with their song, but as Yachi browsed through the selection, she was anything but satisfied.

“These look too casual for TV…” she mumbled, digging through the racks and darting between aisles at a dizzying speed. “Maybe we should go upstairs.”

“Yachi!” She and Yamaguchi turned around and were momentarily blinded by the neon-coloured palm tree prints on the t-shirt Hinata had found. “I wanna wear this.”

“What!? No!” She cried out in abject horror, trying to pry the t-shirt from Hinata’s hands. 

Tanaka was laughing so hard he was gasping for air.

“Try it on,” he said in between chortles. “Natsu has got to see you in that ugly-ass t-shirt. I’ll send her a pic, provided the camera doesn’t die from the colour overload first.”

“You’ll take a pic of me? Cool!” Hinata made a dash for the changing room, with Yachi trailing helplessly behind him. He hopped back out, proudly parading the abomination he had put on. Kageyama’s face looked as dark as a stormy sky next to the explosion of colours on Hinata’s t-shirt. Tanaka laughed even harder, gripping his sides.

Yachi had to hold onto Yamaguchi for support.

“He’s doomed if the paparazzi sees him in that t-shirt. I can’t bear to think of the headlines they’ll splash across the papers…”

Yamaguchi was sure there were worse things that could land someone in the news, but he appreciated her concern for them. With band members like these, she had her job cut out for her.

Paying no heed to Yachi’s worries, Hinata snapped a couple of shots of himself, and posed for Tanaka. Yamaguchi marvelled at how pleased he seemed in what had to be the ugliest thing he had ever worn.

“I’m sending it now,” Tanaka informed with a grin. 

Barely a minute later, Natsu shot back a strongly-worded reply. 

_SHOUYOU YOU TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW_

Her demand was followed by five frowning sun emoticons. Everyone, including Kageyama, were grinning in amusement at Natsu’s reaction.

“See? Even your sister thinks it doesn’t suit you,” Yachi tried to pull Hinata to the changing room. Kageyama lent her a helping hand and pushed Hinata along.

“Hurry up. We don’t have all day.”

They waited for Hinata to change back into his own shirt before proceeding to the next floor. Hinata stroked the t-shirt longingly as he left the changing room, and appeared to make up his mind. 

“I’m gonna buy it later,” Yamaguchi overheard him telling Kageyama. Kageyama’s look of horrified disbelief mirrored Yamaguchi’s.

The clothes on the second floor oozed effortless style, and Yachi very much preferred their smart casual look. She picked a few tops and pants, and shoved them into Hinata and Kageyama’s hands. Meanwhile, Tanaka and Yamaguchi had wandered off to browse the selection. Taking a fancy to one of the caps on display, Tanaka picked it up to examine it.

“You feel that?” He murmured to Yamaguchi. “We’re being watched.”

Yamaguchi had not noticed until Tanaka had brought it up. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

“Don’t worry, they’re probably just fans,” Tanaka chuckled and replaced the cap. “They’ve been following us ever since we got here. Don’t turn around. They’ll lose it if you do.”

“Should we tell Kageyama and Hinata and Yachi?” Yamaguchi whispered back, panic rising in his chest.

“Hitoka knows. Boss too, but he doesn’t give a shit,” Tanaka reassured. Yamaguchi followed his eyes towards a mirror, and watched Yachi leading Hinata and Kageyama to a less conspicuous space under the pretense of wanting to check out the outfits there.

“And we’d know if Hinata saw the fans,” Tanaka tucked his hands into his pockets, and strolled towards the area Yachi was headed for. Yamaguchi stayed closely behind him, eyes darting towards the pockets of people half-hidden behind racks of clothes. A few squealing girls were trying their very best to stay quiet.

Meeting Yachi, Yamaguchi frantically gestured to the fans, and she responded with a hasty nod. She passed to him an outfit and directed him to the changing rooms, and he was only too happy to duck into the privacy of the room. Dragging his mind away from the fans, he pulled on the clothes and checked himself out in the mirror. 

As usual, Yachi’s fashion sense was impeccable, but he still thought the clothes on the first floor was more suitable for their performance. If he paired these pants with a t-shirt he had seen downstairs, he might be able to pull off the look he wanted. 

As he considered telling Yachi his plans, he stepped out of the room, and found her and Tanaka fussing over Hinata. Kageyama, still smartly dressed in the clothes Yachi had picked for him, was looking at the accessories on display. Yamaguchi granted himself a few precious seconds to admire him.

Spotting Yamaguchi, Kageyama approached him.

“You look good in anything and everything,” Yamaguchi grinned, hoping that the warmth of his cheeks was not from an overly obvious blush.

“You think so?” Kageyama gave himself an indifferent glance over, and then gazed back at Yamaguchi. “You look good too.”

If Yamaguchi had not been blushing then, he most definitely was now. He consciously avoided Kageyama’s gaze, shifting to see if Yachi was done with Hinata, and was relieved to see her trotting back to them. Complimenting him cheerfully, she reached out to adjust parts of his outfit. 

“Yachi, I was thinking I could wear one of the t-shirts we saw downstairs. You know, the white one that says ‘have a good time’.” 

After thinking it through, Yachi nodded her agreement with his suggestion. 

“Let’s head back to the first floor later.”

“Good idea,” Hinata butted in gleefully. “I can buy that awesome t-shirt then.”

“No,” Yachi and Kageyama stared at him.

“What’s so great about that t-shirt anyway?” Kageyama scowled. “Just looking at it gives me a headache.”

“Just think, if I wear that on-stage, I’ll be able to blind the Grand Judge!” At least Hinata was aware of how eye-searing it was. “Then we’ll sail all the way to the finals without anyone going on about how we aren’t a true band and stuff.”

“They’ll just call in another judge. What’ll you do if they find someone stricter than Oikawa!?” Yachi cried out, shaking Hinata to bring him back to his senses.

“And the damage won’t be limited to just Oikawa,” Tanaka pointed out, his face growing redder by the minute from trying to hold in another laughing fit. “You’ll blind every single person who happens to be there. No one will be able to vote for us and we’ll get kicked out because of your ugly t-shirt.”

“All right, maybe it’s kind of a bad idea,” Hinata relented as Tanaka dissolved into hyena-like laughter. “But I can still get it right?”

Yachi gave in to his pleas only after making him swear never to wear it on stage and in public appearances.

Once they had made their purchases, they headed back downstairs. The fans tailing them had long given up any attempt at discretion, and openly followed them down the escalator.

“Shou!” One particularly plucky fangirl called out from behind them, causing Hinata to turn around out of curiosity. 

Emboldened by the girl’s shout, the other fans began piping up, yelling their names. Yachi’s shoulders sagged noticeably, and Tanaka was grinning.

“Woah!!” Taken aback, Hinata jumped, and Yamaguchi had to grab him before he tumbled down the escalator. “Are all these people really our fans?”

“No, just mine,” Tanaka joked as they reached the first floor. 

Yachi tried to hurry the guys along, but the fans were faster and had eagerly surrounded them. She stood her ground in front of Yamaguchi and the others, and threw her arms out sideways, shielding them.

“I’m sorry, but no photos or videos, please!” She implored. A few crestfallen fans put away their phones but the crowd refused to budge. Before she could ask them to make way, Hinata had placed a hand on her shoulder, wanting her to leave things to him. 

He took a step forward and waved happily to the shrilling fans. 

“This is so cool. I never thought I’d run into fans while shopping,” he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin that could not hide how thrilled he was. “I’m so stoked that I got to see you all today,” he continued, eliciting cheers from the crowd. “It’s all thanks to you that we’re still playing in Rock 54. You guys rock!”

Hinata beckoned to his bandmates to join him. Tanaka stood up to the plate, and as he addressed the group, his calm and respectful demeanour was a far cry from his usual loud and brash attitude.

“To the new fans who got to know me from Rock 54, nice meeting you. And to the old fans who’ve known me since my Karasuno days, it’s good to see you again. Thanks a ton for sticking around. I just want to let you know that your support and encouragement means so much to me.”

His fans whooped and clapped enthusiastically, shouting his nickname. Tanaka beamed back gratefully at them, and regarded Kageyama next.

“Your turn to say something, boss.”

“Yeah, Kageyama,” Hinata gave him a shove. “They’re our fans, which makes them VIPs. VVIPs, even. Be nice, yeah?”

Kageyama roughly returned the favour, sending him staggering into Tanaka - there was a collective gasp from those at the front witnessing it - who gamely caught and righted him. A soft laugh rose from the crowd.

“Thank you for your support, and please continue to watch over us. We’ll win Rock 54 for you,” Kageyama’s message was short, sweet and sincere. 

“Tobio, you’re so cool!” 

“Yeah, as expected of the King!” A fan commented innocently.

Kageyama’s eye twitched, and he sucked in a deep breath as he retreated to Hinata’s side. There was a disgruntled scowl on his face.

Yamaguchi had no time to worry about him, though, as everyone’s focus turned to him. His heart was pounding. For all the fan posts and comments Tsukki kept sharing with him, he had never imagined that he would run into a whole group of them, much less talk to them. What should he say to them?

“Tadashi!” Someone cried out from the back. He looked up and saw a group of fans waving at him. They were grinning from ear to ear, lit with elation at seeing their favourite singer in the flesh.

He smiled back gently at them. All he had to do was to tell them his heartfelt feelings.

“Like Hinata said, we wouldn’t be here without your support, and I’m really grateful for every single one of you here. I’m so glad we could meet today. My dream is to perform on a stage where all of you can see us live. Let’s see…” he caught Kageyama’s eye and gave him a knowing smile. “At Budoukan, maybe?”

Kageyama lifted his head, eyes wide with amazement. Slowly, a heartened smile replaced the frown on his lips. Hinata, Tanaka, and Yachi joined in as loud cheers erupted from the fans.

“Summer’s coming to an end, and I hope you guys had a good one,” Yamaguchi continued.

“Seeing you guys made my summer!” One guy thrusted his hand into the air, and Yamaguchi could not help the huge grin creeping onto his face. 

“Oh, one more thing…” Yamaguchi’s gaze met Yachi’s and he stretched out his hand to her, hoping she would join him. Yachi, having sensed his intention, shook her head firmly. She backed up against Tanaka, and he helped her to the front, in spite of her protests.

“It’s okay,” Yamaguchi smiled as he comforted her. With Yachi beside him, he faced the crowd again, taking in their curious faces.

“This is Yachi Hitoka,” as he introduced her, she hurriedly bowed to them. “She’s our band manager, and even though she doesn’t appear on TV, she’s pretty much the most important member of Henjin Combi. She handles everything behind the scenes-” a furious blush now coloured her cheeks, and she flailed her hands frantically but Yamaguchi pressed on with a chuckle. “I mean it, Yachi, there’s nothing you don’t do. Anyway, of all of us here, she’s the most hardworking, and it’d mean a lot to us if you could give her your utmost support too.”

Everyone clapped for Yachi, with the members of Henjin Combi leading with the loudest applause. Overcome by embarrassment, Yachi hid her crimson face in her hands.

Yamaguchi joined up with his bandmates along with Yachi, glad that his first fan interaction had gone well. Thinking back, he had been a bit long-winded, but thankfully it seemed that the fans had not minded at all.

“Excuse me,” A girl raised her hand, attracting everyone’s attention. Her friend grabbed her arm in panic, trying to pull her back. 

“Manaka, no!” Her friend whispered agitatedly, but the girl remained undeterred. 

“It’s my friend’s birthday today. Would you be willing to sing her a birthday song?”

The guys glanced at one another in surprise and some amusement. Now this was something new, being requested to sing a birthday song in a clothes store.

“Yamaguchi, we choose you,” Hinata grinned. Yamaguchi looked over at Kageyama, Yachi and Tanaka for their input, and laughed awkwardly as they gave their okay. 

“What’s your name?” He asked the friend. The thought of singing in an open, retail space filled him with a different sort of nerves, but he figured that if he could make a fan’s day, he was willing to push through it.

“Asuka…” she whimpered. Manaka was beaming, gripping Asuka’s hands tightly in a show of solidarity.

“Happy birthday, Asuka,” Yamaguchi smiled tenderly. He warmed up as quietly as he could, and began to croon the birthday song. As he drew to a close, his last long note was quickly drowned out by the crowd’s ecstatic yells. Asuka was so moved she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Manaka threw her arms around her to comfort her.

“Will she be okay?” Yamaguchi asked, keeping his eyes on Manaka to give Asuka her space. 

“Yeah,” Manaka replied with a smile, wanting to put his worry to rest. “We fell in love with Henjin Combi the moment we saw you on TV, but we haven’t had any luck with getting Rock 54 tickets. I can’t believe how lucky we are today! It almost feels like a dream, meeting you.”

Asuka wiped away her tears, and ended up smearing her eyeliner. She too beamed brightly at him. 

“Thank you so much, Tadashi. All the best for Rock 54!”

“We’ll always follow you!” Manaka added.

Seeing their smiles, Yamaguchi’s chest was filled with a fuzzy warmth. He was all the more determined to win Rock 54 for themselves, and their fans.

Yamaguchi and the others continued chatting with the fans for a while. Yachi kept a polite watch on them, not that there was any need for her to do so—the fans cheerfully complied with her request not to take pictures, and did not give the band any trouble. Yamaguchi thought themselves lucky to have such understanding fans. 

It took some time for the crowd to disperse, and most people were content to leave with their purchases and treasured memories of an unexpected meeting. A few devoted supporters loitered around while the band members and Yachi continued browsing for clothes. Once they were done with shopping, Yamaguchi and his bandmates bade a quiet goodbye to the fans on their way out. 

He noticed to his pleasant surprise that Manaka and Asuka were also there, and mouthed a birthday greeting to Asuka once more. The girls waved back zealously. 

As they left Harajuku, Hinata was the first to explode with exhilaration. 

“Guwaa, we’ve got fans! That’s so cool!” 

“Didn’t you know this before?” Kageyama grumbled, trying to keep him quiet so he would not disturb the other commuters on the train platform.

“Well, it didn’t really sink in until we met them today,” Hinata grinned, and Yamaguchi found himself agreeing completely with him. “First, I get a cool t-shirt, and then I get to talk to our fans. Today is an awesome day!”

“Nice going by the way, Yamaguchi,” Tanaka draped an arm around him. “The Budoukan bit was way cool. Spoken like a true frontman.”

“You do know that we can’t lose now, not after you told the fans about Budoukan,” Kageyama grinned at Yamaguchi. 

“As if losing was ever an option for us,” Yamaguchi laughed. “I’m confident that we’ll win Rock 54.”

Kageyama’s smile widened.

“All right!” Hinata yelled, jutting his hand into the air. “When we get back to the studio, it’s non-stop practice until 11 pm. Budoukan, here we come!”

“Rock 54 comes first, dumbass!”

* * *

Yamaguchi _really_ liked sleeping. 

Over the past two months since they had first arrived in Tokyo, Kageyama had remained constantly amazed by Yamaguchi’s ability to sleep through his alarm clock. Yamaguchi could go to sleep at 10 pm, and still oversleep the next morning, leaving Kageyama to take it upon himself to ensure that Yamaguchi woke up on time.

It was 6:55 am. Kageyama whiled the time away reading entertainment news on his phone, and got up to change, pulling on a sweatshirt and trackpants. He shuffled over to Yamaguchi’s bed and sat down; Yamaguchi shifted just barely, tightening his clutch on the pillow.

He leaned over and peered at Yamaguchi, and found him in deep sleep. Was sleeping that great? To Kageyama, it was nothing more than a time to recharge for a new day. 

Before Kageyama’s mind had registered what he was doing, his hand had moved to brush away Yamaguchi’s hair from his face. Yamaguchi’s mouth was parted, and he was drooling on his pillow. Kageyama huffed a quiet laugh. It was not the prettiest sight, but just watching Yamaguchi calmed him, and made him want to forget about jogging and spend the entire morning in bed too.

6:59 am now. The previous night, Yamaguchi had insisted on joining him on his daily morning jogs, saying how he ought to take a leaf from Kageyama’s book and pay more attention to his appearance. 

“You look fine,” Kageyama had told him. “You don’t have to wake up at 7 am just to go running.”

If Yamaguchi liked sleeping, he should not have to give it up. He could always go running at night instead.

“I could use some exercise to build up stamina,” Yamaguchi had grinned sheepishly. “And I’d feel motivated to keep going if you were there.”

Since Yamaguchi had already made up his mind, Kageyama had not seen a point in turning him down. 

Kageyama glimpsed the clock, which showed 7:01 am. He briefly considered not waking Yamaguchi and heading out on his own, but had the feeling that Yamaguchi would not appreciate being left behind. 

Letting him sleep for 4 more minutes wouldn’t hurt. Kageyama pulled his hand away and kept his eyes on Yamaguchi, slumbering peacefully. As he was constantly surrounded by his loud and talkative bandmates, he had learnt to cherish quiet little moments in the morning. 

Noting that it was 7:05 am, Kageyama grabbed Yamaguchi’s upper arm and started shaking him. Yamaguchi’s face scrunched up and he threw the blanket over himself. Kageyama calmly pulled it away from him. He was used to it; waking Yamaguchi had become ingrained into his daily morning routine. 

“Hunh…?” Yamaguchi grunted, struggling to open his eyes.

“You promised we’d go jogging together,” Kageyama reminded. 

Yamaguchi rolled onto his back and stretched lazily. Kageyama doubted Yamaguchi had processed his words. He was about to reach over and shake Yamaguchi again when Yamaguchi’s eyes snapped wide open. His head jerked towards Kageyama.

“What time is it?”

Kageyama’s gaze moved to the clock, prompting Yamaguchi to do the same. 

“Oh god,” he uttered. “Oh god, I’m sorry!” He jumped out of bed for the bathroom, and Kageyama leaned back to watch his early morning rush. 

The whirlwind that was Yamaguchi Tadashi in the morning was a sight to behold. While Kageyama prided himself on being efficient in the morning, Yamaguchi’s frenetic speed, born from his persistent tendency to run late, easily exceeded his. He ran into the bathroom, and was out in a couple of minutes. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yamaguchi whined, combing his unkempt hair.

Kageyama merely responded with a shake of his head. Yamaguchi stood in front of the mirror, orange hair band between his lips, and Kageyama sat up straight. He watching in rapt attention as Yamaguchi gathered his hair, and tied it into the half-ponytail he had become well-known for. Somehow or other, this bit of Yamaguchi’s morning ritual had become his favourite. 

“Sorry for the wait,” Yamaguchi groaned, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Let’s go.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Kageyama arched an eyebrow as he got up and led the way. “You’re not that late.”

“But I feel bad holding you up,” Yamaguchi said, following him.

“Then wake up earlier,” Kageyama replied, knowing full well his half-hearted suggestion was beyond Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi appeared to take his advice seriously.

“I’ll try. Want to drop by the convenience store for breakfast after we’re done?”

With Yamaguchi by his side, his morning had just become a little more colourful.

“Sure.”

* * *

When they had started rooming together, Yamaguchi would make himself scarce whenever Kageyama worked on his original songs, and would head next door to hang out with Hinata and Tanaka. True, Kageyama had immense concentration and not even a persistent phone call could distract him once his fire was lit, but Yamaguchi had decided he would rather not disturb Kageyama. The process of creativity was a delicate one, and he knew plenty of people who preferred solitude when working. Kageyama was surely one of them.

Occasionally, Kageyama would ask for Yamaguchi’s feedback on his works. Looking back now, Yamaguchi realized it had been a sign that Kageyama did not actually mind having him around. Still, it would take Yamaguchi a long time - after Round 2, to be precise - to work up the courage to ask if he could sit in, to which Kageyama had indicated that Yamaguchi was welcomed to join him anytime. To say that he had been ecstatic with Kageyama’s reply was a bit of an understatement.

Yamaguchi hunched over one of Kageyama’s song sheets, propping his head on his hands. Kageyama, sitting opposite him, was jotting down lyrics. Kageyama’s folder lay open to his side, music sheets and hastily scribbled lyrics strewn across the table. 

The quality of the songs Kageyama had shared had blown him away; even an amateur like Yamaguchi could tell that these songs were potential chart-toppers. 

“I like this one,” Yamaguchi commented, picking up the music sheet. He made sure to keep quiet when Kageyama was working or was buried in his thoughts, speaking only when Kageyama looked up at him from his papers. 

Kageyama took the music sheet from him. 

“There’re still some parts I need to work out. It doesn’t feel complete yet.”

“Can I sing it?” Yamaguchi smiled. “Maybe whatever is missing will come to you when we put a voice to it.”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama frowned down at the song sheet. He was not certain if he wanted to ask Yamaguchi to sing a work in progress.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi assured him with a grin. His songwriting abilities were next to non-existent, which left him with singing as the only way he could help Kageyama out. Taking back the music sheet, his eyes followed the lyrics and notes as he sang.

Kageyama reached for the guitar and bass music sheets. As Yamaguchi’s soft vocals filled the serene space of their room, he left the sheets alone, and contented himself with listening to just Yamaguchi’s voice. He let his focus drift to Yamaguchi’s face. During band practice, Yamaguchi had his back to him most of the time. Other than the times Yamaguchi would walk up to the drums, Kageyama did not have many chances to watch him upclose.

Yamaguchi had a habit of closing his eyes when he sang high notes, and Kageyama especially liked the little crease between his eyebrows. Just like Yamaguchi’s smile, his voice, his little ponytail, his freckles, and everything else about him, it brought a smile to Kageyama’s face. 

Yamaguchi turned towards him. The smile faded from Yamaguchi’s face and the colour rose in his cheeks and his lips were moving. It took a while for Kageyama to register that Yamaguchi was talking to him.

“...is there something on my face?”

“No.” Only now did it hit him that Yamaguchi might not appreciate being stared at. Kageyama gathered the music sheets and slotted them into his folder. “My bad.”

Yamaguchi rubbed his face anyway, and shook his head with a small grin. 

“About the song, did anything come to mind? Did you figure out what was missing?”

“No, I guess it’s the instrumentals I need to touch up on. The vocal part sounded fine when you sang it,” Kageyama took out the guitar and bass sheets again and referred to them.

“Do you mind if I say something?” Yamaguchi pointed to a few notes, continuing only when Kageyama gave his consent. “These notes feel weird. What if you changed them, like this...?”

“That works,” Kageyama agreed, pencilling in the new notes. 

“I also wanted to say that it’s so awesome you can write songs,” Yamaguchi beamed with a chuckle. “I can write lyrics, but coming up with tunes is hard. Even then, my lyrics sound really dumb and cheesy, unlike yours. You really are good at everything.”

Kageyama could never figure out why Yamaguchi’s compliments always came pre-packaged with self-effacing remarks. Yamaguchi was prone to forget that he had plenty of good points he could be proud of. 

“I can’t sing well, remember? Besides, it’s fine if you can’t write songs. That just means you’re cut out for other things that doesn’t involve songwriting.”

The corners of Kageyama’s lips pulled into a smile as a look of recognition flickered across Yamaguchi’s face at the familiar words.

“Sing it again,” Kageyama requested. “If I can get the guitar and bass parts to work, I’m thinking of making this song our debut single.”

“Before that, can I say one more thing?” Yamaguchi grinned. “You should smile more. You look good when you smile.”

“My smile can’t compare with yours,” Kageyama said truthfully. 

Yamaguchi turned away sharply and slapped a hand over his mouth. Kageyama tilted his head at him with a frown.

“What the heck, Kageyama? Who taught you to say stuff like that?!” Yamaguchi’s face was beet red as he began doubling over with guffaws. Kageyama felt the back of his neck grow hot.

“Why’re you laughing? I’m just telling it as it is.” Much as he hated being laughed at, he knew there was no malice behind Yamaguchi’s guileless laughter. Yamaguchi had his head on the table, his shoulders still shaking with breathless chuckles. 

Kageyama smacked Yamaguchi on his arm but the damage was done as he, too, began rumbling with laughter.

“Damn it, Yamaguchi. I’m not wrong. Stop laughing and look at me.”

“I can’t breathe…”

There went Kageyama’s productivity. Every time they looked at each other, their laughters would begin anew and would not die down until a good 5 minutes later. Kageyama resigned himself to the realization that he was not going to get anything done and packed his papers. He glimpsed Yamaguchi, who was grinning so widely he might burst out laughing again.

“Stop it,” Kageyama warned, his smile matching Yamaguchi’s.

“I’m right, you know,” Yamaguchi said. “I like it when you smile.”

“I like it more when _you_ smile.”

“Do you have to turn everything into a competition?” Yamaguchi chuckled. His cheeks were hurting and his eyes watered from laughing. “You need to learn to take a compliment.”

“Look who’s talking,” Kageyama tossed a pillow at Yamaguchi. “Wash up and go to sleep.”

“Already? It’s only 10:45 pm,” Yamaguchi groaned as he caught the pillow and threw it back. “I’m fully awake, and it’s all your fault.”

Kageyama sat down on his bed.

“You were the one who started this whole mess. What do you want me to do?”

Yamaguchi hugged his pillow, and buried his face in it.

“Sing the song we did for Round 2.”

The request struck Kageyama as odd, but he did not question it. He slapped out the drum beat on his thighs and began humming its instrumental.

“That’s cheating,” with muffled laughter, Yamaguchi peeked from his pillow. “You have to sing it. Just the chorus is fine if you don’t want to do the whole song.”

“Wash up first, then I’ll sing the whole thing for you,” Kageyama promised, grinning. Yamaguchi did not need to be told twice. He darted out of bed for the bathroom, and returned in the blink of an eye. 

“Why are you so excited to hear me sing?” Kageyama asked curiously.

Yamaguchi flopped face down on the bed, and turned to grin at him.

“Enough talk. You owe me a song.”

“Fine,” Kageyama chortled. He was certain he was going to sound awful, but he intended to do his best anyway. It was the least he could do to express his thanks to Yamaguchi.

“ _You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fun fact: Fans have a nickname for Tanaka since his Karasuno days - Aniki. Hinata is Shou-chan, Yamaguchi is Tadashi/Tada-san. Kageyama gets Ousama, to his annoyance…here, I’ll be using close English equivalents to keep things constant.
> 
> 2\. The birthday song thing - One Ok Rock sang a birthday song for a fan during one of their lives, and that was too precious not to work in!
> 
> 3\. No update next week; my friend is coming over to hang out!! And I'm also running very low on chapters. Too many things to do and not enough time, aah!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, and comments and subscriptions! <3 Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Have a good weekend!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily lives of the members of Henjin Combi, Round 3 edition [Part 2].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for swearing.

“English is so fucking hard,” Tanaka roared in frustration. He lay down on the studio floor. “I give up.” 

“But you’re doing so well,” Yamaguchi tried to encourage him. “Just hang in there for 5 more days and then you can forget everything you’ve learnt.”

“Dress rehearsal’s in two days,” Tanaka grumbled. “We’re cutting it close.”

“The judges won’t be there. Think of it as another practice round,” Yamaguchi pointed out with a patient smile. “Besides, your pronunciation sounds a lot better. All you need to do is to memorise the lyrics.” 

“That’s the part I’ve given up on,” Tanaka groaned as he grovelled on the floor. “I know it’s just a few lines, but I have to lead. In English. My brain blanks out and then I mess up.” 

Yamaguchi understood Tanaka’s problem perfectly, having had to deal with it himself since the start of the competition.

“Do you remember dictation from school? It’s a bit like that, except you sing, instead of write. You don’t even have to know how to spell the words.”

“I hated those. Whoever invented that bullshit must really hate students,” Tanaka sat up with a huff and grabbed his lyric sheet. “Thank god for you and Hitoka. I’d be screwed without your help.”

“I know that you’re doing your best too. I thought you picked up the lyrics pretty quickly. You’ll get it soon enough,” Yamaguchi said earnestly.

Tanaka’s face glowed, and he looked very pleased with himself.

“Thanks. I seriously owe you and Hitoka for this. After that dumb stunt boss pulled, saying how he trusted me and stuff, I didn’t really have a choice but to get better.”

Yamaguchi’s smile faltered. Much as he wanted to cheer Tanaka up, he could not find the right words to say to him.

“I was pretty fed up with myself for agreeing, and honestly speaking, I’m sick of playing English songs,” Tanaka scratched his ear. His eyes scanned the lyrics sheet again, and a relaxed grin returned to his face. “But this song is catchy, so I’ll forgive him this once. Still, it’s pretty funny that we’re singing a song about summer and beaches when it’s nearly autumn.”

“Tell me about it,” Yamaguchi laughed, humming its chorus. “Hinata talks about going to the beach so often it makes me want to go too.”

“Next year, we should go to Okinawa for parasailing.” Tanaka suggested, his eyes shining with excitement. “I went a couple of times with my old bandmates. Good times.”

“Who did you parasail with?”

“We took turns,” Tanaka explained, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “I had the most fun with Noya and Suga. Asahi was freaking out the whole time. I felt bad for him.”

Picturing Asahi, face ghostly white and limbs cold, clinging onto Tanaka for dear life, Yamaguchi had to look away, biting his lip as he tried not to laugh at Asahi’s misery.

“Wakeboarding was fun too. Daichi was really good at it, but he preferred snorkelling with Suga, Kiyoko and Hitoka,” Tanaka recalled with a fond smile. 

“You’re making me want to go to Okinawa now,” Yamaguchi complained with a grin.

“We’re too late this year,” Tanaka replied, smiling as widely as Yamaguchi. “Let’s win Rock 54, and treat ourselves to Okinawa next summer. We’ll strap boss to the parasail and send him flying.”

“We can invite Suga and the others too, and Asahi can join Kageyama on the parasail,” another bout of laughter gripped Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi, you cruel bastard! Are you trying to give Asahi a heart attack!?” Tanaka’s harsh laughter rang out. “You’d better not put Hitoka on the parasail either. I have a feeling she still has nightmares from that one time.”

“She can join me on the banana boat, then.”

“As long as Noya’s not with you guys. Noya kept flipping over the banana boat with her on it and giving her a good fright,” Tanaka beamed at the memory. “We had to make it up to her and Kiyoko and treat them to dinner. Anyway, back to work...” Staring at the lyrics, all happiness was sapped out of him.

“Think of Kageyama and Asahi on the parasail,” Yamaguchi grinned. “That’s our summer paradise.”

“Paradise for us, hell for them,” Tanaka corrected mischievously, and set his mind on memorising his lines. “By the way, I didn’t know America had songs for summer love too. Meeting the perfect someone, falling in love, and then having to leave them behind for home...that sucks.”

“The band that sang this is apparently Canadian, though,” Yamaguchi said absent-mindedly.

“Yamaguchi, if you fall in love one day, and you love that person much more than you love Henjin Combi and singing, what would you do?”

Yamaguchi’s heart nearly stopped. He slowly looked up from his lyrics, regarding Tanaka with a confused and frightened gaze. Tanaka fixed his eyes on the floor, his jaw squared. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Well...just humour me, ‘kay?” Tanaka’s voice sounded light and easy-going but Yamaguchi had never seen him looking so serious before.

Yamaguchi trusted Yachi too much to even entertain the thought that she had told Tanaka about their conversation from several weeks ago. That could only mean that his crush on Kageyama had been so obvious that even Tanaka had taken notice. Dread gripped his gut.

“I guess you’d want to leave the band after all?” Tanaka glanced gloomily at him. 

Was that all he wanted to know? Yamaguchi shook his head with a small smile which hid his apprehension.

“I won’t leave.”

“Seriously?” His answer seemed to take Tanaka by surprise. Yamaguchi hopefully took it as an indication that Tanaka was not aware of his feelings for Kageyama. Yet. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi’s smile grew as his trepidation ebbed away. “If I ever date someone, I’ll find a way to make things work. Henjin Combi means everything to me. There’s no way I’d give it up.” Kageyama was here too. Yamaguchi had all the reasons in the world to stay on.

“Really?” Tanaka practically radiated elation at his answer, banishing the heavy atmosphere. “Cool.”

“Any more questions?” Yamaguchi chuckled at the sight of Tanaka’s joyful grin. “We have a song to memorise.”

“Yes, teacher. Why is English so fucking hard?”

\---

_“Ukai took the words right out of my mouth when he said that your team play remains lacking. In fact, allow me to make it a little clearer for you, since you appear to have difficulty understanding his critique, despite the many times we have repeated the same thing. Kageyama Tobio, if you run too far ahead without paying heed to your surroundings, bear in mind it’s not just the rival bands you’ll leave behind. That is all I have to say to you about your leadership style. It’s not every day I feel obligated to put someone right, so consider it a special service from yours truly.”_

Even the sweet taste of victory did nothing to wipe away the sour frown on Kageyama’s face. As they returned to the studio after the results show, he lagged behind his bandmates and Yachi, turning Oikawa’s barbed statement over in his mind. Oikawa’s was a remark he had grown used to ever since they started playing during the auditions—every judge they had met had never failed to pick on the band’s lack of cohesion. Truth be told, Kageyama had not paid much attention to it, believing that as they practised together, Henjin Combi’s unity and identity would naturally take form over time. 

It was clear now that he had been wrong, but he had no idea how he should go about correcting the problem. The judges had said that their performances were consistently good, so what was still missing? What did Oikawa mean when he singled out Kageyama’s leadership style? What did running have to do with it?

He was so deep in thought that he failed to respond when members of the other bands came to congratulate them. Hinata had to elbow him in the ribs to bring him back to reality when Aone extended a congratulatory hand to them.

“I know you’re happy, but control yourself,” Hinata half-joked. Kageyama pushed him into Aone. Talk about a lousy way of showing concern, if it could be called that. 

“That was terrific singing,” Kageyama overheard Moniwa showering praise on Tanaka, who swelled with delight.

“That was nothing. I only went through hell to perfect it, no big deal.”

Kageyama decided that he would skip the post-gig party so he could contemplate what Oikawa had said. Firstly, he was in no mood to celebrate.

“Oikawa sure didn’t make it easy for you, Kageyama,” Futakuchi chirped with an annoying smirk. “If you want pointers on being a decent leader, I’m sure Moniwa can spare you a tip or two.”

Secondly, Kageyama did not feel up for dealing with the likes of Futakuchi and other people who were too curious for their own good. He started walking faster, but stopped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Yamaguchi beaming at him, and his worries dissipated.

“Let’s head back for an early night after we drop off our stuff at the studio,” Yamaguchi then met Misaki’s gaze. “Sorry, I won’t be joining you for the party later.”

“What about our karaoke trio act?” Futakuchi feigned disappointment.

“That’s okay. Let’s meet up for lunch some time,” Misaki waved at Yamaguchi. From the corner of her eyes, she took a reluctant glance at Futakuchi. “I suppose you can join us too.”

“Guess I won’t be going for the party either,” Hinata grinned cheerily. Aone nodded back in understanding, his face a picture of stoic calm.

“Sorry, man, my bandmates come first,” Tanaka smacked Moniwa, Terushima and Kogane on their backs. “I’ll join you next time, okay?”

Bidding goodbye to the other bands, they proceeded to the changing room to freshen up, and ran into Saeko along the way.

“Ryuu! That was amazing! You’re amazing!” She shrieked at the top of her voice, and threw an arm around him.

“Can you get any more embarrassing?” Tanaka complained, pursing his lips to hide his growing grin. 

“I knew you guys would make it. Top 3, too! Oikawa can suck it.”

While his bandmates cheered in agreement, Kageyama was subdued. The fact remained that they had slid from the top spot, which they had occupied for the past two rounds. He wondered if Oikawa’s criticism also had something to do with the drop in their standing. Saeko accompanied them to the changing room and was going on about going crazy for a night or something. He wasn’t sure. His mind was far too focused on finding their weakness, and he did not even notice that they had reached the changing room.

“You snooze, you lose, Kageyama. The shower room’s mine,” he snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Hinata making a mad dash for the shower. Kageyama felt the sore loser in him rear its head and chase after Hinata in hot pursuit, leaving behind the mass of questions bothering him.

“Come back here, dumbass!”

After a quick shower, they visited the studio to drop off their belongings. Saeko tagged along with them, and the otherwise quiet corridor was filled with her and Tanaka’s banter.

“Guys,” Kageyama said as soon as they stepped inside the studio. Normally, this was where he would congratulate them on a job well done, and highlight parts where they could improve on and integrate into their future shows. Yet, all he could see was their band name in the third spot and, as Oikawa’s endlessly repeating words disdainfully reminded him, their poorer-than-expected performance was his fault. He forced himself to speak, but he was tongue-tied.

“If only we sucked less at this teamwork thing, we could have been number 1,” Kageyama kept his head bowed as Tanaka spoke loudly. It felt uncomfortably as though Tanaka had read his mind. Then, Tanaka snorted.

“Boss, don’t tell me you’ve got that bullshit looping in your head.”

Kageyama looked at him, eyes wide. Tanaka stared back, mouth gaping.

“For real? Listen, we might not be number one this time, but we got past Round 3. That’s plenty to be happy about.”

“But Oikawa--”

“Yeah, he said a bunch of stuff, and yeah, I do kind of get where he’s coming from,” Tanaka scratched the back of his head. He looked straight at Kageyama in the eye. “That just means we’ve got to work together on whatever it is that Oikawa and Ukai keep harping about, no? We have two weeks. We’ll figure something out and reclaim our number 1 spot.”

Kageyama stayed quiet. It was easier said than done. They had months to work on their teamwork, and apparently had nothing to show for it, if the judges’ words were anything to go by. What could they hope to accomplish in two weeks?

“9 months ago, none of us here were in a band,” Hinata noted. “If someone had told me that I would be in Tokyo one day, playing to a live audience and 3 industry bigwigs with you guys, I’d had thought they were pulling my leg. Today, I watched the audience clap and dance to our music. It felt like we were really playing a concert at the beach.” Remembering the scene that played out before his eyes earlier, he shuddered with exhilaration as he grinned. “I got to experience all this because we took a tiny step and formed Henjin Combi.”

“Every little step counts,” Tanaka threw his arms around Kageyama and Hinata’s shoulders, and gestured to Yamaguchi and Yachi to join in. “Not even Oikawa expects us to show perfect teamwork after just two weeks. Lighten up and be happy with the now, okay?”

An appreciative smile graced Kageyama’s lips. He grasped Tanaka’s shoulder.

“That was great singing. Today’s live was your best performance yet.”

“You flatter me, boss.”

“You tell him, Kageyama!” Saeko beamed from the sideline.

“And you,” Kageyama growled at Hinata, “What were you doing, watching the audience instead of focusing? You could have screwed up.”

“Well, I didn’t,” Hinata aimed a kick at Kageyama’s shin, grumbling when he missed.

“Kageyama, I’ll ask around for team building tips,” Yachi volunteered. “If you need help with anything else, you can always let me know.”

“None of that trust fall crap for these guys, Hitoka. It’s gotta be a test of courage,” Saeko suggested with a mischievous grin. “There’s a haunted house attraction in Ikebukuro. I’ll drive you guys there.”

“Your driving is a bigger test of courage than all the haunted houses in the world combined,” Tanaka sniggered. 

Knowing that his bandmates stood fully behind him, Kageyama felt the weight on his shoulders lessen. There was still one thing that bothered him, though.

“What did Oikawa and the judges mean when they say our band doesn’t have coherence? What do other bands have that we don’t?” 

Hinata and Yachi were stumped, but Tanaka appeared to have an inkling.

“We’re still a pretty new band, don’t you think? Other than that one livehouse gig, we pretty much jumped right into Rock 54. No matter how you slice it, it’s obvious we’re going to lose out to bands who’ve been playing together for years.”

“But me, Kageyama and Yamaguchi had been playing together for years,” Hinata reminded, looking thoughtful. “And Aone said that Kogane joined their band right before auditions. So why is it that they don’t have this teamwork problem?”

“I guess it has something to do with trusting one another more,” Yamaguchi pondered. His words echoed a remark Sawamura had made during their auditions. 

Kageyama considered it. 

“Do you trust me?”

“We all do,” Yamaguchi confirmed. He was not the only one who had their eyes on Kageyama.

“You may be a big idiot, but I trust you, obviously,” Hinata grinned. “Haven’t you already known this for the past 10 years?”

“I feel relieved knowing that you’re here to lead us,” Yachi nodded at him shyly.

“If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t even be here, but you better watch out if you do something stupid,” Tanaka, armed with a friendly warning, barked with laughter. 

“What about you, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asked. “Do you trust us?”

Kageyama let his gaze wander over to Hinata’s face, which still shined with the thrill of their earlier performance. To Tanaka’s blindingly radiant grin, conveying a warm, cordial side of him which people tended to overlook. To Yachi’s soft, twinkling eyes, which had fondly watched over their growth as a band.

To Saeko, who had met them through her work and ended up becoming one of their, and especially Tanaka’s, biggest supporters.

To Yamaguchi, whose encouragement carried him through the times he doubted himself. 

He locked eyes with Yamaguchi, and smiled back.

“Of course.”

\---

For dinner, Yamaguchi had picked curry rice because it had reminded him of Kageyama. His order arrived shortly; the rice had been decorated with nori seaweed pieces to resemble a panda’s face.

“Oh,” he blinked at it in a delighted daze. Admiring the presentation, he turned the plate of curry rice towards his companion. “Tsukki, look, it’s a panda!”

Tsukki quirked an eyebrow at him as he sipped fruit juice.

“Did you not see the photo on the menu?”

“There was a photo?” Yamaguchi had not noticed, having been too distracted by the words “curry rice” and the resulting mental image of Kageyama pigging out gleefully on pork curry rice. He looked at Tsukki’s relatively empty space.

“Your food is taking a while.”

“You can start first if you want.”

“Nah, I want to eat with you,” Yamaguchi grinned. As they waited, he took pictures of the curry rice and sent them to his bandmates. Noticing Akiteru’s name under the group chat in his conversation list, he sent him the photos as well.

Hinata was the first to react with a _guwaa!!!!_.

 _r u in shinjuku right now? ur soooo far away_ , he wrote.

 _its just 20 mins away??_ Tanaka pointed out incredulously.

 _Take care and have fun!_ Yachi replied with a few smiling emoticons. _Just take the Yamanote line to get back to Shibuya, okay?_

The incident with Hinata getting lost had been a month ago, but it seemed that the memories were still fresh in her mind. When Yamaguchi had informed her that he would be meeting Tsukki in Shinjuku for dinner to celebrate his victory, she had very strongly insisted on accompanying him. He had had to sit her down and gently talk her out of it. 

_yep, thanks yachi_

Meanwhile, Akiteru had received the photos in their conversation. 

_That looks good! I’m hungry now._ He followed up his text message with an emoticon of a panda chewing on bamboo shoots.

 _tsukki’s with me. no dinner for him_ , Yamaguchi texted back a photo of Tsukki’s empty table. 

_Make him eat something_ , Akiteru ordered. _And tell him I said hi._

“Akiteru says hi,” Yamaguchi repeated. A waiter dropped by their table with Tsukki’s order of creamy seafood stew, which came with two small buns.

“Is that all you’re having?” Yamaguchi asked. “What if you get hungry later?”

“It’s filling enough,” Tsukki shrugged, and started eating.

Yamaguchi took one last look at his phone. Kageyama had not spoken in the group chat—he was probably busy practising on his own. Stuffing his phone into his pocket, Yamaguchi dug into his dinner.

“Whose idea was it to play Summer Paradise?” Tsukki asked.

“Kageyama,” Yamaguchi answered through a mouthful of rice. 

Distaste flickered over Tsukki’s features, and Yamaguchi was fairly certain it was not because he was talking with his mouth full.

“Has he been picking all your songs?”

“They’re good songs,” Yamaguchi said, feeling a tad defensive.

“They’re all English songs,” Tsukki added. “Doesn’t he know it’s about time to switch things around? Even my own bandmates were convinced you couldn’t sing in Japanese until they watched the latest round.”

Yamaguchi wryly thought back on Futakuchi’s non-stop interrogation during the party two weeks back.

“They’re not the first.”

“So sing more Japanese songs.”

Yamaguchi laughed.

“Try being in my shoes for a day, then see if you can still say that. ...wait--” where had he heard this same line before?

Tsukki halted, his spoon hovering over his stew. He placed it down and regarded Yamaguchi, eyebrows furrowed.

“Does he still think he’s always right? Is that why he’s been deciding what you should sing?”

Memories of Tsukki confronting Kageyama over setlists resurfaced in Yamaguchi’s mind. Realising that Tsukki had misinterpreted his words, he wanted to kick himself. Back when they had been with Set the Tamashii, setlists had always been something of a sore point between Tsukki and Kageyama, who had never been able to agree over what songs to perform. Yamaguchi and Hinata had had to act as go-betweens during the delicate periods leading up to their lives.

“No, of course not,” Yamaguchi tried to clarify. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that I trust Kageyama’s judgment more.”

“Over what? Your own judgment?” Tsukki frowned. “He’s holding you back with his narrow and limited song choices.”

Yamaguchi’s shoulders drooped.

“I don’t know...I really liked singing all the songs he’s picked.”

Tsukki went back to dinner without another word, and Yamaguchi worried that his reply had marked the abrupt end of their conversation. It was true that he felt safer following Kageyama’s lead, for it felt to him that Kageyama could do no wrong. Then again, Tsukki pointing out that he could do so much better was his way of showing that he cared.

“You know very well what I’d do if I were in your shoes. You’re just too soft with the King,” Yamaguchi’s gaze flicked back to Tsukki when he started to speak. “If he gives you any problem at all, I expect to be the first to know.”

Yamaguchi felt the corners of his lips rise.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” He did not think it likely that Kageyama was going to give him any more trouble than he already did, what with him being the object of Yamaguchi’s simmering infatuation and all, but he very much appreciated Tsukki’s concern for him.

“By the way,” Yamaguchi grinned, having remembered a request he wanted to make of Tsukki. “I’d love to meet your bandmates one day, when you guys aren’t too busy. I still haven’t properly introduced you to Tanaka and Yachi, too.”

Tsukki briefly considered his request. There were a few ways a meet-up could pan out. It might involve Akaashi being hounded continuously by Kageyama for drumming tips. Or it might involve Kuroo purposely winding Tanaka up, and Tanaka possibly rising to take the bait. Or they might all be subjected to Bokuto and Hinata roaring at each other about how awesome they were. 

“No,” came his lukewarm reply.

“It’ll be fun,” Yamaguchi tried to persuade.

“Kozume throwing his 3DS at us because we made him lose his game is not fun.”

In the end, Yamaguchi had to settle for a tentative promise from Tsukki to look into the possibility of arranging a gathering. The responsibility of planning would surely fall on Yamaguchi’s shoulders, seeing as Tsukki had never been one for social gatherings. It was still better than nothing, he surmised, and he and his bandmates were going to be busy with practice for the foreseeable future anyway. 

They moved on to other topics, with Yamaguchi doing most of the talking with his constant questions. Tsukki also revealed that MOONRISE intended to hold a concert in Miyagi, though the actual planning and groundwork would not be tackled until next year.

“Have you told Akiteru? He must be so happy!” Yamaguchi’s heart soared with excitement. He was going to Tsukki’s concert for sure, this time.

“You have _no_ idea,” Tsukki smirked despite his best efforts to contain his emotions.

It turned out that Yamaguchi was not the one one who had pressing questions. Tsukki played back a sound clip, and Yamaguchi blanched when the soft notes of a painfully familiar birthday song reached his ears.

“But Yachi said no pictures or videos…!” Yamaguchi sputtered in utter disbelief.

“It’s neither of those. Someone made an audio recording,” amusement was written all over Tsukki’s face as he replayed the clip again. “Who’s the birthday person?”

Yamaguchi shrunk in his seat, and managed to stabilise himself enough to mumble a reply.

“A fan…we ran into a group of them in Harajuku.”

“I see you’re well versed in fan service already,” Tsukki grinned as he poked fun at him. “They’ll have you singing happy birthday at every concert before you know it.”

“I just thought it’d make her happy,” Yamaguchi whimpered.

“Her? You’ve become a real ladies’ man.”

“Stop,” he groaned.

After dinner, they left for the train station together. Yamaguchi checked the time, pleased to see that it was well before 10 pm.

“Tsukki, where do you live?”

“Omotesando,” Tsukki said as they boarded the train together. “I get off one stop before you.”

“Isn’t that where all the fancy apartments are?” Said fancy apartments also happened to be very expensive.

Tsukki cast him a pointed glare.

“Keep it down.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi bit his lip. In the resulting silence, his mind drifted to Tsukki’s living space, picturing it to be a fairly spacious unit filled with all sorts of designer furniture. 

If it were anything like his old bedroom, it would be a neat and well-kept place, with encyclopedias on shelves and music CDs in drawers where they belonged. His kitchen counter would be stocked with the finest selection of tea. Tsukki would probably have a small fridge to keep fresh fruit, and a stove solely for boiling water, unless he had learnt to cook while living in Tokyo. Most importantly, his favourite dinosaur figures would have found their pride of place on a shelf in his bedroom.

“Yes?” Tsukki eyed him. Yamaguchi’s lips twitched into a feeble smile, having not noticed that he had been staring at him openly.

“I was thinking…” He would admit to being curious about Tsukki’s apartment. What he was less certain about was if Tsukki would take kindly to his request to visit his home. It was Tsukki’s private space after all, not his family home in Miyagi where Yamaguchi was welcomed with open arms anytime. “Well, I’d love to visit your place sometime, but only if you’re absolutely okay with it.”

He got out the last bit in one hasty babble. Hesitantly, he allowed his gaze to meet Tsukki’s.

“Sure,” Tsukki said. 

Yamaguchi was simultaneously relieved and underwhelmed by Tsukki’s nonchalance.

“Just you coming over is easier to manage than trying to organise a gathering for our bandmates,” Tsukki reasoned, and Yamaguchi grinned in consensus.

“We’ll talk about this after Rock 54,” Tsukki promised. Seeing that his stop was next, he headed for the door. 

“That’s almost three months away. I can’t wait that long,” Yamaguchi whined, following him. “I’ll come visit next month.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes.

“And have you take more time off practice? The King will have my head.” 

“He’ll understand. I’ll talk to him,” Yamaguchi pleaded. 

“We’ll talk on the phone. I’ll call you,” Tsukki sighed. He would not put it past Yamaguchi to stop him from leaving had he not given a more favourable answer. 

Yamaguchi came dangerously close to dancing out of sheer glee.

“You’re the best, Tsukki!”

Tsukki waved a hand dismissively, and got off at his stop, leaving Yamaguchi smiling stupidly to himself as he rode the rest of the way to Shibuya. Even the walk back to the hotel seemed shorter than usual. 

Reaching their room, he found Kageyama at the table, with his back to the door.

“I’m back,” Yamaguchi called out as he approached him. Kageyama turned around, his face lighting up with a smile.

“Hey, you’re back early.”

“You did say it’s lights out at 11 pm,” Yamaguchi recited, grinning. He had convinced himself that he did not need a repeat of what had happened when he had last returned late. His gaze roamed over the table. Far from the scattered mess of music sheets he had been expecting, there was only a piece of paper in front of Kageyama, filled with many crossed out attempts at lyrics.

“Were you writing a song? I’ll help,” Yamaguchi volunteered.

“Yeah, not that it’s working out,” Kageyama scowled balefully at the paper, crushing it into a ball. “How was dinner?”

“It was great. I had curry rice, but it had a panda instead of pork,” Yamaguchi grinned, and took out his phone to show him the photos. “Did you see the picture I sent to the group chat?”

Kageyama peered over at his own phone, which he had left on the table. He had looked at the photo only after Hinata had convinced him that it was merely a picture of curry rice.

“Yeah. Was it good?”

“Heavenly,” Yamaguchi grinned as he gathered a change of clothes. “There’s no pork in it, but I have a feeling you’d still like it. We should all go there for dinner or something one day. I want to try the seafood stew Tsukki had. It looked really good too.”

At the mention of Tsukishima’s name, Kageyama felt his inner peace being invaded by an unexplained, growing annoyance. 

“By the way, did you know that someone made an audio recording of our unofficial fan meeting in Harajuku?” Oblivious to Kageyama’s vexation, Yamaguchi continued. “Tsukki has an audio clip of me singing the birthday song. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment when he played it.”

A flustered chuckle rose from Yamaguchi’s lips, and for a moment, Kageyama’s mysterious crankiness went away.

“Did you go anywhere else?”

“No, I just had dinner with Tsukki,” Yamaguchi hummed, and turned around to smile cheerfully at Kageyama. “Oh right, I guess I’m not supposed to tell you yet, but Tsukki says MOONRISE is planning to perform in Miyagi next year. Isn’t that exciting? We can go watch him live together.”

Kageyama supposed that it was big news. While he was apathetic about it, he did like seeing Yamaguchi getting excited about something.

“I’m glad I got to hear this directly from Tsukki. I talk to him over the phone from time to time, but it’s not the same as hanging out and chatting face to face, you know?”

“Why do you like hanging out with Tsukishima so much?” The question left Kageyama’s mouth before he could stop himself.

The smile on Yamaguchi’s face vanished in an instant, replaced by a stunned and bewildered stare. 

Kageyama winced. He had not intended to come across as accusatory.

“Why do you ask…?” Yamaguchi asked.

Kageyama fidgeted, trying to find a way to soften the blow.

“I mean, he’s always telling you to shut up, and then you have to apologise to him--”

“I apologise to him?” Yamaguchi interrupted, trying to remember when he had done that, and finally realizing after a long while that Kageyama was referring to his little habit. He fought back a grin until the amusement bubbled out of him in a jovial laugh.

“Tsukki doesn’t really mean it when he tells me to shut up. Just like you don’t really mean it when you call Hinata a dumbass...right?”

It was Kageyama’s turn to stare back at him in confusion, furrowed eyebrows and all.

“What do you mean? Hinata _is_ a dumbass.”

Clearly, that had not been the best analogy. Yamaguchi scratched his head, wondering how he should explain so that Kageyama would understand. He supposed that from the outside, his friendship with Tsukki was not exactly conventional, given their personalities, but he had long learnt to put other people’s thoughts and questions behind him. There was no real reason why he liked Tsukki’s company; he just did. 

“It’s just that,” Yamaguchi watched Kageyama chew on his lower lip briefly. 

“It’s just that you look so much happier with him.” 

...oh.

Yamaguchi let his gaze wander back down to the floor, having absolutely no idea how he should react.

If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Kageyama was, uh, _jealous_.

“...what am I saying? He’s your best friend. Of course you like being with him,” Kageyama grumbled, more to reason with himself. Yamaguchi noted that the tip of his ears had turned red. “Never mind, forget I said anything.”

“Are you sure?” Yamaguchi asked doubtfully. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbled as his irritation drained away. He was a bigger idiot than Hinata for bringing it up in the first place. “Sorry.”

Yamaguchi forced an uncertain smile. He had spent enough time with Kageyama to know that Kageyama literally meant it when he said to forget something he had said, but he was still clueless as to how he should placate Kageyama.

“By the way,” Kageyama began, dragging Yamaguchi back to reality. “Have you ever regretted singing for Henjin Combi?”

“Of course not,” Yamaguchi blurted out. “Why do you ask? Did something happen when I was away?”

Kageyama shook his head. The frown on his face was gone, and he was much more at ease, but it did little for Yamaguchi’s burgeoning worry. 

“It was just something that came to me.” Talking about Tsukishima had brought Kageyama way back, to a gray time when Set the Tamashii’s member roster was constantly changing, and when no one wanted to sing his music.

“You didn’t want to sing at first,” Kageyama recalled. “Do you still think that now?”

“Not anymore,” Yamaguchi grinned. Ever since they had started practising for auditions, he had gotten so deeply into the groove of things that the thought of quitting never once crossed his mind. “I’m afraid I may have forgotten how to play drums though.”

Kageyama gave him an odd look.

“There’s no way that can happen. You played it for years. It’ll all come back when you play it again,” he picked up his phone and swiped the lock screen, just to have something to do with his hands. His voice lowered to a quiet whisper. “But I like hearing you sing better.”

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi smiled at him. If only he were eloquent enough to put into words his gratitude for all the help and support Kageyama had given to him. Good thing then he had a better alternative.

“Kageyama, is there anywhere you want to go? We should hang out sometime.”

Kageyama raised his head, gazing at him in surprise.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Yamaguchi insisted with a toothy grin. “How’s the 22nd sound? It’s right after Round 4, and you’ll have plenty of time to think of a place you want to check out.”

Kageyama’s cheeks flushed with anticipation. His blue eyes were wide and shining, and he had the biggest smile on his face. Yamaguchi could only think that he was the prettiest, most heartwarming thing he had ever laid eyes on.

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss this fic? Let me tell you, I miss working on it but all my time is tied up. :'(
> 
> Recently, I commissioned art of HenjinCombi!Yamaguchi from yankasmiles@tumblr, please check out her beautiful art [here](http://yankasmiles.tumblr.com/post/144501159116)! Yanka was so wonderful to work with; if you have the chance, please consider commissioning her! And if you love Tsukkiyama, FOLLOW HER you will not be disappointed. I need more thumbs for all the thumbs up I want to give to her work, aaah.
> 
> Okok, so the story behind the art is that in the distant future, Henjin Combi plays as an opening act for one of MOONRISE's concerts. Yamaguchi, being the biggest fan ever of Tsukki that he is, buys a MOONRISE shirt and wears it while performing. Hinata and Tanaka joke that he is a traitor. Part of Kageyama really thinks he IS a traitor lol. 
> 
> Oh, I also think that Yamaguchi will experiment with hairstyles and hair colours. One day he cuts his hair, dyes it white and gives his bandmates a thorough shock. |D
> 
> My friend Marge has an awesome headcanon about Tsukki: "I headcanon that Tsukki would be the kind of fan to buy two CD copies and ask Yama to sign one IN FRONT OF THE OTHER BAND MEMBERS, but wouldn't ask for the other's signatures out of pettiness." (Hinata rages.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you as always for your support, and feel free to leave a comment. Have a good weekend!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 4 is proving to be a handful for Henjin Combi.

Kageyama glared at the song list, as if willing a path which would lead him to victory to open up for him. The song names came sharply into focus. The longer he stared at them, the more they mashed into a blur of characters. 

“The theme for Round 4 is Gray,” Ennoshita said. “Unlike Round 3, you’ll be expected to perform songs dealing with loss and sadness. You’ve performed mostly upbeat songs so far, so I believe this will be your first time playing a slower song. We look forward to another stunning performance from you.”

Picking their next song was usually a noisy affair, with Hinata and Tanaka eagerly contributing their own ideas on what they should perform. The both of them were worryingly quiet this time, however, and their low-key murmurings were a far cry from the animated exchanges that usually dominated their meetings with Ennoshita. Kageyama easily deduced that they were also facing the same problem as he was. No matter how many times they pored over the list, none of the songs appealed to them.

They could not have picked a worse time to run into this problem. Their current position was a precarious one, and a wrong song choice could send them sliding further down the ranks. Weighing his options carefully, Kageyama marked out a few worthy candidates with a pencil. He glanced up from the list at Hinata, awaiting his input.

Hinata had his arms crossed, his eyes staring holes in the list. After some time, he finally made up his mind and jabbed his finger at a few song titles, unmarked by Kageyama.

“I know these songs, and I can play this one.” 

Kageyama scrutinised Hinata’s choices, finding them to be solid and safe, and ticked them as well.

“These aren’t bad either,” Tanaka gestured to a couple of other songs. “This song is one of my favourites.” 

Tanaka’s choices were a fair bit more adventurous than Hinata’s. Deciding that they were sensible options, Kageyama added them to his list.

“I like these songs too,” Yamaguchi said, pointing to two songs Hinata had suggested. “What do you think, Kageyama?”

Kageyama took his time to carve out an action plan in his head. Their aim for Round 4 was not to simply avoid being eliminated; they also had to solidify their position. They could take the easy way out—stick to a popular song, and concentrate on perfecting their performance, and compete with the other bands on equal footing. 

Or they could repeat their strategy for Round 1, pick a song which would make them stand out the most and remind everyone who the best and most versatile band was.

It was obvious which was the better choice.

This meant that Hinata and Yamaguchi’s unremarkable choices were out by default. Safe choices were not going to help them climb back to first place. Kageyama also struck all Japanese songs off his list. He was sure they could afford to squeeze in one last English song. Moving down his list, he crossed out their options until only one song remained.

The other guys stared at the song, skepticism etched in their frowns and furrowed brows.

“Who sang this?” Hinata tilted his head.

“I’ve never heard of this song in my entire life,” Tanaka raised an eyebrow at Kageyama.

“Me neither,” Yamaguchi bit his lip uncertainly. 

Yachi was a step ahead, having already found an online stream of the song on her phone. As they listened to it, the quiet disapproval of Hinata, Tanaka and Yamaguchi intensified three-fold.

“Can’t we pick something else?” Hinata asked. He reached over to replay the song’s melancholic chorus again. “I was hoping we could do a Japanese song this time. And honestly, I’m not really feeling this song.”

“We only have two weeks for practice. Isn’t it risky to play something we don’t know?” Yamaguchi was reminded very much of the time Kageyama had tried to suggest playing Psycho for the auditions.

Kageyama had been prepared for their limp response. The song was rather old and not very well-known as a result, but its unique sound was exactly the boost they needed to propel themselves back to the top. As soon as the song ended, he addressed his bandmates.

“True. We could do what the other bands are doing and pick a song everyone knows, but don’t forget. We’ve gotten this far exactly because we played songs which no one else thought to cover. People have no idea what we’ll play next, and their anticipation is what drives us. Why follow the other bands when we can lead?” 

While his bandmates were starting to see his point, they clearly still had reservations. Kageyama attempted putting himself in their shoes, hoping to find some way to allay their fears. 

“It’s not an easy song, but I know we can make it work. Look at Tanaka. He worked extra hard over the past two weeks to make sure we got through Round 3.”

Tanaka coloured visibly, caught off-guard by Kageyama’s straightforward compliment.

“Thanks...I guess?”

“If you run into problems, we can all work it out together. You’re not alone,” he looked between Hinata, Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Yachi to emphasize his point. “I won’t deny that it’s a risky choice, but you get the biggest payoff only when you’re willing to take a bit of risk.” 

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama beseeched.

“Trust me on this one. Please.”

Not only did it feel weird asking them to put their faith in him when he had always assumed that they would be right behind him, his request also sounded downright unreasonable even to his own ears, considering their disappointing performance in Round 3. Bracing himself for a frosty reception from Hinata and the others, he lifted his head and was instead greeted by warm grins of acceptance from his bandmates and manager.

“When you put it like that, how can we say no?” Hinata laughed. “Ennoshita, we’ll play the song with the title that makes no sense.”

“Hey, mind checking with us before you confirm with the producer?” Tanaka elbowed him. Turning to Ennoshita, he repeated after Hinata, perfectly mimicking his intonation and all.

“Just a reminder that you’re allowed up to a week to confirm your song choice. Once you make up your mind, no requests for changes will be entertained,” Ennoshita smiled as he tentatively noted down their song in pencil.

Yamaguchi passed back the song list.

“We’ve made our decision. Rest assured we won’t change it,” he grinned at Kageyama. “Right?”

Kageyama beamed back with a nod. One thing was certain; he could not ask for better bandmates than these guys.

\---

Yamaguchi had come to cherish the brief respite which lunch and dinner provided from practice. More than opportunities to refuel over jokes and inane talk, they had become the only times he allowed himself to take his mind off Round 4. 

To try and grasp the song’s strange and elusive sound, he was constantly replaying it in his head, memorising the lyrics and the singer’s doleful vocals. Day in, day out, it was hour upon hour of intense practice, but to his mounting frustration, he was no closer to mastering it than when he had first started. Everytime he was sure he was starting to get the hang of it, the song would toss him another curveball, forcing him back to square one. 

Lately, Yamaguchi had had to admit to himself that he was starting to dread practice, and the impending live competition round. He had a strong feeling that he was not the only one having trouble—Hinata and even Tanaka often spoke about how there was still something lacking from their guitar and bass play. They all knew that a merely decent performance was not going to cut it this time. Yet, the harder they chased perfection, the more it continued to evade them.

The only thing helping Yamaguchi keep his head on was the sight of Kageyama, bustling about the studio, juggling his own drum practice with supervising his bandmates’ individual practices. On the flip side, that also meant Kageyama had had to stay beyond their normal rehearsal hours to practise. Yamaguchi had made it his duty to make sure that Kageyama himself stuck to his 11:00 pm rule, kicking him off the drums if absolutely needed. 

Besides his normally loud exchanges with Hinata, Kageyama had not yelled at them for messing up during rehearsals; he knew that the song was unlike anything they had ever covered, and it was his way of showing appreciation to them for doing their utmost best. At least, Yamaguchi hoped that was the reason for Kageyama’s relative silence. Kageyama’s rare smiles had become rarer, Yamaguchi had noticed, but he never once griped about the song, instead devoting all his energy to their practices.

If Kageyama had not given up on the song, then Yamaguchi wouldn’t either.

That morning, Yamaguchi was in significantly higher spirits, the anticipation of lunch with Suga and Noya helping to hasten the passing of practice. Perhaps because he was looking forward to seeing them again, his limited progress did not bother him as much. When Kageyama announced lunch break, Hinata and Tanaka were already lunging for the door.

“Yamaguchi, we’ll wait for you outside!” 

“Right,” Yamaguchi answered Hinata as he retrieved his wallet from his bag. “Kageyama, want us to buy lunch for you?”

“No,” Kageyama said. He had opted to stay behind, saying he needed to think up of better rehearsal plans, seeing as their current practice methods were getting them nowhere. “You and Hinata and Tanaka should take this chance to relax,” he advised. “I’ll settle lunch on my own. Be back before 2 pm.”

Yamaguchi was gripped by a strong urge to stay behind and accompany Kageyama. Regretfully, he buried it in favour of meeting Suga, and nodded at Kageyama before leaving the studio. 

By the time they showed up at the restaurant, the first floor was already jam-packed with salarymen, and they had to move up to the second floor where Suga and Noya waited. They spotted Noya first, who was standing and yelling their names and waving his arm frantically. 

“Long time no see. Shouyou, you’re still as short as ever!” Noya gave his familiar booming laugh, and for a while, Yamaguchi was transported back to the ramen place in Shinjuku where they had first had lunch with Noya. 

“You haven’t grown any taller either!” Hinata jibed right back.

“How’s practice going?” Suga smiled at Yamaguchi when he sat down opposite him.

“Tough,” Yamaguchi shook his head with a sigh. 

Grinning, Noya passed him the menu.

“Let’s hear all about it after we grab lunch. This place makes crazy awesome oyakodon.”

“The chicken soup is crazy awesome too,” Tanaka added, already motioning to a waiter to come over. “Everything on the menu is crazy awesome. You can’t go wrong with anything here.”

After the waiter left with a list of their lunch orders, Tanaka and Hinata began filling Suga and Noya in with details of their bumpy road to Round 4, starting with Kageyama’s sincere request to them during the meeting with Ennoshita. Yamaguchi sometimes joined in with a couple of comments on his own, but contented himself with listening to the others chat. 

Since they were officially barred from discussing un-aired Rock 54 rounds with non-participants, they had to keep their wording as vague as possible. Suga and Noya understood the full extent of their woes anyway, thanks to Hinata and Tanaka’s emotional - and more than slightly embellished - retelling of their hardship over the past few days.

“Is there no way to change the song?” Suga asked, frowning. “Sounds to me like you’ve bitten off more than you can chew.”

“No. We’ve already confirmed the song, so we can’t change it anymore,” Yamaguchi smiled weakly upon recalling that he had been the one who had so confidently confirmed their choice with Ennoshita. 

“We’ve still got 8 days. There’s plenty of time for us to get better,” Tanaka said. “We’re not one of the best in Rock 54 for nothing. And boss has never failed us before.”

“Speaking of Kageyama, he sure is something else if he can convince you to sing in English,” Suga regarded him with a lopsided grin. “I could hardly believe my own ears.”

Noya pointed at Hinata and Yamaguchi.

“All right, ‘fess up, that wasn’t Ryuu on TV, was it? You and your boss just kidnapped some English-speaking guy off the street, shaved off all his hair and threatened him into playing bass, right!?”

His joking accusation had the guys doubling over, trying to stifle their laughter.

“What you saw was the result of 14 days of blood and tears, and cigarettes,” Tanaka’s grin emanated pride at his own accomplishment. “Round 3 taught me that even the impossible can become possible if you sell your soul.”

“Are you going to sell your soul again for Round 4?” Suga chuckled. He removed his arms from the table when the waiter reappeared again with their orders. 

“Worse comes to worst, I still have a couple of souls to spare,” Tanaka cackled as they tucked into lunch in relative silence. 

Noya nodded vigorously in approval.

“For real, though, Ryuu’s got the right idea. All you need is guts and hard work and everything will work out.”

Hinata straightened up in his seat, looking mightily impressed by Noya’s maxim. His eyes held its familiar gleam which Yamaguchi had not seen since they had run up against the wall that was Round 4.

“Guts and hard work…!” He repeated. “Noya, that was so cool! You’re so cool”

“I know! Keep those compliments coming,” Noya yelled gleefully.

For now, the fragrance of their meal was more than enough to take their minds off of Round 4. Every time Hinata praised the food through a mouthful of oyakodon, Yamaguchi found himself agreeing eagerly with him, and wishing that Kageyama could have joined them too. 

Lunch drew to an end too soon, and Yamaguchi dragged his feet in leaving, not wanting to think about returning to practice just yet. Hinata and Tanaka were also lagging behind him, far more interested in talking to Noya. Too bad they could not sit around and chat longer, as Suga and Noya had to go back to work.

As they left the restaurant, Suga tapped Yamaguchi on the shoulder.

“Are you going to be all right?” 

“Yeah. Like Tanaka said, we’ve still got time to figure it out,” Yamaguchi grinned.

“I take it that Kageyama knows about your difficulties?” Suga asked again.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded at him. “He’s been helping us a lot these few days. He stayed back in the studio to think about how we can get better. That’s why he couldn’t join us today.”

“Fair enough,” Suga beamed back, but his smile held traces of apprehension and doubt. He walked alongside Yamaguchi without another word, and finally decided to voice out the thoughts on his mind.

“It’s fine to trust someone completely, but you have every right to stand up to them if you feel they’re not being reasonable. Sometimes people don’t know they’ve overstepped the line until they’re told.”

Yamaguchi took some time digesting his words until the realisation that he was referring to Kageyama sunk in. Maybe their endless griping during lunch had given Suga the wrong impression.

“Thanks, Suga,” he said sincerely, grateful for Suga’s concern. “But I don’t think Kageyama’s being unreasonable. The song might be a lot more challenging than we expected, but it’s a choice we all made together. I’m sure Hinata and Tanaka feel the same way.”

Any lingering misgiving Suga had had appeared to be put to rest as he gave Yamaguchi a broad, relaxed grin.

“Is that so? I’m glad to hear that then. It looks like I’ve gotten worried for nothing.”

“I appreciate it though,” Yamaguchi said. “I know you’re just looking out for us.”

“Anytime you need help, you can always come to me,” Suga rested a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “All the best for Round 4. I know you guys will get through to the next round.”

Yamaguchi smiled with a grateful nod. Unable to resist, he added.

“Hopefully we won’t have to sell any souls to get past Round 4.”

Suga laughed merrily.

“I’m sure an offering of guts and hard work is more than enough to satisfy the goddess of victory and the Grand Judge. Just hang in there, and give it everything you’ve got.”

Buoyed by Suga’s support, Yamaguchi returned to the studio with renewed determination. The trip back was far less foreboding, and when Kageyama greeted them with a half-eaten onigiri in hand, Yamaguchi had already thought up of a couple of new approaches to the song. 

As long as his bandmates, especially Kageyama, had not given up, he would stick with them to the end.

\---

Yachi’s anxious frown told them everything they needed to know.

Yamaguchi swallowed audibly. He was quite sure he did not want to hear what she had to say, but asked anyway.

“What did people think of our dress rehearsal?”

Confronted with the dreaded question, Yachi fixated her eyes on the ground. She was wringing her hands, and Yamaguchi could tell she was struggling, and thinking it might not be such a bad idea to keep them in the dark. Half of him hoped that she would do just that; he did not not need to be told that their earlier performance had been their weakest showing so far, and hardly thought that he would be able to cope with another heavy setback this close to the actual round.

Kageyama stepped up to Yachi, and she craned her neck to look at him. 

“Tell us,” he encouraged, to the approval and agreement of the other half of Yamaguchi. “Knowing what people think of our performance today is the only way we can improve.”

Understanding that she was now obligated to speak, Yachi’s entire being withered. She linked her hands together as she began, her gaze flickering between the band members. 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but,” she breathed in deeply to steel her nerves before continuing, “...you didn’t do very well. People were really shocked and some even told me that they didn’t feel like they were watching Henjin Combi. They’re all asking if something had happened to you guys...”

Having it laid out so clearly for him, Yamaguchi felt as though a leaden weight had been loaded onto his shoulders.

Hinata broke the resulting silence with a frustrated growl.

“No matter what I do, I’m just not feeling this song, you know?” he complained. Yamaguchi prayed that the hint of despair in Hinata’s voice was only his own imagination. “I’ve already mustered all the guts I have, but it’s still not working.”

Tanaka, always ready to jump in with an uplifting word or two, said nothing. 

The meaning behind his silence was not lost on Yamaguchi. Slowly recognizing that his bandmates were losing hope, panic set in. He had to say something before they lost all drive and gave up on Round 4, but to his growing dismay, his attempts to raise their morale were running into dead-ends.

“We sound a whole lot better than we did in our first playthrough.”

Kageyama spoke, drawing everyone’s attention.

“We’re on the right track, and after 3 more days of practice, we’ll sound even better than before. We’ll then show them the best performance we’ve ever given. Every little step counts, remember?” 

Tanaka stared at him, and gradually, the familiar reassuring grin returned to his formerly sombre face. Seeing that Tanaka had regained his motivation, Kageyama’s lips curved into a small smile. He directed his focus on Hinata next. 

“And surely you’ve got more guts than just that, you dumbass. Or are you telling me that this is your limit?”

Hinata swelled with indignance.

“No way, dumbass Kageyama,” he huffed. “You wait and see. I’ll nail it in no time.”

Relief and awe flooded Yamaguchi’s mind. Hinata and Tanaka had picked themselves back up, all thanks to a few very effective words from Kageyama. 

“Guys,” Yachi started, and Yamaguchi noted that she too looked much more at ease. “If you want, I can talk to Ennoshita and ask him to let us change the song. Even if the rules say no changing, there’s always a chance they might allow it under special circumstances.”

Hinata was the first to shake his head with a grin.

“It’s cool, Yachi. We’ve already come this far, and I don’t want to see our hard work go to waste, you know? Besides, it’d feel like we’re running away if we changed the song just because it’s not what we’re used to playing.”

“What he said,” Tanaka nodded in consensus, and slung an arm around Hinata.

“And I’ve also got to prove to Kageyama that I have more than enough guts to play this song perfectly.”

Instead of hitting back at Hinata with a retort, Kageyama was grinning.

“What are you still standing around for, then? I want you all back in the studio in an hour. It’s non-stop practice from here on.”

With an affirmative yell, they headed back to the studio together, with Hinata leading the way. 

“I just thought of something for my part,” he thought out loud. “It’ll sound different from the original song, but I want to give it a go. You guys can tell me what you think.”

“Some deviation is fine,” Kageyama confirmed. “Don’t be afraid to change things up if you think it’ll work better.”

Having gotten Kageyama’s okay, Hinata began sharing his ideas for his guitar part, peppering his sentences with sound effects which helped Yamaguchi imagine the sound he was going for. Tanaka, Kageyama and even Yachi also pitched in with their suggestions to match Hinata’s proposed changes, and half-way towards the studio, they were already raring to go, excited to put their plans for practice into action.

Hinata was the most vocal about his enthusiasm, and his steps picked up, forcing his bandmates to walk faster to keep up with him. He slowed down abruptly, and Yamaguchi braked just in time, having spotted what it was that had captured Hinata’s attention. 

Kindaichi and his bandmate Kunimi Akira were walking in their direction. Kunimi barely spared them a glance as they moved past them, while Yamaguchi could see that Kindaichi, scowling, was very obviously refusing to meet their gazes. They continued walking until Northwest’s vocalists were well out of earshot.

“Aren’t they from Northwest?” Hinata turned around, angling himself to catch a glimpse of Kindaichi and Kunimi’s retreating backs. “Why are they here?”

Nonchalant, Tanaka shrugged.

“Beats me. Maybe they have friends here.”

Yamaguchi’s focus wandered to Kageyama. Kageyama was still peering over his shoulder at Kindaichi and Kunimi, although his face betrayed no emotion. 

Kindaichi’s unflattering words about Kageyama came to Yamaguchi’s mind—for the few days right after their disagreement, just the memory was enough to send him into brooding irritation. Now, Yamaguchi merely brushed it off with a knowing smile. He might not be able to comment on Kageyama’s unfair treatment of Kindaichi, but after the past few weeks, he was all the more certain that Kageyama had changed for the better.

When Yamaguchi and his bandmates returned to the studio, the atmosphere was one of fervent anticipation, unlike the high-strung tension which had pervaded the air before dress rehearsal. They set to work putting their plans into action, and were so fired up that they continued to rehearse through dinner, stopping only when hunger got the better of them.

The palpable positivity carried them through the next morning as well. The song still sounded bizarre and not quite right, but rather than an impossible adversity, Yamaguchi now viewed it as a feasible challenge. Hinata and Tanaka were back to their lively selves, having totally ditched the bleak and grim attitude that had nearly taken hold of them over the past practice sessions. The mood in the studio was electrified with enthusiasm and urgency, as they were left with just two days to improve on their performance. 

Yamaguchi and his bandmates were so engrossed in practice that they lost track of time, stopping only when someone knocked on the door. Before Hinata could answer it, the door swung open and revealed their visitors.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Futakuchi announced loudly as he sauntered in, followed closely by his bandmates.

“Aone! Guys!” Hinata greeted with a grin, and Aone responded in kind. “What brings you here?”

“We’re here to spy on you,” Futakuchi’s eyes held a mischievous glint. “Keep your friends close, and your rivals closer.”

“We’re here to check on you and see how you’re doing,” Moniwa corrected. “We may be rivals, but we’re buddies first and foremost.”

Tanaka grinned as he leaned on Moniwa.

“I take it that you saw our pathetic dress rehearsal then?”

“Yeah. What happened? You guys didn’t sound like, well, yourselves,” Moniwa’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Isn’t it obvious? They got undone by the song they picked,” Futakuchi said, a light smirk playing on his lips.

“You didn’t exactly pick an easy song to play either,” Kageyama scowled as he joined up with them.

“Maybe, but I like to think that, unlike you, we’re doing pretty well.”

Tanaka’s laughter rang out loud and cut off Kageyama before he could rebutt.

“Kid, you’re in for a rude awakening if you think that’s our best.”

“First off, we’re born in the same year,” Futakuchi squinted at him. “Secondly, you only have two days. What can you do in such a short time?”

“Lots can happen in two days, young one…”

“I thought you picked a cool song,” Kogane said, approaching Kageyama. “It was weird at first, but the more I listen to it, the more I like it.”

Aone nodded his agreement. 

“You can do it.”

Hinata was beaming, heartened by his friend’s encouragement and oblivious to his bandmates’ shock at hearing Aone speak.

“Thanks! Your cover of Kodou was great, by the way. I love that song and had it on repeat for the whole of last night.”

“Hinata’s right,” Kageyama agreed, and all eyes in the room turned towards him. “The guitar, bass and drums were flawlessly executed, and Futakuchi’s vocals are perfect for the song. It was a fantastic cover.”

His praise had Moniwa scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“Wow...thanks, seriously. I never thought I’d hear this from you of all people, but this means a lot.”

“I knew it, you are a good guy!” Kogane burst out. Aone nodded again as he gratefully accepted Kageyama’s compliments, smiling when Hinata nudged him.

“Kageyama might be dumb, not to mention it’s weird to hear him say nice things to other people, but he knows good music when he hears it.”

“But too bad about the weak scream. It marred your otherwise excellent performance,” Kageyama added with a crooked smirk, eyes trained on Futakuchi who seemed every bit composed and unruffled.

“As Tanaka said, I have two days to get better. If you guys can pull off a complete overhaul of yesterday’s performance, then improving my fry scream should be a walk in a park,” Futakuchi smiled back calmly. “But enough chatter. Yamaguchi, it’s time to get going.”

Yamaguchi stirred at the mention of his name, and fixed Futakuchi with a vacant stare.

“We’re having lunch with Misaki, remember?” Futakuchi raised an eyebrow, and put his hand on his hip. “You’re not standing her up, are you?”

“Oh!” Once Futakuchi had jogged his memory, their plans for lunch came back to him. No thanks to the stress of Round 4, their lunch appointment had slipped from his mind. “I can’t believe I nearly forgot.”

“Well,” Futakuchi drawled, “if you already have a lunch date with a certain someone, I can let her know. I’m sure she’ll happily give way to budding roma--ow!” He rubbed his arm where Yamaguchi had just landed a hard punch. “That’s going to leave a nasty bruise.”

“What was that about a date?” Kageyama asked Hinata, and the back of Yamaguchi’s neck grew unbearably warm. He hurriedly interrupted Futakuchi with a hiss before he could leap in with an answer, and pushed him towards the door.

“Let’s _go_ already.” 

Once the door was shut behind them, Yamaguchi glared at him menacingly. 

“And not a word about Kageyama from you.”

Futakuchi flashed him a large, triumphant grin.

“Funny, I don’t recall mentioning any names.”

Yamaguchi’s blood ran cold. He had been tricked.

Bristling, he tried to smack Futakuchi, only for him to dodge his slap with annoyingly effortless grace. Futakuchi stepped away from him towards Johzenji Monkies’ studio and raised a hand. Yamaguchi, upon seeing Misaki leave her studio, felt his emotions settle down.

“I brought him here like you wanted,” Futakuchi called out.

“Good job, then?” Misaki laughed softly, and gestured to them to come with her. “I hope you guys don’t mind having rice for lunch. There’s a good donburi place nearby.

“I want unadon,” Futakuchi informed as he followed her.

The donburi place was a short walk away, and the first thing that grabbed Yamaguchi’s attention was the huge signboard proclaiming its name in red and yellow over the entrance, visible before they had reached there. His eyes sought out the posters on its windows, advertising so many affordable lunch deals that he was at a loss over what to order. When they punched in their orders at the machine, he quickly settled for gyudon, not wanting to keep Futakuchi and Misaki waiting. 

Passing their orders to the staff member near the entrance, they took their seats at the counter. It was nearly 2 pm, and much of the lunch crowd had already returned to the mindless drone of work, leaving behind slow-paced tranquility in the small restaurant.

“How’s practice going?” Misaki asked, and Yamaguchi had the creeping feeling that it was mostly directed at him. Going by the concerned smile on Misaki’s face,Yamaguchi concluded that she too had saw Henjin Combi’s dismal rehearsal the day before

“Pretty well,” he replied honestly. “I know it doesn’t look like it, but the dress rehearsal gave us a couple of ideas on how we can get better. We’ve been working extra hard since then.”

“That’s good to hear,” she murmured, visibly relieved. “You didn’t sound like you were enjoying yourself at all when you sang yesterday.”

“I’m not used to singing songs like the one we picked, so it’s been pretty challenging,” Yamaguchi admitted as he fiddled with a paper napkin. 

“Why pick it in the first place then?” Futakuchi asked, watching Yamaguchi from the corner of his eyes. “Let me guess, it was Kageyama’s idea and you all just went along with it.”

Yamaguchi glowered at him.

“Just so you know, we picked it together.”

Backing down, Futakuchi put up both his hands with a smile. 

“What are you going to do now?” Misaki gazed at her interlaced fingers. It was a pointless question which she already knew the answer to, but she wanted to hear Yamaguchi’s answer for herself anyway. What she had not counted on was Futakuchi stepping in with his own two cents. 

“He doesn’t have any other choice but to keep singing, no?” He stared up at the ceiling. “This is a competition. You have to sing what people want to hear, otherwise you’re out the moment they stop watching you.”

Though off-putting, Futakuchi’s point was depressingly irrefutable. Singing for the sake of other people - Misaki’s bandmates, in her case - was a pretty concise way of summing up her own situation. 

“That can’t be right. You wouldn’t sing a song you hate just because it’s popular, would you?” Yamaguchi countered.

“Quick question then. You’re stuck with a song which you just admitted is challenging. Do you sing it because you like it or because you want to progress to the next round?” Futakuchi’s usual smug, relaxed grin was gone, and his eyes were keen and focused, which clued them in that his was a serious question and he wanted an equally serious answer. 

“I--” Yamaguchi ached to tell him that yes, of course he had come to appreciate the song and its quirks. However, as his mind unhelpfully reminded, he did come too close to hating the song which he had gotten sick of listening to, to loathing their futile rehearsals which bore little to no fruit, and to dreading Round 4 which constantly loomed over them, piling pressure on them until they almost buckled. His face growing warm, he kept his head bowed, his loss for words leaving him frustrated.

“Everything will be all right in the end. If it’s not okay, it’s not the end. Setbacks are inevitable in everything you do, and it’s only by overcoming the rough patches will you get to the fun parts,” the words leaving Misaki’s lips surprised even herself. Thinking back now, she had encountered a similar quote in a magazine many months back, but neglected to give any thought to it. Now that she was revisiting the quote again in the context of Rock 54, it had taken on a deeper, more significant meaning.

“And that is to say?” Futakuchi pressed.

“Not everything will go your way, and there will be times when you feel like quitting, but what matters is that you don’t give up. If you don’t endure hardship, you’ll never get to the good times,” having grasped a bit of insight pointing her way forward, her seething inner disquiet was soothed. It would take a long time before she could put the bad memories of Seiji’s departure behind her, but for now, she had taken the valuable first step forward. 

“There you go,” Futakuchi beamed, and his smile had a rare touch of warmth. “But of course, don’t ever forget to make noise until people get sick of you. That’s what they get for putting you through all that suffering in the first place.”

Misaki tittered and made a show of leaning in and whispering to Yamaguchi.

“It might just be me, but it sounds like someone here got forced to sing a song they disliked, too.”

Futakuchi heaved a drawn-out sigh.

“Guess what, I hate screaming. I never understood the appeal of scream singing, but here I am, yelling like a moron. Then I figured that since I’ve already done a couple of songs I like for the past two rounds, I’ll just suck it up this once, and give it everything I’ve got. I’ve already told the guys I get dibs on next round’s song,” he turned his gaze to Yamaguchi. “You get what I’m saying, don’t you?”

Yamaguchi nodded, but asked out of curiosity.

“Why are you helping us?”

“Helping you?” Futakuchi snorted. “The only one I’m helping is Aone. He wants to face you guys in the finals, said he promised Hinata or something.”

“Excuse me,” Misaki interrupted with a cough. “Johzenji Monkies will be the ones who’ll get to the finals.”

“I’m almost certain you’ll get through Round 4 with no problem, but who knows about this guy here,” Futakuchi jerked his chin towards Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi had to fight down the very strong impulse to kick him in the shin.

“Of course Henjin Combi will get through,” Misaki seemed affronted that Futakuchi would suggest otherwise. Turning to Yamaguchi, she held out her fist. “Keep fighting, Yamaguchi. Let’s meet in the finals.”

Now that the results of their practice sessions were taking form, Round 4 was a lot less intimidating. Yamaguchi would sooner focus on Round 4 than think about something that was months away, but the prospect of facing off with Misaki and Johzenji Monkies was more than compelling.

He grinned confidently and bumped his fist against hers.

“Yeah. Thanks, Misaki.”

“May I remind you that there’re just two places in the finals?” Futakuchi interjected.

“May the best band win, then,” Misaki smiled, and started on her lunch in peace while Futakuchi and Yamaguchi began sparring over whose band was better.

\---

In 20 hours’ time, they would be standing on stage for Round 4.

Kageyama would have been deep in sleep by now, if not for the tendrils of unease coiling around his gut. Not being the type to worry excessively, the alien feeling had him tossing and turning for the past few hours, unable to settle down.

The past two weeks had been a far more daunting challenge than he had expected. The difficulty of the song was only one factor; he had also clearly been much more stressed about their ranking than he had thought. Every decision he had made and every suggestion he had given had been done with the aim of boosting their standing. 

Being second best was hardly good enough for Kageyama, much less third best. Perhaps he had become complacent, after Henjin Combi had claimed first place for the first two rounds, and their slide to third place had been a harsh slap to the face. Now that he was looking at his past actions with a calmer eye, he might have overreacted when he chose a song that, while unique, did not suit their high-energy music style at all. 

He rubbed his face in agitation. It was unlike him to lose his cool, and his bandmates had ended up being the ones to pay for his mistake, almost imploding from the pressure he had unwittingly imposed on them. While they had been very lucky to avoid that, and while they had been practising extra hard over the past two days to make up for lost time, they had still fallen short of mastering the song, unable to come close to the level of expertise he had expected of them and of himself.

The damning realization that he was dragging them down made his stomach turn. Was this what Oikawa had meant, that Kageyama risked leaving behind his own bandmates in his single-minded dash to the top? 

What if he turned around one day, only to discover that they had long given up on following him, just like all the other past members he had driven away?

He shoved the terrifying thought out of his head; the last thing he needed was another reason to keep him up. Laying on his side, he could make out Yamaguchi’s silhouette, in slumber after a bout of antsy fidgeting. Yamaguchi did not handle nervousness as well as he did, and Kageyama recalled with amused endearment the night before their first round, when nerves had kept poor Yamaguchi up until dawn. 

The sight of Yamaguchi clutching his pillow lulled Kageyama into comfortable peace. If Yamaguchi was already asleep, it meant two things—that it was early morning now and Kageyama should really go to sleep, and that Yamaguchi was not worried about Round 4. Knowing that Yamaguchi was confident enough to close his eyes and rest was the reassurance he needed. 

“We trust you,” Yamaguchi had said, speaking on behalf of Hinata, Tanaka and Yachi. In spite of the slew of problems they had run into, none of them had blamed Kageyama, and almost never complained about the song.

Even if he was not really optimistic about the upcoming round, Kageyama refused to regret his decision.

Come what may, they would give their 100%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a side-story for the Kageyama Rare Pair Week, written from Kageyama's POV. Just a note that it's **explicit and nsfw**! [Enjoy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7145420)!
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, and feel free to leave a comment to let me know if you liked it! :) Have a safe and peaceful weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What awaits Henjin Combi at the end of Round 4 is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to Marge for beta-reading!

Oikawa and Iwa’s shared office, situated on the top floor of Egoist’s headquarters in Minato, was a busy place, with people constantly streaming in and out, and ideas being exchanged over coffee and tea. Most people who dropped by to see them were big-name artists, songwriters, publishers...people who valued Oikawa’s astute advice and input. It would not be a stretch to call their office the birthplace of superstars and chart-topping hits.

A typical day in the office for Oikawa was one swamped with meetings, sit-ins at the recording studio and requests for more meetings. He did not necessarily dislike them, but he had had enough of people coming in with no idea on what they wanted to achieve, and wasting everyone’s time. If people were going to put aside time for a discussion, then they should make it count so that something of worth would have been accomplished by the time the meeting ended. He believed that it was up to them to decide their own start and end points. His job was to show them possible ways they could get to their end point. 

Rock 54 now consumed most of his time and attention, so he and Iwa had to become choosier about the meetings they wanted to attend. Anyone who had a bad habit of waiting to be told what to do and wasting precious minutes to unproductive silence would not be entertained. He and Iwa were far more interested in those who knew what they wanted and how they were going to get it. Even so, their mornings remained packed to the brim. 

“Being popular is so hard,” he whined to Iwa as Iwa filed away his papers. “I’ve had nothing but meetings all morning. I want to leave already.”

“And how is this any different from the usual?” Iwa grumbled. “Get over yourself, MOONRISE’s coming in next. They’ve been wanting to meet you for weeks.”

MOONRISE, huh? Oikawa decided that one more meeting before he went off for an early lunch would not hurt. He had always had a soft spot for that band, having watched over them since they first signed on with Egoist. That his name was a mainstay in the credits of their work was a testament to their close working relationship. Kuroo and his bandmates showed up right on time, and invited themselves into Oikawa and Iwa’s spacious office.

“Oikawa! It’s been ages,” Bokuto was the first to holler a hearty greeting. Oikawa smiled and waved at him.

“Sorry for the wait. You know how unforgiving my schedule can get.”

“You’ve been busy with Rock 54. We understand,” Kuroo flashed him a grin. “How’s Rock 54?”

“Entertaining, as always,” Oikawa laughed but did not go into further detail. “Do you follow the show? I suppose it’s useful for keeping an eye on your future rivals.”

“Yeah. We die a bit inside every time you ruthlessly break a newbie.”

Oikawa gasped in mock indignance. He brought a hand to his chest.

“I am _scandalised_. I will have you know that I have been nothing but a shining epitome of patience and positivity.” 

Iwaizumi snorted and narrowed his eyes at Oikawa, and MOONRISE’s members, especially Kozume and Tsukishima, yammered their utter disagreement. 

“Besides,” Oikawa ignored them and beamed with a smile that was almost conniving, “ _someone_ has to scare them from joining Crimson Comet.”

Kuroo laughed.

“Now, that’s the Oikawa I know.”

“Every time you show up on TV, I _tremble_ ,” Bokuto cupped his mouth with one hand, pretending to whisper. He then wrapped his arms around himself, his body shaking with exaggerated shivers.

“You see Oikawa all the time at work, and you have never so much twitched in his presence,” Akaashi deadpanned.

“I was joking!”

Putting aside their small talk about Rock 54, Oikawa and Iwa got down to business with MOONRISE. Oikawa had always found them a joy to work with; they were punctual, and never came unprepared for the meetings, feeding Oikawa with information, from the message they wanted their songs to bring across, to the sound they wanted to play. It was not every day they got to ask for pointers from Oikawa, so they made full use of every single minute. Other people could do to follow their example.

By the end of their meeting, Oikawa was already eager for the first cut of their planned single, but that was going to be work for another day. Happy with the conclusion of their meeting, Kuroo and his bandmates bade goodbye, and the office returned to a rare solitude.

Oikawa reclined in his seat. He spun and gazed out the window, taking in the view of Minato and its stretches of roads and buildings. 

“Iwa,” he began, prompting Iwa to look up from his work. “What do you see in Henjin Combi?”

“A promising band that we should have scouted,” Iwa replied, but something told him that it was not his answer Oikawa was seeking. Oikawa clearly had some incredible insight he badly wanted to share, and to be honest, Iwa would be more inclined to hear Oikawa out if he did not wrap his insight in some ridiculous analogy. Iwa braced himself and asked anyway.

“Why? What do you see?”

“I see a king, with his 3 hapless subjects under his thumb.”

Iwa got up at once and made for the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Oikawa cried out. “I had more to say!”

“Cut to the chase then,” Iwa shot back with a scowl. He already knew that Oikawa would not merely repeat an observation both of them had gone over previously, but sometimes Oikawa needed a reminder that simple sentences worked just as well in getting his thoughts across.

“Their sound is much more balanced now, I will give them that at least. I can hear the vocalist and bass more clearly without the drums overriding them,” Oikawa considered their previous performance. “But the biggest problem lies with the leader, and they haven’t done a thing about him. All that potential, wasted on one guy. Just thinking about it annoys me.”

Iwa stepped away from the door and walked towards him.

“All bands have their flaws. Henjin Combi’s just happens to be their leader.”

“Who do you take me for, Iwa?” Oikawa laughed, and crossed his arms. “I know that better than anyone and I believe things can change for them. That was why I gave the leader a very obvious pointer in the previous round.” He tapped a finger against his arm. “If he still doesn’t get it, it might be the end of the road for them.”

While Iwa was no stranger to Oikawa’s strong opinions about Rock 54, it was uncommon to hear him speaking so definitely about a participant’s possible elimination.

“These things take months to change,” Iwa reminded. “Even if they’ve started working on it, the results won’t be immediately obvious in the next round.”

“I know,” Oikawa said with a reassuring smile, though Iwa was anything but. “Don’t you worry. I’ve always been fair and understanding.”

Iwa’s eyebrows rose dramatically. As the sheer absurdity of Oikawa’s statement sunk in, he could barely contain his amusement, and just threw his head back and _laughed_. 

“It’s crazy how you can tell lies without batting an eyelid.”

Oikawa jolted, knifed in the back by the sharp sound of Iwa’s laughter. He wilted into his chair.

“Why must you hurt me so…”

* * *

There was an incident from high school which particularly stood out for Yamaguchi, and often cropped up in his memory at the most inconvenient of times. He had worked extra hard on a chemistry assignment, slaving over it day and night, and had been excited to submit it to his favourite teacher. When the teacher called Yamaguchi over to return the marked assignment, Yamaguchi had eagerly approached him, holding out hopes for a word of praise or two. 

However, instead of the “A” grade and the praise he had expected, the teacher had sat him down to go over his mistakes. With each red mark made by the teacher’s pen on his paper, Yamaguchi’s head had dipped lower and lower until he had been unable to look at him in the eye. Receiving only a pass grade for his effort, Yamaguchi’s mood, along with his heart, had plummeted for the rest of the week.

Henjin Combi’s performance in Round 4 had been their personal best, made possible only by the vigorous hours they had put in after the dress rehearsal. Yamaguchi had thought proudly that they could not do better if they had tried, but judging by the restrained, almost polite, reception from the audience, it was still not enough. 

The disappointment on Takeda, Ukai, and especially Oikawa’s faces made Yamaguchi recall that teacher, who had said softly that he had expected better of him. Damningly, Oikawa was slumped in his seat, and the expression on his face was hard to place.

Yamaguchi stared out at the audience. His teacher’s frown was reflected on every single face he saw.

It was like reliving that crushing blow again, only a thousand times worse. 

Takeda started speaking first, his calm and patient tone doing nothing to mask his dismay. Yamaguchi’s brain refused to process most of what Takeda was saying, focusing only on the phrase “I’m let down by your showing tonight”.

When it was Ukai’s turn to give his comment, Yamaguchi had already tuned him out. Ukai might be talking about their song choice, or about their hits and misses. Yamaguchi would never know. All he knew was that his head felt light and heavy at the same time, the stage lights shining directly at him were way too bright, and he wanted nothing more but to get away from the disillusionment of their own fans, and leave before Oikawa had a chance to talk. 

That was just wishful thinking on his part. They were not going anywhere until Oikawa was done.

Oikawa had righted his position, and Yamaguchi snapped back - had no choice but to snap back - at attention when he began.

“Well, well,” Oikawa started. As if he did not already look pathetic enough on TV, Yamaguchi recoiled at his abnormally hollow voice. The Oikawa who smiled and laughed as he tore people down was gone; in his place was a producer who bemoaned the band which had so much going for it but ultimately fell short, who was sorely disappointed by their uninspired performance. 

“To think my kindness has gone to waste,” Oikawa exhaled, and shook his head. “I thought I’ve helped you onto the right path but it looks like you have yet to get it. Firstly, I must respectfully disagree with Ukai. Your song choice speaks volumes about your band, or rather, about your leader.” 

Yamaguchi’s already jittery mind was on edge. Why was Kageyama being singled out? Beside him, Kageyama had gone rigid, balling his fist so tightly he had forced all colour out of his knuckle.

“Am I correct to say that you are the one who picked this song? And that in doing so, you refused to listen to your bandmates’ suggestions?”

Kageyama remained silent, to Yamaguchi’s growing discontentment. ‘You’ve got it all wrong. We picked this song together,’ he wanted to yell at Oikawa and the judges and the audience, but as soon as the cameraman walked into his line of sight, the impulse was sapped out of him. The whole country was watching them, and hanging on Oikawa’s every word. If he lashed out now, Henjin Combi would be finished. 

He was keeping quiet was for the good of the band, not because he was so cowardly and deplorable that he could not even stand up for the guy he liked. Convincing himself was all he could do to keep himself from falling apart.

“Your bandmates obviously trust you, Kageyama, if they’re still willing to play on the same stage as you, but when have you ever trusted them?” Oikawa pressed. “When will you ever learn to respect the people who follow you?”

Kageyama had hung his head, unable to meet Oikawa’s intensely accusatory glare. Yamaguchi could see Hinata quaking with barely contained fury. Even Tanaka, for all his experience, struggled to keep his calm. His arms dug into his sides, his tightly clenched fists the only sign of his resentment. 

“Frankly, I have nothing to add about your dismal showing today. Your mistake was not because of lack of practice, or because you failed to meet our expectations for you. It was because you chose a song you could not play. I hope this is the last time I have to tell you this. That is, of course, assuming you can get to the next round.”

In spite of his savage condemnation, Oikawa seemed unhappy, even dejected, that he had to criticise them at all. 

For Yamaguchi, it did little to stave off the biting pain from his scathing words.

Oikawa’s critique capped off a day that could not possibly get any worse. First, Hinata’s guitar string had snapped during morning practice that day, and then Tanaka had nearly tripped while climbing the stairs, giving them a huge scare. Their string of bad luck had culminated with Yamaguchi misplacing his lucky orange hair tie.

Thinking back now, perhaps those incidents had been more than mere freak accidents. Maybe their string of bad luck had been an ill omen.

Yamaguchi should have known from the moment he had to leave without his hair tie. 

This was a day where everything that could go wrong would surely go wrong.

The ground was giving way beneath his feet.

He was falling and falling.

And when the results were revealed, he finally hit rock bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, so next chapter will be coming right up.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and his bandmates deal with the aftermath of Round 4, and take stock of Rock 54.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Marge for beta-reading and general hand-holding. You are the beeessstt.
> 
> **Heads up for use of ableist language.**

It was quiet. Yamaguchi had never known the studio to be this oppressively silent, not when all of them were in it. 

The silence was a heavy, painful weight on his ears.

It was punctured by a hiccupped gasp, and Yamaguchi almost welcomed the sound, only to regret it when Yachi’s renewed sobs began echoing within the studio. The sight of her shoulders heaving as she cried tugged at his heartstrings. He dragged himself over and clasped a hand on her shoulder, but had no clue what to say to her.

Hinata was sitting cross-legged, head bowed and eyes half-lidded, picking absent-mindedly at the floor. Tanaka faced away from them, his legs sprawled out in front of him as he stared into nothing.

Kageyama had his knees to his chest, head buried between them. His entire being was curled into a tight ball, protecting himself by shutting the world out.

No one made a sound, but Yachi’s tears kept them from deluding themselves into thinking that it was all just a bad dream. 

“It’s my fault we lost,” Kageyama whispered, and the fragile illusion of calm was swiftly shattered.

Hinata’s head snapped up, the look of numb apathy on his face morphing into an ugly scowl. Tanaka slowly turned around, and Yamaguchi caught sight of his disgruntled frown. Oblivious, Kageyama continued.

“Oikawa’s right. If I hadn’t forced you to play that song, we would still be in the running,” his arms tightened around himself. “It’s all my fault.”

The murmured words were glass shards, piercing Yamaguchi’s heart. He reached out, wanting to tell Kageyama that it was not his fault at all, but Hinata was already on his feet, glaring down at Kageyama.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata growled. “You think we’re some mindless robots who only know how to take orders from you? Get over yourself.”

Kageyama had emerged from his shell, taken aback by Hinata’s rage.

“But Oikawa said--”

“Shut up about Oikawa!” Hinata snarled so sharply that Yachi flinched. “What does he know? He wasn’t there when we had that meeting with Ennoshita. Did you forget that we picked the freaking song together!?”

“You wouldn’t have picked that song if I didn’t insist on it!” Kageyama had stood up to confront Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes hardened and his nostrils flared. Roaring, he charged headfirst at Kageyama, who caught Hinata before he slammed into him. Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Yachi had jumped to their feet with a shout, attempting to intervene before things got out of hand.

“You really are stupid!” Hinata hollered, teeth bared and arms grappling with Kageyama. “You’re seriously the dumbest idiot I’ve ever met!”

“What the hell did you say!?” Kageyama shoved him away.

“G-guys, please, don’t fight…!” Yachi stammered. Tanaka grabbed Hinata around the waist, dragging him kicking and screaming away from Kageyama. Yamaguchi cut in front of Kageyama to put distance between him and Hinata.

“Of course we wouldn’t have picked that song if it weren’t for you!” Hinata roared.

“How’s that any different from what I’ve just said--”

Tanaka laughed, though it came out sounding more like a sneer, with none of his usual good-natured humour.

“You don’t fucking get it, do you?” He released Hinata, who had stopped struggling to listen to him. “We weren’t forced into it. You asked us to trust you, so that’s what we did. Hinata and Yamaguchi and I were the ones who confirmed the song, or was the shock from losing so bad that you’ve forgotten that!?”

Tanaka’s voice had grown progressively louder and louder until he was yelling, spittle flying from his mouth.

“What, did you really think we went along with you just because you’re the leader or something? Who do you take us for!?”

Kageyama faltered in the face of Tanaka’s brutal candidness. He let go of his anger, and his shoulders drooped. Tanaka’s chest was rising and falling with each harsh breath he took, and he looked a great deal taller than Kageyama.

“Or maybe Oikawa’s right,” Tanaka said coolly. “Looks to me our trust only goes one way.”

“Enough,” Yamaguchi stepped in. He was unable to defend Kageyama from Oikawa, but hell if he was going to let anyone hurt him again. “Kageyama gets it already--”

“That’s not true,” Kageyama murmured. “I really believed we could pull this off. I don’t know why we lost…”

From where Yamaguchi was standing, he could see Kageyama shaking. Yamaguchi’s vision blurred and he bit his lip and gazed away. Giving Kageyama his space was the least he could do.

Tanaka dropped his arms back by his sides.

“Me neither,” he admitted quietly. He was much more relaxed now that Kageyama had opened up to them. “All I know is we share responsibility for this.”

“No,” Kageyama disagreed, causing Tanaka and Hinata to tense up again. “You worked your ass off for this round,” Kageyama went on, and the friction between them dissipated. “How can I blame you?”

“Fine,” Tanaka conceded reluctantly. “Just quit trying to carry all the blame yourself. You’re not doing us any favours by putting yourself down.”

“Yeah,” Hinata mumbled, picking up his guitar bag. “I don’t care if the Grand Judge or everyone else doesn’t understand, but don’t you dare start blaming yourself.”

Hoisting it onto his shoulder, he made his way towards the exit.

“Where’re you going…?” Yamaguchi asked, though he had a pretty good idea of where Hinata was headed.

“To the hotel,” Hinata said, confirming his suspicions. “To pack up. Or something.” 

He stepped out of the studio. Yamaguchi had never noticed before how small his back looked.

Tanaka waved goodbye at them and followed after Hinata.

The door closed behind them.

The studio was shrouded in dead silence again.

* * *

Other than the hotel staff, Hinata did not run into anyone on his way back to the hotel room, which made him think that the other hotel guests were still at the post-round party.

That was fine. At least he would be spared from running into any of them and having to talk. He doubted he was holding up enough for a friendly chat. He opened the door and withdrew into the safety of the hotel room, half of him wishing that Tanaka was around to talk and take his mind off Round 4, the other half appreciating the solitude. After leaving the studio, Tanaka had taken the other turn without saying a word. Hinata had not been the only one who needed space to himself.

He placed his guitar bag down, and cleared up their song sheets for Round 4, which they had left scattered on the table. He briefly played with the thought of stuffing the papers into the dustbin - they had no use for them anymore, after all - and finally settled for adding them to the neat pile of music sheets from their past rounds in the drawer. Picking up the first piece from the pile, he read a few notes and the rest of Summer Paradise, albeit in a slower and more solemn beat, played in his mind. He raffled through the song sheets and took the sheet with the chorus of Can’t Take My Eyes Off You. 

He loved music and playing guitar. Not even Round 4 could change that, but he hated losing. With their elimination from Rock 54, their chance to go pro had vaporised as well. 

Dropping the music sheets back into the drawer, Hinata slammed it shut.

His mobile phone rang, and he let it ring several times before he pushed himself to unwillingly answer the persistent caller.

“Shouyou…” It was Natsu. She was sniffling and hiccupping.

“Hey, Natsu,” Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose, and sat down against the cupboard. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to talk to anyone, but he was not about to hang up on Natsu when she had clearly been crying over their loss.

She repeated his name again, too grieved to talk. He let her cry and vent her sadness as he comforted her. Natsu’s sorrow was affecting; he had thought himself too tired and numb after the drain of the show, but as he listened to her sob, a painful lump in his throat made its presence known.

“I should have been there to support you,” Natsu choked out. “I hate Mom and Dad. Why couldn’t they have let me gone to see you?”

“Don’t talk about Mom and Dad like that,” he scolded gently. His reprimand carried no heat, but it was enough to make Natsu quieten down. “Dad can’t take time off work, and there’s no way they’d let you come here on your own.”

“I’ll go to Tokyo tomorrow. Mom and Dad will understand,” Natsu insisted. “I’ll make them understand.”

Hinata brought his hand up and massaged his temples. At least Natsu was not crying anymore.

“Tomorrow’s a...Saturday,” he slowly recalled. “You can’t come here. You’ve got volleyball practice.”

“I’ll just call in sick or something! My big brother and his bandmates need me to be there for them. Everyone else will have to deal with it.”

Hinata could not help but laugh at her resolve, and entertained the thought of bringing Natsu over. He probably had enough money to pay for a cheap hotel room for her, and it would be nice to show her around the city that had become a second home to him over the past three months. He would like to bring her to see the Skytree, which was way taller than the Tokyo Tower, and introduce her to Noya and Suga proper. It also helped that Yamaguchi had reconnected with Tsukishima again, so Hinata could bring her to see him too. 

Mom and Dad would kill him if they knew he had encouraged her to skip practice for Tokyo, though.

“Not tomorrow. We’ll come here during the Golden Week, okay?”

“But I want to see you right now,” she whined.

“We’ll be back tomorrow or the day after,” Hinata tried to reason. Just saying that out loud solidified the realisation that they really had lost, and he needed some time to pull himself together. “Besides, there’s less than half a year to go to Golden Week, and we can all visit Tokyo together then. You want to see Tsukishima, don’t you?”

Natsu paused, and appeared to consider his proposal. Hinata held his breath—if she pressed him any further, he would be forced to get her to ask for Mom and Dad’s approval, and that would be unfair of him, knowing that their parents would never say yes.

“All right,” she answered, and Hinata let loose a mental sigh of relief. “Don’t forget, we’ll need to book rooms before they get too expensive.”

“Yeah,” he found it somewhat easier to smile again. It might not have anything to do with performing, but he now had something else to look forward to. They talked for a bit, and Hinata answered her when she asked about the others, not that his replies were any good. Knowing that he had been so caught up in his own grief that he had hardly shown any concern for them, he felt a twinge of shame. 

He then chased her off the phone for an early night, and checked his phone, finding several messages from his parents, and friends. He opened a couple of them, starting with Mom’s. 

_I understand it’s a tough time for you now, but please know that you’ve done your best. I’m proud of you. See this not as a failure, but as a stepping stone to success_ , she had written. 

Dad’s simply read, _You did well_.

Hinata did not have to look at the rest of the messages to know that they more or less said the same thing—that it was a good show, that he did great, and that he would get more opportunities in the future. Their attempts to lift his spirits left him ambivalent. Much as he was happy to know that they had been watching Rock 54 for him and his band, the fact that they had also bore witness to the miserable end of Henjin Combi’s dream left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

He typed out a reply of thanks to his parents, and marked the other messages as read, intending to answer them whenever, or rather, if he ever felt up for it. Halfway through, a new message came in, and he stopped.

It was from Aone.

He stared at it. 

“It’s the same as the others,” he said out loud to himself, but could not find the courage to open it. He was not even sure what he was scared of. Aone was a cool guy; his message was probably going to be nice and thoughtful and considerate.

\--though, there was that one other thing. Hinata could no longer go to the finals and keep his promise to Aone.

“Shit,” he grumbled, dropping the phone onto his lap. He hated losing, but he hated breaking promises more. All the good vibes from his chat with Natsu leaked out of him, leaving behind nothing but regrets.

If only they hadn’t dropped out.

If only he had played better.

* * *

Tanaka almost wished he was back in Miyagi right now, where it was much quieter. 

Shibuya had too many lights, too many people and not enough quiet corners. Finding some place where he could brood by himself had been a real challenge, and in the end, he had returned to the TV station, and hid in a shadowed spot near a back door. To his benefit, no one had stepped out for a smoke, and he could count on the dim lighting to keep wandering eyes away from him.

The first thing he did was to set his phone to silent mode. Nothing anyone could say was going to make him feel better anyway, so he might as well save himself the trouble of having to answer calls or texts. Leaning against the wall, he stared straight ahead, and thought about where they had messed up.

Just thinking about the most frigid reception he had ever gotten in his career left him cold. His friends would sometimes wax lyrical about how, as rockers, silence was their greatest enemy. He had taken it to refer to depressingly small turnouts or, worse, hearing problems, but now, he was beginning to understand the significance of those words. 

Had their performance been that lousy? He refused to think that they had failed the moment they chose their song, so he pondered on the judges’ critique. 

“The singing lacked emotion.” Well, it was a pretty bleak song to begin with, and Tanaka thought Yamaguchi’s vocals sounded bleak enough.

“The guitar was too loud and upfront.” Really? Hinata had taken his and Kageyama’s advice into consideration and was holding back much more this time.

“The bass is great, but the sound got buried beneath the guitar and drums.”

So much for a productive moment of reflection. In the first place, what good would it do if he discovered their weak point? Rock 54 had closed its doors to them for good.

The door swung open, and yanked him out of his thoughts. He looked away. With any luck, whoever had just stepped out would think him to be a stage hand, and leave him alone.

“There you are. I had a hunch you’d be out here.”

He turned in the direction of Saeko’s voice, eyebrows raised. She smiled at him and offered a cigarette. Just what he needed right now. He reached out, then stopped, and after some thought, withdrew his hand with a resigned sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Saeko asked, already lighting up her cigarette.

“Boss will kill me if he knows I smoked,” he muttered, and soon came to the embarrassing realization that his point was moot. Kageyama was going to be able to smell the second-hand smoke from Saeko on him anyway. Just one puff would not hurt, but trying to kick the habit after getting back into it was a pain he would rather not put himself through.

Saeko burst out laughing, the cheerful sound echoing within the alley.

“So you do want to continue playing after all. You made me worry for nothing.”

“I’m not going to quit just because we lost Rock 54,” Tanaka frowned. 

“Good! Very good,” she grinned, lighting her own cigarette. “You took it the hardest when Karasuno broke up, so I know this band means the world to you. When you called me to tell me about Henjin Combi, you sounded so happy I thought I was gonna cry.”

“Tell me you didn’t actually cry,” Tanaka teased with a chuckle. 

“It was a figure of speech, sheesh,” she poked him in the ribs, beaming when he flinched away from her touch. “You always look like you’re having so much fun when you play with those guys. Throwing all that away would be a huge waste, you know?”

“Give me some credit. I’m not that dumb,” he mumbled, a smile ghosting across his face. 

Saeko grinned back, taking a long drag on her cigarette. As she exhaled, Tanaka watched the smoke disperse—a miserably apt symbolism of the end of their Rock 54 dream.

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself, ‘kay?” Saeko murmured. “I won’t say I know what you’re going through right now, but I can tell you that just because you’re the oldest and most experienced, it doesn’t mean you’re supposed to solve every single problem before they happen. If that’s how things are supposed to work, then as your big sister, I should have dragged you all the way to university instead of letting you join Karasuno and Henjin Combi. That way, you wouldn’t have to deal with all this heartbreak.”

“Don’t do that to me. You know I hate studying as much as you do,” Tanaka cringed in horror. He would much rather lose Rock 54 again than resign himself to homework and boring-ass classes--on second thought, maybe not, but there was no way he was going back to school.

Saeko laughed again, and this time Tanaka did smile. He had not realized how much he had needed her company, having been prepared to waste the night away by his lonesome self. 

“You watched our show, yeah?” He mumbled, kicking at dirt on the ground. “Was it that bad?”

Saeko dithered.

“Honestly...yes.”

“You sure don’t mince your words, huh?”

“I know you put in your 120% for this performance,” Saeko continued, gazing down at the space between her feet. “Anyone watching you would have thought the same thing, but sometimes, if it’s not meant to work out, you’d still end up with the same result even after putting in 1000%.”

Tanaka slouched. Saeko’s words were like an unintended punch to the gut, leaving him winded.

“...that’s a pretty depressing way to think.”

Saeko smiled apologetically, and slapped a hand on his shoulder, trying to lift his spirits.

“I guess that was a bad way to put it. What I meant to say is we don’t always get what we want, but just because you’ve failed today doesn’t mean you’ve failed forever,” she gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. “And what’s important is that you’ve given it everything you’ve got, and you have no regrets when all’s been said and done.”

She stubbed out the cigarette. 

“Let’s grab a bite and chat at my place. It’s not exactly close by but it beats standing out here in the cold.”

Tanaka was about to turn her down. Remembering that he had to be back at the hotel before the curfew had become something of a second nature to him, until it struck him that there was no more practice the next day. The realisation was a dead weight in his gut, dragging down his mood.

“Cool,” he said instead, and followed her. 

He did not tell her that he did have a regret. He regretted not putting in 1000% into Round 4.

If only he had played better.

* * *

Yachi’s eyes were dry and painful, and her head hurt from too much crying.

Yet, the moment she thought about the guys, her misery seemed so small compared to theirs. She had watched the judging with pure dread, wishing her hardest that it had been her on stage to receive all those harsh ribbing from the judges, and the results had left her beyond devastated. If she was feeling this crushed by their defeat, who could imagine what the guys must be going through right now?

Yamaguchi had not left her side from the moment she had met them backstage. He had been the one to suggest that she call Kiyoko to pick her up, saying that it was better to have someone accompany her home this late at night, and he had kept her company as they waited in the lobby. At first adamant about staying with him and Kageyama, she had been persuaded to go back home for an early night.

Yachi stole a glance at him. The loss weighed heavily on his mind and it showed on his sombre and tired face, but he had not shed a single tear, almost as if he had forbidden himself to cry. He stirred upon noticing that she was looking at him.

And he smiled at her.

Tears clouded her vision and she dabbed at her eyes furiously. There was barely anyone else around at this hour, but she would not allow herself to cry no matter how badly she wanted to cry on his behalf, not if Yamaguchi still had it in him to smile.

“Yachi, I think Kiyoko’s here. Is that her?” Yachi blinked away the remaining tears when Yamaguchi spoke. She followed his gaze to the entrance. As Shimizu Kiyoko hurried in, her approaching figure was both reassuring and comforting. Her shoes clacked against the floor as she strided towards them.

“Kiyoko…” Yachi stood up, doing her hardest to hold back her tears.

“Hitoka,” Shimizu soothed, one hand stroking Yachi’s back as she gently held her. She acknowledged Yamaguchi with a nod of gratitude, and he responded in kind with a faint smile. 

Yachi gazed over her shoulder at Yamaguchi. A part of her desperately wanted to stay with Yamaguchi and Kageyama, and do something - anything at all - for them.

“I think--”

“We’ll meet same time tomorrow morning, okay?” 

Yamaguchi was fighting to keep the grimness from showing on his face. Yachi gradually came to the understanding that it was a plea for some time alone. She forced back a shaky smile.

“Okay. You can call me if you need anything.”

He waved to her, and Kiyoko led her away. As they neared the entrance, Shimizu paused, pensively contemplating Yamaguchi’s back as he moved further and further away from them. Ultimately, she thought the better of saying something to him, and left with Yachi.

“Let’s go home.”

All it took was a short bus ride to get back, but Yachi was thankful that Shimizu had driven here. She had no more strength to move, much less surround herself with people whose lives went on in a city that continued to buzz. The car ride was silent; Kiyoko was giving her time to collect her thoughts, and she spent it staring out the window at the scenery passing them by in a hazy blur. 

She had been there when Karasuno concluded their final concert, joining in as they huddled together to cry. She recalled thinking, quite naively, that it had been the toughest experience she had ever had to go through, watching friends she had made over the past year bawl as they held one another. The heartache from back then was but a pale sliver of the raw ache within her chest that now threatened to consume her.

Karasuno’s had been a happy ending. For every tear shed, there had been a smile and a word of blessing as their fans sent them off to their respective futures. Conversely, Henjin Combi had crashed before it even had the chance to fly, with nobody to mourn them but themselves. 

She should have gone to talk to Ennoshita back then when they had first had problems during practice, should have pressed them harder for a song change even when they had stubbornly said no. 

If only she had made them change their song.

Her shoulders shook as she wept again, and she pressed her palm against her mouth, trying to muffle her crying. Shimizu’s hand rested on Yachi’s shoulder, and only then was she vaguely aware that they had reached home, and were in the car park.

“Talk to me,” Shimizu encouraged softly, her hand seeking out Yachi’s. “I’m here for you.”

Yachi wailed. All the pent-up sorrow she kept within her spilled out as tears that left thick, ugly streaks on her face, and loud breathless crying. Shimizu reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, her back twisting awkwardly from the lack of space. 

“The guys,” Yachi choked out. “It’s not fair. They’ve practiced too hard for this.” 

She couldn’t think. Her thoughts were in chaos. Yachi buried her face in Shimizu’s shoulder, and clung to her.

“They need someone to be there for them.”

Her throat constricted and it hurt to talk.

“But I can’t even do that for them.”

Unable to stand on stage with them, all that had been left to her was to pray backstage. In the end, those futile prayers had reached no one.

“What good am I as a manager if I can’t even help them!?”

Yachi’s body was shuddering, and her tears wetted Shimizu’s blouse. That was the least of Shimizu’s concerns though; it wounded her to see her girlfriend this upset, and every breathless sob from Yachi twisted the knife further. Shimizu took several deep breaths to calm herself, coming close to breaking down with her a few times.

The moment Yachi had revealed excitedly that she had joined one of the participating bands as their manager, Rock 54 had become much more personal for Shimizu, who initially saw it as work and nothing more. She began watching Rock 54 on and off, though her work schedule got in the way of her plans to follow it religiously. She far preferred listening to Yachi’s passionate commentary first before tuning in to clips from the show posted online. 

Despite having not met the other band members aside from Ryuunosuke, Shimizu fondly thought of them as acquaintances. Through Yachi’s recounts, she came to know them as friends whom she had yet to introduce herself to, but whose escapades made for the perfect pick-me-up for the times she needed a bit of laughter. 

They were friends whose loss upset Shimizu as much as it affected Yachi.

Swallowing the lump of unshed tears in her throat, Shimizu caressed Yachi’s head and pressed her lips to her forehead. Yachi calmed down at her touch, and lifted her face. In the dim lighting within the car, Kiyoko could make out her swollen eyes and the red splotches on her cheeks.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Shimizu whispered, her fingers smoothing Yachi’s hair. Yachi had always been so kind-hearted that the pain of others frequently became her burden to carry. “Give them and yourself some time. You are all tougher than you think. I’m sure the guys know that things will be okay. After all, you’re there for them.”

“But what else can I do for them? There’s no way they can go back to Rock 54,” Yachi struggled to speak, her voice raspy from crying.

Shimizu put aside that indisputable fact. If it was a contract with a label the band was aiming for, there were other ways to accomplish it. She looked to other avenues, and was pleased to find plenty. 

“Do you remember what I told you about the role of a rock band manager?” 

“To promote the band’s career,” Yachi mumbled, wiping her eyes. There was more to that; she squeezed her eyes shut, and put up a fight against the splitting headache as she tried to recall the rest.

“What about your role as Henjin Combi’s manager?” Shimizu asked, coaxing her along.

“Henjin Combi’s getting exposure on TV, but they’re still a young band,” Yachi analyzed. “So my job now should be to find them as much work as possible and establish their name...”

Trailing off, Yachi’s eyes glowed with the unmistakable light of an idea taking form within her mind. Shimizu smiled, and decided to give her one more push in the right direction.

“How can you go about doing that?”

“Livehouses,” Yachi instinctively replied, aghast at herself. How had it slipped her mind that Shibuya and Shinjuku were homes to some of the most popular livehouses? She unfastened her seatbelt as she ran through other options. 

Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima Kei. It was a stretch, but Yachi could get in touch with MOONRISE through Yamaguchi and pitch to them the idea of Henjin Combi playing as a supporting act for one of their lives. Failing that, Yachi had a contact, a mutual friend of Shimizu and herself, who worked in Swans & Roses, a smaller label that specialised in alternative rock. She could convince the guys to send a demo tape there.

She had no time to be wallowing in defeat. There was much to do.

“I have a plan,” she said, resolve building within her. “I can come to you if I need help, right?” 

“Of course,” Shimizu beamed. Sometimes Yachi needed a little nudge to keep going, but once she had started on the path she had chosen, she would see things to the end. 

It might take days for the pain of defeat to subside, but once the grief had faded, Shimizu had every faith that Yachi and Henjin Combi were going to be all right.

* * *

Once Yachi had left with Shimizu, the only thought on Yamaguchi’s frazzled mind was to get back to Kageyama as quickly as he could. He had not fancied leaving Kageyama on his own, but decided to give him his space when Kageyama would not respond to him at all. One look at Kageyama, a shadow of his quietly confident self and eyes half-lidded with none of its usual brilliance, had been all it took to know that he was taking the loss hard. Yamaguchi would give him all the time he needed to grieve.

Reaching the studio, Yamaguchi opened the door. The lights were off, and Kageyama was not there.

Yamaguchi’s heart nearly stopped. 

He took off for the hotel room at once, reaching into his pocket for his mobile phone and calling Kageyama. 

“Pick up your phone,” he begged under his breath as the ringtone dragged on and on. When his call was redirected to Kageyama’s voicemail, he dropped the call and broke into a sprint.

It made sense that Kageyama did not want to answer calls. Yamaguchi himself had been ignoring calls coming in from concerned family and friends. Besides, Kageyama was sensible. Him not answering his calls did not mean anything serious.

It had better not mean anything serious.

For _fuck’s_ sake, let him be all right.

Yamaguchi ran straight into the hotel lobby, shrugging off curious stares from the staff and other guests. He jammed his thumb repeatedly against the elevator button, gritting his teeth at the agonisingly long wait - he decided against heading for the stairs and sprinting all ten floors up to their room only because it would undoubtedly take longer - and slid into the elevator once it opened its doors.

As soon as the hotel elevator stopped at his floor, Yamaguchi dashed down the corridor to their room. He fumbled with his card key and cursed loudly when he nearly dropped it, slamming it against the reader and throwing open the door. A wave of cold dread washed over him when darkness confronted him. 

He had come here in the belief that Kageyama would return to the safest place to recuperate. Had he been wrong?

Yamaguchi stepped in and switched on the lights, and his short-lived unease gave way to immense relief when he found Kageyama sitting on his bed. 

“Thank goodness,” Yamaguchi whispered as he moved over to Kageyama, about to nag at him for giving him a scare. However, the gentle rebuke died at the tip of his tongue at the sight of Kageyama, slouched over with his tired eyes staring off into thin air. Kageyama did not stir when Yamaguchi approached him.

“Kageyama?”

“...it’s over,” Kageyama mumbled.

Yamaguchi sat down beside him. The look on Kageyama’s face was a cruel stab through his heart—it was an expression of utter despair, of having watched all their hard work crumble into pieces. 

“It’s not over,” Yamaguchi uttered in spite of the excruciating ache in his chest.

Kageyama made no indication to show that he was listening. Yamaguchi kept talking anyway, because it was the only way he could convince himself that not all was lost. 

“Who says we can only get our big break through Rock 54? We’ll keep playing in bars and livehouses and festivals. Send demo tapes to every single label we know. We’ll just keep doing what we’ve been doing before we came to Tokyo.”

If he stayed silent, he would be forced to relive the moment their dream shattered.

Forced to think about why things would turn out this way. And then he would break, too.

He sucked in a deep breath and gritted his teeth. He would be having none of that right now; he had to be strong for Kageyama.

“Listen…” Yamaguchi said slowly, keeping his emotions in check. “What happened today isn’t your fault, okay? So, please, don’t blame yourself.”

He gazed at Kageyama, who did not respond. 

“We may have lost today, but it’s not the end. We’re going to keep playing together as a band. That’s not going to change,” Yamaguchi whispered. He glanced up hopefully when Kageyama did react this time, tucking in his knees to his chest and hugging them. Kageyama buried his head between his knees, and his shoulders started shaking. 

It did not hit Yamaguchi until he heard the quiet sniffles.

Kageyama was crying.

Yamaguchi’s lower lip shuddered and he had to turn away. His heart was being torn to shreds by the sound of Kageyama’s suppressed sobs, and before he had even noticed them, tears had begun tumbling down his own cheeks. So much for trying to act tough.

He reached over and wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s shoulder; it was the only way he knew that would give Kageyama the knowledge that he was not alone, and that he shared his regrets. Kageyama’s shoulder tensed up at first, and as Yamaguchi squeezed his shoulder in a show of solidarity, he felt Kageyama relax under his touch. 

“This sucks, huh?” Yamaguchi tried to joke through his sniffling. “I was so sure that this was our best performance yet.”

Kageyama shifted just barely, and Yamaguchi realized that he was nodding in silent agreement. Though it did nothing to stem the flood of tears, Yamaguchi felt himself smile. He had no doubt that Hinata or Tanaka or Yachi were better at breaking Kageyama out of his funk than he was. 

If Hinata were here, his infinite optimism would probably burn away Kageyama’s sorrow, and he would have Kageyama back on his feet with an encouragement disguised as a challenge. Tanaka would come prepared with a hard slap on the back, and wise remarks on how the road to success was lined with failures that would not matter in the grand scheme of things. Yachi would inspire Kageyama with soft and calming words, and mind-blowingly detailed plans for their future.

But Yamaguchi had neither their highly infectious confidence, nor their pretty words that could magically erase Kageyama’s pain. All he had was a listening ear and a shoulder for Kageyama to lean on. 

And he figured that maybe it was all right. They could at least cry together, if nothing else.

“They’ve really goofed up this time, kicking us out,” Yamaguchi half-chuckled, half-sobbed. The tears would not stop flowing no matter how much he wiped them away. “We’re going to join another label, become the most successful band in Japan, and make them regret they ever passed up on us.”

“...not just Japan,” Kageyama’s voice was gravelly, and his shoulders heaved with a hiccup of a choked laugh. “We’ll make it big all over the world. That’ll show them.”

Yamaguchi permitted himself to look at Kageyama, and found Kageyama gazing back at him. There were long tear streaks on Kageyama’s cheeks, and while he had more or less stopped crying, his eyelids drooped with desolation. For Yamaguchi, it was unthinkable that Kageyama, always so strong and assured, would show any kind of vulnerability in front of anyone, much less him, and it wrenched his heart to see Kageyama at his weakest. 

But he knew what this meant, and it was the silver lining in the dark cloud that was Round 4, coming to understand the level of trust Kageyama had in him. Yamaguchi fought to give him a wobbly grin, only managing to bawl harder.

“...yeah.”

If only he had sung better in the first place, so Kageyama did not have to go through all this pain.

“Hey...Kageyama?”

Kageyama lifted his head, and their eyes met. He was so close that Yamaguchi could see the redness of his cheeks, and the soft flicker of that warm, familiar light returning to his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Kageyama drew in a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes, and distress was written all over his face.

“For what?”

“For--” Yamaguchi’s voice cracked. He pulled Kageyama closer. “For not singing better…”

“...don’t be dumb,” Kageyama said gruffly. “It’s not your fault.”

Through Yamaguchi’s heartbreak, he could vaguely feel Kageyama’s arm moving around his waist. He did not think twice, just leaned in and latched onto Kageyama’s body warmth and the security it offered. 

A part of Yamaguchi was still begging for a second shot at Round 4, but as they lapsed into silence, Kageyama’s presence helped to soothe his frayed emotions. Instead of the nightmare from earlier, what now occupied Yamaguchi’s thoughts was the uncertainty and the brilliant potential of ‘tomorrow’, so daunting and eye-searing that it would be so much easier to turn away, but he had nothing to fear. 

As long as Kageyama and the others were with him, he would keep looking forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stick with me. I promise this story will have a happy end. 
> 
> Chapter 21 will be posted next week, and I am quite proud of how it turned out. Please look forward to it, and thank you for reading! Have a good weekend, everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all my gratitude to Marge for helping me with beta-reading, advice, and being a great and supportive friend. YOU ARE THE BEST!

Dreams were fragile, erratic things. Sometimes, they shined brighter than stars. More often than not, they burned out faster than meteors.

Tsukishima knew a thing or two about the frailty of dreams. The memory of Akiteru, telling him he was giving up on his childhood dream of becoming a singer in favour of a stable job in the corporate world, was not one that he could easily gloss over. It had spooked him, the way Akiteru had so easily thrown away his aspiration after all the hard work he devoted into improving his singing and putting on the performances around town. Tsukishima would not find out until much later, though, that Akiteru had arrived at that conclusion after many agonising nights and a disappointing and continued lack of response from talent agencies. Quitting a dream only looked easy.

Tsukishima himself had let go of plenty of dreams to get to where he was now. A person could harbour as many ambitions and goals as they wanted, but trying to fulfil all of them...well, he would love to see someone try. As a teen growing into adulthood, he used to entertain lazy daydreams of himself on stage with his old bandmates, singing to a massive audience. Then, he had joined MOONRISE, and his teenage dreams of performing with Set the Tamashii were quickly displaced. 

As for Yamaguchi, back when they had both been part of Set the Tamashii, he had seemed happy just playing the drums for such a small-time band, and never spoke about aiming higher than that. For better or for worse, his simple dream got a bit bigger when he started singing for Henjin Combi, and bigger still when he began talking about how he and his bandmates had set their sights on winning Rock 54 and playing at the Budoukan.

Yamaguchi had his days when he got discouraged and had nothing but doubts and questions on his mind, but he would always pick himself back up. That he had to sing for bandmates like Kageyama and Hinata was a tragedy, a waste of his talent and tenacity, but even overlooking that, his bandmates were hardly to blame for their loss.

So why did Yamaguchi’s dream fizzle out so quickly? No matter how many times it looped in his head, Tsukishima found no answer and it vexed him to no end.

 _It’s not your fault Henjin Combi got eliminated. Don’t blame yourself_ , Tsukishima had texted Yamaguchi the night before. Checking his phone first thing in the morning, he found no reply from Yamaguchi. Understandable, Tsukishima thought to himself. Whenever Yamaguchi was ready to talk, he would be all ears.

Out of habit, he logged into the Rock 54 fan forum, mentally preparing himself for the carnage and mourning. It came as no surprise to him that the majority of Henjin Combi’s fans were heartbroken about their loss, with a small number of members coming in from the other sub-threads to express their sympathies. A few enterprising forum members had taken to circulating details of the band members’ social media accounts so that they could still keep abreast of updates of their favourite band, reminding them that Henjin Combi needed their support more than ever in these trying times. 

On the flip side, some fickle-minded fans had already jumped ship to the other bands still in the running, slandering Kageyama’s name while they were at it and running off their mouths about how they knew he was a tyrant from the start. Also not surprisingly, they were coming under severe fire from the other fans. Tsukishima gave a derisive snort and exited the page. He was sure he had seen those same fans singing Kageyama’s praises just a few days ago. People were such two-faced creatures.

No sooner had he logged out of the forum than Yamaguchi called. Tsukishima wasted no time in picking up the call.

“Hey.”

“Morning, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sounded as though he had just awoken. Tsukishima’s low mood started picking up. 

“How’re you doing?” He asked even though he already knew the answer. 

“So-so,” Yamaguchi mumbled through a stifled yawn. 

Tsukishima got up from the couch and paced around. Pep talks had never been a strength of his, and now that the situation called for it, a small part of him wished that he could say something inspiring that would galvanise Yamaguchi. Frustratingly enough, nothing came to mind, and he personally never cared for pep talks anyway, so he figured he could at least direct Yamaguchi’s attention away from Rock 54 instead.

“Let’s meet up. Are you busy today?”

There was a long pause.

“I don’t know. I think I need to pack up.”

“We don’t have to meet right now. After you’re done with packing is fine,” Tsukishima pointed out.

“I guess…?” Yamaguchi relented. “What about you? Are you busy?”

“I’m free the whole day, that much should be obvious,” Tsukishima answered. If Kuroo or Bokuto or anyone else needed him, too bad for them. Yamaguchi was his priority right now, and they would have to suck it up. He considered asking Yamaguchi if there was anywhere he wanted to go, and decided that it would be better if he made the choice himself. Sightseeing was surely the last thing on Yamaguchi’s mind at the moment. Besides, he had a good idea on where to bring Yamaguchi. “We’ll meet at Shibuya station. Is 11 am okay?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said. “See you later, Tsukki.”

“Later,” Tsukishima nodded, and hung up. His phone rang again, and this time, it was Akiteru on the line.

“Hi Kei,” Akiteru said when Tsukishima picked up the call. His listless voice made Yamaguchi sound chipper in comparison. 

“Hi,” Tsukishima returned the greeting. “Yamaguchi called just now.”

“Really?” Akiteru asked urgently. “How is he?”

“He sounded fine, at least.” Who knew how much of it was just an act, though? It only made Tsukishima all the more insistent to meet up, needing to make sure with his own eyes that Yamaguchi was doing the best that he could.

Akiteru heaved a relieved sigh on the other end.

“...good to hear. I thought about calling him last night, but I had a feeling he didn’t want to talk to anyone. I still can’t believe they lost…”

Tsukishima agreed with him. It was true that the previous night was one of Henjin Combi’s weaker showing, but seeing them get kicked out because of it had come as a rude shock to him and his bandmates. 

“I wonder what happened,” Akiteru said, and Tsukishima returned his attention to their conversation. “The last time I talked to Tadashi over the phone, he said he was confident about making it into Round 5.”

Yamaguchi had said the same thing to Tsukishima, too. Though Yamaguchi had hid his problems behind light-hearted banter, Tsukishima had caught on right away that Yamaguchi was having more problems than usual with the song they had picked. Yamaguchi never asked for his help or advice, which had lulled him into thinking that Yamaguchi would do just fine in spite of the troubles just like the past rounds. Tsukishima had never felt worse about being wrong.

“It was bad luck,” he summed up. The judges had pinned the blame on Henjin Combi’s song choice, but the way he saw it, they had simply - and unfortunately - underperformed on a day when the competition was at its peak. 

“You think so?” Akiteru was unsatisfied but could not come up with a better reason himself. 

“I’m meeting him later,” Tsukishima informed. “Need me to pass him a message?”

“Yeah. Tell him that he and his band did great, and that it’s not the end. I’m pretty sure the people in my a capella group have contacts. I’ll ask around.”

“Right,” Tsukishima murmured, and made a mental note to look up names of industry insiders for Yamaguchi as well. Their conversation ended shortly; still reeling from Henjin Combi’s loss, neither of them felt up for chatting. Tsukishima spent the next couple of hours making a list of contacts, and by the time he had to leave, he had a decently long record of names.

Pleased, Tsukishima put on a hoodie and set out for Shibuya station. Yamaguchi was already there—he had a cap pulled over his face and he was waiting in a less conspicuous corner of the station, so Tsukishima had a bit of a problem finding him. Yamaguchi looked up only when Tsukishima stood right in front of him, then bowed his head again out of embarrassment before Tsukishima could ask him about his dark and heavy eye bags. After exchanging brief greetings, they got onto the train and headed for Yoyogi. 

They still chatted, but Yamaguchi was far more muted than usual—Tsukishima had expected that much at least. No amount of smiling and joking and laughing could hide the ache from losing Rock 54 that Yamaguchi carried with him, but Tsukishima found it admirable that he was still keeping his chin up. He had worried that asking Yamaguchi out might be a bad idea, but now it looked like his concerns were unfounded after all.

In fact, he almost wanted to tell Yamaguchi that he did not have to put up such a tough front with him. 

“You haven’t asked where we’re going,” Tsukishima noted as they got off the train and left the train station.

“Surprise me, then?” Yamaguchi replied with a small grin.

Tsukishima merely smiled back. Quickening his pace, he stopped outside a cafe, and looked over at Yamaguchi. 

Figuring that they had reached their destination, Yamaguchi turned to the cafe front, and amusement and relief swelled within Tsukishima’s chest as the curious expression on his face changed into an openly surprised stare and finally an open-mouthed gape of unbridled anticipation.

“This place is--”

“A dog cafe, yes,” Tsukishima opened the door and stepped in. He checked in for two hours in the playroom, and after a bit of preparation, they were let into the area. A golden retriever and a beagle bounded over to them, and Yamaguchi instantly dissolved into indistinct whimpers. He sat down, and the golden retriever lay her head in his lap, allowing him to stroke her. 

Tsukishima sat on the lone couch in the playroom, ignoring the two poodles sniffing at him. The cafe was normally crowded, but since they had come early, there were no other guests yet. That worked out in their favour. Yamaguchi would be able to recover in peace, with no nosey parkers to bother him. 

Yamaguchi moved to the couch, and put one of the poodles on Tsukishima, laughing when the poodle licked Tsukishima, bringing a smile to Tsukishima’s face. Yamaguchi was more or less back to his normal self again, gushing about how adorable and loving the dogs were, and Tsukishima was happy to keep it that way. He would broach the topic of Rock 54 only if Yamaguchi felt up to it.

“I wish I could stay here forever,” Yamaguchi groaned once their two hours was up. He was going around giving one last pat to all the dogs. 

“Nothing’s stopping us from coming back tomorrow.” Tsukishima followed him as Yamaguchi embarked on another round of final pats.

Yamaguchi’s smile wilted a bit, which did not escape Tsukishima’s notice.

“I don’t know about that. We’ll probably be back in Miyagi by then. Getting here from Miyagi isn’t exactly easy, you know,” Yamaguchi tried to laugh but Tsukishima did not join in. While Yamaguchi’s reply did not take Tsukishima by surprise, it hardly sat well with him. 

“Why the rush to leave? What’re you going to do after returning to Miyagi?”

“The same old, I guess,” Yamaguchi chuckled with a shrug. “Work at the mart. Play at bars and festivals. Dream about someone opening a dog cafe in Sendai.”

“Don’t you want to check out the livehouses here?” Tsukishima glanced at him. “If you’re lucky enough to get a spot, you could even put up a show for the fans here before you go.”

That gave Yamaguchi pause. He opened his mouth, and when words failed him, he closed it again. Seeing a weak spot, Tsukishima honed in on it.

“That fan you sang the birthday song to, the one who couldn’t get tickets to Rock 54. I’m sure she’d want to see you on stage.”

“It’s not for me to decide,” Yamaguchi murmured, wringing his hands.

“Then talk to your bandmates later. There’s no way they’d refuse,” Tsukishima said. Putting aside Tanaka, if Hinata and Kageyama were as he had remembered, and he was certain they had not changed at all, they would kick their defeat to the side, and jump at the chance to go out with a bang before pressing on with their single-minded pursuit of fame and recognition. 

“...yeah,” Yamaguchi finally answered after a long pause. Tsukishima had a strong hunch that there was something on his mind, though from the looks of things, he seemed unwilling to talk about it. Several possibilities sprang forth. A quarrel between Hinata and Kageyama seemed likely, and it would come as no surprise if Yamaguchi’s morale had taken quite the beating from witnessing one of their heated and often violent clashes. Yamaguchi coming across a brainless and callous comment left by an ex-fan on a forum...implausible, considering he had never cared much for Henjin Combi’s online reputation and had no reason to start now. 

Kageyama viciously chewing out Yamaguchi for something that was not even his fault...the chances of that happening were annoyingly high. Just the thought of it was enough to make Tsukishima’s lip curl in disdain as a wave of sour indignation washed upon him.

“I guess you watched our performance yesterday...?” Yamaguchi trailed off, oblivious to the thoughts running in Tsukishima’s head. “What did you think of it?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima replied, “...I liked your previous rounds better.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi’s shoulders slumped, and his face pulled into an overly wide grin as he chuckled. “The funny thing was I actually thought we could make it.” Even though he kept his tone light, Tsukishima saw through his forced smile. “I mean, that was honestly our personal best, but we still got eliminated. Pathetic, huh?”

“You’ve played together for less than a year, and managed to advance all the way to Round 4. I’m not seeing what’s so pathetic about that,” Tsukishima watched him for a moment. “Why? Did something happen last night?”

Yamaguchi’s smile vanished and he had, oddly enough, gone stark scarlet. Flustered, he gestured wildly as he struggled to reply what was, in Tsukishima’s opinion, a very simple question. 

“N-nothing,” Yamaguchi finally stuttered, twiddling his thumbs. As if anyone was going to buy _that_.

“Really,” Tsukishima drawled. “Do I take this to mean that no one said anything out of line to you?”

“...erm?” Yamaguchi’s eyebrows creased in confusion. 

“Not even Kageyama said anything? How uncharacteristic.”

“He didn’t,” Yamaguchi replied, still not getting it. When Tsukishima eyed him with suspicion and the air around him grew prickly, the meaning behind his question became pointedly apparent. Yamaguchi waved his hands frantically. “I’m telling the truth! He didn’t say anything.”

“He had better not,” Tsukishima sniffed, largely placated, and the tense atmosphere disappeared.

Yamaguchi gave a genuine laugh, grateful for Tsukishima’s concern nonetheless. The beagle came up to him again and brushed against his leg, and as he bent down to scratch the beagle behind his ears, he turned Tsukishima’s earlier words over in his mind. When he and his bandmates had first joined Rock 54, all he had thought about was getting as far as they could. For a band that had been playing for less than a year - and for someone like him who had been singing for less than a year - to get as far as Round 4...he found himself agreeing with Tsukishima that this was hardly pathetic progress. It was astounding, in fact. 

“...I still wish I had practised harder though,” he admitted as he stood up, his smile fading with dejection. “If I had perfected that song, today would have been a much happier meeting.”

“Hindsight’s always 20/20,” Tsukishima said, sparing Yamaguchi the it’s-a-band-effort spiel. “Do you regret joining Rock 54?”

It was all too easy to say ‘yes’. Losing had hurt. Oikawa’s criticism had hurt. Seeing Kageyama, curled up and crying, still made Yamaguchi tear up. So he looked away from Round 4 to think about the day-in day-out practices at the studio, the dress rehearsals, and that one after-party he had attended. He thought of Ennoshita, Saeko, the judges, and the other bands. Faces of friends he had met through Rock 54 - Yachi, Suga and the ex-members of Karasuno, Misaki and her bandmates, Futakuchi and his bandmates - surfaced in his mind.

Tsukki’s face. His best friend whom he might not have reconnected with otherwise.

Faces of his own bandmates. Tanaka, once a name from legends, now a cornerstone of their band, a close friend and an older brother figure. Hinata, still the excitable spitfire that he had been when they played as Set the Tamashii, blazing a path ahead for them.

And Kageyama. 

“No,” the answer came easily to Yamaguchi. Not even the bitterness of the previous night could change it. “Given the chance, I’d join it all over again. But I’d work harder for Round 4 so I wouldn’t lose.”

He met Tsukishima’s eyes again, and found Tsukishima beaming the broadest smile he had ever seen on him. Besides the hint of amusement in that rare grin, Yamaguchi saw pride, overflowing pride. Before he knew it, a smile matching Tsukishima’s had blossomed on Yamaguchi’s own face.

“Masochist. Those bandmates of yours are bad influences,” Tsukishima teased, easing into his usual smirk as Yamaguchi laughed, acknowledging the fact. “Rock 54 is not the be-all-end-all. New bands didn’t have to go through Rock 54 to be picked up by labels before, and that’s not going to change. From here on, you’ll have an easier time finding another start point.”

He whipped out his phone.

“I’m sending you something. Pass it to your manager. She’ll know what to do.”

Taking out his own phone, Yamaguchi opened the new message as soon as it arrived in his inbox. He looked blankly at Tsukishima; he did not know what he was expecting, but it was certainly not a long list of names belonging to strangers. Tsukishima regarded him with a meaningful gaze, and it finally dawned on Yamaguchi what the list was for. Yamaguchi’s eyes grew wide with disbelief.

“Tsukki…”

Something nudged Yamaguchi’s hand. He looked down, and found the golden retriever pressing her snout into his hand. 

“See?” Tsukishima said, drawing Yamaguchi’s attention. Yamaguchi caught sight of the slight smile on Tsukishima’s lips before he turned away. “Even she believes in you. Don’t let her down.”

As he knelt down and patted the dog, Yamaguchi’s face lit up with an easy smile. He was far from getting over their loss, but knowing that Tsukishima had not given up on him was the push he needed to find his way out of the shadow of doubt.

“...thanks, Tsukki.”

* * *

Just like any other morning, Hinata had woken up at 7 am, crawled out of bed, and washed up.

Just like any other morning, Tanaka had returned with breakfast once Hinata had stepped out of the bathroom. He had bought a curry bread for Hinata, and a melon bread for himself. Other than Tanaka being far less talkative than usual, Hinata was almost fooled by the normality of it all. 

Once he was done with breakfast, he reached out for his guitar out of habit, and the realization that this was not just any other morning slapped him in the face. His hand fell limp to his side.

“We don’t have to go for practice anymore, huh?” The loss of something that had become a huge part of his daily life left him feeling empty. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he turned away from his guitar, plopped down on his bed, and groaned wearily when a huge wave of renewed regret crashed in on the shore of his mind. 

Tanaka finished his melon bread and tossed the wrapping into the bin.

“Want to go practise anyway?”

Hinata fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

“Where can we go? The only studio around here is the one at the TV station.”

“We could go to that studio in Shinjuku,” Tanaka suggested as he grabbed his phone to look up directions. “You know, the one we used for auditions.”

Hinata’s face scrunched up as he dug around in his memories.

“I forgot. How long ago was auditions?” 

“When we first started or when we got into Rock 54?” Tanaka frowned and scratched the back of his head. “A lifetime ago, either way.”

For a hyperbole, Hinata thought it was a pretty accurate summation of the past few months, which had indeed felt like a lifetime to him. The more he considered it, the stronger his discontentment grew, until it shot through the roof. He bolted up from the bed with a frustrated yell.

“So we spent a lifetime practising and playing...and we still lost?” He grabbed his pillow, and thrashed out his fury on it. “This sucks!! Where did we go wrong? Why did we get booted!?”

Tanaka seized the pillow and hurled it at Hinata’s face, knocking him over.

“Chill the hell out!” Tanaka bellowed. “It’s not the end of the world. What we need to do now is to talk to boss and Yamaguchi and figure out what’s next. We’re gonna keep playing no matter what.”

Hinata lay on the bed, not bothering to remove the pillow from his face. The darkness was helping in cooling off his head.

“I know that…” But it was one thing to know that he had to keep moving forward, and another thing entirely to come to terms with the fact that they had been deemed unworthy of staying in Rock 54.

“Wait, change of plan,” Tanaka announced. “Want to go to the beach?”

Hinata pushed himself up, and the pillow fell into his lap. Incredulity was written all over his face.

Tanaka flashed him the text message on his phone. 

_LETS GO TO THE BEACH_

“Noya’s giving us a ride.”

Noya was already in the lobby when they texted back their agreement and headed downstairs, which made Hinata think that he had been in the area all morning, just waiting for them to accept his invitation. As soon as Noya saw them, he ran up to them and slung his arms around their shoulders.

“Just you two?” Noya queried, turning around. “Where’re Tadashi and Kageyama?”

“They weren’t in when we dropped by their room,” Tanaka said, digging out his phone and showing Noya Yamaguchi’s text message. “Yamaguchi said he’s outside, and told us to go ahead without him. Kageyama’s probably with him.”

“Huh,” Noya chewed his lip. “I was hoping for everyone, but hell, let’s go anyway! How’re you holding up?” Facing his friends, he grinned. Hinata noted that his energy was far more toned down than usual.

“What do you think?” Tanaka gripped his shoulder and shook him while Hinata merely cracked back a half-hearted smile.

Noya was not the only one who had come to pick them up. To Hinata and Tanaka’s pleasant surprise, Daichi and Asahi were waiting for them in Noya’s van. Noya nudged his friends into the van without allowing them time for chit chat, and set off for the beach. Hinata had little intention to socialise at first, but Tanaka was so cheered up by the presence of his friends that he would not stop talking and dragging Hinata into their chat. Very soon, Hinata had joined seamlessly into their conversation, discussing everything from guitar brands to popsicle flavours, as he casted Rock 54 to the back of his mind.

Just when Hinata was delving into a discussion of his preferred guitar techniques with Asahi, the ride came to an end. Noya skidded into a parking space, and flashed his passengers a bright grin.

“Let’s go!”

Hinata yelled his agreement in glee and hopped out of the van. Chatting with Tanaka and the others had boosted his mood considerably, and he wondered how he had missed the pretty blue colour of the sky when they had first departed from the hotel. Everywhere he looked, the vibrant colours of the trees and the cars and the swimwear on the few beachgoers immune to the cool autumn wind surrounded him. He stretched himself, savoured the warmth of the sun on his skin, and approached the beach without waiting for the rest.

The sea came into view, and excitement ballooned up within Hinata. Kicking off his shoes, he took them in hand, and ran straight for the shoreline. He slowed down as the gentle waves rolled onto the shoreline, allowing them to lap at his feet. The cool sensation of the water was electric, sending shivers up his body. He lifted his gaze, and gawked at the expanse of sea before him. It helped put things into perspective, and allowed him to expel the pain of their loss from his mind.

He turned around and gave his companions an enthusiastic wave, beckoning them to join him. Noya had already taken off his shoes and was sprinting towards Hinata, launching himself into a flying tackle at him. Hinata ducked, and Noya landed in the waves, roaring with laughter as he pushed himself back up.

“Listen up, Shouyou!” Noya grinned, brushing the clumpy sand from his soaking clothes. “You know what’s the best way to deal with bad stuff like losing Rock 54?”

“What?” Hinata asked, eager to learn from Noya’s endless wisdom.

“Yell!” Noya barked. “Yell like the world has wronged you and now you’re coming for its ass. Your throat is going to hurt like hell at the end of it, but you’ll end up with nothing in your head. Trust me, nothing beats being free from all those thoughts you don’t need.”

He faced the sea, and unleashed a roar that was way too loud for his small frame. Eyes back on Hinata, he jerked his chin towards the sea, expecting Hinata to follow his example.

Not even the bewildered stares from the other beachgoers could faze Hinata. Planting his feet firmly on the sand, he took a deep breath and screamed his lungs out. He screamed so loudly that his head pounded and his ears rang, letting out all his disappointment and indignance and doubts. 

Noya, heartened by Hinata’s unquestioning embrace of his advice, stood by his side and shouted with him. Hearing Noya spurred Hinata on, and he yelled until his voice gave out.

“Don’t overdo it,” Daichi called out, knowing full well that his words were going to be drowned out by their ceaseless shouting. He, Tanaka and Asahi were standing in the shade, watching Hinata and Noya shout themselves hoarse.

“Aren’t you going to join them?” Daichi turned to Tanaka.

“I’ll pass. I need my voice,” Tanaka waved a hand. “And I meant to ask earlier, but where’s Suga?” He surveyed their sandy surroundings, wondering if Suga was going to show up in t-shirt and shorts, with a drink in hand and an encouraging smile on his face.

“He went to see Kinoshita and Narita,” Daichi explained, referring to their friends who worked as audio engineers at Crimson Comet. “He said he had a favour to ask of them.”

Tanaka nodded in understanding, and directed his attention to Asahi with a nudge to his arm. 

“And you? Why are you here and not at your cafe?”

Asahi smiled good-naturedly and put a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Noya came to pick me up first thing in the morning, saying that it’d cheer you up if Daichi and I came to hang out. There was no way I was going to refuse him.”

Knowing that Noya and Asahi had gone to all that trouble to be there for him left a soft, fuzzy feeling in Tanaka’s chest. 

Daichi grinned wryly, and poked Asahi’s arm.

“A friend in need is a friend indeed, but I hope this doesn’t turn into a habit. You can’t close up shop every time someone runs into trouble, you know.”

“Come on,” Asahi chuckled with a half-grimace. “You know what I mean.”

Tanaka laughed, tickled by Asahi’s reaction. It was not often that they got to assemble together like this, no thanks to their own busy lives, but when they did their comfortable camaraderie reminded him of how thankful he was to know such cool and supportive friends. 

Chilling out on a beach with his old bandmates made him recall how they had driven out to the closest beach after their last concert, and had spent the night together watching the stars, crying over Karasuno’s breakup, and making promises to always stay in touch, no matter how hectic things got. Even the sight of Noya and Hinata, roaring injustice at the ocean, took him back, and he saw his past self, standing where Hinata was and shouting with Noya. For that reason, beaches had always been places of nostalgia and significance for Tanaka. He had to hand it to Noya for thinking to bring them here. If only Suga were here, too.

“So, what are your plans next?” Asahi asked Tanaka, smiling gently.

He shrugged, and grinned at Asahi. 

“You guys dragged us to the beach before we had a chance to talk to our bandmates.”

“Losing Rock 54 wasn’t an easy experience, but you’re not going to let that stop you. You’re going to keep playing,” Daichi said confidently. Catching Tanaka’s astonished gaze, he beamed at him. “Right?”

The thought of stopping never once crossed Tanaka’s mind, but seeing that Daichi had full faith he would continue was a huge morale booster he had not known he needed, and completely cleared the fog of hesitation from his mind. He smiled back, straightened up and held his head high. 

“Of course!” 

Hinata and Noya, having yelled their fill, had joined up with them again, laughing merrily.

“Feel any better?” Tanaka grinned at Hinata. The relaxed smile on Hinata’s formerly gloomy face answered his question for him.

“Lots!” Hinata coughed out, rubbing his throat.

Meanwhile, Noya had run off for a quick change of clothes, and they spent the time watching the waves caress the shoreline. Every time the waves pulled back into the sea, the negativity within Tanaka and Hinata ebbed away with them. 

“Let’s practise lots later,” Hinata said, his voice coming out as a low and hoarse croak. “And then we’ll find the biggest livehouse in Tokyo and put on the best show ever. Miyagi can wait.”

“Listen to yourself. Boss is going to flip his lid if he finds out you busted your voice screaming on a beach,” Tanaka sniggered. He smacked his hand on Hinata’s back, nearly throwing him off-balance. “But damn right, we’re gonna practise till we drop.”

When Noya returned, he insisted that they all go for lunch, even though it was not yet noon. He could not accept that bread was all Hinata and Tanaka had eaten for breakfast, and brought them to a gyudon place, where they could have proper meals.

“What, can we get extra rice here if we quote your name?” Tanaka quipped as they were greeted by a lively “welcome” from a staff member and the cook upon entering.

“Dunno, but you can try,” Noya tossed his head back with a loud laugh. “The guy who runs this place is a buddy of mine. He was doing lots of part-time jobs like me when he lived in Shinjuku. That’s how we got to meet.”

“Speaking of Shinjuku, can we go to your friend’s studio after this?” Hinata asked. Tanaka was immensely pleased to see that he was back to his usual spirited self again. “Oh, but before that, can you drop us off at the hotel so we can pick up our guitars?”

“Hope you don’t mind having some company. Asahi and I would love to sit in,” Daichi chimed in. Asahi spun around, taken aback by Daichi’s directness.

“Is that really okay? Won’t we be distracting you?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Tanaka and Hinata replied in unison.

“In return, I want to hear you play,” Hinata said, already looking forward to another lively and productive practice session. “I’m pretty sure you can rent a guitar there.”

“I haven’t played in a long time, though…” Asahi was so flustered he seemed alarmed, and Tanaka had to bite back a laugh at his expense.

“Count me in too,” Noya interjected as he stood up and waved to grab the staff member’s attention. “But before that, let’s eat! You can’t practise on an empty stomach.”

Lunch was served promptly, and they dug into their beef bowls with gusto. Maybe it was the company, or the plan to go out with a bang with a big livehouse gig before returning to Miyagi, but Hinata and Tanaka could agree that lunch tasted much more delicious and filling than breakfast had. They exchanged glances and grins, and decided that when they returned to the hotel later, they would pick up Kageyama and Yamaguchi too, wherever they happened to be, and drag them to the studio.

They could not wait to get started on practice.

* * *

Misaki had been staring at her phone for the past ten minutes, her head an unhelpful blank. 

Writing an encouraging message to Yamaguchi had sounded simple enough, but saying something without potentially coming off as patronising was a challenge. She had lost count of the number of times she had picked up her phone that morning to start a new message, only to close it with a reluctant and heavy heart. It would be easier to stop thinking about messaging him altogether, but she refused to consider that option. Yamaguchi was a friend, and she was not about to stand by and stay silent. 

Instead of focusing on practice, she had been distracted all morning by thoughts and possible ideas about what to say to Yamaguchi. Perhaps noticing her worse-than-usual singing, Terushima had called a welcomed and much-needed break, and she had used the chance to slip out of the studio and focus on finally sending that message. 

Her bandmates were understandably happy about the elimination of a strong contender from Rock 54, but to her it had felt indecent and wrong to celebrate Yamaguchi’s loss. Even the very fact that she was still practising for Round 5 felt wrong. Yamaguchi should be the one to stay on, not someone like her who remained tentative and uncommitted about her singing and was still figuring out what Rock 54 meant to her. Leaning against the wall, she clutched her phone and hugged herself. 

“Yo,” Terushima spoke, and she snapped out of her thoughts. She had not noticed him stepping out of the studio to join her.

“Hey,” she gave a quick smile and tucked her phone into her pocket. “Are you waiting for me? Sorry, I lost track of time.”

“Nah, we’ve got 5 more minutes,” Terushima reassured, and his gaze paused on her, watching her. Her eyebrow rose at his show of interest in her.

“Is something the matter?”

He shook his head, though the uncertain frown on his face did not conceal that there was something pressing on his mind. Misaki wondered if he was going to keep to himself, until he made up his mind to talk.

“Did Henjin Combi getting the boot upset you that much?”

“...I’m sorry?” 

Terushima ran a hand through his hair.

“Maybe it’s just me, but you haven’t been yourself all morning. You look, well, sad,” he finished lamely, casting his focus onto the floor.

Her lips parted briefly, and she pressed them together in a weak smile. She had not counted on Terushima being this observant. 

“You know,” she said, “our morning breaks used to overlap with Henjin Combi’s. Whenever I came out for a breather, I’d always see one or two of them standing outside their studio.” 

Terushima looked back at her, tilting his head with a low hum. His eyes soon glowed with the flash of remembrance.

“Oh yeah, most of the time, I’d run into Tanaka when I go to the washroom. Other times, I’d come across Hinata and his drummer squabbling outside their studio. I’ve never seen Yamaguchi though,” Terushima rubbed his chin.

“That’s because whenever he saw me, he came over to chat and we’d get so engrossed that he’d forget to go to the washroom,” Misaki laughed. She leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the door of Henjin Combi’s now vacant studio, a part of her still expecting Yamaguchi to step out anytime. “It’s gotten so quiet without them around.”

Terushima followed her gaze to Henjin Combi’s studio. 

“To be honest,” he said, his voice dropping low as if he was confessing a deep shame, “I was really relieved when they got booted. I mean, they’re so good it was terrifying. Every single round before we go up on stage, I always ask myself. What if this turns out to be our last round? What if the judges finally decide that we’re not as good as they are? Talk about nerve-wracking.” 

Misaki drew back, wishing that she did not have to hear this. Then, Terushima laughed and she noticed the distinct lack of joy in its dry sound.

“I’m pretty glad I don’t have to deal with all that stress anymore,” he inhaled deeply, eyes locked straight ahead. “But if it’s making you upset, I don’t know if it’s worth it.”

It took a minute for Misaki to register that Terushima was concerned for her. To him, that their band now stood a bigger chance of staying in the running was something to be celebrated, but he had put it aside upon seeing that she was feeling a friend’s pain. Her frown softened into a grateful smile. 

“Just give me some time. I promise I’ll be back to myself before the next round.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Terushima peeked at her. “And don’t keep it all inside either. We’re friends, no? My ears are yours anytime.”

“Thanks,” Misaki said, and swatted at his arm. Terushima yanked away with a yelp and gaped at her, wondering what had gotten into her. 

“Speaking of friends,” she grinned. “Have more faith in your own bandmates, for goodness’ sake. Don’t you believe that we’ll win?”

“Of course I do,” Terushima claimed as he rubbed his arm. “We’ve got the best singer. Even Oikawa thinks so.”

“You forgot to mention that we also have the best drummer and the best bassist and the best guitarist,” Misaki noted. Being regarded as the best singer in Rock 54 was stretching it for her, but she had all the reasons in the world to believe that her bandmates were more than good enough, never mind the things others said about them supposedly not being in the same league as the other participants.

“True. Round 5 is gonna be a piece of cake.” A large grin spread across Terushima’s face, and she felt herself smile back much more freely. 

“Having confidence is good and all, but we still need to back it up with lots of practice.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Terushima waved his hand in a manner that seemed almost flippant, though Misaki had no doubt that out of the four of them, he was going to end up devoting the most time to practice as usual. She could do to follow his example. In the quiet that followed, she thought of heading back to the studio until he spoke again.

“Erm,” his countenance had grown serious as he straightened up, instantly grabbing Misaki’s attention. “I don’t know the guys from Henjin Combi all that well, but I’m pretty sure we haven’t seen the last of them. ...it sucks to admit it, but they’re good enough that another label is gonna want them. So,” he sneaked a quick look at her. “You don’t have to worry about them.”

Two things were running through Misaki’s mind at the moment. Firstly, despite his own admission that he was not close to anyone in the band, Terushima was scarily accurate with his observation that Henjin Combi was not going to let this hold them back. Yamaguchi had not allowed his difficulty with Round 4 to control him, and she was certain he was going to overcome this obstacle too.

Secondly, by checking on and trying to console her, Terushima had come a long way from the guitarist who had once failed to notice his own band leader’s pain. He might be green and inexperienced, but he was doing his best, and the realization flooded Misaki’s chest with the warmth of gratitude and pride.

“...you’re right. Thank you.”

“It’s cool to want to motivate your friends and all, but I’m pretty sure they would rather you concentrate on Rock 54. If Okudake were here--” he cleared his throat, and Misaki was certain that his voice had gone up an octave just mentioning a name she never thought she would hear from him again. “--he’d probably say embarrassing stuff like ‘we carry the hopes and dreams of those who lost’, or something.”

She laughed, both at Terushima’s awkward impersonation and at the fact that Seiji would indeed say something like that. For a brief moment, she thought about asking Terushima if he still kept in touch with him, though the recognition that it was not exactly a topic to be broached in the few minutes they had left came just as swiftly. She did want to talk to Terushima about Seiji eventually, just not over a short break that was ending soon.

“Anyway, we really should get practising again. Round 5 will be here before we know it,” Terushima coughed, ostensibly to change the subject. Maybe he was scared that the mention of Seiji’s name had brought back unpleasant memories for her. She went along with it, but made sure to smile at him to put him at ease. That did the trick; his face lit up, and he reverted back to his carefree self.

As they returned to the studio, they caught sight of Aone walking down the corridor, and stopping outside Henjin Combi’s studio. 

“Woah,” Terushima murmured under his breath, just loud enough for Misaki to hear him. “It’s Iron Wall’s drummer.” 

Aone turned his focus on them, and Misaki watched Terushima’s arms bunch into his sides, shoulders stiff. He must had thought that Aone had heard him, though Misaki figured that Aone was merely here to mourn Henjin Combi’s and Hinata’s defeat. 

She stepped up beside Terushima, and tried to smile at Aone.

“...are you upset about Henjin Combi’s loss too?”

Aone’s head drooped and he gave a downhearted nod, and something in his eyes changed as a thought struck him. He reached into his pocket, dug around for a bit, and stretched out his hand to her. Misaki gazed at the SD card cradled in his palm. 

“I made copies for my bandmates. Futakuchi didn’t want his,” Aone explained. Understanding that he wanted her to have the SD card, she accepted it. She had a pretty good idea what was in the SD card as she inserted it into her phone, and her speculation was confirmed when she opened it to find sound recordings of Henjin Combi’s dress rehearsals. 

She opened the recording of Summer Paradise on a whim. The quality of the recording was horrid - for one, there was too much ambient noise, such as Futakuchi and Kogane’s constant talking - but it was enough as a memento of Henjin Combi. Listening to the recording, she wondered where Yamaguchi was, and what he was doing right now. 

Terushima leaned over, and stole a glance at her phone.

“Erm...is Psycho on there? I kinda liked their cover.”

“I don’t think so…” Misaki said as she tabbed back to the list of files to confirm. She locked gazes with Terushima, and he could not decide if he liked the significant smile on her face. “I hardly ever hear you admitting to liking another band’s songs. Have you secretly been their fan since the first round?”

Making a face, Terushima huffed.

“As if. I just like that song because it’s cool. Hey,” he called out to Aone. “You agree that it’s a cool song, right?”

Bemused that he had been pulled into their conversation, Aone responded with a hasty nod before opening up.

“I started learning how to play that song because of them. I even had a chance to play it with Hinata before Round 2.”

Terushima breathed in sharply and clenched his jaw, looking impressed and a teensy bit envious. He jutted his hands on his hips and turned away sullenly, muttering something that sounded vaguely like “good for you”. His slight bitterness sent Misaki into a fit of giggles. Before she could tease him again, the studio door jerked open behind them with a loud “Hey!” and startled the daylights out of her. 

“How long are you gonna keep standing outside?” An exasperated Futamata stared at his bandmates. “Come on in already. At this rate, half the day will be gone before we know it!”

“My bad!” Terushima gasped. Meeting Aone’s eyes, he gave him a quick wave and stepped back into the studio before Aone could reciprocate the gesture. 

“That’s my cue to go,” Misaki said with a soft laugh. While half of her wanted to sit here and listen to Henjin Combi’s songs, the other half understood that it was a waste of precious practice time. “Thank you for the SD card,” she gave Aone a sincere smile, “and all the best for Round 5.”

Aone nodded back.

“All the best to you too. Futakuchi and I look forward to playing off against Johzenji Monkies.”

“Me too.” As Aone looked at her, there were glowing embers - the beginning of a blaze - in her eyes. “Tell him we’re not going to lose.”

His smile broadened in acceptance of her challenge. Bidding each other goodbye, Misaki returned to her waiting bandmates and left her phone behind in her bag, along with all thoughts of Yamaguchi and Henjin Combi.

Talking to Yamaguchi could wait till lunch break. For now, Johzenji Monkies came first, and she intended on devoting her entire being to rehearsing for Rock 54.

* * *

Music was Kageyama’s life. It remained his solace, even after it had failed him last night.

When dawn broke, Kageyama was careful not to rouse Yamaguchi from sleep as he got dressed and prepared to step out for a breather. Much as Kageyama liked Yamaguchi’s company, the allure of quiet solitude was stronger, and he suspected that Yamaguchi would appreciate having space to himself too.

Besides, he could not bear to be near Yamaguchi right now, not after they practically held each other the night before. Just the memory of Yamaguchi’s physical closeness to him, his hand on his shoulder, was enough to send a hot blush rising in his cheeks, and he beat a hasty retreat before his feet could carry him to Yamaguchi’s bedside. His racing heart calmed only after he stepped into the privacy of the empty elevator.

He grabbed breakfast and a milkbox from the convenience store, and walked the empty streets for what felt like hours, soaking in the sleepy buzz of the city before it woke up for the weekend. He was strolling aimlessly while waiting for his destination to open for the day, but it beat being cooped up inside, with his head growing heavy with self-reproach and what-ifs. 

As the streets gradually filled up with people and stores started opening for business, he let his feet lead him to the nearest music store, and made a beeline for the back, where all the classical music CDs were. He thumbed through the collection, catching names that were familiar to him. Bach, Beethoven, Brahms...these names held childhood memories, from a time when he had been all but certain that he would follow in his father’s footsteps and become an outstanding conductor, though whether the memories were good or bad he could not decide.

When he had barely learned how to walk, his mother used to bring him to classical concerts, and he had loved going to those concerts, as they had been the only times he could see his father. He would watch his father, a cold and stern man who was hardly home, turn into a conductor, a _leader_ , who blazed with passion for his music and had the entire orchestra following the tip of his baton. His father led performances so intense and flawless that they had snatched Kageyama’s breath away, and still did. 

Chopin, Liszt, Mozart...he had lapped up their works, tried his hand at every instrument he could get his hands on, and discovered to his uncontained joy that he had an affinity for the piano. His father had soundly approved of his chosen path, often making the effort to come home earlier to coach him. It had seemed all but certain that Kageyama was set for a life embracing classical music. 

Then, he had come across a televised concert played by Small Giant one sweltering summer evening, and everything had been flipped on its head. 

Kageyama shuffled over to the rock section out of curiosity. Small Giant was a long-time favourite of his, having disbanded before Karasuno made it big. It would take a miracle to find Small Giant’s CDs here, Kageyama thought, and when he came across a few of their singles and compilation CDs a few shelves away, he glumly wondered why the miracle could not have presented itself the previous night.

He owed it to Small Giant for sparking his interest and eventual love for rock, and remembered scrimping and saving for his first live concert ticket when Small Giant had stopped over in Sendai as part of their nation-wide tour. He had gone alone, a 14-year-old on the general admission floor, and seeing Small Giant, in the flesh and larger than life, had knocked all the air out of him, and left him seeing stars. The pounding drumbeat and the overly loud vocals and instrumentals had stayed with him long after he had returned home. It had been worth it almost getting trampled by the bigger and more zealous fans.

Kageyama had been magnetically attracted to the bass guitar after that concert. Having a whole orchestra follow his lead did feel amazing, but there was something that had to be said about the higher intimacy and solidarity between a band of 4 or 5 people, each specialising in their respective roles while coming together to form melodies that made people’s blood rush, and their ears and hearts pound.

His mother, concerned by the less-than-favourable image projected by rock bands, had at first thought it a phase that he would eventually grow out of, and eventually came to accept his new dream after hearing about his practices with Set the Tamashii and watching his first live. Kageyama reached into his pocket and ran a hand over his phone, fondly thinking about the encouraging text his mother had sent him which urged him to keep chasing his dream.

On the other hand, his father had not taken well to his decision to play rock music at all, deeming it a waste of time and talent. He appeared to have mellowed out in recent years, though perhaps it might be more accurate to say that he had given up on persuading his son to return to classical music, and was neither supportive of nor opposed to Kageyama’s entry into Rock 54.

“Do as you please. See it to the end,” had been his father’s only message to Kageyama before he had left for Tokyo. They had not talked ever since; his father probably did not even know he and his band had gotten eliminated.

Kageyama came upon an old Best of Karasuno CD and examined it with interest. He had first heard of Karasuno through Hinata, and had been so taken by their songs that he had naturally latched onto them after Small Giant disbanded. If Small Giant had been the band to set him upon the path of rock, then Karasuno was the band that had inspired and shaped his music style, and MOONRISE had been what propelled him to take more proactive steps to realise his dream, culminating in their participation in Rock 54 .

And now, several months on, he stood in a music store far from home, forlornly contemplating their bitter defeat and too drained to think about their future. 

His phone came to life in his pocket, and he nearly dropped the CD. Seeing that he had received a message from Suga, he immediately opened it. 

_Have the perfect (I hope) pick-me-up from me and my friends. They made a few basic touch-ups, otherwise what you hear is what you get._

Suga then sent a smiley face, followed by a link to a stream site. Kageyama pressed the link, and his eyebrows rose when it brought him to a playlist, signed N+K - he supposed that the mysterious N and K were Suga’s aforementioned friends - and filled with songs performed by Henjin Combi for Rock 54, including instrumentals-only and vocals-only tracks. In spite of his low spirits and plain curiosity at how Suga could have gotten his hands on these, the corners of Kageyama’s lips pulled into a soft smile. Suga was really spoiling him with this unexpected and perfect gift.

He fished out his earbuds and put them on, wishing that he had brought his noise-cancelling headphones with him instead, and settled instantly on their song for Round 2. He had always loved the song, seeing it as their highest point in Rock 54. Hearing the familiar strums of Hinata’s guitar kick off the song with Yamaguchi’s velvety smooth vocals following closely behind, Kageyama started missing their daily practices, having half a mind to gather them and bring them to the studio in Shinjuku just to play whatever they felt like playing. 

The vocals segued into the guitar riff, backed by Tanaka’s bass and vocals. Kageyama knew his bandmates’ styles like the back of his hand, but the way their individual sounds weaved together so impeccably to create a perfect harmony...he could hardly believe his ears—that this awe-inspiring sound was created by _their_ band. He had barely looked at videos of their past performances, doing so only when Hinata and Yachi dragged him into it, because all that precious time could be put to better use. Whenever he did review the clips, it was always with a critical eye, seeking out areas they had to brush up on before their next round. 

Now that he was listening to their songs without the stress of Rock 54, he was entranced. The chills running down his spine were making him go soft in the knees and he had to hit pause to compose himself, his brain swimming with questions on why it had taken him this long to realize how good they really sounded. 

With a band like this, they could go absolutely anywhere they wanted. A label would be stupid to turn them away.

They might have lost, but Henjin Combi was not going to go down from just a single defeat. They were going to stick around, no matter what. Maybe Yamaguchi had said something similar the night before. Kageyama could not quite recall his exact words and it left him more than a bit ashamed, but he agreed with all his heart. With his determination revitalized, Kageyama was certain he could move forward.

There was a smile on his lips as he texted Suga back.

_Thanks a lot suga. Can i request this on lossless?_

* * *

Yachi tapped her pen against her cheek, and reached for her laptop, checking the livehouse schedules again. Just as she had thought, it was near impossible to get a spot in one of the top livehouses at the last minute. Instead of letting it get to her, she was all the more adamant to make things work. Impossibility was just a word and she was not going to back down from it.

Having anticipated this, she had already collated schedules from other livehouses which enjoyed rave reviews from bands who had played there and also saw good crowds. Though the slots with the best timings were already taken, there were a few slots just before or after those timings open for the taking. She would encourage the guys to aim for those. 

She had stayed up all night to draw up plans for Henjin Combi’s revival, turned in for maybe two or three hours, and climbed back out of bed when the lightbulbs, one after another, persistently went off in her head and kept her up. Not wanting to disturb Kiyoko, she had crept out to the study to work and had stayed there ever since. Though she did not have much experience planning a schedule as intensive as the one she was preparing right now, she had not run into much trouble, and the path forward was clear as day to her. 

Just earlier, Yamaguchi had sent her a message - a treasure trove of valuable information, actually - and she had nearly lost it with joy, wishing she could sprint over to wherever he was to give him a big tight hug. She had the message forwarded to and opened on her email account where she could easily retrieve the info on her laptop, and she was already making a contact spreadsheet, with the more well-known names highlighted for easy reading.

She had not eaten breakfast yet, but she was much too fired up to feel any hunger or exhaustion. If only the guys were around, she would be able to bounce ideas off them and make a productive morning even better, but it was all right. She sat back and appraised her hard work with a satisfied smile, the knowledge that she had done all this on her own filling her with a warm sense of pride and accomplishment. With all the details and timings and Plan Bs and Cs and everything, it looked more like a battle plan, and she supposed that it _was_ a battle plan of sorts, to reclaim Henjin Combi’s place in the world of rock. 

Not that she wanted to brag, but this was definitely the best piece of work she had ever done. She was bursting at the seams with excitement, wanting to show this to the guys as soon as possible.

With the gratification of a job well done came the hunger pangs. Giggling to herself, she began clearing up the desk and made plans to ask Kiyoko out for breakfast. As she shut down her laptop, her phone rang. She picked it up upon seeing it was from Ennoshita.

“Ah, good morning,” Ennoshita said. “Is this Miss Yachi from Henjin Combi?”

“Morning! Yes, speaking.”

“Great! There’s something I’d like to speak to you and Henjin Combi about…”

Yachi listened with rapt attention, unsure as to why he was calling her at this juncture. She did not have to wait long to find out—Ennoshita was mercifully concise and to the point, and when he broke the news, she nearly dropped her phone with a high-pitched scream. 

She wrenched open her laptop to a dark screen. Remembering that she had already shut it down, she ditched it in favour of a hastily ripped page from her notebook. Her pen flew furiously across the page as she scribbled down the details. 

“Thank you so much!” She cried out into the phone once she had gotten the info down. Without waiting for Ennoshita’s reply, she hung up and called Kageyama. 

“Pick up, pick up!” What was taking Kageyama so long!? She shot out of her seat, pacing impatient circles around the study. As soon as her call was picked up, she yelled out his name, and felt the blood rush to her face when Kageyama’s voicemail answered her. She hung up in exasperation and called Ryuu next, and failing that, she called Yamaguchi. 

“Why aren’t you answering your calls!?” She moaned in despair when not even Hinata picked up her call. There was no time to lose. Taking matters into her own hands, she stuffed the paper into her pocket, sent a text to their group conversation demanding a quick but _very_ important meeting at the studio, and it was imperative that they all be present. She bustled to the living room and grabbed her shoes, all ready to dash out of the house. Kiyoko had hurried in to see what the commotion was about.

“Bye, Kiyoko!” Yachi rattled on before Kiyoko could open her mouth, her face flushed with urgency and her voice breathless. “I’m going to the TV station. I just got some fantastic news and the guys need to know this! I love you!” Yachi turned on her heel, and took off. 

She raced the entire way to the TV station, offering profuse apologies to the few pedestrians she nearly ran into. She could not be sure that the guys were at the studio, but she was willing to take her chances. When she reached the entrance, she bent over, coughing a little and trying to catch her breath, and righted herself for a cursory glance. There were a few MPV staff and some members of the other bands, standing around for a chat and a quick smoke, and two stylishly dressed girls who would not look out of place in Harajuku.

Yachi ignored them at first, though her eyes kept returning to the two girls, finding them terribly familiar and having the unexplained feeling that she had indeed seen them before. When one of the girls spotted her and waved to get her attention, Yachi went stock still from the belated realisation and horror that she had not even put on foundation in her hurry to get here. She instinctively took a step back.

“Ah!” The girl with the brown hair waved frantically, her other hand gesticulating to her friend. “Asuka, come quick! It’s Henjin Combi’s manager!”

The other girl with black hair, eyes lit with elation and relief, came over, arms bogged down by big shopping bags, and Yachi sucked in a deep breath, recalling their faces from an impromptu fan gathering in a clothes store. 

“I remember you!” Yachi gasped, taking the girls by surprise. “We met at Harajuku.”

“Yeah,” Asuka bubbled in excitement, amazed that Yachi had remembered her. “I’m so glad we could meet! We’ve been waiting here all morning, hoping to run into someone from Henjin Combi, but we got worried when nobody came…”

“We thought about asking on Twitter, but we figured that wouldn’t be very polite,” Manaka gave Yachi a sheepish smile, and Asuka nodded again in agreement. 

Appreciating their understanding, Yachi relaxed and beamed back at them. She pointed at the hefty bags in their hands.

“Do you need help with those?”

“Oh!” Asuka’s face glowed as she lifted up one of the bags, allowing Yachi a peek into them. In them were piles upon piles of letters and soft toys and various knick-knacks. Yachi’s eyes were bulging, convinced that she was imagining them due to her lack of sleep. “Could we ask for your help to bring this to the guys? We want them to know that we love them and we’re behind them wherever they go.”

“This is just the first batch,” Manaka added cheerfully. “We’re expecting a lot more gifts and fan letters from those who couldn’t make it this morning. We can pass those to you too, right? Will you be here tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Yachi breathed, accepting the gifts and letters with shaking hands. The hefty weight of the bags confirmed that this was all very real, and that she carried in her hands the hopes and well wishes from Henjin Combi’s fans. Her vision swam, and she bowed down so that Asuka and Manaka would not see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t know how to thank you…” she whispered, clenching her eyes shut. “The guys are going to be so, so happy.” All she could think about was how exhilarated the guys were going to be, and how much happy yelling there was going to be when they received these fangifts and the good news from Ennoshita.

Dreams were resilient. Sometimes the journey was smooth-sailing. More often than not, the road to get there was long, frustrating, and filled with blood and tears. Yachi had always believed that as long as one did not give up, dreams would never die. She was nothing short of delighted to reaffirm it through everything that had happened.

Before her stood two fans who gave their budding band a chance, and fell heads over heels in love with it. 

In her pocket was information from Ennoshita on a planned revival round for all eliminated participants. The victor’s prize? The right to return to Rock 54.

Henjin Combi would soar once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Giant is the reason Hinata got into rock too, though I didn't have the chance to work that in. He and Kageyama met by fighting over the last copy of a Small Giant single. Hinata got the last copy, and thought he had seen the last of that rude-as-butts guy with the scary face...and then they found out they were classmates on the first day of high school.
> 
> 9 chapters to go! And the fun begins here. ψ(｀∇´)ψ Chapter 22 is going to need a while though, I'm going to be really busy over the next few weeks with classes coming into the fray. AAAH
> 
> Also, I've posted a [fanmix for Karasuno](http://revelations-and-some.tumblr.com/post/147824986756/sound-of-karasuno-listen-download-credits)! It's been a while since the last fanmix, hasn't it? Feel free to have a listen.
> 
> Thanks so much for your support for the previous two chapters! I hope you'll enjoy this one too, and all the chapters coming in the future. Do leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a good weekend!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is struggling to get back on his feet. Kageyama catches on.

“That will be 280 yen, please,” the cashier informed. As Aone reached into his wallet, the cashier eagerly looked between him and Moniwa. “So, how’s practice going? What song are you going to play?”

“Nobu, don’t you get ever get tired of asking us that?” Moniwa quizzed, grinning amiably. “The answer will always be the same. You’ll know when you watch Round 5.”

“You’re asking me to wait two whole weeks? Do you have any idea how long that is?” Nobu whined, counting the coins Aone had placed in the tray and handing him his purchase. “Have some heart and spoil your biggest fan a little, won’t you?”

“And risk getting us kicked out of the competition?” Moniwa said, his tone tinged with amusement and doubt. “I don’t think so.”

“Are they really that strict?” Nobu queried in disbelief, but dropped the subject. “I sure hope I can get tickets to Round 5 this time. You won’t believe how hard it is to get your hands on them. It sucks that I see you at work every morning, and yet I still haven’t gotten the chance to watch you play live.”

“You’ll get your chance,” Moniwa reassured. His smile softening, he added. “I do want us to play for you. I never thought that we’d get to meet a fan who works practically next door to our studio. You don’t know how much your support means to us.” 

Nobu scratched the tip of his nose, eyes darting away from Moniwa. 

“Shucks,” he stepped away from the counter to rearrange some magazines on the rack. “What’d you get all mushy for? I’m only telling it like it is. I got hooked on Iron Wall from the start because you guys are just so talented and awesome and cool. Even my best bud, who’s all about Monkies and Ougisama, thinks so.”

“Thank you,” Aone said with a sincere smile. Nobu whipped around and regarded Aone in stunned silence. As a broad grin slowly crept across Nobu’s lips, his face shone like the sun, reminding Aone of a certain someone.

“You already know this, but I’m rooting for you,” Nobu bubbled. “You’re going to win the whole competition. I just _know_ it.”

“You bet,” Moniwa beamed back, and Aone nodded fervently. “And after Rock 54, we’ll play a live just for you.”

Nobu nearly knocked over the rack, scrambling towards Moniwa.

“For real!? I’m holding you to it!”

“Fine, but you don’t have to literally hold me!”

Unable to hide his amusement, Aone intervened helpfully as Moniwa tried to extract himself from Nobu’s overjoyed arms. They bade Nobu goodbye, and left the convenience store for the studio. The air was cool—autumn had settled in, and the weather had taken a chilly turn. While seasons and people had come and gone, their morning routine for the past few months had seen little variation, always starting off with a trip to the convenience store for breakfast. Thanks to their daily visits, they had become close friends with several of the staff members there, especially Nobu.

“I sure hope Nobu gets those tickets to Rock 54,” Moniwa said. “We’ll still play for him after Rock 54, but it’s only right that he gets to see us during the actual contest, you know what I mean?”

Aone nodded his agreement.

“When we make it to the finals, will they let us invite people to be in the audience?”

“I’m not sure, but it won’t hurt to ask,” Moniwa stroked his chin pensively, seeing where Aone was going with his question. “If that’s allowed, we should invite Yasushi too. I was on the phone with him last night. He’s really proud of us, though he wishes he was here too.” Glancing over at Aone, Moniwa found him deep in thought. He smiled warmly and asked. “Is there anyone else you want to invite?”

“Besides Nobu and Kamasaki, my parents,” Aone answered. One more name lingered on the tip of his tongue, but he held back for fear that it might not be wise to invite them, given their unhappy departure from Rock 54. After some pause, Aone spoke anyway, his voice dropping to a low mumble. “And...Hinata?”

He allowed his eyes to meet Moniwa’s, and Moniwa easily caught the hesitance in them. 

“That’s a great idea,” Moniwa rested an encouraging hand on Aone’s shoulder, and Aone appeared to have taken comfort in his words as he relaxed. Looking straight ahead, Moniwa’s eyebrows rose, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. He gave Aone a light nudge. “In fact, why don’t you ask him directly?”

Aone barely had time to register Moniwa’s suggestion when a gleeful yell cut through the air, shattering the early morning tranquility.

“Aone!!” 

He spun round to the sight of Hinata hurtling straight at them. Tanaka was strolling behind Hinata, giving them a casual wave. Aone had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“Just the guy I wanted to see!” Hinata enthused as soon as he was right in front of Aone. 

“Morning,” was all Aone could manage. As Hinata returned his greeting with a thousand-watt grin, Aone slowly beamed back. He could not dream up Hinata’s dazzling and ferocious presence even if he tried.

“Going to the convenience store?” Moniwa waved back at Hinata and Tanaka.

“We’re on our way back actually,” Hinata clarified, linking his hands behind his head. “There’s a really good place just down the road that sells the second best egg on rice I’ve ever had.”

“Second best?” Aone asked.

“The best egg on rice is made by my mom,” Hinata boasted, and his friends laughed.

“They say that nothing beats the taste of home. I should know. I’m craving Sendai’s oysters,” Tanaka grinned, and pointed in the direction of the TV station. “You guys heading back too? Want to go together?”

Aone and Moniwa exchanged surprised gazes, and happily took up Tanaka on his offer. As Tanaka walked by Moniwa’s side, Hinata had already taken the lead, with Aone following closely behind him.

“Buying breakfast?” Hinata motioned at the plastic bag in Aone’s hand.

“Yeah,” Aone replied, reaching into the bag and offering Hinata a croissant. 

“It’s cool, I’d feel bad taking your breakfast. Thanks though,” Hinata rejected gently with a laugh, and looked up at him. “How’s practice? You guys picked your next song yet?”

“Yes. I’m having some trouble with a few parts, but other than that, it’s going well.”

“That’s how it always starts. The first couple of days are for making mistakes and learning from them. But once we get to the third day, Kageyama starts shouting if we still make the same mess-ups,” Hinata stole a quick glance over his shoulder at Moniwa, who was chatting with Tanaka. “Does Moniwa get cranky if you guys make mistakes during practice? He seems nice.”

“No, he’s very patient,” Aone said. That said, Moniwa had a tendency to worry excessively if they had yet to get their act together in the last few days before the next round. 

“I thought so. You’re lucky. Kageyama knows his stuff, but he’s so--” Hinata growled and made a violent gesture with his hands, beaming when Aone rumbled with laughter. “Anyway, don’t worry about the bits you don’t get right now. Ironing them out is what the next two weeks of practice is for. And after that, the song will be ingrained into your brain forever.”

“That’s true,” Aone watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye. Hinata looked relaxed, and just seeing his cheerful grin filled Aone with confidence for his upcoming round. Since Hinata had brought up Rock 54 first, Aone figured that he could talk about it, as long as he treaded carefully. Coming up with something sensible to say was a challenge though, and he had to spend some time stringing his thoughts together in his head, clumsily converting them into coherent sentences. Hinata, in the meantime, had launched into another topic, and the temptation to keep quiet and listen to him was great. 

Still, Aone pressed on. He wanted Hinata to know he cared.

“How’re you doing?” He finally got out just as Hinata was done musing about autumn in Sendai.

“Great!” Hinata chirped. “Never been better.” 

Aone blinked at him. Caught by surprise, he forgot what he wanted to say next. Hinata fought back an amused grin at the blatant look of amazement on Aone’s face.

“It’s true that I felt really bummed out about Round 4,” Hinata revealed. “For a while, I even thought that it was all just a bad dream. It didn’t make sense that we still got kicked out after all our hard work, you know? Not to mention, I didn’t want to believe that I couldn’t go to the finals with you anymore.”

It was difficult enough hearing about it from Hinata. Before Aone could offer a word of support, Hinata resumed talking.

“But now, I feel like I can look back on it as a learning experience. When life kicks you down, you get back up. We’re going to return to Rock 54, and this time, for sure, I’ll keep my promise.”

He locked his focus on Aone, renewed purpose blazing in his eyes as unwavering confidence radiated from him. Aone did not flinch away from the intensity of Hinata’s presence, smiling instead at his remarkable recovery. It was clear that he had nothing to be worried about after all. 

“How are you returning to Rock 54?” Aone asked as the TV station came into view. Curiosity had taken root now that his concern for Hinata had been put to rest.

“Huh? Oh,” Hinata blinked, laughing as he scratched the back of his head. “I guess I shouldn’t be telling you about it right now, but you’ll know sooner or later.”

Aone waited for a hint, but Hinata did not elaborate, only giving him a sheepish smile. Reluctantly, Aone did not pursue the topic further, understanding that Hinata had his reasons for keeping it to himself.

“By the way, are you and your bandmates free this afternoon? Want to go for lunch together?” Hinata asked eagerly.

“I’d like that,” Aone turned towards Moniwa, hoping that he would say yes.

Moniwa was grinning, having overheard their conversation.

“Sounds good to me. I know a place that serves good oyster, but I can’t promise they’ll be as amazing as Sendai’s.”

“I’m up for it,” Tanaka cheered as he followed the others into the TV station. “When should we meet?”

After some discussion, they settled on meeting at the main entrance at 1:00 pm, and split up at the fork in the corridor leading to the studios. Aone and Moniwa waved at Hinata and Tanaka as they started the long walk down to where Henjin Combi’s studio was, and then proceeded towards their own studio which lay on the opposite end.

“It’ll be 1:00 pm before we know it, so let’s make this morning practice count,” Moniwa said, appearing much more energised from his chat with Tanaka. Aone nodded in agreement, though the questions brought on by Hinata’s cryptic reply still bugged him. 

“Hinata said they’re coming back to Rock 54,” he began, wanting to hear Moniwa’s thoughts on the matter. 

“Ah, Tanaka mentioned that too, and he was pretty open about it, so I think I have a good idea what’s going on,” Moniwa said. He caught Aone’s eye, and the knowing grin on his face made Aone lean in, eager for more information. “Remember the rumours we talked about last night?”

Aone nodded. Kogane had shared with them speculations of a special round for eliminated bands, saying he had overheard them from other participants during the dress rehearsals. The more they weighed in on the rumours, the more traction the rumours gained. They could think of no other reason for their running into band members, who had lost in earlier rounds, around the TV station.

It would also explain Hinata’s swift comeback from his band’s defeat.

Even as Aone’s rationality warned against getting his hopes up too much, optimism was building up rapidly within him and knocking caution to the side. Moniwa’s smile broadened as Aone stared back, eyes bulging with anticipation at the possibility of Hinata’s triumphant return. 

“If we’re going to keep your promise to Hinata, then we need to make sure we get to the finals,” Moniwa declared as they reached the door. Throwing it open, he yelled. “Futakuchi, Kogane, we’re doubling our practice efforts! It’s victory or nothing. Also, Henjin Combi’s joining us for lunch.”

Futakuchi winced and Kogane jolted with a stunned cry. Aone tried his hardest to keep a straight face at the sheer bewilderment in their expressions.

“I’ve never doubted that we’d win, but did something happen?” Kogane asked. The way he peered at Moniwa, as if needing to make sure that the man before him was truly his leader and not some imposter, was the last straw. Aone started laughing, drawing alarmed gapes from his bandmates as he moved to the drums.

“Henjin Combi’s coming back,” Aone said, preparing to play a drill. His simple reply was all it took to set Kogane off.

“Seriously? What do you mean by that?? Where did you hear that from!?”

Futakuchi was trying to make eye contact with either Moniwa and Aone, hoping for some clues, but in the time he spent attracting his bandmates’ attention, he had connected the dots on his own. A vague understanding crossed his features, and a dry laugh escaped his lips.

“Let me guess, this has something to do with those special round rumours.” 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Moniwa beamed cheerfully. “If you’re so eager to know, why don’t you ask Yamaguchi during lunch later? Same goes for you, Kogane, I’m sure Hinata and Tanaka would be happy to tell you.”

“You can’t just drop something as huge as that and then leave us hanging!” Kogane protested, his frustration peaking at his bandmates’ non-answers, but Futakuchi had prodded him in the ribs, signalling to him to get a move on. 

“You heard him,” Futakuchi said. “It’s high time we buck up, or we’ll fall behind Weirdo Foursome. So I suggest saving your questions for later, and concentrate on getting so good we won’t ever be overtaken. You want to win, don’t you?”

“Obviously!” Kogane shot back, hurrying into position. Putting aside his need for information, the possibility of Henjin Combi’s return seemed to spur him on as he poured his entire heart into warming up. 

With the anticipation of playing off against a strong rival, morale was the highest it had been in recent days. Aone looked between his bandmates, noting how absorbed Kogane and Moniwa were in their warm-ups. The effect of the news was especially evident in Futakuchi as he tackled practice with reinvigorated ardour. Smiling to himself, Aone resumed his drills with the confidence that they would perfect their performance for the next round, before lunch rolled round.

* * *

“This is the best morning ever,” Hinata said as he and Tanaka approached their studio, meaning every word of it. He had spent the morning going through fan letters and gifts which Yachi had passed to him, and later headed out for his favourite breakfast of egg on rice. Already, he could tell that it was going to be a great day.

Running into Aone had been the cherry on the cake. Not only did Hinata get to catch up with a good friend, seeing Aone had solidified the realization that they had one more shot at Rock 54. A chance to commit their 1000%, and put things right.

Hinata was buzzing, wound tight like a spring and pent up with something he could not quite place. It took him a while to recognize that it was the same kind of excitement from the first time they had walked down this very corridor, their heads brimming with expectations and their sights set on winning.

“I told Aone about the revivals,” he blurted out, needing an outlet for the tension within him. Never mind that Ennoshita had requested them not to inform the other participants, never mind that Kageyama had flat-out forbidden it, there was no way that Hinata could keep something as big as this to himself. Besides, it was _really_ important that Aone knew about it as soon as possible. “Well, I didn’t tell him directly. Just dropped some really big hints about it. I think he got it.”

“I told Moniwa too,” Tanaka said, beaming the same unabashed smile Hinata had. At least they had each other for company if Kageyama found out they had disobeyed his instruction.

They were the last to show up for practice, though it was still early. The moment Hinata set foot into the studio, the energy within him burst forth, and he bellowed a greeting so loud it made Yachi and Yamaguchi jump. Kageyama stomped over and decked him in the back of his head.

“Cut it out!”

Grinning and unrepentant, Hinata dashed over to Yachi.

“Yachi!” He shouted. “Tell me the good news again!”

Once she had overcome the initial shock, she pressed her lips into a thin line, trying her best not to giggle. 

“There. Will. Be.” She started out slow, and with each word she got out, the smile fighting to surface on her lips grew wider and wider until she was shrieking with unrestrained joy. “A revival round next month!!”

Hinata threw his arms into the air with a loud whoop, his massive grin mirroring hers. He hopped back to Kageyama, and pointed at his cheek.

“Pinch me,” he ordered.

“What?” Kageyama scowled. “Why?”

“Because I need to make sure I’m not dreaming, that’s why!” Hinata expectantly turned his cheek to Kageyama. 

He obliged with a hard twist of Hinata’s ear. 

“Ow ow _ow_ lay off--!!”

The others had come over to join them, sharing a laugh at Hinata’s expense as he shoved Kageyama away, only to be snagged by Tanaka’s arm in a headlock. Kageyama found it hard not to smile at the infectious joy in his bandmates’ grins. The atmosphere was light and easy-going, and it was almost unthinkable that barely two days back, these same walls had bore witness to their pain and distraught rage. 

He would never allow any chance for that ache and sorrow to invade their studio ever. 

As his bandmates settled down and made small talk, he saw his chance to make amends, and took a step forward.

“Guys,” he began. “I’m sor--”

“ _Stop_ ,” Tanaka’s outstretched hand shot up in front of Kageyama. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“But--”

“Come on,” Tanaka grinned, clenching his hand and bumping it into Kageyama’s shoulder. “How many times must I say it to get it through that thick skull of yours? Round 4 was _our_ screw-up, not just yours.”

“Seriously,” Hinata bobbed his head in agreement. “What’s past is past, so let’s just focus on getting back into Rock 54. Also, it’s weird when you’re being all sincere and stuff. So not like you at all.” He hurriedly ducked behind Tanaka for safety before Kageyama could flare up at him, missing the way Kageyama’s lips curled into a small smile, a little comforted and mostly thankful.

“Speaking of, we won’t know our song till two weeks later, right?” Yamaguchi recalled. “Ennoshita said that the song will be decided for us through an online poll, and that’s when voting ends.”

“Yep, so in the meantime I guess we get two weeks of free-for-all practice,” Hinata glanced over at Kageyama for confirmation, and found him inclining towards Yachi for a glimpse at the online poll displayed on her phone.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, pleased with the song choices that were leading so far. “We’ll play everything that’s in the polls, and all the songs we’ve played before. That’ll make for good practice.”

Hinata and the rest voiced their approval. 

“What should we play first?” Hinata asked. “Yamaguchi, you pick.”

“Anything’s fine. What do you feel like playing?”

“Summer Paradise!”

Watching them joke and laugh as they got into the flow of things, Kageyama recalled the undercurrent of excitement that had dominated their first session. In contrast to the wide-eyed optimism from back then, they were now powered by a confidence that came with months of intense practice, having been subjected to the highs and lows of the relentless competition. 

Perhaps it was a sign that they had grown as musicians, and as individuals.

Wiser, but not defeated.

Kageyama liked the sound of that. His bandmates automatically quietened as soon as he raised his drumsticks, and when he gave his cue to start, they dove into the song with such gusto that it almost blew him away. 

He could not stop grinning, having gotten the message loud and clear. They were more than ready to stand on the stage again.

* * *

With a week to go before the release of the poll results, the ambience in the studio was much more laid-back, a welcomed change from the repetitive and high-pressure drill that had been their past rehearsals. Yamaguchi and his bandmates spent the time polishing their techniques by playing as many new songs as possible, and experimenting with different play styles.

A break was called, and Yamaguchi shuffled to the back of the studio and sat down. Hinata left the studio for a breather, while Kageyama had pulled Tanaka aside for discussion. His bandmates had relished the challenge posed by the new songs, and were in top form, as testified by their vast improvements over the past few days. Even Yachi was fired up by their zest, and while they practised, she would sit at the desk with her laptop, poring over PVs of their next possible songs for outfit ideas.

Barely a week on, his bandmates were already back on their feet, and ready to take Japan by storm. Their mental fortitude was incredible.

Yamaguchi admired, and also envied, them.

Compared to his bandmates, it felt like he had come to a standstill. Sometimes the voices of the judges lamented their disappointment from the back of his head every time he made a mistake during practice, and other times they roared so brutally that they drowned out his bandmates’ kind words of support. Whenever he lay in bed at night and pictured himself singing on stage, he was afraid to think of what he might see on the sea of faces before him. 

He pushed himself during practice in the hopes that his bandmates’ optimism would rub off on him. However, the more impatient he grew with himself, the tighter the chain constricted around his neck. Even if there were plenty of things he liked about remaining in Rock 54, as the lunch with Iron Wall and his mornings with Kageyama reminded him, there were days when he had to drag himself to the studio, and when the stress of not knowing if he would ever be ready to sing almost superseded the responsibility he felt towards Henjin Combi.

It shook him to the core. 

Unwilling to quit and unable to progress, he was stuck, and the damning realization that he was going to drag his bandmates behind choked all the air out of him.

“-maguchi.”

His eyes snapped open at Kageyama’s voice. He slowly lifted his gaze.

“Hey,” he uttered.

Kageyama scrutinized him. Yamaguchi had the sinking feeling that Kageyama had been calling out to him for some time, only he had been too distracted by his own thoughts to notice. Breaking eye contact, Kageyama sat down next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked, skipping the pre-amble. Yamaguchi smiled, having expected that Kageyama would cotton on to his difficulty sooner or later.

“I’m just tired,” he said half-truthfully. “Practice is going great today.”

“Not as great as it could have. I know you can do better than that,” Kageyama remarked, and Yamaguchi’s smile faded. It was uncanny how Kageyama could always tell when something was holding him back. “You haven’t been sleeping well, and your singing has sounded off ever since we resumed practice. What’s bothering you?”

Yamaguchi had to look down, unable to stand those eyes that seemed to strip his heart bare and lay open everything he did not want to think about at the moment. Admittedly, Kageyama’s offer to talk was enticing. It beat bashing his head futilely against a wall he could not overcome on his own, for one.

He opened his mouth.

But where should he start? Even if Kageyama was offering to help, was it fair of him to pile his own problems onto Kageyama’s already full plate?

Yamaguchi shut his mouth before everything came spilling out, swallowed his fears and forced a weak smile.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You can tell me anything.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi breathed out, willing himself to believe it. “Just give me some time and I’ll figure it out on my own. Thanks, anyway.”

Kageyama’s unconvinced glare bored holes into him.

“Fine,” he said curtly, got up and left.

The strained mood when practice resumed afterwards hung over Yamaguchi like a vengeful spectre.

* * *

“Is it just me, or are you grumpier than usual?”

Kageyama scowled as Hinata flicked his arm, yanking him out of his thoughts. He flicked him back. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Kageyama growled. 

“What happened?” Hinata raised an eyebrow. “You were all pumped up in the morning, but by lunch time you just stopped talking altogether. Are we not up to scratch today? Is that why you’re brooding? You know you can actually tell us, right?”

“It’s not that,” Kageyama seethed. He glanced around the studio, which was empty save for Hinata and himself. Tanaka had gone out once their afternoon break started, and Yachi had work. His gaze finally came to a rest at the vacant spot where Yamaguchi would sit during breaks. He frowned.

“Where’d Yamaguchi go?” He had grown so used to seeing Yamaguchi sitting there that his absence threw him off a bit.

“Washroom, probably,” Hinata shrugged. When silence greeted his reply, he looked over, noticing the worry engraved in Kageyama’s furrowed eyebrows. “Trouble in paradise?” he ventured.

“What?” Kageyama did not catch his question.

“I said, did something happened with Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked. Having known each other for years, it was easy to tell when Kageyama had something on his mind, and his earlier lack of response had been a dead giveaway. 

Kageyama lowered his head, wishing that his thoughts were as easy to sort as the music sheets in his hands. Hinata was about to poke him for an answer when he finally spoke.

“Something’s bothering Yamaguchi. Whatever it is, it’s stressing him out so much he can’t even sleep properly, but he won’t talk to me about it.”

He could not let it go no matter how much he turned it over in his head. He had believed that they were growing closer, and that Yamaguchi was opening up to him, just like he was beginning to see Yamaguchi as more than a friend. Right when he thought he knew Yamaguchi, this had to happen. He could not understand what Yamaguchi was thinking, and it was driving him up the wall.

“Did you ask him?” Hinata prodded.

“I did. Said he was fine. Why would he lie to me? It’s as if--” It was as if Yamaguchi did not trust him. Kageyama bit down hard on his lip, shaking his head lightly and putting aside the music sheets. The thought hurt enough that he could not bring himself to say it.

“Aren’t you reading too much into it?” Hinata took his guitar pick and tried to roll it across his fingers, almost dropping it. “Why is it so important that he tells you anyway?”

Kageyama’s jaw tightened at Hinata’s nonchalance, and he fixed him with a severe glower.

“If I don’t even know what’s going on with him, how am I supposed to help him?”

“Helping someone doesn’t always mean solving their problems for them, you know,” Hinata pointed out. “There’re lots of other ways to go about it without interrogating Yamaguchi.”

“ _Interrogating_? All I want is for him to know that I’m there for--”

“Look, I get that you’re ready to listen, but it’s not up to you to decide whether he should tell you,” Hinata emphasized with an exasperated sigh. “He’ll talk when he feels the time is right. Otherwise you’re only going to scare him into keeping things from you and lying about being okay. Is that what you want?”

Kageyama chewed his bottom lip and cast his glance elsewhere, refusing to give Hinata the satisfaction that he understood his point.

“You can’t always be fixing his problems, especially if it’s something he has to get through on his own. You need to have more faith in him.”

“I do have faith in him,” Kageyama mumbled. “I just wish there was something I could do for him. Anything at all.”

Hinata could scarcely believe his own ears, having never imagined that he would one day bear witness to such open fretting from Kageyama over someone he liked. Good thing Kageyama was not looking at him right now. Hinata doubted that Kageyama would look kindly on the gigantic grin on his face, filled with something he could only describe as parental pride.

“I’m sure if you tell him that you like him, he’d forget his troubles right away.”

Kageyama’s mouth dropped open. His face had gone pallid, and his eyes were threatening to pop out of his head.

“What--” he sputtered, choking on his words. “Are you fucking serious? That’d stress him out even more!” The abject horror on his face drove Hinata into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

“Okay, you’re right about that,” Hinata agreed between peals of laughter, avoiding Kageyama’s attempts to smack him. “I could tell you what to do, but I’m sure Yamaguchi would appreciate it a lot more if you think of something on your own.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama hissed, the colour returning full force to his cheeks, now so strikingly crimson it could rival Hinata’s hair. “I don’t need any more of your shitty ideas.”

“Hey, you’re the one who asked! And when are you going to get a move on and tell him about the crush you’ve had on him for months?”

“Shut up!”

Atrocious suggestions aside, Hinata’s words were food for thought. Knowing that different people needed different approaches was one thing, but having to actually face the fact and figure out what next was another matter altogether. Hinata was easy to read and always made sure that Kageyama knew exactly what was on his mind, and Tanaka could be counted on to speak up when needed. Perhaps Kageyama had grown so used to dealing with them that he had taken for granted Yamaguchi would be just as open with him too.

When practice resumed, Kageyama’s mind was hard at work, alternating between their songs and possible ideas to help out Yamaguchi. Ever so often, his attention would drift to Yamaguchi’s back, taking in his bowed head and slumped shoulders. They had not talked after their conversation in the morning, though Kageyama would not go so far as to say that they were ignoring each other. He was willing to bet that Yamaguchi, like him, had no idea how to approach him after their disastrous exchange. 

Guilt gnawed at Kageyama, and he knew that he owed Yamaguchi an apology for trying to force him to open up. He thought about things that made Yamaguchi happy—dogs, soft french fries, Tsukishima - his face twisted in mild distaste at that - and the night sky--

...that’s it. He just hoped it would work.

Reassured by the plan that was swiftly taking form in his head, Kageyama dedicated himself fully to practice. His glance kept returning to the clock, as if wishing that the harder he stared at it, the faster time would pass. Once the time was up, he was out of his seat in a heartbeat, snatching up his things and stuffing them into his bag.

His abnormal behaviour left Tanaka flabbergasted.

“Are you in a rush to get somewhere?”

“No--yes!” Kageyama caught Yamaguchi staring at him, and hastily corrected himself. “Actually, no.” He ignored the knowing grin Hinata had sent his way, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. “See you tomorrow. Yamaguchi, let’s go.” He marched on ahead, leaving Yamaguchi scrambling to catch up.

“Is something the matter…?” Yamaguchi asked hesitantly once they had left the TV station. 

“Sort of,” Kageyama let on. A low-key antsiness had gripped his insides, swelling and growing until his heart was pounding from full-blown nervousness. It was becoming painfully obvious that he had not given sufficient thought to his plan, and as he tried to keep at bay the implication of what he was about to do next, he had to steady his hand as he opened the door to their room. He knew that he was running on fumes. 

If he delayed anymore, he might end up abandoning the plan, and lose his chance to help Yamaguchi.

Ramming through the second thoughts trying to consume him, he swiveled around on his heel. 

Yamaguchi froze when they came face to face.

“Let’s go for dinner,” Kageyama blurted out.

The tension seeped out from Yamaguchi’s shoulders. His face split into a small relieved smile that made the heat rise in Kageyama’s cheeks. 

“Sure. Let me grab a change of clothes and then we can go meet up with Hinata and Tanaka.”

Kageyama’s pulse was racing. He could barely see straight.

“Just--”

He took a deep breath.

“Just the two of us.”

Yamaguchi stared. He dropped everything he was holding.

* * *

This was a dream.

Yamaguchi was having dinner with Kageyama alone.

The inside of Yamaguchi’s head was a raging tempest, trying to make sense of the chatter from the other patrons around him, of the tantalizing scent of the burger and fries Kageyama had gotten for him, of the stifling heat from his hoodie, and of the sweaty stickiness of his own forehead.

He swallowed, and clenched his fists. Maybe if he ground his nails into his palms hard enough, the sensation would wake him up.

Opposite him, Kageyama bit into his burger. He had opted for a long-sleeved jacket over his t-shirt, jeans, and a cap to shield his face from prying eyes. Yamaguchi marvelled at how well he pulled off the practical and decidedly unexciting look, marvelled at his long slender fingers reaching for his soft drink.

Marvelled at how close Kageyama was.

A dinner with just Kageyama.

This _had_ to be a dream.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Kageyama asked. Yamaguchi hastily took his burger and inhaled a gulp of water, though eating was the furthest thing on his mind. The warmth of the burger in his hand was the final assurance, drilling into his consciousness that this was, without a doubt, reality.

A real date, Yamaguchi’s heart sang. He choked on the water, drawing a worried gaze from Kageyama. Not a date, Yamaguchi’s brain countered. There was absolutely no reason why Kageyama would ever ask him out. More likely, he just wanted to have a long and serious talk with Yamaguchi about keeping things from him, after what happened that morning. Yamaguchi’s heart whimpered and stopped singing.

Kageyama was watching him with creased eyebrows.

“Are you okay?”

Yamaguchi managed a feeble laugh to try and dispel the awkwardness between them.

“Yeah,” he said, unwrapping the burger. “Thanks for the meal.”

He managed to force down the burger, but left the fries largely untouched. Without any idea why Kageyama had brought him out for fast food, of all things, he was an anxious mess, far too worked up to feel anything else. Every time Kageyama spoke, it set him on edge as he braced himself for _the_ talk, only for Kageyama to ask about his favourite movies and hobbies. 

Maybe he was overthinking it.

“Are you done?” Kageyama frowned at Yamaguchi’s unfinished fries. “I thought you like french fries.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded, unsure if he meant to reply to Kageyama’s question or statement. In the end, Kageyama never did touch on their earlier conversation, preferring to stick with lighter topics. As Yamaguchi stood up to clear his tray, the awareness that their short evening was drawing to a close settled over him, and his heart fell.

His first dinner with Kageyama, and he had not gotten the chance to enjoy it. 

As they left the fast food place, Kageyama took the left turn. 

“Erm, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi piped up. “The hotel’s the other way…?”

Kageyama stopped, and motioned to Yamaguchi to follow him.

“There’s a place I want to show you,” he paused, and his expression softened with a faint hint of uncertainty. “Do you mind…?”

Yamaguchi shook his head and walked alongside him. Kageyama would not tell him where they were going, so he attempted making small talk, which Kageyama entertained with short answers. Yamaguchi’s efforts fizzled out once he got the message that Kageyama was not too interested in talking at the moment. Wherever they were headed, it was taking some time to get too, so he glanced around his surroundings to keep himself occupied.

He tried not to pay too much mind to the few loving couples they passed, tried not to think about how Kageyama’s hand would feel in his own.

They climbed an overhead bridge, and came to a stop in the middle of the bridge. Kageyama leaned on the railing, apparently content to stay there and watch the traffic. Yamaguchi stood next to him awkwardly, wondering if this was where Kageyama wanted to bring him to. 

Kageyama was the first to break the prolonged hush.

“Whenever I get stressed out, going to a quiet place helps me calm down and think. Back at home, it’s the shrine near my place. And when we came here, I found this bridge while jogging. Not a lot of people come here since there’s a pedestrian crossing up ahead, so it’s the perfect place for when I need to get away from people for a bit,” Kageyama looked down at the cars and people beneath them. “It’s my first time here at night though. It’s interesting how a place can look so different at night.”

“Do you still come here?” Yamaguchi asked. “You mentioned coming here while jogging but I don’t remember passing by this place.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Yamaguchi blinked at him.

Kageyama’s soft eyes lingered on him. Yamaguchi had to turn away before the blush on his cheeks grew too obvious. 

“I didn’t see the need to come here anymore.”

Curious, Yamaguchi managed a glimpse at Kageyama from the corner of his eye, only to see that Kageyama had gone back to looking over the city again. He followed suit, losing himself in the mish mash of colors from billboards, drinking in the headlights of the vehicles streaming below them, immersing himself in the sounds of a city unwinding for the evening. Being able to survey the city from a vantage point was therapeutic, and as he watched the world turn, his problems began shrinking, looking much more manageable.

Kageyama had shared with him an intimate piece of his life in the hopes that it would help him, and it had. Emotions welled up within Yamaguchi, manifesting themselves as a lump in his throat.

“What about you? What do you do when you run into problems?” Kageyama asked.

Yamaguchi smiled. He knew where their exchange was headed for, and no longer felt intimidated by it. 

“I talk to someone,” he answered quietly so Kageyama would not catch the waver in his voice. “Tsukki obviously, Suga, and sometimes Akiteru. But I can’t really talk to them about Rock 54. It’s hard to vent when I can’t tell them everything.”

Kageyama nodded in sympathy.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Yamaguchi murmured, lacing his fingers together. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you. I just didn’t feel right pushing my problems onto you when you already have so much to think about.”

“I should be the one apologizing to you for being pushy,” Kageyama said. “I’m sorry, too.”

“That makes us even then,” Yamaguchi grinned, completely at ease for the first time that day.

“I’m all ears if you still want to talk about it,” Kageyama volunteered. “No pressure.”

Yamaguchi nodded, willingly accepting Kageyama’s offer. He started from the top, talking about how he was genuinely excited for the revivals, and how their defeat had continued to haunt him. He admitted that his fear had been holding him back from singing his best, and confessed how, for the moment at least, he was not sure if he would ever be ready for Rock 54. At the end, he let out a long exhale, and felt much lighter.

“Don’t you have the same problem too? I can’t be the only one facing this,” Yamaguchi queried, mildly surprised that Kageyama had not switched off halfway through his long-winded rambling. Kageyama shook his head, and Yamaguchi laughed. “I thought so. You’re strong.”

Kageyama quirked an eyebrow.

“Different people handle things differently. You’re strong too.”

“Thanks, but I’m not as strong as you are,” Yamaguchi said, his words bringing back a recollection from months ago. His grin broadened at the memory of their silly smiling ‘contest’.

Kageyama was also grinning, apparently remembering the same thing.

“You’re stronger than you think. And you need to stop turning everything into a competition.”

“Says you,” Yamaguchi jibed back. 

He was so lucky to have met Kageyama.

Still beaming, Kageyama went back to watching the traffic below them.The lights of Shibuya were captured in his eyes, creating an entire galaxy. Laying eyes on him, there were stars in Yamaguchi’s, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to press his lips to Kageyama’s. Yamaguchi lowered his gaze wistfully, spotting Kageyama’s hand next to his on the railing. With a heavy twinge in his chest, he wondered why those mere centimetres between their hands were the hardest distance to cross.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama looked at him, the smile still playing on his lips, and warm affection overflowed in Yamaguchi’s chest.

Yamaguchi’s heart _ached_ for him.

He had so many things to say to him, but no courage to speak. All that was left to Yamaguchi was to wrap up everything he wanted to convey to Kageyama in four frustratingly, deceptively simple words.

“...thank you for everything.”

* * *

As if to make up for lost time, there was not a moment of silence on their way back. They talked about everything they could think of, from practice to fast food to puppies to kitties. Yamaguchi knew better than to expect that his problems would be solved in one evening, but he was the happiest he had been in recent days. He could already feel the chinks in the shackles holding him back and, more importantly, he had Kageyama’s support. Rock 54 no longer seemed so daunting.

“How do you feel?” Kageyama asked as Yamaguchi took off his shoes and flopped down on his bed.

“A lot better,” Yamaguchi beamed gratefully at him, and opened his mouth in a loud yawn. “And sleepy.”

Kageyama’s face lit up with a grin.

“Good, get some sleep. God knows you need it. And I’m always here if you need someone to talk to.” Sleepwear in hand, he grabbed a cushion from the couch, tossing it at Yamaguchi. “You need to stop making me worry for you all the time.”

Yamaguchi yelped as the cushion hit him in the face. He peered at Kageyama over the cushion and grinned.

“You were worried for me? That...makes me happy to hear actually.”

Heat shot up the back of Kageyama’s neck. He lobbed another cushion at Yamaguchi.

“Don’t start getting any ideas,” he coughed, stomping into the bathroom. He scrubbed himself down thoroughly, refusing to leave the bathroom until the frantic thumping in his chest had calmed. Drying off and pulling on his clothes, it finally struck him that Yamaguchi would probably have appreciated being allowed to wash up first. He slapped his forehead.

“Yamaguchi, your turn,” he called out, hoping that Yamaguchi was still up. When no reply came, he walked over to Yamaguchi’s bed and found that he had long fallen asleep. In his eagerness to visit dreamland, Yamaguchi had not bothered to change his clothes or replace the cushions. Kageyama smiled, amused and a little apologetic, and left him be. 

“Sleep well,” he murmured, pulling the blanket over Yamaguchi before turning in for the night.

Kageyama checked on Yamaguchi as soon as he was up the next morning, pleased to see that he remained fast asleep. Yamaguchi was still wearing his clothes from last night, and Kageyama had to fight down a chuckle.

“Let’s skip jogging today,” he said. He simply did not have the heart to wake Yamaguchi up, not when Yamaguchi was finally getting some long-deserved rest. Yamaguchi’s fingers twitched as if indicating his agreement with Kageyama’s decision. Kageyama grinned.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he continued. “Being afraid of failure is normal, and it’s not something you can conquer in a week. You’re doing fine.”

He rested his hand on Yamaguchi’s as a reassurance, belatedly wondering if Yamaguchi would be all right with him so close by. Slow and fumbling, his fingers curled around Yamaguchi’s warm hand. 

Yamaguchi gripped his hand and pulled it close. Kageyama’s heart stopped.

“Yamaguchi--”

“Tobio…” Yamaguchi sighed.

Kageyama’s panicky mind screeched to a halt. Yamaguchi’s lips were so close that he could feel his warm breath tickling his fingers. Yamaguchi curled onto his side and snored a little, still clinging to Kageyama’s hand. Right when Kageyama began suspecting that he was hearing things, Yamaguchi murmured his name again. 

If Yamaguchi was pretending to be asleep, he was doing a damn good job at it. Kageyama shifted carefully for a glimpse of Yamaguchi’s face, expecting to see a poorly-concealed grin or an open eye eager for his reaction. 

What he found instead was the most blissful smile he had ever seen on Yamaguchi.

A smile just for him.

Kageyama reached over and caressed Yamaguchi’s hair. As his heart started singing a shy but earnest serenade, he spoke in a whisper so soft it barely reached his own ears.

“...Tadashi…”

On his own lips was a smile just for Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, August was an incredibly tough month for me and I spent the better half of September recovering from it. Writing-wise at least, I’m back on track! (And I’m also happy to share that I passed my August classes!)
> 
> This chapter turned out to be one of the hardest I've had to write. My initial draft for this chapter was very different (read: it involved nightmares and a stress-induced fever), but in the end I'm happy with how it turned out! Huge thanks to my beta Marge and my friends for pulling me through all the tears and pain.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter! Did you like it? Feel free to leave a comment, and I hope you've enjoyed it. :) Have a good weekend!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Yamaguchi’s birthday next week.”
> 
> Kageyama goes gift-hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, _huge_ thanks to [Marge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou) for beta-reading and lots of hand-holding, and to AG for being my listening ear for those stormy times. I can't thank you enough!!
> 
> And a massive thanks to all of you for being so patient with me. <3 You are all awesome.

“That hit the spot! I want seconds!”

A round of laughter rose from the table, and the corners of Oikawa’s lips lifted at the familiar and sheepish grin on their companion’s glowing face. 

“You really like natto, don’t you?” Kuroo chuckled, looking on as Ennoshita waved to grab a waiter’s attention. 

“You bet!” Michimiya Yui set down her now empty bowl. “It’s my number two love, after singing. I’ll never get over the fact that it’s practically impossible to find overseas...but hey! I finally got to go to Paris this time, so I’m not complaining.”

Kuroo turned his attention back to Michimiya once the waiter left with their order.

“Speaking of, how did your Europe tour go?”

“It was amazing,” Michimiya sighed, clasping her hands together in dreamy reminiscence. “The fans were the sweetest, the lives were so much fun, and Europe is _beautiful_. Best of all…” She trailed off, and Oikawa only needed one glance at her eyes, switching among the scant number of patrons seated around them, to know what was on her mind. Michimiya might lead a popular and long-running band, but all that fame meant trading in her freedom to walk the streets without feeling like some kind of zoo animal to be gawked at. Paris must have felt liberating.

Oikawa took the chance to survey their relatively empty surroundings, mentally praising Ennoshita for having the foresight to bring them out for lunch way before the crowds hit. He was pleased to see that most of the diners did not pay them any attention, until he spotted two guys in the far left corner, pointing at their table and whispering animatedly between themselves. As their roaming eyes met his, he flashed them his widest, fakest smile. They froze, and whipped away, chastised, and he settled back into his seat with warm, smug satisfaction.

“Can’t wait to go there with the guys myself.” Kuroo was oblivious to the wordless scuffle that had just transpired. “Wonder when that will be.”

“At the rate you’re going, not too soon is what I’m thinking,” Michimiya nodded cheerfully. “And when you do, let us know so we can play opening act for you!”

Kuroo puffed out a laugh.

“What! I can’t have that.” 

“Why not!” 

“Because you guys are _the_ Michishirube.”

“Exactly. The great Michishirube, playing an opening act for a band that’s barely taken off their training wheels. What is the world coming to?” Oikawa interjected, smiling as Michimiya pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. She was still trembling with mirth when the waiter showed up with her second bowl of natto on rice.

“What he said, basically,” Kuroo joined in, “aside from the training wheels thing anyway.”

“Come off it. We all know MOONRISE is the big thing right now,” she grinned, picking up her chopsticks. “Not that you need it, but there’s nothing wrong with us lending a bit of star power, right?”

“Why not a collaboration?” Ennoshita suggested. Kuroo snapped his fingers in approval.

“Sounds fun!” Michimiya bobbed her head in glee, and gave Oikawa a nudge with her elbow. “And that reminds me, we never did work together even though we kept talking about it.”

“Ah, yes, one of my biggest regrets about retiring from singing,” Oikawa sighed.

“Make a comeback then so we can share the stage again! We miss our grand king.”

Oikawa stroked his chin and pretended to mull it over.

“As tempting as that sounds, I’ll pass on a life of bad tabloid headlines.” 

“Aha!” A fit of laughter gripped her again. “Remember that one time everyone thought we were dating?”

“You just had to remind me.” Oikawa’s grin broadened. Michimiya’s giggles settled, and her eyes softened.

“I hope this means your current job is a lot quieter and more fulfilling.” There it was, her genuine personality that made her a joy to be around. They had first met on a variety show, he a starling scaling the charts, and she the fresh-faced leader of a band that would continue to run strong for many years to come. They had bonded easily over their love for performing and good food, sparking a long friendship filled with lunch get-togethers, bar-hopping, and the occasional quiet, pensive conversation about their respective futures. 

With work in the fray, their chances to meet up had gotten sparse, and Oikawa could not be happier to hang out with her again. It was heartening to see that she had not changed one bit, despite her long years in the choppy seas of the rock music industry.

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “Egoist is running me ragged. Some days, I feel like I’ve become nothing more than a cog in the soulless corporate machine.”

Ennoshita took a sip from his glass and hid his widening grin behind it, whereas Kuroo’s eyebrows had risen into his bangs.

“‘Soulless’?” Kuroo parroted incredulously, and gestured towards Michimiya. “This guy’s all sweet words, until it comes to work. He shreds our music to pieces and tramples on our innocent hearts.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

“You and your lies. Micchi will never believe you.” He leaned towards her, and sing-songed. “Right?”

“Actually…” Michimiya’s cheeks had gone pink from trying to contain her amusement. ““I _can_ believe him just by watching Rock 54.”

“Hey!” Oikawa pouted, doing his best to look hurt, which only set off another bout of chuckles around the table. “It’s how I show I care. And it won’t be long before you two get to join in on the fun.”

“No way.” The corner of Kuroo’s lips lifted into a crooked grin. “I’ll be the kind and benevolent judge that the newbies deserve.”

“Takeda’s got that covered already,” Michimiya reminded. “Oh, but still, I never dreamed that I’d get invited to judge for this show! I’ve been keeping up with it ever since it started airing, but I never thought I’d actually get to meet all the amazing bands one day.”

“Same here,” Kuroo extended his hand for a high five. “The suspense of not knowing who’s going to get it from Oikawa keeps me on the edge of my seat.”

“Really!” Michimiya shrilled as she seized his hand. “Which bands are you rooting for? I know they’re not in the next round, but Johzenji Monkies is my favourite. Their lead singer…!” Words failing her, she clenched her fists and vibrated in her seat with an excited squeal. “And Henjin Combi, I’ve known Ryuu for years and I can’t wait to watch his new band play live. Also, Northwest! Bands with two vocalists are so rare, and theirs are both great singers.”

Oikawa grinned at her infectious anticipation.

“I knew I could count on you to have good taste. It’s Rock 54’s good fortune to have you on the judging panel for the revivals and the finals.” That went for Kuroo as well. The both of them would bring fresh perspectives to the show, and Oikawa was sure the participants would have much to take away from them.

“You and that glib tongue of yours,” Michimiya grinned, giving him a light smack on his arm. Suddenly, her excitement deflated out of her as a long sigh, prompting Oikawa to raise an eyebrow at her. “I sure wish I was a permanent judge…do you think they’ll let me stay on if I ask? I don’t have any more tours after this, and we’re taking a short break from making new songs, so I’d have no problems committing.”

“Ennoshita,” Oikawa poked him on his arm. “Any encouraging words for our aspiring permanent judge?” Michimiya shot up straight and regarded Ennoshita expectantly, but he merely gave a small smile.

“If you happen to have another opening, I’m interested too,” Kuroo nodded, and flashed a grin at Oikawa and Michimiya. “I’m more of a Henjin Combi and Iron Wall kind of guy by the way, just in case you were curious.”

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitched, and his lip curled. Kuroo snorted.

“What’s with that look on your face?”

“Ennoshita,” Oikawa sighed, “can I know just what was on your mind when you invited this guy?”

“Wow, what’s your beef!?”

Oikawa and Kuroo continued trading light-hearted barbs, leaving Michimiya breathless between peals of laughter. When they got tired of taking digs at each other, they moved on to discussing Rock 54, and Oikawa shared with them his experiences, and showered endless praise for Ennoshita’s amazing efficiency. 

“Being a hard worker is good and all, but you don’t want to be too efficient,” Kuroo quipped to Ennoshita. “I bet Oikawa never does anything because you’re already doing all the work for him.”

“Hmm,” Oikawa pondered. “Maybe I should shift MOONRISE’s meeting to next month so I’ll have time to, er, _do something_ for Rock 54.”

“Hey!”

“Meeting?” Michimiya asked.

“Ah, you see--” Kuroo was only too happy to direct their conversation towards MOONRISE’s planned single. Michimiya was all ears as she took slow bites from her bowl, and Ennoshita was content with sit back and listen to their inane banter, though his occasional peeks at his watch did not escape Oikawa’s notice. Just as Kuroo was about to share a recent anecdote involving Bokuto, Ennoshita spoke.

“I hate to interrupt, but just a heads up that it’ll be lunch hour soon.” He nodded towards Michimiya. She perked up with a grateful smile, and quickly gobbled up the remaining rice and natto.

“Take it slow, Micchi,” Kuroo grinned. “Can’t have you choking on us.”

Michimiya managed a sunny smile through her bulging cheeks, and continued shovelling food into her mouth. Oikawa rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“If you’re worried about the fans, don’t be. I’ll take care of them for you.”

“Yeah right, bet you just want the attention,” Kuroo snickered, turning to Michimiya when she placed down her empty bowl. “Can you believe this guy?”

“I shouldn’t have gotten that second bowl...you guys just won’t let me eat in peace!” She pretended to chide, her laughter starting anew. 

“You love us, and you know it,” Oikawa winked. 

“Maybe,” Michimiya responded with a nonchalant shrug, her cheerful grin giving her away. “But let’s get going already before the crowds come!”

Oikawa accompanied Ennoshita to the cashier while Kuroo and Michimiya headed out to wait. Feeling extra generous, he persuaded Ennoshita to let him foot the bill. As he placed the cash in the tray, he whipped out his phone, pulling up a photo he had taken with Michimiya moments earlier.

 _Guess who I just had lunch with_ , he tapped out a message, and sent the photo to Iwa. 

_Damn you_

Oikawa laughed. Iwa was eloquent as always. 

_There’s always next time_ , he assured, already making plans to invite Iwa, Ukai and Takeda for their next lunch. With Kuroo and Michimiya sticking around for Rock 54, gathering everyone would be a piece of cake. Collating a list of his favourite places - new restaurants and swanky cafes which he could hardly wait to bring Michimiya to - in his head, the delighted grin on Oikawa’s face widened. Not even the cashier trying discreetly to get a closer look at his face could put a dent in his good mood, and he graced her with his signature winning smile and a jovial wave before leaving to join the others.

Outside, he found his friends standing to a side, staring in the same direction. Michimiya was craning her neck, tiptoeing for a better glimpse at whatever it was that had caught their attention. 

“What are you looking at?” Oikawa asked. He turned as well, but did not see anything out of the ordinary.

“I thought I saw him…” Michimiya squinted, holding onto his shoulder for support as she stood on her toes again. “The guitarist with orange hair.”

“I saw him too,” Kuroo confirmed. “Hinata from Henjin Combi. He was with Kageyama and a girl with blonde hair.”

“The bands rehearse at the studio, so I wouldn’t be surprised if we run into some of the participants here,” Ennoshita noted.

Oikawa wrinkled his nose.

“Come on, let’s head back before we attract any unwanted attention.” He turned the other direction, and as he spotted the slow grin spreading across Kuroo’s face, he felt his annoyance surge.

“What’s with that 180-degree?” Kuroo jibed. “Just minutes ago, you were all gung-ho about fans.”

“Fans are fans. Trust you to lump them together with work,” Oikawa rolled his eyes, and locked arms with a startled Michimiya, taking the long way back to MPV. “All right, lunch is up, back to the grind, let’s _go_ already. How long do you intend to keep standing around?”

The next time they met up for lunch, Oikawa decided, it would be somewhere further where they could hang out in peace, away from nosy strangers and obligations.

* * *

Everywhere he looked, Hinata was greeted by more pastel colours and hair bobbles in bright shades. To his right were shelves filled to the brim with neatly lined cosmetics. To his left were dainty handbags and rows of keychain mascots of well-loved characters. His nose picked up soft scents from the perfume section behind him, and an energetic pop song filled his ears. He thought of his little sister, and grinned. 

Natsu would _love_ this fashion convenience store.

He poked his head out above a row of beauty masks to check out the rest of the store. He and Kageyama, dressed in dark and scruffy colours, stood out like sore thumbs among the clientele. He did not mind though. Accompanying Yachi on her errand had been his idea.

Yachi was nowhere to be found, and Hinata figured she had gone down to the basement. Kageyama on the other hand was staring at the hair accessories, standing so still he could pass off as a statue. Wondering what was so thought-provoking about hair accessories, Hinata cast his glance down at the beauty masks in front of him. Sleeping masks, hydration masks, lifting masks...he had never known that they came in so many types. He picked up one which claimed to prevent wrinkles. Sneaking a peek at Kageyama again, he snorted a guffaw.

“Hey,” Kageyama said. Hinata nearly dropped the face mask.

“What?” He gulped at the thought of Kageyama having read his mind somehow.

“It’s Yamaguchi’s birthday next week.”

Hinata’s eyebrows arched, and furrowed together as he picked at his mind to recall the date. Between the initial euphoria from the news of the revivals and them finally getting their next song, the days had blurred together, and he ended up having to retrieve his phone for a look at the calendar.

“You’re right,” he confirmed, impressed that Kageyama had remembered. “We need to throw a birthday party for him, and invite everyone ever.” A party with friends and delicious food and a huge cake would be just what Yamaguchi needed. Granted, he did look better and happier these days - and Hinata had no doubt that Yamaguchi’s improved mood was mostly thanks to Kageyama - but who could say no to a party? Hinata could think of no better way to thank him for all he had done for Henjin Combi. “And we gotta invite Tsukishima too. Think he’d come if we asked?”

Kageyama snapped out of his trance, and shot a sharp glare at him.

“No.”

“Why not?” Hinata frowned back. “Think of how happy Yamaguchi would be!”

Kageyama’s scowl dulled into a moody gaze. 

“His band leader’s one of the guest judges, remember?” He pointed out. “If word got out, it’d hurt our chances.”

That hit the brakes on Hinata’s excitement. The news Ennoshita had shared with them the day before came back to him, and his initial eagerness seeped out of his shoulders. He poked at his brain in an attempt to find some way around it, but had to concede that Kageyama had a point. With a mental apology to Yamaguchi, he reluctantly dropped the thought.

“And there’s no need for a big party,” Kageyama continued. “Yamaguchi doesn’t even like them.”

“You can’t celebrate birthdays without parties!” Hinata was affronted. Inviting Tsukishima might be out of the question, but that did not mean they had to toss the party out the window. “How about a small gathering? We can invite Johzenji Monkies. He and Misaki look close.”

Kageyama thought it through, and shrugged.

“Sure.”

“And Iron Wall too,” Hinata added. “He’s hung out with Futakuchi before.”

“You just want to invite Aone and Koganegawa. Don’t decide for Yamaguchi who to invite to his party.”

“Hey, they’re our friends too,” Hinata pointed out as he made his way over to Kageyama. “And it’s not like we can invite Suga or Noya if we’re gonna invite Monkies, so this works, right?” 

Kageyama merely gave an indistinct grunt, the hair accessories absorbing his attention again. Hinata followed his gaze, taking in the staggering variety of hair bands, scrunchies and hair pins. His eyes stopped on a small compartment of hair ties, coloured in an eye-popping shade of orange, and right away he understood why Kageyama had been so enthralled by them.

“That reminds me. Yamaguchi lost his lucky hair tie, the orange one he got from Natsu. He’s still kind of bummed out about that. I told Natsu, but now that I think about it, it’d make him way happier to get one from you.”

“What makes you think I’ll buy him a hair tie?” Kageyama eyed him.

“Because you L-O-V--”

Kageyama stabbed his elbow into Hinata’s ribs. Hinata doubled over with a choked gasp, but did not retaliate. The rising blush on Kageyama’s panicked face was well worth his misery.

“Fine, don’t buy him a hair tie,” Hinata managed to grin, and narrowly dodged a second whack from Kageyama. “Anyway, what should we do for his party?”

The grimace faded from Kageyama’s lips. He folded his arms, and stared at the ground. Sensing that he needed a little help, Hinata decided to start the ball rolling.

“Karaoke?” 

Kageyama shook his head.

“Nothing that strains Yamaguchi’s voice.” 

“Err, pool?”

“Yamaguchi doesn’t know how to play pool.”

“Okay…” Hinata bumped his knuckle against his head to get the suggestions flowing. “How about a get-together at the bar? The one we always go to for after-parties.”

“No alcohol.”

Hinata threw his hands up.

“You decide, then!” 

“The party was your idea,” Kageyama retorted, but appeared to have taken up the mantle anyway, judging from the pronounced furrows on his forehead. His eyes remained fixated on the hair ties, and he was so deep in thought that all Hinata could coax out of him were a few vague hums. He did not even notice Yachi returning to them, and Hinata had to yank him back to earth with a tap on his arm.

“We were talking about Yamaguchi’s birthday,” Hinata explained when Yachi tilted her head at them. “It’s next week.”

“Really!?” She exclaimed. “We need to organize a birthday party for him. Why didn’t he tell us sooner?”

“He probably forgot. I’ll bet you anything the revivals are all he’s got in his head right now,” Hinata grinned, thinking back on Yamaguchi’s renewed enthusiasm for Rock 54. Whatever it was that Kageyama had done to alleviate Yamaguchi’s stress, it had worked, and these days Hinata often found himself being swept along by the energy Yamaguchi brought to practice, and his anticipation for their new song. 

Hearing Yamaguchi sing during their morning session, seeing his freckled cheeks all lit up with confidence, Hinata had gotten the chills. 

Yamaguchi had never looked cooler.

“What do you suggest we do?” Kageyama turned to Yachi.

“We are throwing a party for him, right?” Yachi looked between them, and when they affirmed with a nod, she hesitated. “Should we keep it a small occasion among ourselves? That way, we won’t take up too much time. Or would you be willing to take time off from practice for a bigger party?”

“The bigger the party, the better! Well...as much as I want to say that, he--” Hinata jerked his chin towards Kageyama “--thinks otherwise.”

“We can spare time for the party,” Kageyama clarified. “We were considering inviting Johzenji Monkies and Iron Wall.”

“I thought you didn’t want to invite Iron Wall!” Hinata prodded him.

“I never said that.”

“13 people...we’ll need a big place,” Yachi murmured to herself, already looking up possible venues on her phone. “How about a restaurant? If the party’s in the afternoon, we could find a place with a nice lunch deal.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Hinata admitted, thankful that Yachi was around to help out. “I was going to suggest karaoke or just hanging out at the bar, but as usual Kageyama has opinions about everything.”

“What’s the point of a party which Yamaguchi can’t enjoy?” Kageyama grumbled. “At least Yachi’s suggestion is sensible.”

“You didn’t even come up with anything,” Hinata hit back. 

“Erm, do we want this to be a surprise party, or should we tell Yamaguchi?” Yachi stepped in, hoping to ease the conversation back on track before they started bickering. 

“We’ll tell him. He’ll probably give a million excuses, but he’s getting that party.” Hinata could already imagine Yamaguchi’s flustered response. 

Kageyama’s eyes widened and the doubt on his face made clear the second thoughts he had.

“If Yamaguchi doesn’t want the party,” he began, “then we shouldn’t--”

“Birthdays need parties!” Hinata protested impatiently. 

“We’ll talk to him together,” Yachi reassured as she led them out of the store. “If he doesn’t want a party, we can still buy him a cake at least. I hope he agrees to it though. It’d be our first time celebrating his birthday together as a band. We can ask him if there’s anywhere he wants to go.”

“Exactly.” Hinata knocked his elbow into Kageyama’s side. “Don’t you want to celebrate his birthday?”

“...’course I do,” Kageyama mumbled, but the crease between his eyebrows did not go away. 

“Then, that’s settled. We’ll convince Yamaguchi to have a party, figure out venues and stuff, and then invite Iron Wall and Johzenji Monkies,” Hinata beamed, and began to lead the way. “Let’s talk to him when we get back.”

Kageyama came up beside him, and narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t push him if he doesn’t want the party. You have a bad habit of forcing people into doing things your way.”

“I don’t--”

Hinata stopped mid-retort, and Yachi yelped as she walked right into him. Frowning, he stared to his left and cocked his head.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked as Yachi regarded him with concern.

“...I thought I heard the Grand Judge’s voice,” Hinata said. He peered into the distance but found no sign of Oikawa on the sidewalk, which was starting to fill with the lunchtime crowd.

“Your hearing’s going. Egoist is in Minato. There’s no way he’s here.” Kageyama brushed past him and walked ahead. “Get moving, we need to head back for practice.”

“But I heard him loud and clear!” Hinata insisted as he sped up after Kageyama. “Yachi, you heard him too, right?”

Yachi managed a weak smile.

“No, sorry…”

Hinata slouched, bracing himself for a tongue lashing from Kageyama. The silence stretched a little too long, and he lifted his head to see Kageyama looking to his left, paying extra attention to each eatery they passed by. Realizing that Kageyama was checking out the signboards outside the eateries, Hinata grinned, and dropped their argument so that he could pitch in and help pick the party venue.

Every step along the way back yielded promising options, and Hinata had a tough time narrowing his choices down to two ramen places and a seafood place. Yachi pointed out a donburi place across the road which was popular, going by the snaking queue at its entrance. Kageyama, for reasons known only to himself, thought that a fast food restaurant would suffice. Hinata could scarcely believe his ears.

“Are you worried about overspending...?” Yachi treaded carefully. “Just let me know the budget you have in mind, and I’ll find a nice place.”

“Who even celebrates birthdays in a fast food restaurant!?” Hinata cut straight to the point in exasperation. “I can’t believe you.”

Kageyama’s face had gone a dark shade of red.

“Yamaguchi likes fries, okay!?”

By the time they returned however, they were unable to reach an agreement, and so made up their mind to ask Yamaguchi. As Hinata entered the lobby, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket with a text message from Koganegawa.

 _good deal_ , Koganegawa promised, following up with a photo of a lunch promotion at a yakiniku restaurant not far from here. A lightbulb went off in Hinata’s head.

“That’s it!” He burst out, and everyone in his vicinity jumped. “Yakiniku. Let’s have yakiniku!”

* * *

His bandmates were something else.

Once Yamaguchi had given his okay for the party - though to Kageyama, it had seemed more like he had been talked into saying yes - Hinata, Tanaka and Yachi took it upon themselves to plan an amazing party for him, and dedicated their free time to working out the finer details. Naturally Kageyama had been involved from the get go, though Hinata and Tanaka’s resourcefulness and Yachi’s organization meant that most of the planning had been well taken care of, with little need for him to step in.

Hinata had later learned from Aone that Futakuchi’s birthday fell on the same day, and as the event grew into a joint celebration, the guys from Iron Wall were roped in to help out. In no time, the restaurant was booked, and the invitations were sent out. Everything was set for Yamaguchi and Futakuchi’s birthday party.

Well, almost.

Staring ahead, Kageyama fiddled with a button on the vest he was wearing as Yachi helped roll up his long sleeves. Beneath his expressionless mask, desperate gift-hunting plans flitted in and out of his harried mind. There were just two days left till the party.

And he still did not have a birthday gift ready.

Where had the time gone? Not into practice, that much he was sure. Rehearsals had been going well enough that he had found himself with plenty of free time, and when the party idea had been floated, he had made up his mind that he would find something that was practical, meaningful and unique. Something Yamaguchi would love. With high hopes and time on his side, he had embarked on his search, certain that he would find the perfect gift soon enough.

The first few days had seen him wandering around the stores nearby, only to return empty-handed. He had refused to let it get to him, naively thinking that he simply needed to go further and check out more places. When Tanaka had mentioned he was going to pick up Yamaguchi’s gift, he had leapt at the chance to come along, and had followed him into a store owned by a good friend which specialised in second-hand concert goods. 

“I’ve got just the thing for you! It’s a good thing you called early. I’ve had to turn away two people who wanted it,” The store owner, a jolly guy with curly hair, had brought out a black t-shirt with the text ‘MOONRISE over Budoukan’ emblazoned on it. “Here you go, one L-size, never worn.”

“I owe you, man.” The eager grin on Tanaka’s face had made plain his glee over his find. He had later mused to Kageyama. “I heard from Hinata that he’s close to Tsukishima Kei, so I figured he’d want something from one of MOONRISE’s lives. Don’t suppose he’s already got the t-shirt?”

“He doesn’t. He’ll love it.” Kageyama had meant it. 

Next, he had accompanied Hinata to a department store, where Hinata had picked out a pair of branded sneakers.

“He runs around a lot on stage, so I thought about getting something comfy for his feet. I hear this brand’s pretty durable too,” had been Hinata’s reasoning. Kageyama was still pissed off that he had not thought of it himself.

For a while, he had derived cold comfort from knowing that Yachi had also not yet found a gift. They would often split off from the group after lunch to check out clothes and accessories, and one time, he had caved from the frustration and spilled to her his difficulty with finding a nice gift. The open surprise on her face had said it all.

“You and Yamaguchi are close, so I thought for sure you already knew what to get for him.” Yachi had rubbed the back of her head before smiling at him. “There’s still time, so don’t fret too much about it, okay?” 

Kageyama had nodded even as his discouragement continued to weigh down on his shoulders. By the time Yachi had settled on a present - a black face mask, and another mask with a cute cartoon dog mouth on it - he was still at a loss over what to get for Yamaguchi.

Almost one whole week of aimless window shopping, of exploring half of Shibuya, and of endless discussion with Hinata, and he had nothing to show for his efforts. Almost one whole week, wasted. His fingers plucked harder at the button.

“Done.” Yachi’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Now the sleeves won’t get in the way when you play.”

Kageyama looked into the mirror, registering his own reflection for the first time. Drawing inspiration from an animated MV for their song, Yachi had brought them to a fashion store specialising in suits, and had picked out a white shirt, a black vest and suit pants for him. He raised his arms high and tested a few stretches.

“What do you think? Yachi waited for his appraisal.

“They’re fine,” Kageyama said. He had had his doubts about playing drums in formal wear, but the clothes fitted perfectly, and were more comfortable than he had expected. In the mirror, he caught sight of Tanaka’s reflection emerging from the fitting room, pulling a black blazer over his shirt. Tanaka grabbed one of the hats on display and slipped it on, and as he sauntered towards them, Kageyama thought Tanaka carried the look better than he did. He watched Tanaka’s reflection wink at him, giving him a finger gun. Kageyama snorted.

“Looking good!” Tanaka gave him the thumbs up as he rested an arm on Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“You too,” Kageyama offered. Yachi briefly fussed over Tanaka’s appearance, straightening this and that before bounding away to check on Hinata and Yamaguchi. Tanaka attempted to put the hat on Kageyama, only for Kageyama to wave it away.

“How’s it going?” Tanaka asked, returning the hat to its display. When Kageyama responded with a vacant stare, he continued. “Yamaguchi’s gift. Hinata said you’re still looking.”

Kageyama’s shoulders sagged as he let out a long, disheartened exhale, causing Tanaka to raise an eyebrow.

“...you gotta hurry. The party’s in two days.”

As if he did not already know that. As if he had not been spending his nights cracking his head over it, walking through aisles and aisles of stuff until he had gotten fed up. 

“I’ve looked all week, but I don’t know what to get for him.”

“Still?” Hinata’s voice rang out, and they jolted. Whirling round, Kageyama found Hinata standing with his hands on his hips and glaring at him, the clothes he was supposed to change into hanging off his right arm.

“Why’re you here?” Kageyama frowned. 

“The fitting rooms are full,” Hinata snapped. He raised his hand and motioned to Kageyama. “Come here.”

“Why?”

Hinata jutted his finger at the display case next to him.

“Because in case you haven’t noticed, they sell accessories here too. Yamaguchi’s changing, so stop looking and come here. He likes bracelets and rings and stuff, right?” He pointed at a ring in the case. “How’s that one?”

Kageyama would have stood his ground, if not for Tanaka grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him towards Hinata and the case. He barely spared a glance at the ring.

“He already has that.”

“What about this?” Tanaka pointed to a bracelet with a crescent moon-shaped pendant. Irritation spiked within Kageyama.

“I’m not buying him anything with a moon on it,” he bit out from the side of his mouth. “There’s nothing here I can get for him. I’ve looked already.”

Tanaka regarded him with silent bewilderment while chagrin flashed over Hinata’s features.

“This is the 45th shop you’ve checked out!” Hinata hissed. “At this rate, you’ll be the only one at the party without a present for him--”

“Shut up if you’re not going to help,” Kageyama snarled. Undeterred, Hinata fixed him with an unimpressed stare, tapping his foot against the floor. Kageyama faltered, and worried his lower lip. 

“I just--” He dipped his head. “Fuck, I just want him to like my gift…”

Hinata and Tanaka exchanged glances.

“Listen,” Tanaka placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “A while back, we asked Yamaguchi if there was anything he wanted, and he said he would be happy with whatever we got for him. He’s not a picky guy.”

“So just get him something you think he’ll like,” Hinata added. “You need to worry less. Otherwise your whole face will get all wrinkly and Yamaguchi won’t lik--” he froze as Kageyama shot a threatening glower at him “--won’t think you’re cool anymore.” He corrected hastily. “Anyway, Yamaguchi was checking out this really cool-looking jacket at the entrance. Why don’t you buy that for him?”

“He already has 5 jackets. Why would he want another?” Kageyama grumbled. Just get Yamaguchi something he might like...easy for them to say. They weren’t the ones who had only two days to buy a nice present for the guy they liked. Glaring resentful daggers into the back of Hinata’s head, he dragged his feet as he followed Hinata and Tanaka, and regrouped with Yachi and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was standing with his back to them, fully focused on the mirror as Yachi helped adjusted bits of his outfit.

“Hey, hot stuff!” Hinata crowed as Tanaka gave a low whistle.

Yamaguchi turned around, sheepish and grinning, and Kageyama stopped in his tracks. Yamaguchi’s crisp suit fitted him in all the right places, emphasizing his broad shoulders and his waist. In contrast, his ponytail had gotten dishevelled when he was changing his clothes, and his tie was a mess, though they only added on to his charms. Catching the slight blush on Yamaguchi’s embarrassed face, Kageyama’s cheeks flared. He burned with the need to reach over and adjust Yamaguchi’s tie.

To bury his fingers into Yamaguchi’s warm hair and redo his ponytail.

To run his hands over Yamaguchi’s chest and smoothen out his shirt and feel his heartbeat beneath his own fingers...

He swallowed, and gestured vaguely at Yamaguchi.

“Nice,” he coughed out. As soon as it left his mouth, he wanted to slap himself.

Yamaguchi gave him that bashful, toothy, _gorgeous_ smile, and his mind went a sweet, euphoric blank.

“You look good too,” Yamaguchi said. Heat surged through Kageyama’s body. “I mean, your clothes look good. ...I mean you look nice in those clothes! Really nice. ...yeah.” 

Seeing the colour on Yamaguchi’s cheeks deepen as he gave a shy laugh, Kageyama’s own face grew even warmer. He had never known it was possible to feel so much happiness from a few simple words. Before he could return the compliment, Yachi called out to Yamaguchi.

“Do you want to try this tie?” She asked, holding up a maroon tie against the black one Yamaguchi was wearing.

“Sure,” Yamaguchi replied. Kageyama watched on sadly as Yamaguchi turned away from him. 

An elbow dug into Kageyama’s ribs, plunging him back into reality.

“‘Nice’?” Hinata repeated incredulously. A different sort of heat - that of utter mortification - overcame Kageyama. “Seriously, Kageyama?”

“ _Shut. Up._ ”

Having settled their outfits, they went back to the studio and resumed practice. Kageyama found his focus returning to Yamaguchi ever so often, taking in his back as he delivered one outstanding performance after another, taking in the attentiveness in his eyes as he accepted advice on his singing, taking in the relaxed smile on his lips as he joked with the others. When Yamaguchi was not busy exchanging feedback with Hinata and Tanaka, he would come over to the drums to chat.

“Any tips for me?” Yamaguchi grinned when Kageyama shook his head. “Are you sure? No need to be shy.”

Kageyama’s lips curved into a faint grin. 

“You’re doing fine, but don’t even think of slacking off. How’s that for a tip?”

“Yes, sir.” The sound of Yamaguchi’s laughter was pure bliss to Kageyama’s ears. 

After practice, and this time for sure, he would do everything in his power to hunt down that perfect gift.

As the session came to an end, Yachi left first, followed by Hinata and Tanaka. Kageyama took his time packing up, until he noticed that Yamaguchi had stayed behind to wait for him.

“I won’t be heading back so soon,” Kageyama informed. “You should go back first.”

“It’s cool. I’ll wait,” Yamaguchi smiled, and Kageyama’s chest clenched. He had to admit that he had missed walking with Yamaguchi back to the hotel. Seeing him, with his eyes all lit up as he looked forward to spending time alone with Kageyama, made it even tougher to turn him down.

“There’s somewhere else I have to go. Alone,” Kageyama wavered as Yamaguchi’s smile faded a little. “...I might take a while.”

“Got it,” Yamaguchi nodded. He tried to sound upbeat, but the disappointment in his downcast gaze tugged at Kageyama’s heartstrings. As Kageyama fumbled for a reply, Yamaguchi looked up at him again. “Erm, are you...okay? If there’s something on your mind, we could talk about it…? Only if you want to, of course.”

Kageyama paused, and shook his head with a soft smile. Yamaguchi’s concern for him warmed him from within.

“No, I’m fine. I won’t take long,” he promised. “...later.”

“Okay. See you,” Yamaguchi beamed back. “...don’t stay out too long.” With a wave, he turned around and left. Kageyama waited till Yamaguchi closed the door before opening a map of the city on his phone.

He had slightly over a day left. It was do or die.

He passed over the stores he had already been to, deciding that he would give other places a chance. He stopped by the CD store, a handful of clothing shops, and even a bookstore, but no matter where he went, the result - or lack thereof - was the same. He walked until he lost track of the time, and when he checked his phone again, he came to an abrupt stop. Most stores were already beginning to close up shop. Another day had gone.

Head bowed in defeat, he shuffled back to the hotel. He thought about that bracelet with the crescent moon accessory which Tanaka had showed him. It was too late now, so he would have to drop by the store the next day. He had neither the time nor luxury to get hung up about stupid little moon-shaped details.

The orange hair ties surfaced in his mind next. He paused and, after a quick check of the time, made a brisk detour towards the fashion convenience store.

With less than 15 minutes to go till closing time, the store was empty save for him and two salespersons. He responded with a gruff nod to the salespersons’ cheerful “Welcome!”, shaking his head when they offered their help. In place of the saccharine pop song which had been blaring over the speakers on their first visit, a soft song filled its interiors, which seemed bigger now that the store was devoid of the daytime crowd. He let his feet lead him straight to the hair accessories.

There, it caught his eye; a tiny, unassuming speck of dark blue in the mass of orange hair ties. Unbidden, an image of Yamaguchi holding the blue hair tie between his lips appeared behind Kageyama’s eyelids, his gaze lowered as he gathered his hair into a half-ponytail. Yamaguchi dropped the hair tie into his free hand, and Kageyama was spellbound as he watched Yamaguchi tie up his hair in one swift, practised movement. 

Kageyama opened his eyes, and the image in his head changed. They were on the stage now, and Yamaguchi stood with his back to him, arms outstretched and microphone in hand.

“Are you ready!?” He heard Yamaguchi yell at their screaming fans. He saw exhilaration painted on Yamaguchi’s glowing cheeks. From the drums, he spotted the hair tie in Yamaguchi’s hair, its treble clef-shaped ornament catching the stage lights, shining like the star Yamaguchi was. 

Kageyama picked up the blue hair tie, and approached the counter. 

He could hardly wait to see the look on Yamaguchi’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...boy, and I thought chapter 22 was tough. 
> 
> I had a really, REALLY rough start to the year, milled around for months fighting negativity and recovering from writing burnout, and only started picking myself up in April. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve had to rewrite this chapter…and it was hard. Really hard. Chapter 23 became that tall, tall wall looming before me. 
> 
> Then one evening, I hit on a really minor and silly idea. And after that? The writing went smoothly. I saw the other side of the wall, and wrote the rest of this chapter in less than two weeks. 
> 
> I did it. 
> 
> If you stayed with this fic, kept it in your bookmarks and subscriptions, believed that it would come back one day...you are the best. I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you for sticking with me. <3
> 
> And this has taken me way too long that it's unforgivable--but please check out this amazing [comic](http://zstrashblog.tumblr.com/post/154554380224/read-l-r-based-on-quantizes-fic-take-my-hand) Ru drew!! Thank you so much, Ru!! <3 Looking at this scene now feels nostalgic... 
> 
> So! BIRTHDAY PARTY. Chapter 23 was supposed to be longer originally with the party and everything but then the chapter would get WAY massive and so I broke it up in two. I'm working on it as we speak, and if all goes well, I hope to have an update ready next month!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 23. Not a lot happens here, but just being able to get back into it was a huge step up. As usual, if you liked this chapter, please leave a comment! Please feel free to come yell at me for how long it's taken hahaha, I'd love to hear from you!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you all for coming today. I really appreciate it, and I hope you’ll enjoy yourselves, have lots of fun, and eat lots of good food. Over to you, Futakuchi.”
> 
> “Just for the record, I’m forever 20. The spread looks great, and I’m starving,” he deadpanned, and the crowd laughed again. “Let’s eat.”
> 
> \---
> 
> The big day is finally here.

“--and if you’d like to order extra meat or drinks, just press the button on the wall closest to your table, and we’ll attend to you shortly.”

“All right, thank you.” Yachi raised her voice above the din, though she was quickly drowned out by the booming laughter from Iron Wall’s table. The server bowed, and Yamaguchi noticed that she was smiling as she took her leave. The corners of his own mouth lifted upwards. One sweeping glance around the room that his friends had booked for the party was all he needed to know that he and Yachi had been the only ones listening to the server. 

“Can we start already?” Hinata returned to their table from Iron Wall’s. “I can’t wait anymore!”

“Just a sec,” Tanaka pushed himself up. A loud chorus of groans joined Hinata, and Tanaka flailed an arm in an attempt to get them to quieten down. “You can’t start a party without a toast to the birthday kids! Hey, Yamaguchi, Futakuchi.” He extended his hands towards them. “Give us a few words!”

Yamaguchi got to his feet right away. Futakuchi kept waving Tanaka off, rolling his eyes when his own bandmates started shaking his shoulders and slapping his back and urging him to go. He sighed and stood up when Tanaka and Yamaguchi started approaching him.

“Fine,” he said to Yamaguchi. “You first.”

“You get 2 minutes,” Terushima hollered from the back.

“One minute’s all we need,” Yamaguchi promised with a grin, and laughter filled the room. “Thank you all for coming today. I really appreciate it, and I hope you’ll enjoy yourselves, have lots of fun, and eat lots of good food. Over to you, Futakuchi.”

Futakuchi’s bandmates cheered as he stepped forward, smiling and waving with all the charisma of a seasoned rock star.

“Just for the record, I’m forever 20. The spread looks great, and I’m starving,” he deadpanned, and the crowd laughed again. “Let’s eat.”

The walls shook with their bellows of approval. Tanaka raised his beer can as he led the room in a high-spirited toast to Yamaguchi and Futakuchi, and soon the room was filled with noisy banter and the mouthwatering scent of beef and offals sizzling on the grills. Each band had a table to themselves, though it did not take long for people to start hopping tables and mingling around. While Hinata and Tanaka made rounds, Yamaguchi was content with staying at their own table with Kageyama and Yachi, minding the grill and making small talk with friends who came by.

“Happy birthday, Yamaguchi!” Yachi was the first to give Yamaguchi his present. She had waited until just the three of them were left at the table to hand him his gift, which he happily accepted. “May all your wishes come true!”

Tanaka also returned briefly to pass his gift and well wishes on to Yamaguchi. After making sure that Yamaguchi was eating well and having fun, Tanaka stole a beef tongue from Hinata’s plate.

“Hey!” Hinata roared. “That was mine!”

“You snooze, you lose!” Tanaka said, dashing over to Johzenji Monkies’ table and leaving Hinata fuming in his wake. 

“At least I have one more.” Hinata gnashed his teeth, and hunched protectively over his plate. Yamaguchi looked on with a mix of amusement and sympathy.

“I’ll look after it for you,” Yamaguchi volunteered. With a sullen nod, Hinata passed his plate to him. “Don’t forget to come back for it.”

“You’re a champ.” Hinata relaxed, knowing that his precious last slice was in Yamaguchi’s vigilant care. He stood up and squeezed behind an annoyed Kageyama for his bag. Pulling out a larger-than-expected box, he handed it to Yamaguchi. “Here’s my gift. Happy birthday again!”

“Thanks--” Yamaguchi’s voice caught in his throat. His eyes bulged at the box. On the wrapping paper, rows of Tsukishima’s bored face looked back at him. Yamaguchi let out an undignified snort. His body began to tremble with soundless chortles.

“How’d you even--” he cracked up, clutching his sides. Just as his guffaws settled, one peek at Tsukishima’s heads on the wrapping was all it took to set him off again. “What the hell…!?”

“We couldn’t get the guy himself to come, but I figured he’d want to be here in spirit.” Hinata grinned, kicking Kageyama in his scramble to get to Yamaguchi’s side. He picked up the box, put it next to Yamaguchi’s face, and spoke in the most condescending tone he could manage. “Yamaguchi, birthday parties are lame. Yamaguchi, beef is lame and that’s why I don’t eat it and that’s why I’m a freaking giraffe. Yamaguchi--”

“ _Hinata_!” Yamaguchi shrieked. His stomach hurt from laughing at Hinata’s terrible impression of Tsukishima, and when he could finally breathe again, he had to wipe the tears streaming from his eyes. Hinata jiggled the box, and Yamaguchi swiped it back. He turned the box over, feeling its weight in his hands. “Shoes?”

“You’ll see,” Hinata responded with a bright grin.

“Tsukki’s going to have so much to say about you and Kageyama using his face to wrap shoes.”

“Hey, it’s 100% my idea! Came up with it, copied his face from some blog page, printed everything, and did the wrapping all by myself. Anyway, are you gonna take a pic?” Hinata placed the gift on the table, changing its position as he tried to find a flattering angle. “Do it! I wanna hear what he says.” Standing up, he reached over and tapped Kageyama on the top of his head. His voice dropped to a whisper as he teased Kageyama, and Yamaguchi only managed to catch a part of Hinata’s question.

“--and what’s taking you so long? Just how long are you planning to hold on to it?”

Kageyama’s already gloomy expression soured. He snatched Hinata’s last beef tongue and ate it.

Hinata screamed.

“No!!” He wailed, beating Kageyama on the back. “Thief!”

Yamaguchi spotted a light smirk emerging on Kageyama’s face as he chewed slowly and without remorse, ignoring Hinata’s non-stop howling and slapping. Some of the other band members had turned around to see what the fuss was about, and in the end Yachi placated the otherwise inconsolable Hinata by ordering more beef tongues. Once the server left, Hinata zipped over to Monkies’ table, his earlier misery seemingly forgotten as he plunged, headfirst and all smiles, into the rowdy drinking game there.

Yamaguchi glanced over at Kageyama with a wry grin.

“That was uncalled for.” He could not keep out the amusement from his voice.

Kageyama made a face, but the smirk was back on his lips as he met Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“You think it’s funny,” Kageyama observed. 

A laugh escaped Yamaguchi’s lips.

“I feel bad for him.”

“You didn’t deny it was funny.” Kageyama’s eyes sparkled, which made Yamaguchi laugh again.

“Why are you so mean to him?” 

“Does it bother you?”

“Well…” Yamaguchi’s grin widened. “Not really.”

“Good, because I’m not going to stop.” Kageyama took a slice of freshly cooked beef from the grill, and placed it on Yamaguchi’s plate. He picked a smaller slice for himself, examined it, and then reached into his bag for a small black box, which was topped off with an orange ribbon. Facing Yamaguchi, he hesitated before holding out the gift. “...for you.”

Yamaguchi blinked. His head swiveled towards the gift Hinata had given him, and back to the small box in Kageyama’s hands. He had assumed that Hinata and Kageyama had pooled money to buy one gift for him, just as they had always done for his past birthdays, and yet, right in front of him was something Kageyama had bought specially for him. His eyes grew rounder and rounder as he gawked at the gift, until it hit him that he should stop staring and accept it. 

He reached out, and wavered. Kageyama shoved the gift into his grasp.

“Ah...thank you!” Yamaguchi managed to get his voice working, his brain still struggling to come to terms with the fact that Kageyama had gotten a present _just_ for him.

Kageyama nodded with an inaudible mumble, and an awkward silence fell over them. Yamaguchi racked his brains for something to say, but was soon spared the trouble when Misaki and her bandmates dropped by with a present and well wishes for him. Relief, and a touch of disappointment, flooded him as he stood up to congratulate them on getting through Round 5 the week before.

“You guys were great! I couldn’t take my eyes off the screen the whole time you were on. Kageyama and I voted for you,” Yamaguchi gushed. Kageyama was back to his calm, collected self as he shook hands with them and commended their superb performance. 

Misaki accepted his and Kageyama’s compliments with a dazzling smile, while her bandmates regarded them with gaping mouths.

“Wow…thanks, seriously.” Terushima scratched his cheek. Bobata and Futamata were at a complete loss for words, and could only express their gratitude through vigorous nodding.

Futakuchi, Moniwa and Koganegawa showed up next, and Moniwa had the honours of passing their gift to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi took the chance to present Futakuchi with the gift - a pair of earphones from Futakuchi’s favourite brand, and a small pack of sour gummies - which he and the others had gotten for him.

“Happy 20th birthday,” Yamaguchi joked.

Futakuchi snickered and took it with a wordless grin, waving it in appreciation. As they sat down to talk, the server entered with a plate of beef tongues. Hinata flew over to their table with a gleeful hoot, and wasted no time piling the beef tongues onto the grill. Soon the aroma had everyone swarming towards Henjin Combi’s tables, joining Tanaka in his chant praising the heavenly indulgence. Yamaguchi had to scoot in to make space for them, until his and Kageyama’s shoulders were touching.

“Sorry,” he squeaked, trying not to lean any further into Kageyama’s space. Kageyama’s only response was a rigid nod.

Oblivious to their discomfort, the rest of the table were chatting away, sharing stories from the previous dress rehearsal. Apparently, Kawatabi from wakunans! and Towada from Ougisama, infamous for their on-off friendship, were back to being best pals again, only to be tragically separated when Ougisama got kicked out of Round 5. 

“Kawatabi’s beyond devastated.” Moniwa contemplated his beer with a grave frown.

“Yeah, but It’s not like we’ve seen the last of Ougisama, right?” Bobata said. Yamaguchi noticed that Bobata had turned his focus towards him and his bandmates. As the topic centered on the revivals, Koganegawa joined forces with Bobata and they tried not-so-discreetly to fish for more information from Yamaguchi and his bandmates. Their valiant efforts saw limited results. Yamaguchi was not about to humour them, and Tanaka was sober enough to clamp up in Kageyama’s presence. Hinata, though, often teetered too close to spilling everything, stopped only by the murderous glares Kageyama kept throwing his way.

At some point, Aone had taken over the grill. He spoke little, preferring to listen to their laidback chatter and cook meat for anyone who wanted more. Once in a while he would let out low rumbling chuckles at the side-splitting jokes and stories, and nod along in sympathy at the occasional rant. Every time Moniwa, Terushima and Yachi offered to help, he shook his head with a smile, and added more food to their plates.

Yachi, too, seemed content to keep to herself at first, until her band members and Misaki coaxed her out of her shell. The other guys were eager to get to know her better, firing off one query after another about her work as Henjin Combi’s manager. The questions thickened when she unwittingly revealed that she had worked for Karasuno at one point, and Yamaguchi and the rest kept a watchful eye, ready to intervene if the endless attention proved overwhelming for her. By the end of it, Yachi had flopped back into her seat, exhausted. 

Yamaguchi refilled her cup of tea, and pushed it towards her.

“Thank you…” Yachi sighed, spent, and inhaled a huge gulp.

Yamaguchi grinned. Between the good food and the hilarious stories being exchanged, he had not had this much fun in a while. He was surrounded by friends new and old, there was dinner with Tsukishima to look forward to afterwards, and Kageyama was right next to him.

This was shaping up to be the best birthday he had ever had.

“You know,” Futakuchi started, prompting Yamaguchi to look at him. “I couldn’t help but notice that you can’t keep your hands off that. Who gave it to you?” He pointed to Kageyama’s gift, which Yamaguchi was holding on to. “Oh wait, let me guess...it’s from Kageyama.”

Yamaguchi kept a straight face, hoping to mask his inner fluster as he muddled around for a comeback. Kageyama had diverted his eyes away. Futakuchi’s smile stretched wider. 

“I thought so. Makes me wonder what’s inside.”

“I know what’s inside.” Yamaguchi felt Kageyama jump when Terushima spoke up. “It’s None of Your Business,” he said. Half the table laughed, and he reached out for high-fives from his bandmates and Tanaka. Misaki made sure to slap him a double. 

Futakuchi shrugged it off, and bent towards Hinata, who was wedged between Koganegawa and Kageyama.

“I don’t suppose you have any idea?”

“Hey!” Moniwa grabbed Futakuchi’s shoulder, sounding panicked. “Cut it out!”

Hinata had a grin matching Futakuchi’s.

“It’s genius, really,” he said as everyone else leaned in. Yamaguchi was torn between letting Hinata talk, or cutting Hinata off with what he hoped would be a well-placed joke about not ruining surprises for other people. He forced himself to speak, but his voice would not cooperate. Gripping the gift, he could only close his eyes in resigned dismay as Hinata trucked on. “I don’t know why Kageyama had to go check out 50 shops for--ow, my _foot_!! What the heck, Kageyama!?”

“Will it fucking kill you to shut up!” Kageyama fumed through gritted teeth. 

A painful silence filled Yamaguchi’s ears. Then, a collective “Oooh!” rose from some of the guys. Next to Yamaguchi, Yachi’s hands had flown up to her lips to muffle a thrilled gasp. Yamaguchi refused to let his eyes meet anyone’s. The heat in his face had better not be a blush. 

Hinata _had_ to be exaggerating about the 50-shops thing.

“I’ve heard enough,” Futakuchi purred, and the rest of the table erupted into a low groan. Moniwa had his face buried in a hand as Aone and Misaki gave him light pats on the shoulder. When the commotion died down and the beef tongues were all snapped up, they split into smaller groups again. Tanaka and Yachi were regaling Terushima and Koganegawa with anecdotes of their days in Karasuno, while Hinata had gone over to share a couple of drinks with Aone and Futakuchi at Iron Wall’s.

Yamaguchi took advantage of his momentary solitude to admire his gifts, lavishing extra attention on the one from Kageyama. Curiosity got the better of him as he brought it to his ear and shook it. Unable to glean any hint, he placed it carefully on his lap, and let his gaze wander over to Kageyama, who was doling out advice on drums and the bass to his utterly engrossed audience. Yamaguchi smiled at the bright glimmer in Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama did not mind that he wasn’t close to Bobata or Futamata or Moniwa. He was discussing music with like-minded people, and relishing every moment of it.

“Room for one more?”

Yamaguchi turned and found Misaki beaming at him, cup of tea in hand. Smiling back, he made space for her.

“Happy birthday again,” she said. He could not be happier being able to chat with her again. With a soft laugh, she pointed to Kageyama’s gift. “I hate to admit it, but Futakuchi and Hinata have made me curious about what’s inside.”

“Me too,” he confessed. “I’m guessing it’s an earring.”

“I’m sure it’s more than an earring. Don’t forget he visited 50 shops to find this for you,” she reminded. An embarrassed wince crossed over Yamaguchi’s features. 

“And I’m sure Hinata was joking about the 50 shops thing. Kageyama has better things to do with his free time.”

“Finding a nice gift for someone who’s important to him...I’d say that’s a good way to spend his time.” Seeing the blush deepen on Yamaguchi’s cheeks, Misaki tittered and fiddled with her cup. “How’re you doing? You must be busy with practice.”

Yamaguchi regarded her with a raised eyebrow, and she merely smiled back. He stole a peek at Kageyama and, upon finding him completely absorbed in his chat with Moniwa and the others, played with the thought of telling her about the revivals. He had come this far without letting it slip, but his willpower was being sorely tested now. He really wanted Misaki to know.

Besides, his mind reasoned, if she already knew, it did not count as blabbing. Ignoring the slight guilt building within his chest, he peeled his gaze away from Kageyama and leaned in towards Misaki.

“Do you know about next week...?”

“The revivals?” Understanding that he could not discuss it freely, she spoke in a soft voice. “It’s an open secret now. Everyone was talking about it non-stop during last week’s rehearsal. We’re all excited to see you and the other bands again! I’m looking forward very much to seeing you on stage again.”

“We’re thrilled to be back too.” Yamaguchi swelled with delight at the thought of all the people he would be able to meet again, from the members of the bands, which had left before them, to the backstage crew, especially Saeko. He wondered if Tanaka had already told her.

“Is the dress rehearsal next Wednesday? What time is it?” Misaki asked. “I’d love to come support you.”

“Same time, same place.” Knowing that she planned to come for their rehearsal galvanised him. When they got back to practice, he was going to redouble his efforts. “It’d be awesome if you could make it. We’ll show you an all-new Henjin Combi.”

“I can’t wait.” Her face shone with unbridled anticipation. “I can’t decide if I want the days to go slower so we’ll both have more time to practice, or if I want them to pass faster so I can watch your performance soon.” Laughing, she raised her cup. “It’s a little early, but welcome back.”

“We still have to get through the revivals though…” Yamaguchi returned the gesture anyway.

“And I have every faith you will,” she said. Her words, delivered without any doubt, brought a heartened smile to Yamaguchi’s face. 

“This time, for sure, let’s meet in the finals.” And this time, for sure, he would keep his promise.

She nodded, her eyes sharpening in response to his challenge. 

“We won’t lose!”

“Neither will we,” he declared, and raised his hand for a high five. The grin on Misaki’s face matched his as their palms met with a satisfying clap.

* * *

The party stretched on till 4:30 pm, and every minute was filled with eating, drinking and non-stop chatting, all the way up to the last toast to Yamaguchi and Futakuchi. Following the others out of the restaurant, Misaki noticed that the sky was getting dark. A chilly wind had picked up, and she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Some of the guys, including Futamata, had had a little too much to drink, and were making a spectacle of themselves as they cracked loud jokes and broke into noisy laughter, drawing looks of disapproval from the other pedestrians. Smiling, she dawdled behind to wait for her bandmates.

“Can you walk, or do you need me to carry you?” She called out to them.

“We’re fine,” Bobata waved. He gritted his teeth as Futamata started struggling against him. “Hey, will you stop squirming!”

“I’m not drunk.” Futamata tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “I can walk.”

“You’re gonna regret this when the hangover hits!”

“I didn’t drink that much! Anyway, where was I…” Futamata drawled as he retraced his thoughts. “Right, Kageyama’s way awesome! I’m going to try out all his tips when we get back.”

Misaki, well-acquainted with Futamata’s begrudging respect for Kageyama, quirked an eyebrow. 

“Is he okay?” She asked, amused.

“He’s become a total fan of Kageyama now.” Bobata rolled his eyes. “Did you know that guy used to play bass?”

“I’m not surprised,” she said. “I heard from Yamaguchi that Kageyama also did backup vocals for their previous band.”

Terushima shook his head.

“Is there nothing that guy can’t do--ow! Futamata, not the foot--!!”

“Guess they don’t call him the King for nothing. He really knows his stuff, I’ll give him that. Hey!” Bobata barked at Futamata, who had managed to jut an elbow into Terushima’s side and forced him to let go. “Stop pushing or we’ll drop you!”

Misaki was about to step up and lend a hand when Koganegawa breezed past her, jogging towards them.

“Need help?” He asked.

“Please,” Bobata said, relieved. “You’re a lifesaver. He’s crap at holding his booze.”

“No big!” Koganegawa wound his arm around Futamata’s waist, hoisting him up and allowing Bobata to get a better grip on him. Futamata made a high-pitched whine of protest, and Bobata continued nagging at him as they bumbled past Misaki. She acknowledged Koganegawa with a smile before falling behind to walk with Terushima.

“I was hoping we could squeeze in a bit of practice before dinner.” Terushima groaned, rubbing his side. “So much for that.”

“I should have kept a closer eye on him.” Misaki said apologetically.

“Nah, someone must have offered him a drink or two. He’s never been the sort of guy to turn people down.” He stared ahead, and his gaze followed Henjin Combi up the stairs of the overhead bridge. “Not that it’s any of my business but...the King and Yamaguchi? And here I thought he and Hinata were closer.”

The mention of their names took her back to the after-party where she had first met Yamaguchi and Kageyama, and the memories brought a smile to her face.

“I’ve known since Round 2 actually.” She had to admit it was nice confirming that their attraction was mutual, even if she didn’t care for Futakuchi’s sneaky ways.

“Really? What’d they play for Round 2?” Terushima’s eyebrows knitted together. “Wow, you knew they were together just from that sappy song? ...no?” He tried to prod her for hints, and when she teased him instead over his apparent concern for them, he dropped the grilling with a shrug of his shoulders. “Anyway, how’re they doing with the revivals? Did you get a chance to ask Yamaguchi?”

“He sounds pretty confident,” she responded, knowing that she could let go of the worries which had lingered at the back of her head since Henjin Combi’s elimination. The Yamaguchi now had come a long way since then. “I’m thinking of going to the dress rehearsal next Wednesday. Do you want to come?”

“You bet,” he said. A brief hush fell over them before he spoke again. “You really like hanging out with Yamaguchi, huh? I saw you chatting with him a couple of times.”

There was no ill will in his tone, just pure curiosity.

“I guess I saw a bit of my old self in him. And don’t think I didn’t see you hanging out with Tanaka the whole time,” she ribbed back. “You two get along so well.”

“He’s nuts, and great!” He said with a bright grin. “Listening to him talk about bass makes me want to pick it up myself. I’m thinking of getting him and Bobata to teach me after Rock 54.”

“I can’t say I know a lot about bass, but Tanaka’s sounds amazing,” she commented, to which he nodded eagerly. “So is Bobata’s. Well, you can’t compare since their play styles are different, but I like both.”

“Moniwa’s is cool too,” he added. “It doesn’t really stand out when you’re listening to Iron Wall, but the whole sound becomes totally different without it.”

“You could say the same for Hanayama from wakunans! too.” She had taken to Moniwa and Hanayama’s bass from the moment she had seen them on stage. Whenever they did their warm-up during sound checks, she would close her eyes, and let the familiar sound transport her back to simpler times in Johzenji Monkies’ old studio in Chiba. 

She wondered if they invoked similar memories in Terushima too. Seeing her chance to approach a long-simmering topic, she asked. 

“And while we’re on the topic of bassists, who’s your favourite? Tanaka?”

He placed his hands into his pockets, and merely gave a slight grin. She decided to answer her own question first.

“I like Seiji’s best.”

“Oh yeah? ...me too.”

His direct admission caught her by surprise. She had been prepared to change the topic if he was reluctant to talk about it, but seeing the calm and thoughtful look on his face, she realized now that he had wanted to talk about Seiji too, but did not know how.

“He always talked about improving his technique but to me, his bass was perfect.” It was all coming back to her—the relaxed practice sessions in their old studio, Seiji’s tendency to re-play parts of songs over and over until he was satisfied with his rendition, him scratching his head and mumbling his thoughts out loud the whole time, Terushima sticking around till late so that they could perfect their play together...all memories she had once held dear, and buried away in the aftermath of their fight. “I did grow up as a singer listening to his bass, so maybe that’s why.”

“Same,” Terushima said. “Bobata’s awesome, but Okudake’s bass is…” He gesticulated, struggling to find the right word. 

“Like home?” She offered.

He pulled a face.

“I’d have picked something that sounds less cheesy, but...yeah. That’s it.” 

Bobata, Futamata and Koganegawa had passed the bridge, making their way towards a pedestrian crossing further ahead. Reaching the bridge, Terushima climbed the stairs in silence, and Misaki followed suit. He waited for her at the landing so that they could walk together.

“Do you still like singing?” He blurted out in one breath. She turned and stared at him.

“What’s this now?” She asked, perplexed. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t like singing.”

“Oh.” Terushima’s reply came out as a relieved exhale, and he lifted his head, as if a heavy burden had been freed from his shoulders. “Good point there.” He grinned so widely that she could not help but laugh.

“If you’re wondering whether you did the right thing by asking me to sing for you, isn’t it a bit late for that now?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle. 

“I was so uncool back then.” The smile faded from his face, and a solemn expression took its place. “I guess I wanted to make it up to Monkies somehow by taking everyone as far as I can in Rock 54.”

Misaki wondered how Seiji would react if he saw Terushima now, a leader slowly coming into his own, picking up the shards of their old dream and reshaping it into something new and wonderful. Smiling, she linked her hands behind her back. 

“I’m sure Seiji’s watching us on TV.”

“You think so?” As he let the words sink in, his face broke into a large, reassured grin. “Do you think he has kids now? Maybe he watches Rock 54 with his family, and brags to them that he used to play bass with the cool big sister and brothers on TV.”

In her head, his words conjured an image of Seiji, winding down after a long day at work and sitting on the couch with his wife and two excitable children. She saw his eyes gleam with quiet pride as he pointed out his old bandmates on TV. She imagined him picking up his phone to vote for them once their performance ended, and trying to talk his wife into doing the same.

“And kids being kids, they’ll probably say he’s lying or something.” Terushima shrugged with a laugh.

“I don’t think they’d be old enough for that,” Misaki giggled.

“You never know. Kids grow up fast these days. Wonder how old they’d be now, if he has them.”

“Less than a year old, at most,” She guessed, and paused. “Shall we go look for him after Rock 54?” The question tumbled out before she could reign it in. Her heart raced, but she steeled herself and continued. “Just to see how he’s doing. We could even talk things out if he’s up for it. And if you’re up for it.” 

Terushima shrugged again, but his soft smile answered her for him. 

“Well, first off, we’ve got to win Rock 54,” he said. “Then we’ll think about redeeming his reputation with his kids.” 

She laughed as she descended the stairs after him.

“Definitely.”

As she gazed out at the sunset-streaked sky to her right, its vibrant colours warmed her to her core.

* * *

As soon as Yamaguchi returned to their room, the first thing he did was to sprawl his gifts on the table, and snatch the clock from the bedside table. Scrutinizing it, he calculated that he would need 10 minutes for the shower, another 5 minutes to get ready, and 20 minutes to get to Shibuya station for his meeting with Tsukki. If he sprinted, he might even be able to cut it down to 15 minutes. That would leave him with half an hour to unwrap his gifts. 

In other words, he had plenty of time.

He zipped over to the couch and plopped himself down, rubbing his hands in glee. Kageyama came over and added two more gifts to the pile.

“Don’t you have to go out in an hour?” Kageyama looked at the clock Yamaguchi had left on the table.

“Yeah, but there’s time.” Yamaguchi waved a hand. “I’ll text Tsukki if I’m going to be late.”

Kageyama stood next to him.

“Can I sit here?”

“Of course,” Yamaguchi beamed. He was keen for someone to share in his excitement, and he especially wanted Kageyama to be present when he opened Kageyama’s gift. Once Kageyama had made himself comfortable, Yamaguchi picked out the biggest gift from Iron Wall to start with. Beneath the green wrapping was a cardboard box, and in it were brand new wireless speakers, and a cloth bag holding something soft.

He took out the packaged speakers, examining them in interest before passing them to Kageyama. While Kageyama looked them over, Yamaguchi peered into the bag, and found what looked like a cushion, covered in blinding gold sequins. He pulled it out and stared at the gigantic “NO” printed on it in an unmatching hue of red. 

He flipped it over. “YES”, with a heart at its end, screamed back at him. 

He flipped it again. “NO”.

“What’s that?” Kageyama frowned. Yamaguchi was sure the colour of his cheeks now rivalled the shade of red of the offending words. “Why does it have ‘yes’ and--”

“No! It’s nothing!!” Yamaguchi stuffed the pillow into the bag and shunted it behind him. Only one person would have the audacity to give something like this to him. “Nothing at all.” The next time he saw Futakuchi, Futakuchi’s head was _his_. “Moving on. I have...25 minutes. 5 minutes wasted on an ugly pillow. Great.”

Breathing out, Yamaguchi began to grow aware of Kageyama’s unmoving eyes on him. Kageyama had been watching and probably listening to him the entire time. His face flared.

“Are you all right?” Kageyama’s eyes dipped to the bag. 

“I’m cool,” Yamaguchi lied, cursing his inclination to babble whenever he got nervous. “It’s just a lame gag gift. So everything’s cool. Nothing to worry about. Okay? Okay.” He grabbed a gift at random, and his fluster and irritation subsided considerably when he saw that he had chosen Monkies’ gift. “Let’s open this.” 

He undid the ribbon and lifted the lid to find a box of tea, a tea tumbler and a birthday card. He picked up the card to admire its pretty cover, which depicted a night sky filled with stars and music notes. It contained handwritten birthday messages from Misaki and her band members.

 _Good luck with the special round_ , Bobata had written in addition to his message, which made Yamaguchi smile. Misaki’s message was the longest as she talked about the tea, a personal favourite of hers for maintaining throat health, and the tumbler for keeping drinks warm in the studios, which could get freezing at times. 

_I’m happy that I still have the chance to give this to you_ , Misaki had written. _All the best_. A comforting warmth spread within Yamaguchi’s chest.

“This is good stuff.” Kageyama sounded impressed as he read the ingredient list on the box of tea. 

“I’m going to try it tomorrow,” Yamaguchi decided. 

“If it’s suitable for your throat, you can bring it to the studio in the tumbler.”

“That’s the plan,” Yamaguchi said, looking down at the four remaining gifts from his own bandmates. He made the easy decision of starting with Hinata’s—he was eager to find out what was within the box of Tsukishima’s faces, even if he had a pretty good idea. He plucked at the wrapping, taking great care not to disfigure any of the faces, a task made harder by the snickers rocking his shoulders every time he met the blank stares of the faces. Kageyama had his head propped on a hand, having gotten bored with waiting.

“This is going to take a while,” Yamaguchi grinned sheepishly. “Did Hinata tell you what’s inside?”

“I know what it is. I was with him when he bought your gift.” Kageyama extended his hand. “Give it to me. I’ll open it for you.”

“No, you’ll just rip the wrapping away. I can’t have you ruining Tsukki’s faces,” Yamaguchi laughed, missing the way Kageyama’s hand faltered a little. “Just a bit more...there.” He felt the adhesive give, and he unfolded the wrapping paper and placed it neatly to a side. “Just as I thought, he gave me sneakers. And wow, these are branded! I have got to treat him to lunch sometime.”

Kageyama frowned.

“He bought them for you. Why do you need to buy him lunch?”

“To thank him for the awesome gift,” Yamaguchi smiled. He wavered between Tanaka and Yachi’s presents, and eventually settled for Yachi’s first. “Don’t worry; I’ll treat you to lunch too. I’m sure your gift will be even more amazing than his.”

Kageyama said nothing. His restless shifting went unnoticed as Yamaguchi opened up Yachi’s gift. 

“Face masks,” Yamaguchi chuckled as he picked up the one with the cartoon dog mouth. “These are perfect. I’ve been thinking about getting one so people don’t keep staring at me. It’d make going out by myself less awkward.” 

“I’ve noticed people looking at us when we’re outside,” Kageyama said. “It’s annoying.”

“We are sort of famous now,” Yamaguchi reminded. “It’s all part of the package.” He donned the face mask, snapping a selfie to show Tsukishima later. Glancing over at Kageyama, he spotted the tender smile on Kageyama’s lips, and his own grin widened behind the mask.

“What’s so funny?” He chuckled.

“Nothing. The mask is cute,” Kageyama said. “Suits you.”

“So you’re saying I’m cute?” Yamaguchi asked before he could stop himself. 

Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up. Instead of the swift rebuttal Yamaguchi had expected, he leaned back into the couch. He crossed his arms. He blinked a few times, opened and closed his mouth, and threw a hand around in vague gestures. Yamaguchi’s pulse accelerated as he was caught between awkwardness and amusement, having never seen Kageyama at such a complete loss for words before.

“...you know what I mean,” Kageyama finally got out, and nodded at the rest of Yamaguchi’s gifts. “Aren’t you going to open those? You’ve only got 10 minutes.”

Yamaguchi was still smiling as he took off the face mask. He wanted badly to say that no, he didn’t know what Kageyama meant by that. He wanted to keep prodding Kageyama for answers until he got annoyed, but Kageyama had a point. Yamaguchi’s pressing questions would have to wait for another day. He almost wished he didn’t have to go.

“Of course I will,” he said. “I’m not leaving until I open your gift.”

“Then why didn’t you open my gift first?”

“Because I’m saving the best for the last.” Yamaguchi delighted in the redness creeping onto Kageyama’s cheeks. He took Tanaka’s floppy gift, figuring that it was a t-shirt. Tanaka had not bothered with wrapping paper, sticking his gift into a brown paper bag that he had probably gotten when buying it, and scribbling a “HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAGUCHI!!” on it in his giant handwriting. Yamaguchi undid the adhesive tape keeping it closed, and reached into the bag. 

“Knew it,” he hummed as he unfolded the black t-shirt, his eyes widening when he saw its front. “Hey, it’s from Tsukki’s Budoukan live! Cool!!” He shrugged off his jacket, and eagerly pulled it over his t-shirt. As he tugged on it to straighten it, he heard a low chuckle from Kageyama.

“Are you wearing it later?” Kageyama asked.

“I should, just to see the look on Tsukki’s face.” Yamaguchi could already hear the extended exhale from Tsukishima once he laid eyes on the t-shirt. Grinning, he turned his attention towards the last unopened gift. His heart began to race. Reaching for it, he relished the smooth feel of the gift box. He could hardly wait to see what Kageyama had gotten for him.

As he looked at Kageyama, their eyes met briefly before Kageyama shifted his gaze away, developing a sudden interest in a corner of the Tsukishima wrapping paper.

“Kageyama,” Yamaguchi smiled. “I know I already said it, but...thanks for the gift.”

Kageyama stopped fiddling with the wrapping paper to look at him. His only response was a slight nod.

Yamaguchi placed the gift box on the table, holding it down and slowly easing it open. The box was a treasure, and he refused to leave even a single dent on it. His heart drummed in his ears once the lid was off.

The box was filled to bursting with black paper filler, and he dug around the filler until he found the gift. The anticipatory grin slid off his face as he palmed it. 

...50 shops for a hair tie? 

He ran his fingers over the gleaming silver accessory. It made him think of a stylised treble clef, and his initial disappointment gave way to warm affection, which manifested itself as a gentle smile on his face. It was just like Kageyama to give him something related to music. The more Yamaguchi contemplated the hair tie, the more he noticed that it looked like the orange elastic hair band he used to have. 

Kageyama knew that he had lost his lucky hair tie, knew how much the hair tie meant to him. To go to the trouble of finding something so similar...there was no way it was a coincidence. His heart flipped.

He turned excitedly to Kageyama, only to notice that Kageyama had looked away. Kageyama’s eyes were lowered, and he was not smiling.

“Kageyama?” Yamaguchi called out. Kageyama did not react, and Yamaguchi wondered if Kageyama had mistaken his muted reaction to mean that he did not like the gift. “Thank you, I love it,” he said honestly. This time, Kageyama did glance up at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s chest tightened at the doleful expression Kageyama wore on his face. 

“I mean it.” Yamaguchi cringed at how weak it sounded. Kageyama nodded, though his half-lidded eyes made it clear that he was not convinced. Yamaguchi dug at his mind in desperation. He needed to find a way to convey his feelings to Kageyama, but no matter how hard he tried, the words would not come to him. 

So he reached into his hair and loosened his ponytail.

Kageyama sat up, blinking as Yamaguchi shook out his hair.

“What’re you doing?”

“Putting it on,” Yamaguchi said as though it was a perfectly natural thing to do. “This has to be the coolest hair tie I’ve ever seen. I think the accessory really makes it, you know? Where’d you find it?” He rolled the hair tie onto his wrist and gathered his hair, carefully pulling on the hair tie so that he would not leave any scratches on it. After a bit of effort, he had managed to tie his hair up, and he turned his head left and right, his ponytail swaying behind him. Kageyama was staring at him with wide eyes. Yamaguchi found himself grinning at the clear astonishment in them. “How do I look?”

“You look good,” Kageyama breathed. Heat assaulted Yamaguchi’s cheeks again. “You…” Kageyama’s gaze softened, “...you really like it…?”

“Of course!” It was the first gift Kageyama had ever picked out for him, after all. “It’s perfect.”

Kageyama dropped his gaze onto the table again. 

“Good. ...you should go shower. You’re going to be late.”

Yamaguchi’s head snapped towards the clock, and he uttered a loud gasp when he saw that he had only 20 minutes left. He undid the hair tie, returning it to the box before dashing off for a quick shower to wash away the smell of charcoal and barbecued meat clinging to him. Once he dried off, he put on the t-shirt from Tanaka and a pair of jeans, and got out of the shower. Kageyama was already waiting for his turn, his change of clothes on the couch next to him.

“You’re heading out soon, right?” Kageyama stood up.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi beamed, juggling his preparations with typing a text message to Tsukishima. “I’m already running late. I’ll try to be back by 10 pm.”

“It’s your birthday today. Go enjoy yourself.” Kageyama’s lips curved into a slight smile.

“I will.” Yamaguchi grinned back. “Thanks for the gift again. It’s perfect.”

Kageyama blinked twice and then lowered his head, and with a stiff nod he hurried into the shower. Yamaguchi’s phone buzzed in his hand with Tsukishima’s reply, spurring him into a hasty attempt to tidy up the opened gifts on the table. He stuffed the speakers from Iron Wall and the sneakers from Hinata into the bag with the sequinned pillow, making sure to bury it all the way at the bottom. The box of tea and tumbler from Monkies ended up next to the electric kettle, and the masks from Yachi found their way onto his bedside table.

Seeing the hair tie from Kageyama, he picked it up. It was growing on him by the minute, and he would put it on in a heartbeat if not for his damp hair. 

But if he damaged or, worse, lost it, he would never forgive himself.

“Better keep you safe,” he smiled at the hair tie, and snapped a photo of it. Once it was back in the box, he slotted it into the drawer of his bedside table, and headed out to meet Tsukki.

Every step he took was like walking on clouds.

* * *

“Many happy returns,” Tsukishima said.

“Thanks!” Yamaguchi beamed.

“And congrats on the revivals,” Tsukishima added.

“Thanks! ...wait, how did you know about that!?”

“Kuroo told us,” Tsukishima explained, looking over the menu. “Even though he’s not supposed to say anything until after the broadcast.”

“I guess it’s not like MPV’s going to find out he told you guys…” Yamaguchi trailed off as he pondered dinner options. The main was an easy choice, and for drinks he decided he would let Tsukishima pick out something for him. Stuck between chocolate and raspberry ice cream for his dessert, he let his attention wander around the newly opened cafe Tsukishima had bought him to. With its minimalist decor, the soft piano track playing in the background, and the lack of crowds despite it being so close to dinner time, he could see why Tsukishima had chosen it as his new go-to spot for songwriting. “This is a nice place.”

“Not a lot of people know about this cafe yet, so it’s quiet for now,” Tsukishima said. “They serve good tea. The mains are also not bad.”

“What about dessert? What do you recommend?” Yamaguchi asked.

“That depends on what you can eat.”

“I want ice cream,” Yamaguchi flipped to the dessert page and tapped on a picture of an impressive stack of waffles topped off with generous scoops of ice cream, “with waffles.”

“You’re sure?” Tsukishima propped his chin on a hand.

“It’s my birthday today. Kageyama even said not to worry about the curfew.” Yamaguchi normally kept a pretty close watch on what he ate, but he had made up his mind to let loose just for the day. “I’ll get two scoops of ice cream. Chocolate and raspberry with a waffle.”

“Decadent.” Tsukishima grinned. “And your main and drink?”

“I want omurice. Pick a tea for me?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Chamomile tea?”

“Sounds good,” Yamaguchi said, and leaned back in his chair while Tsukishima called for a server to place their orders. Their table was in a corner, which allowed Yamaguchi a good view of the rest of the cozy cafe while keeping them away from the eyes of other patrons. 

“How was the yakiniku party?” Tsukishima asked when the server left. 

Yamaguchi’s mind ran straight to the wrapping paper and Hinata’s awful impression. 

“Tons of fun.” He grinned. “The food was great, and better still, I got to see everyone from Iron Wall and Johzenji Monkies again. It was nice being able to congratulate them on getting into Round 6. Also...” He flicked through the photos on his phone until he found what he was looking for, and slid it towards Tsukishima. “You need to see what Hinata did to you.”

Tsukishima fixed him with a slight scowl, and Yamaguchi had to fight down his amusement at the reluctance in Tsukishima’s furrowed eyebrows and wrinkled nose. Knowing that Tsukishima would not be easily persuaded, Yamaguchi resorted to begging until he caved, and when Tsukishima’s face went completely dark at the photo of Hinata’s wrapped gift, he could no longer contain his laughter.

“Real funny,” Tsukishima drawled dryly.

“He said it’s his way of inviting you to the party,” Yamaguchi managed to get out. “Since they couldn’t ask you to come. You’ve got to admit that’s pretty clever, and freaking hilarious.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes.

“His thing for terrible jokes is rubbing off on you. I thought you were better than this.”

“Guess what he did with your face,” Yamaguchi pressed. “Well, faces.”

“Judging by the shape of the box, he used it to wrap shoes.”

“Bingo! And not just any shoes, but branded ones!”

“Flattered,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Also, I got this--” Yamaguchi pulled on his t-shirt, giving Tsukishima a glimpse of its familiar design peeking out from beneath his jacket “--from Tanaka. Isn’t he the best? We’ve already decided clothes for the revivals, so when we get back into the competition, I’m going to talk Yachi into letting me wear it for one of the rounds.”

“You’ll make the King angry,” Tsukishima warned, and removed his elbows from the table when their food arrived. Thanking Tsukki for the treat, Yamaguchi tucked in happily. As Tsukishima ate his aglio olio, he listened to Yamaguchi’s recounting of the party, right down to the smallest detail. He smirked when Yamaguchi recalled how Hinata had his food stolen not once, but twice, by their bandmates, and snorted when Yamaguchi spluttered about Iron Wall’s Futakuchi making things difficult for him and Kageyama.

“That Futakuchi guys sounds like a real joy to be around,” Tsukishima remarked, picking up his cup. “By the way, the King got you a gift? So those branded shoes weren’t a shared gift from him and Hinata?”

“That’s what I thought too!” Yamaguchi practically yelled in glee, clean forgetting about his earlier awkwardness. “I couldn’t believe it. I mean, Kageyama getting me something for my birthday! On his own! I need to show you what he got me--” He continued his rambling as he fumbled for his phone, and through his mostly incoherent chatter, Tsukishima caught bits of ‘hair tie’ and ‘perfect’. Yamaguchi jutted his phone into Tsukishima’s face. “There!”

At first, Tsukishima thought it was a silver pendant in the shape of a treble clef, resting on a black clump. He traced the screen with his finger.

“...a hair tie,” Tsukishima observed. “Interesting.”

“Not just any hair tie! It’s similar to the orange one I lost a while back. It’s the same cord type, and feels the same, except this one has the adorable treble clef thing,” Yamaguchi rattled on. Looking at his own photo seemed to fill him with sheer euphoria, until shock robbed his face of colour. Tsukishima sat up at the sight of his gaping mouth. “Oh my god, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whimpered, “it’s dark blue, like his eyes. How did I miss this!?”

A thrilled laugh bubbled out of Yamaguchi. Tsukishima angled himself for a good look at the hair tie, figuring that Yamaguchi was probably wearing it now if he liked it so much. From where he was sitting, it was hard to see if the dark coloured hair tie in Yamaguchi’s hair was the one he had received from Kageyama.

“Are you wearing it now?” He asked.

The sudden enthusiasm that had taken hold of Yamaguchi deserted him just as quickly, and he sank a little. 

“...erm, no. I kept it in the bedside table at the hotel room. I really don’t want to lose it…”

“Huh.”

“Even if it’s just a hair tie, it’s the very first gift Kageyama has gotten for me,” Yamaguchi mumbled. “I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost it…”

Tsukishima kept his gaze on Yamaguchi the whole time, though Yamaguchi did not seem to notice his staring. He didn’t need to ask to know what was going on.

If his suspicions were true, he could only wonder just what on earth Yamaguchi saw in _him_.

* * *

Now that Yamaguchi’s birthday had come and gone, it was back to the revivals, and he and his bandmates threw themselves into practice, directing their single-minded focus onto the upcoming dress rehearsal. While Yamaguchi would not exactly say that the mood in the studio was relaxed, there was a quiet and reassuring undertone of confidence that made it clear that they were at the top of their game, and would accept nothing less than victory. With less than a week to go, they poured their full concentration into polishing up and perfecting their performance. Yamaguchi was hard-pressed to remember the last time their practice had gone this smoothly. 

No one was happier than Kageyama about their remarkable progress, and he expressed this by dishing out less tips and more compliments. Even his jabs at Hinata had gotten infrequent. Yamaguchi also noted that Kageyama now slept easier at night. 

All the better for him—he had gotten into the habit of taking out and admiring the hair tie before turning in for the night, and he welcomed the extra privacy. He would never have the guts to do something so embarrassingly self-indulgent in front of Kageyama.

The days blazed past, and in the blink of an eye, the dress rehearsal was upon them.

Word of the revivals had long gotten out, and the dress rehearsal had become a huge reunion, with many members of bands still in the running showing up to support their friends. Even Kuroo wanted in on the action, it seemed. Some people had spotted him mingling with the audience, though he was long gone when the rehearsals started proper. 

The backstage had gotten crowded and rowdy, and a fair number of the audience had come to chat with the participants before they had to go on stage. Pretty much everyone who had played in Rock 54 were present. Hinata had somehow struck up a lively conversation with Yahaba and Kindaichi from Northwest, talking about their favourite livehouses and complaining about Kageyama. Tanaka was being mobbed for autographs, and was currently entertaining requests from Ougisama’s bassist Akimiya and the whole of wakunans!. Yachi and Kageyama were nowhere to be found, having gone for Ennoshita’s briefing.

In the midst of the bustle, Yamaguchi sat by himself, buttoning and unbuttoning his jacket cuff. Undoing the button was easy, but his fingers shook too much for him to button it up. He was going to need someone to help him with it. He looked down at the cuff, staring at the crease from his constant fiddling. His mind vaguely registered someone shouting in the distance. He could not tell what they were saying. It was as though there were wool in his ears, blocking out all sounds.

He took out his phone, and blinked down at the time. 25 minutes to go before they had to go on stage—the very same stage they had gotten eliminated from nearly a month ago. His fears - old fears he thought he had already cast aside - were coalescing with the nerves into a murky, choking mass in his chest. Just when he thought he had gotten over it, the fear of singing in front of so many people - and of screwing up - had roared back to life, looming before him and mocking him. 

He hung his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up, his eyes met Yachi’s.

“Yamaguchi, are you all right? You look really pale,” Yachi’s brows were furrowed.

“I’m okay,” he tried to assure. “Can’t be better.” Yachi was still frowning. His own smile faltered. 

“I’ll get the others here, okay?” She said, and left before he could refuse. He reached out towards her.

“My cuff,” he mumbled, but she had already vanished into the crowd. When she reappeared again, the rest of their bandmates were in tow, striding towards him. He felt the pressure on his chest let up a little.

Hinata knelt down and placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. There was a serious frown on his normally cheery face.

“How’re you doing? Don’t worry, we’re here now.”

“You want to push the timing back until you feel better?” Tanaka asked. Yamaguchi shook his head vigorously. He had a feeling that delaying their performance would only worsen his anxiousness.

“Yamaguchi! Deep breath! It’s okay!” Yachi yelped in loud bursts. She was clenching her hands so tightly they had gone pallid, and guilt began pooling within Yamaguchi’s gut. He looked away from her and at Kageyama. Other than the furrow between his eyebrows, it was hard to tell what Kageyama was thinking otherwise. Yamaguchi bit his lip and gazed down. He had not wanted to show Kageyama such a pathetic side.

“Yachi.” He heard Kageyama say. “Is the dressing room empty? 5 minutes with Yamaguchi. That’s all I need.”

“I’ll go check,” Yachi replied, her feet moving out of Yamaguchi’s field of vision. “I’ll give you the signal if all’s clear.”

“...dressing room’s clear.” Hinata was the first to break the silence that followed Yachi’s departure. Yamaguchi felt him squeeze his shoulder. “Yamaguchi, can you stand?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi murmured as he got up and followed them to the dressing room. His voice sounded weak and flat and awful. How was he going to sing like this?

“Take it easy. No stress,” Tanaka said, slapping Yamaguchi’s upper arm. He turned to Kageyama. “Got that? No stress,” he reiterated every word.

“You better _not_ pile on the pressure,” Hinata threatened, giving him the side eye. “If you make things worse for Yamaguchi, I’ll punch the stuffing out of you!”

“Fuck off,” Kageyama growled. He closed the door as soon as Yamaguchi stepped in, and spun round one of the styling chairs. Catching Yamaguchi’s eye, he patted on the back of the chair. Yamaguchi came over and sat down, and Kageyama took the chair next to his.

“You okay?” Kageyama kept his voice soft. Yamaguchi forced a smile which only intensified his worry.

“I thought I was getting better about this.” Yamaguchi did not bother with preamble. “I really thought I’ve gotten over it but…”

He heaved a shaky exhale and rubbed his face. Kageyama could only hazard a guess as to how long he had struggled on his own until he had gotten entangled in his own insecurities. 

“Look at me,” Kageyama said. “You’ll do fine.”

Yamaguchi did not respond.

“What happened in Round 4 wasn’t your fault,” Kageyama reminded. He would keep telling Yamaguchi this as long as he needed to hear it. “You’ve been doing perfectly during practice. There’s no reason to be scared.”

Yamaguchi’s head sank further. It hurt to see the blatant worry on his face, to see him wringing his hands as he chewed on his lip. Yamaguchi started fingering the cuff of his jacket, and stretched out his wrist towards Kageyama. It was a while before Kageyama noticed that his cuff was undone.

“...we won’t drop out of Rock 54 again, right…?” Yamaguchi asked.

Kageyama carefully buttoned his cuff for him.

“We won’t,” he vowed. “You’ll do great. We believe in you.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi’s voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. Kageyama could feel his hand trembling. His words were not getting to Yamaguchi.

So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He cupped Yamaguchi’s hand in his. Yamaguchi’s fingers felt clammy under his own, and he held them tighter, as if hoping the warmth of his hand would reach Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi had lifted his head, allowing Kageyama a clear look into his astonished and dazed eyes. Kageyama kept eye contact as he thought of something sensible to say, and though he came up empty, another idea had struck him.

Lacing his fingers into Yamaguchi’s, he began to sing. The tune left his lips, and he watched the confusion on Yamaguchi’s face morph into mild surprise. It was a song Yamaguchi was familiar with—the very song that made Kageyama fall in love with his voice, that started their journey and brought them here. Kageyama was sure he had gotten the lyrics wrong, but he did not care. He kept singing in the hopes that the song would get his thoughts - his confidence, his respect and his growing feelings for the man before him - across to Yamaguchi.

He sang the last verse, and his gaze rose to Yamaguchi’s face. Yamaguchi was close, so close that he could bend in and cover those parted lips with his. Captivated, Kageyama watched Yamaguchi’s tongue dart out over his lower lip. Yamaguchi’s lips looked soft. He leaned in. A little bit more, and he would be able to touch those lips that had plagued his dreams for months--

Something jerked Kageyama’s hand, and he snapped out of it. Yamaguchi kept a tight grip on Kageyama’s hand, and a bright blush had spread across his cheeks. Kageyama could feel the violent heat rising in his own face. He cleared his throat loudly. 

“...you can do this,” he croaked out once he had retraced his train of thoughts. He gave Yamaguchi’s hand a squeeze. “I trust you,” he said, “so trust yourself. Okay?”

Yamaguchi responded with a few halting nods at first. Slowly, he began to sit up straighter, and his shoulders relaxed. He beamed at Kageyama through his blush, and Kageyama’s heart sang.

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi whispered.

Smiling back, Kageyama gazed down at their joined hands. He unfurled his fingers from Yamaguchi’s with much reluctance, and savoured the last remnants of Yamaguchi’s fleeting warmth. 

He hoped that it would not be long before he could hold Yamaguchi’s hand again.

Figuring that Yamaguchi needed some space, Kageyama turned away from him and pretended to busy himself with his phone. He kept an attentive eye on Yamaguchi the whole time, noting happily that he seemed much more relaxed. When Yamaguchi stood up and smiled at him, he approached the door, and took one more glance over his shoulder.

Yamaguchi gave him a firm nod, and the last of Kageyama’s concern ebbed away, pride taking its place. Yamaguchi’s tenacity continued to impress, and inspire, him. He opened the door, and walked out towards their waiting bandmates.

As soon as Yamaguchi set foot outside the dressing room, Hinata and Tanaka marched up to him, and threw their arms around his shoulders.

“Let’s go, Yamaguchi!” Hinata shouted into his ear. “We’re going to show everyone who’s boss.”

“We’ve survived the worst,” Tanaka thundered. “This is nothing to you. Ready to kick ass?”

“You bet.” Yamaguchi grinned, laughing as Tanaka dragged him and Hinata towards the stage, yelling the entire way. His nervousness was more or less gone, and he felt confident about their performance. No matter what happened, he was not alone. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and Tanaka’s shoulders, releasing them once they got on stage. 

Hearing Kageyama on the drums behind him, Yamaguchi’s heart pounded in time with the fast beat he was playing. He turned his head just slightly, and allowed himself a peek at Kageyama, remembering how close they had been mere moments earlier—so close that they had almost--

Kageyama looked at him, having taken notice, and Yamaguchi felt himself flush. He gave Kageyama a smile brimming with gratitude and affection before turning to the microphone.

“Yamaguchi!!” He heard Yachi shout from the backstage. “You can do this! Your singing is the best!!!” She screamed the last bit until her voice gave out, and pumped her fists into the air. Yamaguchi extended his own fist towards her, and she gave him two thumbs up.

As his bandmates got ready, Yamaguchi looked out at the audience. While far from a full house, it still caught him by surprise how many seats had been filled. His pulse was thumping again, this time out of excitement. He spotted Misaki waving at him from the front row. Behind her, Futakuchi and Aone were watching them, arms crossed, while Koganegawa and Moniwa were shouting encouragement at them. 

Hinata came up to him and nudged him in the side.

“Deep breath.” Hinata’s eyes were on the empty judge panel. “There’s no Grand Judge today.”

With that, Yamaguchi was able to let go of the last bit of his nerves. He nodded at Kageyama. Kageyama clicked his drumsticks, and kicked off the song’s energetic tempo, with Hinata joining in shortly on his guitar, and Tanaka with his bass. By the time Yamaguchi started singing, half the audience were already clapping to the beat. The chorus had a good number of people on their feet, and Yamaguchi could not stop grinning. He could see everything that was happening below, from Misaki trying to get her bandmates to stand up, to Akimiya goading his bandmates and the other half of the audience into clapping the beat over their heads. Even Futakuchi was bobbing his head to the song, and was soon pulled onto his feet by Aone and Koganegawa.

The competition, the judges, the possibility of screwing up—they were no longer on his mind as Yamaguchi sang. It felt good to see their audience enjoying themselves, and he could tell from his bandmates’ flawless performance that they were having as much fun as he was. 

Once they wrapped up their performance, Aone was clapping the loudest, with Misaki and the rest of the audience joining in with a standing ovation. Their deafening cheers, bolstered by wakunans!’ whistles, nearly drowned out the triumphant roar coming from the backstage. Yamaguchi could hear Yachi shrieking her lungs out. For such a small turnout, Yamaguchi was sure that this was the loudest and most uplifting reception they had ever gotten.

Grinning, he raised the microphone over his head. Their audience went wild.

Henjin Combi was back and ready to rumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We 100k now. Also the Tsukishima wrapping paper was something that came out of NOWHERE. I was sitting there and fighting the chapter, and the lightning bolt _struck_ and I had no problems with the chapter after that lmao. Also on the day I wrote the bit with the tacky Yes pillow, I went out window shopping and found a pencil case completely covered in gold sequins. It's awful, painful on the eyes, and hilarious. I can't imagine why anyone would make a pillow with sequins but sequined cushions do exist. YEOW.
> 
> So, parties!! I only like them if they’re celebrating other people’s birthdays...great people watching opportunities. The yakiniku party was inspired by OOR’s own mid-tour yakiniku party in the 35xxxv documentary. And Aone manning the grills was inspired by this one ex-classmate at a barbecue party I attended years ago. Among us teens who were more adept at talking crap than actually cooking the food, he stood at the barbecue pits, hurling charcoal on the ground to break them up. 
> 
> Minding the fire  
> Churning out dish after dish  
> The silent hero.
> 
> If you noticed, Kageyama didn't actually wish Yamaguchi happy birthday. He probably kicked himself over it for days hahaha. And what happened to everyone else's birthdays!? I'm a nut and forgot, that's what happened!! AAAAH. I did plan to write for Tsukki's birthday, but there was no way of working it in without disrupting the pace so I had to drop it. URK.
> 
> Chapter 25 will unfortunately take a while because 1) I have a zine piece due in mid-Aug and I've been focusing on that! Wish me luck!! 2) Guess who got sucked back into FFXIV ;;; _Why_.
> 
>  
> 
> And finally...rest in peace, Chester Bennington.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The winner of tonight is…”
> 
> The moment of truth arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to [Marge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou), who has seen me at my best, and stayed with me throughout my worst. ❤ This chapter - this whole fic, in fact - would not have been possible without her. Keep trucking on, warrior!

When it came to pre-stage jitters, Yamaguchi’s bandmates had their own ways of dealing with them.

Tanaka liked chatting, and playing games on his phone. Yachi would keep herself busy, checking and double-checking to make sure everything was ready, though at times the work seemed to compound on her stress instead. Kageyama preferred practising his drumming on any surface available, playing right up to the very last minute. 

Hinata had never been one to sit still, tackling his mostly non-existent stage fright by talking to people, and pacing around the dressing room. That day, however, he seemed to be suffering from an extra serious case of nerves, and had to make so many trips to the washroom that Yamaguchi had long lost count. Noticing that Hinata was nowhere to be seen, Yamaguchi wondered if he had gone to the washroom again. 

As for Yamaguchi himself, he had yet to find a good coping strategy, so he’d made do with anything that could distract him from his anxiousness. A casual chat with his bandmates and Saeko, and helping Yachi usually did the trick, except nothing seemed to be working this time. Not even concentrating on Kageyama’s normally calming drumming could help soothe the awful stomachache that had seized him since afternoon.

He tried not to think about the fact that Ougisama had just gone on stage. He tried not to think that they would be up next. His stomach churned.

Hinata stumbled in, and collapsed onto the chair next to Yamaguchi’s. 

“My stomach is killing me…” The words had barely left Hinata’s mouth when an especially painful wave attacked Yamaguchi, forcing him to bend over. 

“That’s got to be your fifth trip to the loo or something. Nerves getting to you?” Tanaka remarked as he and Kageyama came over. All Hinata could manage was a low groan. Tanaka looked at Yamaguchi next. “You too. You look like crap.”

“Not to worry!” Yachi pushed past Tanaka, and dumped her bag on the dressing table, digging out boxes of pills. “I came prepared in case something like this happened. Let’s see, the painkillers are in here somewhere--” She froze. Some of the boxes fell out of her hands. “I forgot painkillers are bad for your voice! What should we do!?”

“It’s cool, Yachi. We’ll be fine.” Hinata tried to grin. His shaky smile and hoarse voice did nothing to reassure them. 

“What are you so nervous about? This isn’t any different from all the other times you’ve gone on stage,” Kageyama frowned. Hinata whipped towards him, scowling.

“Our last round was a whole month ago! Cut me some slack, okay?” Hinata’s face grew pale, and he shriveled. “Urk...I think I need the loo again…”

“I feel like I’m gonna get a stomachache just by looking at you two.” Pausing, Tanaka rubbed his abdomen. “...in fact, I think I’m getting one for real…”

Kageyama stared at them in disbelief.

“What’s the problem!? Just play like you did during practice.”

“Easy for you to say,” Hinata grumbled. Saeko joined in, and Yamaguchi heard her loud cackles long before she showed up.

“He’s right, you know. As long as you pull off a repeat of Wednesday’s rehearsal, not even Oikawa can say no to you.” She grinned and clapped down her hands on Yamaguchi and Hinata’s shoulders. “You guys are the favourites to win, so act like it!”

Yamaguchi mustered a half-hearted grin as Saeko shook his shoulder. While Hinata chatted and joked with their bandmates and Saeko, Yamaguchi took out his phone, hoping that reading the supportive messages he had gotten from his family and friends would help ease his stomachache. He scrolled down to the first messages from Tsukki and Misaki, and made his way up to the texts from Akiteru, Suga and the others. Their messages made him smile, and to his relief he felt his stomach begin to settle.

“Yamaguchi.” 

He jumped. Turning to his left, he noticed only now that Kageyama had sat down next to him. Heat rose in his cheeks as he wondered how long Kageyama had been there. 

“Hey.” He glanced down.

“How’re you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” Yamaguchi nodded.

“...nervous?” Kageyama asked again.

“Nah.” Yamaguchi could sense Kageyama’s piercing gaze on him. Kageyama being close by soothed his nerves, but also made him feel as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest. The past two days had been a constant struggle with his own jumbled emotions, a storm he had managed to ride out with repeated reminders that he could not afford to be sidetracked.

Yet, every time Kageyama so much as spoke to him, he would be dragged back to the achingly short moment they had shared before the dress rehearsal. 

To the very instant their lips had almost met.

He shook his head. Near kiss or not, now was not the time to be daydreaming about it. The mounting awkwardness bogged down on him. Even as he forced his attention back to the message on the screen, he could not register the words, his head too occupied with desperate thoughts of breaking the tension between them. 

Kageyama stood up, drawing Yamaguchi’s attention. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

“I’ll be there if you need me--...if you need anything, I mean.”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi hesitated when he heard Hinata get up next to him. He looked up at Kageyama. “You should check on Hinata too. He’s gone to the washroom so many times I’m getting worried for him.”

Kageyama glanced behind Yamaguchi with an impassive look, and nodded as he moved away. Yamaguchi turned in time to see him land a hard smack on Hinata’s back, making Hinata jump with a startled yelp. He grinned and went back to his phone, but no sooner had he tabbed out of his inbox than someone knocked on the door. All heads in the room turned towards the MPV staff member standing at the entrance.

“15 minutes to go, Henjin Combi,” she said. “Please proceed to the backstage once you are ready.”

Hinata took a deep breath, and gave his cheeks a hard slap.

“Okay!” He bellowed. He stuck his hand out, palm facing down, towards his bandmates who had gathered around him. The colour had returned to his face, and he looked much better. “Let’s do this!”

His bandmates piled their hands onto his. Kageyama rested his hand on top, collecting his thoughts before speaking.

“We’ll win this.” The cool, firm confidence within those three words sent a tingle down Yamaguchi’s spine. “When the night ends, we’ll be back in Rock 54 once more. We’ll show them what we’re made of.”

“Right on!” With a yell, they pumped their hands and threw them upwards. Yachi led the way towards the backstage once they were ready, and the cheers from Saeko and the stylists followed them out of the dressing room. Hinata jumped up and down to release his growing excitement. Tanaka strode behind him with his shoulders squared and his head held high.

Calming himself with a deep inhale, Yamaguchi kept close to Tanaka. The presence of Kageyama as he walked beside Yamaguchi fortified him. Yamaguchi felt himself smile despite the rapid thumping in his chest.

Ougisama had just wrapped up their performance when Henjin Combi reached the backstage. The frenetic shrieks from the audience made it clear that they had set the bar high. As the members of Ougisama filed in, Yamaguchi and his bandmates greeted them with enthusiastic whistles and high fives. 

“Good luck!” Akimiya was positively beaming from the adrenaline high as he returned Hinata’s high five. “We’re rooting for you.”

“We’re not gonna lose, but you better not mess up either!” Towada added.

“Lay off the stress,” Tanaka snickered. They barely had time to talk—not long after Ougisama’s return to the backstage, Yamaguchi heard the MC proclaim Henjin Combi’s name. The screaming that ensued from the audience drowned out the cheering from Yachi and Ougisama. 

“All the best. I know you’ll win this!” Yachi said. 

Smiling, Yamaguchi gave her and the others a thumbs up, and proceeded ahead with his bandmates. Hinata and Tanaka picked up their guitar and bass from the MPV personnel stationed along the way, and as they set foot onto the stage, the excitement reached a fever pitch. 

Yamaguchi had pictured this moment in his head many times, wondered what he would see on the faces of their fans, what he would hear from the judges, how he would feel to be back on the stage which he had dreaded on some days and missed on others. As he took a step towards the microphone stand, the pulsating crowd before him and their screams of adoration far surpassed his wildest dreams. Five judges sat at the panel in front of the audience. Oikawa was in the centre, watching them with a discerning smile. The guest judges Kuroo and Michimiya were to his left and right, and Ukai and Takeda sat at the ends. 

“Welcome back.” Oikawa was the first to speak. “It’s been a while. The last time we saw you was in Round 4, I believe?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi replied. As the judges continued their questions, what filled him was not the trepidation he had expected but unruffled calm, allowing him to take on their questions with a poise he never knew he had.

“You’re the second last band to perform tonight,” Oikawa said. “Everyone who’s played before you has been nothing short of astounding. I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that the competition is steep.”

The guys nodded.

“So why do you think we should give you the chance to rejoin Rock 54?” Oikawa asked.

Kageyama stepped up beside Yamaguchi.

“Because if you don’t, it’ll be Rock 54’s loss.”

The effect of Kageyama’s words was electric. The audience erupted. Michimiya pressed a hand to her mouth to hide her growing grin. Kuroo and Ukai were beaming, impressed and amused, while Takeda expressed his approval with vigorous nodding. Oikawa’s smile broadened as he leaned back into his chair.

“Let’s get this show on the road, then,” Oikawa said, and Yamaguchi’s bandmates took it as their cue to get into position. The audience had quietened. Yamaguchi blocked out their excited murmurs as he glanced at Hinata and Tanaka to make sure that they were ready. He then turned around and locked gazes with Kageyama, smiling with a nod.

Seeing Kageyama return the smile, Yamaguchi focused straight ahead. The clicks of Kageyama’s drumsticks, followed by the now-familiar starting beat of the song, reached his ears, and as Hinata and Tanaka began to play, he snapped his fingers to the melody. 

Behind the judges’ panel, the fans waved their light sticks in time with the song. Yamaguchi immersed himself in the pulsing glow, and sang with everything he had, determined to give them a night they would never forget. It was clear his bandmates felt the same way, having never sounded better. Hinata and Tanaka were killing it—sprinting over to join Yamaguchi in the centre, they engaged in an intense playoff that had the audience shrieking in shrill delight. As for Kageyama, Yamaguchi needed only to listen to his steady drumplay to know that he, too, was enjoying himself.

Normally, Yamaguchi kept the judges out of his thoughts when he performed, but something compelled him to look over at the judge panel. Kuroo and Takeda were clapping along, wearing the widest grins he had ever seen, and Ukai was completely enraptured as he bobbed his head to the beat.

Michimiya did not shy away from showing her appreciation, grooving in her chair to their music. The biggest surprise had to be witnessing Oikawa dancing along with her, sharing in her enthusiasm. To Yamaguchi, there could be no higher praise. On a whim, he pointed in their direction with a wink, and his grin widened as Kuroo and Michimiya not only noticed his little gesture, but also responded in kind.

They were fast approaching the bridge of the song. Yamaguchi had always found this part challenging, but not even it could faze him anymore as his voice soared alongside Hinata’s soft guitar. In one breath, he perfectly cleared the fast-paced lyrics, and brought them into the last chorus. When they finished the song, the entire audience was on their feet, shaking the walls with their screams, and illuminating Yamaguchi’s world with their light sticks. Even the judges had stood up to applaud Henjin Combi. 

“That was marvellous!” Takeda gave his shining appraisal once the band members had assembled in the middle of the stage. “A most wonderful, breathtaking performance. You’ve exceeded my expectations and more.”

“That was so good!!” Michimiya’s gushing drew another prolonged shriek from their fans. “To me, performing is all about enjoying yourself, so you can give your fans a good time, and even as I’m sitting here and watching you up there, I really felt the passion you had.I’m sure everyone will agree with me when I say we had a good time, right?” She turned to the other judges, and the fans behind her, and loud cheers greeted her words. “Well done, Henjin Combi!”

“After Kageyama dropped that line, I had to see for myself what sort of surprise you had in store for us. Well, let’s just say you’ve convinced me.” Ukai nodded slowly in satisfaction, and the thumbs up he gave them said it all. Yamaguchi was grinning so hard his cheeks ached, but it was still too early to think about popping the champagne. 

They had two more judges to get through, and the time had come for Oikawa to give his comments.

“First things first,” he began. Yamaguchi heard Hinata suck in a deep breath next to him. “Nice outfits. You are _rocking_ the look.”

“Right!?” Michimiya exclaimed as the rest of the judges laughed. “It makes me think of that one MV for the song. I thought it was perfect.”

“Of all the things to talk about, you went for their clothes?” Ukai looked at Oikawa with a wry grin.

“Looks are everything on stage,” Oikawa said with a sagely nod. “If Rock 54 awarded points for appearance, Henjin Combi would have come in first tonight. No questions asked.”

Yamaguchi merely smiled. He couldn’t tell if Oikawa was being serious, but Oikawa’s light-hearted demeanour must mean that their performance had passed muster. Whether Oikawa had deemed them good enough to win however was anyone’s guess. 

“And as for your performance...I’ll come right out and say it.” 

Oikawa looked at each of them in turn. When their gazes met, Yamaguchi steeled his nerves.

“Yours is the strongest showing tonight,” Oikawa declared to the clamorous screams of fans. Yamaguchi felt most of the weight vanish from his shoulders. “After rounds of us repeating the same old tired feedback to you, you’re _finally_ getting it. Of course, we’ll see if this improvement is enough to bring you back into Rock 54.”

“As far as I’m concerned,” Kuroo piped up, “you guys should have stayed in the running, and tonight you’ve really showed us. The vocals, instrumentals, drums...everything was unreal.” Another cheer rose from the audience, making him grin. Turning towards Kageyama, he added. “I’ve got a little bit of an advice for you. I know you’ve been told over and over to be more of a team player than a one-man show. While that’s nice and all, if you’re comfortable just being yourself with your bandmates on and off the stage, that’s the highest level of trust you can vest in them, don’t you think?”

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows rose. He turned Kuroo’s enigmatic advice over and over in his head, but it only left him scratching his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Yamaguchi saw Kageyama nod. He wondered how much of it Kageyama had understood. Kuroo smiled.

“You’ve got an incredible stage presence. Real shame to hide it, you know? It’s all about finding the right balance,” he said. “That aside, Oikawa nailed it when he said that yours was one of the best performances. I know I’m looking forward to seeing you back on this stage. Best of luck.”

Applause filled the studio as Yamaguchi and his bandmates took a deep bow, and they returned to the dressing room, where they waited for the reveal at 11 pm. Yachi welcomed them back with towels and a radiant smile, and Saeko came by with a truckload of compliments for their show, but the mood was restrained otherwise. Even Hinata, usually loud and boisterous after their shows, was subdued as he chatted with Saeko. The burden of having to deliver their best was off their backs, only to be replaced by a different pressure.

Kageyama had claimed one of the dressing chairs, pressing his steepled fingers to his lips as he stared into space. Yamaguchi sat next to him and, seeing that he did not stir, left him to his thoughts. He hoped that his presence would be enough to convey his willingness to offer a listening ear if Kageyama needed it, though it seemed that Kageyama was content to keep to himself. Kageyama’s furrowed brows offered little clue as to what was on his mind.

They sat still for hours, until Kageyama finally shifted in his chair, and pushed himself up. Yamaguchi looked up from his phone with a smile.

“Something on your mind?” 

Kageyama paused, and shook his head. 

“Nervous?” Yamaguchi asked again. 

Looking at him, Kageyama gave a half-shrug.

“No. You?”

“...a bit,” Yamaguchi admitted, wishing he had a fraction of Kageyama’s confidence. Even if the audience had loved their performance, and even if the judges had nothing but commendations for them, the anxiousness in his chest would not settle until he knew for sure that their hard work had paid off. 

Warmth closed around Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Glancing up, he found that Kageyama had placed his hand on it.

“You heard the judges. The performance was flawless. Hinata’s guitar, Tanaka’s bass, your singing, everything was perfect.” He gave Yamaguchi’s shoulder a squeeze. “You were amazing tonight.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and he quickly looked down, hoping that Kageyama had not seen the ridiculous blush now colouring his entire face. Just when things could not get any worse, the memory of their moment before the dress rehearsal surfaced again. The feel of Kageyama’s fingers intertwined with his was vivid, the sensation of Kageyama’s warm breath playing on his own lips still fresh in his mind.

“What’s the matter?” Kageyama asked.

Yamaguchi could only whip his head from side to side, trying to convince himself that the soft concern in Kageyama’s voice was his imagination and nothing more. The relentless pounding of his heart filled his ears. The already torturous wait stretched longer.

With a hesitant nod, Kageyama stared down at his hands for a moment. He murmured something about wanting to stretch his legs, and got up, leaving Yamaguchi in much needed solitude. Yamaguchi let out an exhale. He pressed his hands to his searing hot cheeks, letting his gaze linger on the chair occupied by Kageyama just minutes earlier. 

He was a total wreck.

Kageyama came back with less than 15 minutes to go to the results, and when the MPV staff member showed up shortly after his return, Yamaguchi knew that their long wait had come to an end. They made their way towards the stage again, joining the bands already assembled there. As soon as everyone was on stage, the MC opened the results show with his usual flair. 

Yamaguchi scanned the excited and anxious faces around him, the packed seats, and the panel where the judges were exchanging last-minute comments. The sights and sounds brought to mind the first time they had stood here, anticipating the results of their first round, only this time the stakes were much higher. The judges were invited onto the stage to give a few words, though their “few words” felt like a droning speech that would never end as they praised the calibre of the participants and their performances. Yamaguchi struggled to pay attention, wishing that they would hurry up and make the announcement already. Hinata was fidgeting non-stop next to him, and Tanaka had struck up a chat with Northwest’s drummer Matsukawa, poking fun at the MC and judges’ long-windedness. 

Right when Yamaguchi was certain he could no longer bear the suspense, the MC stepped forward, and held up an envelope emblazoned with Rock 54’s logo. A significant hush had settled over everyone on stage.

“And now,” the MC said. “The moment we’ve all been waiting for.” 

All eyes were on the MC as he opened the envelope. Yamaguchi found himself leaning against Kageyama for support. Kageyama pressed back against him. 

“The winner of tonight is…”

The studio had gone silent. Yamaguchi held his breath.

And the name left the MC’s lips.

Two things would stay with Yamaguchi long after the results were announced—the feel of his bandmates’ arms around him as they roared, and the orange glow of their fans’ light sticks spreading from in front of the stage to the very back.

Amidst the loudest cheers Yamaguchi had ever heard in his life, Henjin Combi progressed into Round 6, and reclaimed its place in Rock 54.

* * *

The first thing that greeted Yamaguchi once he and his bandmates set foot into the bar was yelling. Ceaseless, ear-splitting yelling.

Hinata and Tanaka screeched back in glee at everyone who had gathered at the entrance to greet them while Kageyama stuffed his fingers into his ears. Yachi leapt with a scream, treading on Yamaguchi’s foot in the confusion. Yamaguchi had scarcely regained his bearings when party poppers went off in his face, and confetti rained on them.

“Congrats, punks!” Tazawa, Ougisama’s drummer, shouted.

“Welcome back!” Koganegawa grinned as he and Moniwa threw confetti, and a series of ecstatic whoops went round the bar. “And Hinata, what the hell is with that t-shirt!?”

Hinata elbowed his way past Kageyama towards Koganegawa, proudly showing off the neon-coloured abomination he had bought months back.

“Awesome, no!? I had to have it as soon as I saw it.”

“It’s _blinding_ , that’s what it is.” Futakuchi pulled a face. “Who let you leave the house in that?”

Laughing, Yamaguchi shook the confetti out of his hair. The first thing that caught his attention was how crowded the bar was—besides the three other bands who had also qualified for Round 6, practically everyone who had played earlier had also come for the after-party, filling the place with their laughter and quiet - and perhaps wistful - chatter. As the crowd buffeted him and his bandmates into the bar, he spotted Towada and Kawatabi at the counter, barely choking back tears as they yelled well wishes at each other.

They settled down at their table, and a line began to form as people rushed over to congratulate them. Tanaka was quickly whisked away by Terushima and Moniwa, while Kageyama and Yachi wandered off to join the group that had formed at the front of the bar. 

Hinata skipped around to greet everyone before ending up with the group at the front, showing off his t-shirt to whoever would give him the time of the day. Aone seemed especially fascinated, smiling through squinted eyes and giving Hinata a thumbs up. Yamaguchi wondered if he was merely keeping his honest thoughts to himself out of kindness instead. He bit back a chuckle. 

“Congratulations!” At Misaki’s voice, Yamaguchi spun round, and beamed as he accepted her handshake. “You guys put on an amazing show tonight. I love the song you played!”

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi said. “It feels like a dream...I still can’t believe that we’re back for real.”

“Told you you’d make it.” She laughed as she sat down next to him. “Koganegawa had the idea of getting everyone together to watch the revivals, and we thought the bar would be the perfect place so we could join in the after-party later. I wish you could have seen the look on everyone’s faces when you guys started playing. I’m pretty sure you got the whole bar dancing.”

“Really?” He grinned at the mental image.

“Your performance had Futakuchi on his feet.That should tell you something,” she said with a giggle, and then looked at him. “I have to admit I was worried for you after what happened in Round 4, but once I heard about the revivals, I knew you were going to come back.”

Seeing the wide smile on her face as it glowed with unfettered happiness, Yamaguchi felt a warm joy rise within him. 

“I can’t tell you how much your support means to us.”

“All I ask is that you make it to the finals, and we’ll call it even.” She beamed, and craned her neck to check out the rest of the bar. “Do you feel up for karaoke right now? Oh, the bar recently got a piano too. Do you play the piano?” 

“Piano?” Yamaguchi followed her gaze to the group at the front. “...so that’s why everyone’s gathered there.” Getting up, he walked with her to the piano, slowing down when he saw that Hinata was playing a simple piece on it for the people around him. Yachi and Tanaka were watching him, their faces reflecting Yamaguchi’s own amazement, and Tanaka especially was gawking so hard that his eyeballs were going to pop out. Kageyama had one elbow on the piano as he propped his head, looking unimpressed.

“You can play the piano!?” Tanaka gaped. “Talk about hidden depths.”

“This is the only piece he knows,” Kageyama clarified flatly. His jibe seemed to have flown over Hinata’s head as he played it again.

“Natsu took lessons when she was eight, and this was all she ever played. The song’s kinda gotten stuck in my head ever since,” Hinata said. “She stopped after just two lessons, though.”

“You can play the piano but can’t sing.” Futakuchi laughed. “You’re weird.”

Hinata’s head snapped towards him.

“I can sing!”

“Are you done?” Kageyama interrupted. “You have a full gallery and all you can play for them is the Flea Waltz. I can’t believe you.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t all be piano geniuses like you!”

“Get off the damn piano.” Kageyama squeezed himself onto the chair, trying to push Hinata off. Hinata protested and shoved him back, though he soon relinquished the piano to Kageyama without much complaining. Futakuchi snorted as he watched their scuffling.

“‘Piano genius’...you can’t be serious.”

“Don’t believe me?” Hinata grinned, turning to Kageyama. “Show him. Play the bumblebee one.”

“Fine.” Kageyama pressed a piano key. Yamaguchi had made his way over, standing next to Hinata so that he could get a good view. Having never seen Kageyama on the piano before, he could not pass up on the chance. Kageyama raised his head, and as their eyes met, the corners of his lips lifted into a small smile. Yamaguchi felt a grin surface on his own face.

Kageyama placed his hands on the keys, and began to play. His fingers flitted over the keys, almost too fast for Yamaguchi’s eyes to keep up with, creating the piece’s signature frantic tune. Kageyama’s eyes gleamed with sharp concentration, and from his calm smile, Yamaguchi could tell that he was enjoying himself. Yamaguchi was enthralled, but it was over too soon as Kageyama steered the piece to its climax, and ended it on a soft note. Stunned silence followed, and was swiftly broken by a round of resounding applause.

“...holy shit,” was all Tanaka could say. Yamaguchi had no doubt that he spoke for everyone present. Futakuchi was speechless, and had to let his clapping do the talking for him. Hinata could not stop grinning at their dazed reactions.

“Told you he was good.”

“That was amazing! What else can you play?” Makoto from wakunans! asked.

“Just bits and pieces.” Kageyama frowned. “It’s been a long time since I played a full piece.”

“Would you play for us again? It can be anything you like,” Misaki requested.

Kageyama nodded and, after some thought, started playing another piece. The introduction was unfamiliar to Yamaguchi, but once Kageyama hit the melody, everyone recognized it right away as the can-can song, a staple of Sports Day events in school. 

“Now you’re just showing off,” Futakuchi said, and a couple of guys laughed in agreement. The piece had thrown open the floodgates of nostalgia, and excited chatter broke out as people exchanged stories and relived their school days. Yamaguchi did not join in—his ears, and eyes, were for Kageyama alone. 

The crowd clapped for Kageyama once he finished playing, and began to thin, with people leaving for drinks and karaoke. Grinning, Yamaguchi seated himself next to Kageyama, sharing the piano chair with him.

“Mind if I sit here?” he asked.

“You’re asking now?” Kageyama smiled back, and played a few notes. “...is there anything you want me to play?”

Yamaguchi straightened up with an eager nod. 

“Play me something I can sing to.”

“You’re going to sing?” Kageyama stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. “You should rest your voice.”

“Just this once, please?” Yamaguchi pleaded, giving him his sweetest smile. “It’s not every day I get to see you play the piano. Who knows when we’ll get the chance again?”

The slight frown on Kageyama’s face faded.

“...all right. What do you feel like singing?” 

Yamaguchi blinked, caught off guard by Kageyama’s quick surrender. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Kageyama was getting softer with him. Pushing away the thought, he beamed at Kageyama.

“I’ll sing anything you play.”

“Okay,” Kageyama said. “Nanatsu no Ko.”

An amused laugh escaped Yamaguchi’s lips.

“A nursery rhyme? I can do better than that.”

“You were the one who told me to pick,” Kageyama pointed out, grinning. “You decide, then.”

“That piece Hinata was playing just now. I’ll make up lyrics as you go.” Yamaguchi grinned as Kageyama fixed him with a blank stare, the smirk on his face betraying his amusement. “Okay, fine. Let me think. How about…” He prodded his mind for ideas, but could only come up with two songs. One was the song they had played earlier.

And the other was the song Kageyama had sung to him two days ago. At the memory, his cheeks grew hot again. He cast his gaze down.

Kageyama, perhaps sensing his self-consciousness, did not push for a reply, instead playing a familiar tune which Yamaguchi could not quite place. 

“I know.” Kageyama’s voice was soft, and made Yamaguchi’s chest clench. “Yakusoku wa Iranai. You know the song?”

“...yeah.” 

Kageyama was asking him to sing a love song. Yamaguchi’s heart pounded so hard he could barely breathe.

Nodding, Kageyama played the melody from the beginning. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to sing, but his voice wavered, and he struggled to keep up. He bit his lip when Kageyama stopped playing, wilting under Kageyama’s concerned gaze as the heat of embarrassment crept up the back of his neck.

“You don’t have to sing,” Kageyama said. “You really should be resting your voice.” 

“I want to. Let’s do this.” Yamaguchi was adamant. Willing himself to calm down, he smiled at Kageyama once he had settled, and signaled to him to continue. Kageyama’s focus lingered on him for a moment before he took it from the start again. Rather than playing the song at its original pace, he adopted a slower approach this time, and Yamaguchi followed suit with softer, more mellow vocals. Drawn by their duet, people started to gather again. Yamaguchi paid them no mind, melding his emotions with the lyrics as he sang, the song made much more intimate by Kageyama’s soft piano. 

As Yamaguchi reached the last verse, his attention had turned towards Kageyama. Up close, he could see the quiet bliss on Kageyama’s face. As he trailed off on the last word, Kageyama had taken notice of him. Yamaguchi could not look away. 

The cheers from the crowd receded into the background. For that one moment, the world consisted of just him and Kageyama.

“That was so good!!” Hinata yelled, breaking the spell over Yamaguchi. Only then did Yamaguchi notice the sizeable crowd that had formed around them. “Encore!”

Yamaguchi scratched his cheek, avoiding everyone’s eyes. Kageyama got up.

“Play your own duet. And get someone else to sing for you. Yamaguchi needs rest.”

“What!? But you’ve barely started!” Hinata tailed after Kageyama, bugging him to get back on the piano. With the wistful understanding that he would not be getting another duet with Kageyama, Yamaguchi left as well, with Yachi accompanying him back to their table, and gushing praises every step of the way. Tanaka flashed Yamaguchi two thumbs up as they passed by him, and behind him Moniwa, Koganegawa and Bobata mimicked him with wide grins. Yamaguchi laughed, waving his thanks at them. 

“I almost wish you and Kageyama could do another duet. The both of you really do make a great team,” Yachi said once they reached their table. Watching him take a sip of water, she shifted, and her voice dropped to a mumble. He had to prick his ears to hear her over the rest of the bar. 

“Erm...you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but...do you l-like--” He choked, and she flailed her hands with a cry. “Actually, forget that I said anything! I shouldn’t be asking things like that...I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, managing a weak smile as his shoulders shook with coughs. An awkward atmosphere had fallen over them, and the sight of her shrinking in her seat called to mind the conversation they had had about inconvenient crushes months ago. So much, and yet so little, had changed since then.

“Well…” he spoke. He was grateful to her for reaching out to him back then, and wanted her to know that he had finally figured out his feelings. No matter how much he tried to think of a way to break it gently to her, nothing would come to him, and so he gave up with an embarrassed laugh. “...it’s that obvious, huh?”

Yachi’s mouth dropped open. 

“So…” she stuttered, “it’s true?”

Yamaguchi gave a shy nod. She pressed her hands to her mouth, as if trying to stop the high-pitched squeal coming from her. 

“Have you told him yet…?” She asked again. 

“No,” he said. “But I plan to after Rock 54.”

She was vibrating in her seat now, struggling to contain her excitement.

“All the best! I know Kageyama will say yes. I have a feeling he likes you too,” she giggled, and he had to look down to hide the deep shade of red spreading across his face. Between Kageyama going out of his way to help him with his issues, Kageyama softening towards him, and their near kiss, he could almost believe her. 

But until he heard the words from Kageyama’s own lips, he dared not get his hopes up.

“That would be nice if it were true. He’s so extraordinary, and I’m--” He made a vague gesture at himself. 

“He visited 50 shops for your birthday gift! To him, you _are_ extraordinary.” Having her put it so plainly out in the open was too much for his heart, and he dipped his head lower. “Ah...if you don’t mind me asking, what did he give you?”

The topic change could not have come at a better time. Pulling out his phone, he allowed himself a few seconds to admire the photo of the blue hair tie before showing it to her. She tilted her head, and peered at the photo, and after a while she gave a small “Oh!” as enlightenment took hold. She turned to him excitedly, only for her smile to slide off her face.

“You’re not wearing it…?” She asked. He gave a sheepish laugh.

“Yeah, I left it in the hotel room. I’m not risking losing it.”

“But Kageyama bought it so you can wear it,” she said. “You should wear it to practice tomorrow. Think of how happy it’d make him!”

“...I guess that’s true.” He had to admit that she made a convincing point. There was no better way to thank Kageyama for his gift. “I’ll think about it.”

Their conversation moved on, and ran the whole gamut from missing hair accessories - while Yamaguchi mourned the loss of his orange hair band, Yachi expressed her lament about misplacing one of her favourite hair bands years ago - to the latest music chart toppers. Members from the other bands came over to sit with them, and some, like Misaki and Hanayama, joined in their chat, while others were happy just listening in. Tanaka and Hinata also returned on separate occasions to hang out. Hinata attempted to talk Yamaguchi and Yachi into joining him for karaoke, only to be chased away by Kageyama.

“Just one round, okay?” Hinata begged. 

“Go find somebody else,” Kageyama barked.

“I’m not asking you!”

“I have to go now, actually.” Yachi looked apologetic as she glanced at her phone. “Kiyoko’s here to pick me up.”

“Aww, already?” Hinata slumped before perking up again. “We’ll see you off, then.”

“It’s okay! You should stay for the party.” She smiled, picking up her bag. Yamaguchi placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“I’ll keep her company. I’m sure you don’t want to keep Aone and the others waiting.” Yamaguchi grinned, glancing over at the guys who were gathered round the karaoke player.

“I’ll go too,” Kageyama said, chugging down his drink in one gulp. 

“The both of you should stay too. You’ve earned this party,” she insisted, but Yamaguchi and Kageyama had already made up their minds. They followed her, and waited as she bade farewell to Hinata and Tanaka, before leaving for the entrance together. 

“I told Kiyoko that we won,” she bubbled. “She’s really happy for us. She says she’s looking forward to the stream.”

“Has she been following Rock 54 too?” Yamaguchi asked. She nodded, her ponytail bouncing up and down. 

“She hasn’t been able to catch the live broadcast because of work, but she never forgets to vote for us no matter how busy she gets.”

“Thank her for us,” Kageyama said.

“I will!” She beamed. “Or, well, we can thank her together when she gets here.”

Shimizu was already at the entrance when they got there. She extended her hand towards Kageyama and Yamaguchi, greeting them with a warm handshake.

“Congratulations.” She smiled, and Yamaguchi understood at once why Yachi was so besotted with her. “I heard the good news from Hitoka.”

“Thanks.” Kageyama shook her hand. “Yachi was just telling us that you’ve voted for us every round. We appreciate your support.”

“You’ve only gotten better with each round,” Shimizu said. “Hitoka believes that you’ll win Rock 54, and it’s a sentiment that I share.”

“That means a lot, coming from you.” Her generous compliment floored Yamaguchi. Yachi was grinning from ear to ear, gentle pride lighting up her face.

“Tomorrow will be our first practice session for Round 6, and our first step towards the finals,” Yachi said, and Yamaguchi’s smile widened. “But before that, the party! You guys need to get back in already. You’re the stars for tonight. How can you be away from your own party?”

“We’ll head back in after we’ve seen you off,” Yamaguchi promised with a laugh. 

“Good.” Yachi grinned, waving at them. “See you tomorrow at the studio!”

Yamaguchi waved back, and watched as she departed with Shimizu.

“‘See you tomorrow at the studio’...” he chuckled once they had left. “To think that just hours before, I wasn’t even sure if we’d make it in.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, I was confident we’d win, but I didn’t want to count on it, you know?” Yamaguchi explained, grinning.

“Really.” Kageyama arched an eyebrow. “I knew we were coming back the moment we got the news about the revivals.”

Yamaguchi puffed out a laugh.

“You have got to tell me the secret to your confidence.”

“There’s no secret.” Kageyama shrugged. “I was sure we’d win because we’ve got the best people.”

“That’s true.” Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. “You were all awesome tonight. That had to be our best performance ever.”

“Yeah.” When Kageyama did not continue, Yamaguchi turned, blinking when he noticed Kageyama regarding him with a gentle gaze. “Especially you. ...thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Yamaguchi murmured, his heart drumming in his chest. “What are bandmates for?” 

“I do.”

Kageyama stepped up to him. Their hands brushed, and a jolt shot through Yamaguchi’s body when he realized just how close Kageyama was. 

“I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Kageyama’s voice was low and soft. Yamaguchi’s head spun. His heart felt ready to burst. He had managed to pull himself together so far - managed to bury away all those thoughts of holding Kageyama in his arms - by concentrating on winning the revivals, but now his resolve was being pushed to the limit. 

Any closer and he feared that he would cave, feared that he would slam Kageyama against the wall, and kiss Kageyama until he got it into his head just how much he meant to Yamaguchi.

But he couldn’t tell him. Not right now. 

“Why’re you being so melodramatic all of a sudden?” He tried to laugh it off, but faltered when he saw the earnestness in Kageyama’s eyes. His throat tightened. 

“Kageyama,” he croaked. 

The next thing he knew, Kageyama’s warm lips had covered his. His heart stopped.

And then, Kageyama pulled away. He kept his eyes lowered, refusing to meet Yamaguchi’s, his cheeks a violent shade of red. Yamaguchi could feel his shaky exhale tickling his lips.

“...good night,” Kageyama breathed out.

Yamaguchi did not respond. He was frozen, struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. His chest was on the verge of exploding. His heart thumped in his ears. He didn’t know how long he stood there, only that by the time he snapped out of his daze, Kageyama was long gone.

Where Kageyama’s lips had just touched him, he was tingling. 

Kageyama had kissed him. 

“...oh my god.” 

Yamaguchi’s knees buckled beneath him, and he had to brace himself against the wall. He stumbled around the entrance, and wandered back into the bar, calling out for Kageyama. He squinted into the distance, scanning his dark surroundings, but he already knew that he would never find Kageyama here. Kageyama had gone back to the hotel so that he could be alone.

Yamaguchi needed to see Kageyama. Needed to talk to him. 

He sprung into action, dashing away from the bar’s entrance. If he sprinted, he might still be able to catch up. He dialled Kageyama’s number and took off, holding his phone to his ear. 

_“Sorry, the number you have dialed is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the--”_

He bit his lower lip, and called again. As the ringtone dragged on, everything started flooding back to him.

_“You need to stop making me worry about you all the time.”_

_“Dinner. Just the two of us.”_

_“The mask is cute, suits you.”_

The flashbacks blitzed him, one after another in quick succession—memories of gruff, awkward Kageyama, who was constantly looking out for him; who had a knack for saying things that made Yamaguchi’s heart dance and soar; who, for all his directness, was never any good at expressing his feelings.

Yachi’s gentle giggles echoed from the back of Yamaguchi’s head. 

_“I think he likes you, too.”_

Yamaguchi’s head whirled, forcing him to slow down. He lowered his phone as his second call went unanswered, and in his mind he came face to face with Kageyama again. 

_“I don’t know where I’d be without you.”_

Looking into Kageyama’s eyes, he finally saw it—honest, unbridled affection. The realization _hit_ , left him seeing stars. 

Why hadn’t Kageyama told him earlier?

Why hadn’t _he_ notice sooner?

Before he knew it, he had reached the hotel lobby. He dropped the call in favour of spamming hasty messages at Kageyama, jamming his finger against the elevator button. The wait for the elevator to get to their floor spanned an agonising eternity. 

Kageyama must have reached their room by now. Yamaguchi rushed down the corridor once the elevator doors opened, and threw open the door to their room.

The room was dark.

He switched on the lights. He stood at the door, patrolled the room, and even checked the bathroom to be sure, but he had to accept the fact that Kageyama was not here.

Rubbing his face, he tried calling Kageyama once more, only for the aggravating voicemail to be spat back at him. His exasperation peaked, and he yanked the phone away from his ear to send another message to Kageyama, asking that he return immediately. He paced around until his restlessness had settled, and looked at his phone again. 

Still, his messages remained unread.

He tightened his grip on his phone. Kageyama was not the kind of guy to leave messages unread unless he was busy. That must be why he had not looked at his phone. Yamaguchi could only console himself with half-hearted persuasions, even as the other half of him was crying out for Kageyama.

He dragged himself to his bed as he scrolled up to read his own texts to Kageyama, each one more desperate than the last.

_Where are you? I’m at the hotel room_

_Come back please. We need to talk_

_Reply back already_

_You cant just kiss someone and then run away!!!_

Yamaguchi stared at his last message. His pulse accelerated again, and he collapsed onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, stared at the light until its afterimage persisted behind his eyelids, but Kageyama was the only thing he could see, and his voice all he could hear. 

Yamaguchi raised his phone, and typed one last message.

_at least let me kiss you too_

In that moment, he could feel Kageyama’s hand in his again, Kageyama’s soft lips on his own. Kageyama’s warmth sent a shiver through him, making his face burn. He dropped his phone, and dragged his arm over his eyes.

The sound of his frantic heartbeat was his sole companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see if I write a 2 _really hard_ over the 4, I can still say it's 12 Sept--
> 
> A bit late for Yamakage day, but here I am with Chapter 25! I’m so nervous about posting this. ;;; But I really hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, it would mean a lot to me if you could share with me your thoughts!!
> 
> Chapter 26 will take a while, I’m afraid...it is fighting me every step of the way. Hope you're having a stellar week so far, stay safe and be well! As always, thank you for sticking with this fic. <3
> 
> btw assuming there’s no delay, the Yamaguchi Nendoroid will be released this month. EXCITEMENT
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> ** Feedback **
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments.


End file.
